In extremis
by Agent Talium
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, Tony Stark désire détruire le virus extremis plus que tout au monde, et à tout prix. A tout prix, vraiment? Même celui de la vie de sa fille? Post Iron man 3, Pepperony. Avec James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, un mystérieux "Henri Modoc" et Natasha Romanof!
1. Chapter 1

1. Prologue

-« You listen up here's story,

About a little guy that lives in a blue world,

And all day and all night and every think

Is just blue like him inside and outisde,

Blue is his house with a blue window

And a blue Corvette

And every thing is blue for him and himself

And every body around

'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen… »

-J'en ai marre ! Pesta il.

Balançant à travers la pièce un pauvre carnet à spirale, dont les pages cornées et couverts de calculs semblaient fatiguées par de longues nuits de veilles, le génie en profita pour envoyer un tourne vis effectuer un vole plané lui aussi. Lorsque les objets heurtèrent avec un bruit certain le mur opposé, se fracassant les vagues sur la grève qui rugissaient non loin, il sentit immédiatement sa frustration retomber.

Son cerveau n'était plus qu'un mélange complexe de chiffre, de taille de boulon, de mesure de pression et de rapport de gravitation, le tout mélangé avec un amas informe de formule qui n'avaient rien à faire avec son invention. Abatant avec colère ses poings sur la table en métal qui lui servait de bureau, il prit une grande inspiration sensée le calmer- qui ne parvint qu'à l'énerver-.

JARVIS, percevant le trouble de son concepteur, demanda :

-Tout va bien monsieur ?

-Tout va à ravir JARVIS, merci.

-Voulez vous que je baisse la musi…

-Ne touche pas à ma musique !

Il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, mais cela ne l'aida en rien. Bien au contraire. Depuis maintenant trois jours qu'il travaillait sur ce projet, sans dormir ni se reposer un seul instant, pour ne pas perdre sa concentration, à se droguer au café, à ne plus penser, respirer et imaginer que des chiffres, il n'était parvenu à rien. A rien.

Il promena son regard bleu sur le sous sol, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la paix. Le côté circulaire de cette salle l'avait toujours apaisé, ainsi que ses immenses vitres qui s'ouvraient sur la mer et le ciel, comme un paradoxe ultime, un défit lancer à Dieu. Et il se savait capable de défier Dieu, en cet instant, pourvu que son travail avance. Sur le mur du fond, les armures MARK1, MARK2 et quelques autres le fixaient, le narguant avec une certaine ironie. Très drôle, songea il. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. Il se jura que, une fois son invention achevée, il réserverait un traitement de faveur à ses armures.

Réalisant à quel point il était énervé, il tenta de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose de clame, de serein, où il n'y aurait ni chiffre, ni armure, ni Atelier. Fermant les yeux, il se figura une immense plage de sable blanc, bordée par quelques palmiers un peu trop grands. Il se força à écouter quelques mouettes piaffer, et le clapotis paisible de l'eau. Il sentit doucement sa colère se muer en une fatigue profonde, et un maigre sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Apaiser. Il était apaisé.

Ouvrant les yeux, il ne fallut qu'un card de seconde à son calme pour s'envoler, redevenant une boule de nerf chauffée à blanc. Dardant son regard sur le bureau, une irrésistible envie de hurler le saisit.

Combien de pages avaient ils noircis, à la lumière du plafonnier, lorsque la lune prenait la place du soleil ? Combien de crayon avait il jeté, ayant été trop taillés ? Et depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu autre chose que des pièces de métal ? Trop longtemps, songea il. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Saisissant un pot à crayon, il le balança vers le mur, lui faisant rejoindre le cahier et le tourne vis qui gisaient sur le sol, occis. JARVIS déclara :

-Si vous comptez détruire la maison à coup d'objet ménager, monsieur, laissez moi vous dire que vous en avez pour un moment…

-JARVIS : la ferme !

-Monsieur, tenta l'intelligence artificielle, j'essaye juste de vous aider.

-Et bien tu ne m'aides pas ! Alors tais toi ! Et peut être que là, tu serviras à quelque chose !

Sans rien ajouter, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Chacun de ses muscles lui faisaient mal, comme si on l'avait transpercé avec un million d'aiguille, et son corps entier était courbaturé. Le café ne pouvait pas tout résoudre, apparemment. Il n'aimait pas le dire, et encore moins le penser, mais c'était là une réalité : Anthony Stark, le plus grand inventeur de tous les temps, était à bout de nerf. Tant physiquement que mentalement.

Poussant un soupir, il se fit la réflexion que, si il avait put fabriquer un réacteur en métal dans une grotte Afghane, alors il était capable de construire un assembleur moléculaire de poche dans son Atelier. Ici, tout lui était possible. C'était là qu'il avait construit Iron man, et il comptait bien inventer d'autre chose.

Amenant un cahier à lui, il saisit un crayon, et commença à griffonner. Les équations s'étalaient sur sa feuille, en compagnie de schémas indicatifs. Combien de fois les avait il déjà dessiner ? Des dizaines de fois. Des centaines peut être. Il en pouvait plus les voir. Plus du tout.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans son dos, mais il n'y prit pas attention. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, il en était capable. Il ne lui manquait que cette étincelle, qui mettrait le feu à la poudrière qu'était son cerveau. Seulement, il n'avait pas encore de feu. Et sans flamme, une barrique de poudre ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le volume de la musique s'atténua, permettant aux équations de prendre une place plus importante encore dans sa tête. Jamais il n'aurait crus autant haïr les mathématiques. Sans lever les yeux de son travail, il grommela :

-JARVIS, remet la musique.

-Négatif, Monsieur.

-Comment ça « Négatif » ? Il me semble que c'est moi qui commande !

-En effet monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, quand je te dis de remettre cette musique, tu ne discutes pas. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter ma musique par ce que ça te chante !

-Mais moi, fit une voix féminine dans son dos, J'ai le droit.

Le génie resta un instant en suspend, incertain. Est-ce qu'une femme était bien derrière lui, ou bien hallucinait-il ? Les deux réponses étaient possibles, bien que la seconde lui aurait parut plus vraisemblable. Sentant deux bras le prendre par les épaules, il comprit que c'était pourtant la première option qui était à retenir. Inspirant doucement l'air autour de lui, il en put ignorer le parfum à la fois doux et tendre de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, il sentit son cerveau ralentir.

Comme frappé par un événement divin, un miracle notable survenu par hasard, il se laissa aller dans ces bras si doux, et ferma les yeux. Les chiffres dansaient toujours derrière ses paupières, mais sa simple présence semblait les repousser. Il espéra que, bientôt, ils ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Bonsoir quand même, le salua elle.

-Hum… Bonsoir.

-La journée a été bonne ?

-Abominable.

-Encore cet assembleur moléculaire de poche ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu vas réussir.

-Je sais.

-Et tu t'en fiches complétement, n'est ce pas ?

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me connais à ce point.

Il l'entendit rire, avant qu'elle ne pose un baiser sur sa joue. Soudain, son problème d'équation sembla s'éloigner de quelques mètres, permettant à son esprit de respirer plus librement. Il réalisa seulement qu'elle avait raison fourbu et tendu comme il était, il était totalement impossible qu'il trouva la solution.

-Il faut que tu te changes les idées, déclara elle faisant courir ses doigts sur sa nuque.

-Hum, peut être que je le ferai… demain, ou après demain. Ça dépendra de comment avancera mon pro…

-Stop !

Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, ce qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Il la sentit passer son bras sur le réacteur, et le presser contre elle avec douceur. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Si il le faisait, peut être que ses soucis d'équation s'envoleraient. Ou peut être pas, mais il aurait tout essayer.

Elle reprit :

-Je déteste te voir dans un état pareil ! A un mois de Noël, c'est presque indécent.

-Noël… A oui…

-Tu avais oublié, hein ?

Oublier était un doux euphémisme. Il avait plutôt complétement érasé l'information, rangeant dans un coin de sa tête que quelque part, sur cette planète, cette fête existait encore. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne l'avait plus jamais aimé.

-Complétement, avoua il.

-Bon, ça prouve ce que je pensais.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Tu es à bout de nerf, Tony. Alors sois gentil et, pour une fois, écoute ce que je te dis. Tu as de la chance, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir, donc je suis disposé à te faire couler un bain.

-C'est gentil, mais j'ai du travail.

-Je peux venir avec toi dans la baignoire, bien sure.

A cette simple idée, le génie leva les yeux. Il trouva le visage harmonieux de Pepper, magnifique, lumineux, ses yeux luisant tel des étoiles. Ses cheveux roux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne, et elle avait mit un rouge un lèvre un peu trop voyant. Son corps magnifique était emprisonné dans un ensemble noir, et il se fit la réflexion qu'elle pourrait mettre des couleurs, de temps à autre. Il savait d'expérience que le bleu lui allait à merveille.

Mais peu importait. Laissant s'envoler les différentes pensées accompagnant sa proposition, il murmura :

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas quitter l'Atelier avant d'avoir fini. Question de principe.

-Les principes… Les principes ! Comme si tu en avais quoi que ce soit à faire, des principes ! Allez, abandonne ta mécanique au moins ce soir. Je t'assure que, d'ici demain, elle ne se sera pas envolée.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme dénoua ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules avec une grâce certaine. Avec un sourire, elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche fraiche durant un été caniculaire, et les chiffres s'éloignèrent un peu plus de sa tête.

-Ne me force pas à te supplier, l'implora elle ironiquement.

-Il faut vraiment que je travail.

-Tony, lâche ces feuilles.

-Non.

-J'ai dis : lâche ces feuilles.

-Et moi je te dis que non.

-Ne me force pas à employer les grands moyens.

-Mais… De quoi tu parles ?

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune femme passa ses mains sur son ventre, et se mit à le chatouiller sans états d'âmes. L'homme, hilare, s'exclamait de grands « Arrêtes ! » sans qu'elle n'en fasse rien, et il ne s'étonna pas de basculer de sa chaise, pour atterrir sur le dos.

Pepper, loin d'en avoir fini, se jeta sur lui, et le chatouilla à nouveau. Le génie avait beau supplié qu'elle cesse, rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Vaincue, il implora :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Tu vois, fit la rousse. Tu as besoin de te détendre.

-Pepper, je ne peux pas quitter l'Atelier.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait retiré ses chaussures, et que sa veste de blaser gisait à quelques mètres de là, flaque noire près du rouge des armures. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle se pencha en avant, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de faire la moue.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, et d'avouer :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de quitter l'Atelier.

-Comment ça ?

Il ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire orna ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et le lui retira, alors qu'il passait ses mains sous son chemisier. Il la sentit frémir lorsqu'il déboutonna son chemisier, avec une seule main. Elle se repencha sur son visage, et retrouva sa bouche, avant de passer ses mains dans son dos, et de le laisser la retourner.

Il mit un moment à lui retirer sa jupe, gêner par la fermeture éclair. Elle nota de ne pas en mettre, la prochaine fois qu'elle descendrait dans l'Atelier. La musique ne s'était pas tout à fait tut, mais aucun ne s'en rendit compte. Les nerfs à fleurs de peau, unis dans une étreinte brulante, qui ne leur laissa même pas le loisir de réaliser que la nuit tombait.

Tony posa un baiser sur le front de Pepper qui, endormie dans ses bras, respirait doucement. Il aimait beaucoup la regarder, lorsqu'elle dormait. Ainsi, si paisible, si belle, il lui semblait qu'il existait encore quelque chose de bon sur ses planète. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Attrapant son tee-shirt qui se trouait non loin, il en fit une boule, la posa au sol puis y appliqua la tête de la jeune femme.

Il remonta sur son corps nu la couverture qu'il avait tirée sur eux –qui provenait d'un canapé qu'il utilisait parfois lors de ses siestes-, et enfila son pantalon. Sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, ni comment, le brouhaha incessant de son cerveau s'était tu. Les chiffres n'y dansaient plus, les formules n'étaient que de vague souvenirs grimaçant telles des monstres antiques, et il ne restait plus du tohubohu qu'un chaos calme, de ces instants où, après la tempête, l'océan reprend son souffle.

Et elle était là. Attrayante, charmante, et d'une simplicité peu commune. Il l'avait cherché pendant des heures, des jours, et des instants éternels, où il avait crut perdre la tête. Finalement, c'était elle qui était venu à lui. La formule, ou Pepper, c'était à voir.

Se levant, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, où il saisit une feuille de papier et un crayon, il mit exactement trente seconde à y jeter une suite de chiffre, avant de la contempler, souriant. Il avait réussi. Et c'était grâce à elle. Pepper, cette fois. Il se leva, et marcha jusqu'à elle avec autant de bruit qu'une ombre. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait réveillé.

Se baissant jusqu'à terre, il l'enroula dans la couverture, avant de la saisir entre ses bras, et de la contempler, un sourire aux lèvres. Il remarquait encore, comme toutes ces fois où il la voyait, qu'elle était parfaite. Ses trais étaient fins, sa peau douce, son odeur unique, et même si il lui arrivait de la haïr lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il savait que c'était pour mieux l'aimer ensuite. Depuis un moment, il avait réaliser être jaloux. Jaloux que la chose la plus exceptionnelle au monde ne soit pas une de ses inventions.

Posant un baiser sur son front, il s'en fut vers l'escalier, refusant qu'elle passe la nuit à même le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Post extremis

Certain se plaise à utiliser l'expression « Jamais deux sans trois ». Cela signifie simplement que, lorsque quelque chose arrive deux fois d'affilés, une troisième se prépare. D'ordinaire, Pepper ne le croyait pas. Sauf en ce dix janvier.

Assise à son bureau, épluchant une tonne de rapport en tout genre concernant essentiellement Stark Industrie. Levant un instant les yeux, de son ordinateur, elle détailla le bureau immaculé qui l'entourait. Les murs, blanc comme la neige qui devait tomber sur New York, étaient orné de quelques cadres représentant des constellations et des fleurs, ce qui créait une ambiance à la fois douce et studieuse.

Remerciant intérieurement Natasha qui l'avait aidé à choisir la décoration, presque un an auparavant, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que, pendant toute leur collaboration, elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être agent du SHIELD. Comme quoi, la vie réservait bien des surprises.

Cette pensée la ramena immédiatement aux quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Aussitôt, un étrange malaise la prit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Reculant sa chaise de son bureau, elle se leva, et fit quelque pas pour chasser les images qui lui revenaient. La maison en ruine. Les journaux annonçant la mort de Tony. Le masque encore allumé. Puis le virus. Killian. AIM. Et enfin son corps brulant, palpitant tel de la braise.

Non, songea elle, décidément, elle n'était pas prête à retomber là bas. Dans ce chaos malsain et noir, où elle frissonnait à chaque seconde, craignant de mourir ou qu'un autre meurt pour elle. Saisissant la bouteille d'Ice-Tea au thé vert qu'elle gardait toujours sur son bureau –elle n'avait plus envie que de cela depuis un moment-, elle retira le bouchon et but une longue goulée. La boisson sucrée coula dans sa gorge avec douceur, avant qu'elle ne referme la bouteille, et ne la repose sur le bureau.

Vérifiant le niveau du liquide d'un coup d'œil, elle réalisa qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille en chercher une autre avant le déjeuner. Elle ne se voyait plus vivre sans Ice-Tea au thé vert. Elle en venait même à se demander comment elle avait put vivre jusqu'ici, sans cette boisson.

Elle se rassit, et allait se repencher dans ses dossiers, lorsque son portable vibra. Jetant un coup d'œil à son BlackBerry, elle vit s'afficher un message de Natasha, justement, se composant de mots très bref, comme à son habitude. Bien que la jeune femme soit une agent secrète, Pepper n'était pas peu fière qu'elles aient gardé de bons contacts, aussi se voyaient elles aussi souvent que les missions le permettaient.

Le message disait seulement « Arrive dans dix minutes. Café ? Veux voir comment tu vas. Tony a l'air exténué. Café. ». La rousse eut un sourire. De ce message si peu expressif, il fallait traduire « J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes. Est-ce que tu as du café ? J'ai certainement un peu abusé hier soir avec Clint, je dois avoir la gueule de bois. J'ai entendu tout ce qui s'est dit et lus tout ce qui a été écris à propos de l'affaire AIM, de Killian Aldritch et du virus Extrémis. Je sais aussi que tu as été malade, mais que tu es guéri. Je viens voir comment tu t'es remise, et espère te remonter un peu le moral. Je sais que c'est dur de se remettre d'aventures pareilles. Je suis passé chez toi voir si tu n'y étais pas, mais je n'ai trouvé que Stark, qui a vraiment une sale tête. J'espère qu'il a fait du bon boulot sur toi, au moins. Je t'embrasse, mais je t'en prie, n'oublie pas le café. ».

Se levant à nouveau, la jeune femme eu un sourire. Bien que tout les opposait, il était troublant de voir l'étrange duo qu'elles formaient se promener dans les rues, un sourire aux lèvres. L'une pulpeuse, moulée dans des robes et des ensembles qui allongeaient sa silhouette, et l'autre maigre, portant des blaser parfois trop large pour elle.

Cette idée l'amusa, et elle reprit une gorgée d'Ice-Tea avant qu'une pensée abominable ne revienne en sa mémoire, comme surgie d'un trou noir et profond où elle l'aurait jeté. Tony. Noël. Oh non. Après leur fête du vingt-cinq décembre ayant tourné au carnage, ils n'avaient eu aucun moment de répit. Entre les analyses, les médicaments expérimentales et la fatigue, aucun n'avaient pense que fêter à nouveau Noël soit une bonne idée. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, où Tony lui avait brusquement avouer qu'il désirait lui offrir son cadeau. Elle avait déclarer vouloir un peu de temps pour lui en acheter un, et ils avaient convenu de faire cette fête le vingt janvier. A un mois de Noël, ou presque.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas songer une seule seconde au cadeau de son amoureux. Qu'allait elle bien pouvoir lui offrir ? Une montre ? Une chemise ? Un livre peut être ? Prenant une longue goulée d'Ice-Tea, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son siège, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Dans le premier cas, elle savait qu'il avait déjà plein de montre, qu'il haïssait autant s'habiller que s'ennuyer, et qu'il ne lisait pas grand-chose, sinon des BD et des articles médicaux. Son raisonnement ne l'aidait pas.

Elle termina sa bouteille d'Ice-Tea, avant de jurer, et de se lever. Saisissant son porte monnaie, elle ferma le dernier blouson de son tailleur noir, et s'en fut dans le couloir, abandonnant son bureau. Elle sortait rarement, pour arpenter les lugubres couloirs de l'entreprise. Elle le faisait uniquement lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un document, ou qu'une réunion se préparait. Mais à présent qu'elle était revenu au travail, l'Ice-Tea était une raison. Et elle s'en réjouissait, d'un sens. Ainsi, elle pouvait plus facilement rencontrer Happy.

Arrivant devant le distributeur automatique, elle inséra sa monnaie et composa le numéro de la boisson, avant d'attendre quelques minutes. Une fois que l'objet eut dégringoler dans la partie inférieur, elle le saisit, et s'en retourna vers son bureau qui n'était plus tout à fait vide.

En effet, assise sur un fauteuil gris, portant une magnifique robe en soie pourpre, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux bouclaient jusqu'à ses côtes. Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle vit ses talons rouges sang qui devaient surement rappeler son rouge à lèvre.

-Bonjour Natasha, fit elle.

-Tiens…

Se retournant avec une volupté enviable aux danseuses du ventre, l'intruse posa sur elle un regard vert où luisait un éclat terne. Ses lèvres avaient la même teinte que ses chaussures. Bingo, songea Pepper.

-… Pepper.

-Je suis contente de te voir, avoua elle.

-Et moi donc !

Se levant, la rousse se jeta au cou de son amie, et l'étreignit avec force. Pepper manqua de lâcher sa bouteille d'Ice-Tea, mais elle ne put résister à l'envie de la serre, elle aussi. Elles avaient beau ne pas faire partie du même monde, ne pas faire partie des mêmes cercles d'amis, et être différentes, il leur était inconcevable à leurs yeux de ne plus se voir.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit Pepper.

-Moi aussi. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, donne moi du café !

-Ah ah. Tu as encore abusé hier soir, non ?

-Hum… Peut être bien.

-Clint était de la partie ?

-Tu as un détecteur de pensée, hein ?

Pepper eut un petit rire, avant de lâcher la jeune femme qui retourna s'asseoir. Son teint était marbré, et étrangement, cela ne la surprit pas. Demandant à un stagiaire qui passait par là d'apporter un grand bol de café noir –avec deux sucres, ajouta Natasha-, elle revint s'asseoir à son bureau, et ouvrit sa bouteille d'Ice-Tea. Un sourire éclairait ses lèvres.

-Alors, fit la russe se laissant aller dans le dossier de son siège. Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien.

-Je veux tout savoir ! Est-ce qu'il est aussi brillant qu'il le prêtent ?

-Qui ça ? Tony ?

Levant les yeux au ciel en un mouvement qui se voulait ironique, un sourire étira ses lèvres maquillées. Reposant ses yeux sur Pepper, elle s'exclama :

-A ton avis ! Le père Noël bien sure !

-Et bien justement, je suis très mal à ce niveau là. Ce soir, nous sommes sensé fêter Noël, mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir…

-Aïe. Et le connaissant, il va avoir sortit le grand jeu.

-Comme tu dis.

Elle avala une gorgé d'Ice-Tea, avant de poser la bouteille sur le bureau, et d'écarter les quelques dossiers qui lui faisaient face. Natasha, croisant ses bras sur son décolleté moulée par la soie, resta silencieuse un instant. Elle finit par avoue :

-Il a vraiment une sale tête.

-Je sais. Il a beau dire que ça va, depuis qu'il a retiré le réacteur, je vois bien qu'il a changé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui arrive, mais il me paraît… déprimé.

-Stress post-traumatique ?

-Il est tout juste sorti de celui que l'épisode « New York » lui avait laissé, et je ne crois pas que ce soit cela. Non, c'est différent.

-Tu sais, il a dut beaucoup travailler. Entre les armures, la maison, et toi, plus son cœur, ce serait presque normal qu'il soit mort de fatigue.

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

-Quoi ?

Saisissant son téléphone, la rousse y pianota quelques secondes, avant de s'immobiliser. Tournant l'écran vers son amie, elle la regarda se pencher en avant, et tordre son visage en une moue comique. Elle demanda :

-Ce ne serait pas… ?

-Si, Rhodey et sa copine, Ashley. Enfin sa femme, depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

-Et ce bébé… C'est le leur ?

-Kyle Rhodes. Né le dix janvier, pesant quatre kilos sept. Cinquante centimètre.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, avoua Natasha.

-Moi non plus, mais je crois que cela a un rapport. Tony a toujours tout fait avant James : il a eu sa première petite amie le premier, son appartement le premier, son diplôme le premier, et a même été blessé le premier… Alors que James le dépasse… Je ne sais pas, ça doit être cela.

-Attend, tu veux dire que vous en êtes à vous raconter ce genre de truc ? Ironisa la russe.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, s'il te plait !

-J'ai rien dis ! Bon, en même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Depuis combien de temps Rhodey et Ashley sont ensemble ?

-Bientôt sept ans, avoua la rousse verrouillant son téléphone.

-C'est normal qu'ils aient un bébé. Si vous étiez sortit ensemble avant, peut être que vous en auriez un aussi !

-Ne me parle pas de ça, supplia Pepper avec un sourire.

Elle venait de se remémorer le soir où elle était descendue arracher le génie à ses inventions. Natasha se laissa aller dans le dossier de son siège, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne put ignorer le rouge qui était monté aux joues de son amie :

-Oh… Toi tu as été très vilaine !

-Mais non.

-Menteuse.

-Puis-ce que je te dis que non.

-Tu es aussi crédible que Clint quand il dit que Fury est son idole.

Pepper éclata de rire, alors que le stagiaire revenait, portant une énorme tasse de café à la main. Natasha la lui arracha, et y plongea ses lèvres, sans se demander si le breuvage était chaud ou non. Pepper eu un sourire :

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien mademoiselle Potts. Je suis le stagiaire du service bactériologique. Henri Modoc.

-Oh, murmura elle, enchanté.

Elle prit le temps de détailler un peu plus cet homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était un de ces hommes entre deux âges, les trais tout juste assez marqués pour lui donner quarante ans, mais à la peau trop fine pour en avoir trente cinq. De petits yeux verts luisaient amicalement derrière ses lunettes à monture argenté, et son costume bleu nuit était d'un certain goût. Cet homme, songea elle, irait loin.

-J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Henri.

-Pourriez vous venir ce soir, au service ? J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions à propos du virus…

-Oh, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Henri.

-… seulement deux ou trois choses.

-C'est vraiment dommage, mais…

-Elle n'a aucune envie de parler de ça, la coupa Natasha. Alors vous allez être gentil et retourner dans votre service, nous étions en pleine discussion.

-Juste une chose : est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes la dernière personne au monde à avoir ce virus ?

-Henri… Commença Pepper.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous représentez, pour la médecine ! Vous êtes la dernière à détenir un pouvoir semblable ! Vous pourriez sauver des milliers de vies !

-Ça suffi, le coupa la jeune femme se levant. Henri, je vous trouve extrêmement impertinent.

-Et je vous trouve horriblement égoïste.

-Hors de ma vue ! Sortez de ce bureau !

Poussant un soupir, le visage de l'homme changea. Soudain, il ressembla à ces fauves qui, une fois en colère, sont capable de tout pour arriver à égorger leur proie. Pour tenir entre leurs puissantes mâchoires les restes fumant de leurs organes sanguinolents. Se retournant, il s'exclama :

-Retenez mon nom, mademoiselle Potts. Vous entendrez parler d'Henri Modoc !

-Mais oui, bien sure. Allez, murmura Natasha fermant la porte, à plus tard !

Lorsque le battant eut claqué, Pepper poussa un long soupir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Qu'elle pouvait compter sur Happy, sur Tony, et sur tout ceux qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Mais, l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré voir la même lueur que celle qui luisait dans les yeux de Killian lorsqu'il lui avait injecté le virus. La russe, posant sur son amie un regard compatissant, la regarda vider la moitié de sa bouteille d'Ice-Tea au thé vert. Revenant prendre son siège, elle demanda :

-Il y a beaucoup d'illuminés dans son genre ?

-Plus qu'il n'en faut. Bon, où en étions nous quand il est arrivé ?

-Pff… Soupira l'agent portant la tasse à ses lèvres… j'ai oublié.

-Dans ce cas, à moi de te poser une question, fit Pepper venant prendre place près d'elle. Qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

-Moi ? S'enquit elle. Rien du tout.

-Menteuse, va. Allez, raconte, je veux tout savoir !

-Bon, d'accord, je te raconte.

La rousse eu un sourire. Bien qu'elle soit agent secrète, Natasha était tout bonnement incapable de garder secrète les petites soirées qui se déroulaient au SHIELD, et Pepper prenait toujours un malin plaisir à l'écouter raconter.

Toute fois, la russe ne semblait pas aussi incline à parler que d'habitude :

-Mais avant, je veux savoir quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as deux bouteilles d'Ice-Tea thé vert ans ta poubelle, plus deux sur ton bureau. Une vide et une pleine. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es mise à un nouveau régime ou quoi ?

-Ça ? S'enquit la jeune femme désignant sa bouteille. Non, pas du tout. J'adore ça depuis un moment, je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. Et puis ça me donne un coup de fouet entre le réveille et le déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?

-Je dois surement couver quelque chose. Je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit le matin. Après, c'est peut être un effet secondaire d'un médicament, qui sait ?

-En effet, qui sait ? Dis moi… Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ? La nausée ?

-Eh, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Reprit Pepper. Alors, raconte moi ta petite soirée.

Natasha haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Ce qui était complétement faux. Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, avant que la russe ne pousse un soupir. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres :

-Tu me connais trop bien !

-Allez, j'écoute.

-Rien d'exceptionnel. Vodka, garçons, fête de fin de mission… Ah si ! J'ai vu Clint chanter « J'ai encore rêvé d'elle », c'était assez comique.

-J'aurai bien aimer voir cela, avoua la jeune femme.

-Crois moi, ce n'est pas un cadeau. Il peut faire gentil et attentionné, comme ça, mais à côté il est incapable d'être sérieux cinq minutes. Je sais, on ne croirait pas quand on le voit.

-Et la mission, j'imagine que tu ne peux rien me dire.

-En effet, confirma Natasha, Motus et bouche cousue.

-Hum… Dommage. Tu as dormi un peu, au moins ?

La jeune femme se lova dans le cousin gris, en portant le café à ses lèvres. Pepper avala une nouvelle gorgée d'Ice-Tea, avant de l'écouter reprendre :

-Oh oui. Une bonne demi-heure.

-Il faut que j'applaudisse ?

-Tu pourrais. Bon, à moi de poser les questions ! Comment tu vas ?

-Super, je te l'ai déjà dis, murmura la rousse.

-Pas trop secouée ?

-Non, ça va. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu quelque frayeur, mais à présent, tout va pour le mieux.

Un sourire orna les lèvres maquillées de Natasha. Se redressant, elle se pencha en avant, et demanda, posa sur son amie un regard où se croisait amusement et une certaine curiosité :

-C'est quoi cette histoire de petit déjeuner ?

-Je te dis que je dois couver quelque chose.

-Après la dose de médicament en tout genre que tu as avalé ? Impossible. Trouve autre chose.

-J'ai peut être été empoisonné.

-Par ton Ice-Tea, tu veux dire ?

-Je doute qu'il y soit pour quoi que ce soit, avoua elle avec un sourire.

-Tu n'aurais pas envie de fraise de temps en temps, à tout hasard ?

Pepper poussa un soupir, dépitée. Natasha savait parfaitement qu'elle était allergique aux fraises, ce qui voulait dire que son résonnement devait mener quelque part. L'ennui était qu'elle ne voyait pas où. La russe reprit :

-Tu n'es pas plus tendu que d'habitude ? Tu n'as pas… hum, comment dire… de saut d'humeur ?

-Non, Natasha, soupira la rousse. Je n'ai pas envie de fraise, je ne suis pas sur les nerfs, et je n'ai pas la nausée comme certaine. En un mot : non, je n'ai pas mes règles !

-Ah, ça tombe bien, c'est là que je voulais en venir !

La jeune femme, abasourdie, fixa sur son amie un regard à la fois inexpressif et interrogateur. Avait elle totalement perdu la tête ? Etait-ce les restes d'alcool de la veille ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle avait –elle aussi-, attrapé un virus mortel ? Poussant un soupir, elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que la russe la comprenne.

Elle reprit :

-Quoi ? C'est pas si insensé que ça.

-Si.

-Mais non ! Tu ne manges plus le matin, tu es sur le point de pleurer quand quelqu'un te parle un peu violement, et tu bois cette saleté ! Excuse moi, mais si j'étais toi, je préférerai m'empoisonner aux fraises.

-Je n'allais pas pleurer, se défendit elle.

-Peut être pas, mais on voyait que tu étais affecté !

-Natasha, arrêtes avec ce délire tout de suite.

-Mais ce n'est pas un délire. Même moi je m'en serais rendu compte !

-Ecoute, comme tu me l'as rappelé : j'ai avalé tellement de médicament que c'est complétement impossible.

-Que tu sois malade, oui. Pas enceinte.

-Dis moi que c'est la Vodka.

-Euh… C'est fort probable, mais je trouve que pour une fille qui a la gueule de bois, mon raisonnement tient la route, non ?

La rousse se contenta de pousser un soupir, et de reprendre une gorgé d'Ice-Tea. Si Natasha avait certainement tord sur la plus grande partie de sa théorie, elle avait raison sur un point : boire ainsi de l'Ice-Tea à outrance n'était pas très sain. Elle se promit que cette bouteille serait la dernière.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir :

-Peut être, mais cela reste le raisonnement d'une fille qui a la gueule de bois.

-Tu pourrais vérifier, au moins !

-Mais pourquoi faire ? J'ai passé mon temps à faire des analyses de sang, alors si jamais il y avait quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait vu !

-Qui ça ? Tony ? Excuse moi, mais je crois que non. Et pour plusieurs raison. La première est que quand on essaye de neutraliser un virus mortel, on ne s'occupe pas vraiment du reste. Et la seconde est que je m'étonne qu'il tienne encore debout. Il a put le voir sans réaliser. Tu sais, les hommes…

-Natasha, je te dis que c'est impossible.

-Pour les ingénieurs d'aujourd'hui, construire l'armure est impossible. Je crois bien qu'on connaît quelqu'un qui en a fait quarante deux…

Exaspéré, Pepper se raidit sur son siège. Elle avait horreur que son amie la prenne à témoin dans une affaire semblable. Quoi que, d'ordinaire, il n'était jamais question de cela dans leurs discutions.

-Donc, reprit l'agent, je te propose quelque chose. On sort déjeuner, on s'arrête dans une pharmacie et…

-Non.

-Mais ! Je veux savoir si je vais être tata !

-Natasha, je te dis que c'est impossible.

-Et moi je te dis que ça l'est. Allez, qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

-Mon temps !

-Ton temps, ton temps… Tu viens de survivre à une virus qui faisait que tu te consumais : tu t'en fiches du temps. Allez, dis oui !

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, vaincue. Lorsque son aie avait quelque chose en tête, il était tout bonnement impossible de le lui enlever. Et cette histoire sans queue ni tête en faisait partie. Elle se jura que c'était la dernière fois que Natasha l'embarquait dans ses histories tordues, avant de pousser un soupir.

La russe, prenant sans doute ce silence pour un « oui », termina sa tasse, et se leva d'un bond :

-Génial ! Allez, on y va ! Tu sais si il y a un bon resto, pas loin ?

Lorsque Pepper revint à Stark Industrie, en fin d'après midi, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal à force d'avoir marché dans ses talons, ses vêtements avaient été froissés par la foule, et son déjeuner lui revenait. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien mangé de trop lourd.

Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau elle poussa un long soupir, exténuée. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à ne pas mettre de talon, la prochaine fois que Natasha l'emmènerait courir les rues. Elle se laissa aller, saisit sa bouteille d'Ice-Tea, et en avala une gorgée. Tout de même, songea elle, si Natasha avait certainement tord à propos du bébé, il était certain que quelque chose clochait chez elle. En commençant par cette sale habitude de boire de L'Ice-Tea à toute heure du jour.

Que pouvait elle bien avoir ? Déprime ? Effet secondaire d'un médicament ? Ou bien est-ce que le virus qui refaisait surface ? Cette idée l'affola. Elle ne voulait plus être malade. Elle aurait cent fois préféré être enceinte. Cette idée la décida.

Ouvrant son sac, elle en sortit la boite en carton que Natasha l'avait forcé à acheter. Les teintes bleues de celle-ci avaient quelque chose de rassurant, lui faisant presque oublier ce à quoi ce qu'elle contenait servait. Ouvrant la boite, elle resta un instant dubitative devant l'espèce de thermomètre en plastique qui lui faisait face.

Se levant, elle poussa un soupir, et s'en fut vers les toilettes de l'étage, où elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle revint dans son bureau deux minutes plus tard, et posa l'engin en plastique entre deux piles de dossier. Elle allait se laisser tomber sur son siège, lorsque la porte fut ouverte en coup de vent.

Levant les yeux, elle trouva Happy qui ne semblait pas ravie. Son visage était pâle, et son costume noir avait quelque chose de triste.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda elle.

-Mademoiselle, il y a un problème.

-Où ça ? Qu'est il arrivé ?

-Au service bactériologie. Un accident chimique… C'est grave mademoiselle.

-J'y vais immédiatement !

Suivant Happy, ils se précipitèrent en dehors du bureau, et empruntèrent les escaliers. Pepper avait prit garde à ce que les ascenseurs soient condamnés à la moindre alarme. Dévalant les paliers, ils furent rapidement arrivés à l'étage réservé aux bactéries. Passant une carte dans un boitier qui, accroché au mur, ressemblait à une boite au lettre, Pepper pénétra dans un lieu confiné, coupé du monde, où extrêmement peu de personne avait accès.

Elle traversa le laboratoire éclatant, ne prêtant aucune attention au carrelage d'un blanc immaculé, ni aux murs sans tâches. Perchés sur les bureaux en porcelaines, des fioles en tout genre se tenaient, contenant toutes sortes de couleurs liquides. Un odeur de désinfectant et de chaire brulée stagnait dans l'air. Dévalant un petit escalier, la rousse poussa une porte de verre, et pénétra dans un laboratoire auxiliaire plus petit que le précédant. Là, allongé parmi les fioles brisées, trempant la faïence de son sang écarlate, elle reconnu ses lunettes rectangulaires.

C'était impossible. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et regarda un chercheur se jeter sur l'homme, pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son bras. Des blouses et des tissus en tout genre gisaient déjà sur le sol, maculés des éclats vermeils de la douleur. S'approchant à nouveau, la jeune femme put jeter un regard à Henri Modoc qui, le visage pâle, gémissait à en faire trembler les murs. Son bras droit, à partir du coude, avait été entièrement rongé par de l'acide, qui commençait à remonter le long de son épaule.

A travers ses petites lunettes, ses yeux verts luisaient. Aussitôt, la rousse revit le regard de Killian, et elle sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre. Se tournant vers Happy, elle demanda :

-Quelqu'un à appeler les secours ?

-Un médecin, avoua il. Ils arriveront dans trois minutes.

-Il n'a pas trois minutes. Allez me chercher une trousse de premier soin.

-Vous savez faire un garreau ? S'étonna Happy.

-J'ai changé un réacteur cardiaque. Moralité : ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué.

Happy fit « oui » de la tête, et s'en fut vers l'étage supérieur. Pepper, se penchant avec les chimistes, ordonna à l'un d'eux de faire un nœud plus serré à la blouse qui recouvrait son moignon. Se tournant vers un autre qui s'afférait à ramasser des débris de téflon, elle demanda :

-Qu'est il arrivé ?

-Il travaillait sur un nouveau carburant, lorsque la viole d'acide fluoroantimonique lui a échappé. C'est l'acide le plus puissant au monde, il peut presque tout dissoudre. C'est pour cela qu'il était enfermé dans du téflon.

-Henri, appela elle. Henri, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans ses yeux avec une certaine grâce, et elle trouva puérile de remarquer cela dans un moment pareil. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle regarda son front couvert d'une sueur opaque qu'elle savait dut à la souffrance. Il cracha un peu de sang provenant d'une plaie à la lèvre qu'il avait dut se faire en tombant, avant de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Son ton se fit le plus autoritaire possible :

-Henri, gardez vos forces. Nous avons appelé les secours, ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Tenez bon.

-Do… donnez le moi…

La rousse fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait il ? Se penchant un peu plus vers son visage, elle le vit bouger son bras valide pour effleurer sa joue. Il y laissa une trace sanglante à laquelle elle ne prit pas attention, trop concentré sur les murmures qu'il proférait.

-V… vous pouvez me… sauver…

-Je vous ai dis que nous avions appelé une ambulance.

-N… non… Haleta il… vous pouvez me rendre ma vie… mon bras…

-Henri, calmez vous.

-Donnez le moi.

-Mais de quoi…  
-Donnez le moi !

-Henri, tais toi, lui ordonna un chimiste appuyant sur sa plaie.

-Henri, je veux bien tout vous donner, avoua elle. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez.

-Donnez moi… extremis.

A ces mots, la rousse frissonna. Ce mot avait le seul pouvoir de la terrifier. Reculant de quelques mètres, elle vit une lueur naitre dans le regard émeraude de Modoc. Elle la reconnu comme être du désespoir. Un désespoir pure, brut, métallique, qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Elle aurait put rester longtemps à le fixer, si une seconde lueur ne s'était pas installée dans son regard. Celle ci était aussi amère que l'acide qui rongeait son bras. Elle aurait aimé dire, ou faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, que ce soit un signe, un son, qui aurait fait comprendre à cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Il murmura :

-Alors… vous êtes vraiment comme je le pensais… mademoiselle Potts.

Des sons se firent entendre dans leurs dos. Sans se retourner, elle sut que c'était les secours. Des bras puissants la saisir, et elle fut remise debout avec force et douceur. Elle n'eut même pas à demander de qui il s'agissait :

-Merci Happy.  
-De rien. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici.

-Tu as raison. Je… retourne dans mon bureau. Reste jusqu'à ce que les secours soient partis.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Se retournant, elle monta les marches avec une fierté enviable aux reines, avant de s'engouffrer dans le premier labo qu'elle traversa en quelques pas. L'alarme ayant été ôté à l'arriver des pompiers, elle put prendre un ascenseur qui la mena jusqu'à son bureau. Le trajet lui parut incroyablement long.

Dans son esprit dansaient des images en toute genre, humectés de sang, de braises et d'huile de moteur. Des images quelle aurait préféré oublier à jamais mais qui, comme de vieux fantômes, revenaient la hanter. Lorsque la cabine s'immobilisa, elle en descendit et s'en fut vers son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, elle sentit une peur écrasante déferlée de tout son poids sur ses frêles épaules. Alors, il n'y eu lus ni étiquette, ni « madame » pour le protéger de ses souvenirs, et ils déferlèrent dans son esprit comme une cavalerie enragée, promenant son fléau meurtrier partout où elle passait.

Elle était sur le point de fondre en larme, lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux la brulaient, sa gorge était aussi serrée que si quelqu'un avait cherché à l'étrangler, et elle sentait le sol se mettre à tanguer sous ses pieds. Elle espéra secrètement faire une crise d'angoisse, pour ne plus avoir à se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle allait laisser libre court à ses sanglots, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fais, et maudire « extremis », lorsque son regard rencontra un objet. Chassant les larmes de ses yeux bleus, rendant ainsi sa vision plus nette, elle se reprit : ce n'était pas une couleur, mais un signe. Un signe noir, qui se détachait parfaitement sur le plastique blanc et bleu d'un test de grossesse. C'était…


	3. Chapter 3

3. Joyeux Noël

… impossible. Se levant d'un bond, elle attrapa l'étrange thermomètre, et le fixa comme si il avait été un ennemi imminent, dangereux, qui aurait put lui sauter au visage. Il devait il y avoir une erreur. Il y avait forcément une erreur.

Secouant l'objet, elle s'attendait à ce que le signe change, ou disparaisse, ou fasse n'importe quoi, mais pas qu'il garde cette même posture statique et glaciale. Non, décidément, il y avait un problème. La porte fut ouverte avec vitesse, lui laissant à peine le temps de cacher l'objet derrière son dos. Levant les yeux, elle trouva Happy en sueur qui haletait.

Il s'exclama :

-Patronne, les secours sont partis !

-Ah… parfait. Comment va Henri ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, ce qui la surprit. Avait elle dit une bêtise ? Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Qui donc ?

-Et bien Henri, Henri Modoc !

-Ah ! C'est par ce que vous avez dit Henri ! Personne ne l'appelle comme cela. Tout le monde l'appelle Modoc. Enfin, ça avait l'air d'aller. Je crois qu'ils avaient réussis à réduire l'hémorragie.

-Bien… Murmura elle loin d'être convaincue.

Dans sa tête résonnait encore sa voix suppliante, l'implorant de lui donner extremis. Comme si elle avait put. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle n'aurait pas put, par ce que ce virus n'existait plus. La dernière souche avait été détruite une semaine plus tôt par Iron man lui même.

Happy la fixa un moment, incertain. Face à lui, la jeune femme était pâle, ses trais étaient tirés, et il aurait juré que quelque chose la tracassait. Il demanda :

-Tout va bien patronne ?

-Oui, tout va bien.

-Vous êtes sure ? Vous avez une sale tête.

-Ça va Happy. Il va juste falloir que j'aille à l'hôpital.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva devant l'hôpital le plus proche, il était presque dix huit heures. Descendant de la voiture, elle la verrouilla avant de partir d'un bond pas vers l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment immaculé, dont la façade éclatante luisait aux rayons ambrés du soleil couchant. Les ombres des immeubles qui lui faisaient face, dessinait d'étrange forme sombre dans la lumière orangée.

Passant les portes coulissantes, elle pénétra dans un hall immense, d'un blanc cassé, où des centaines de personnes déambulaient. Face à elle se trouvait cinq comptoirs, où des employés passaient des coups de fils, sans se soucier de a présence de quiconque. Assis sur des sièges en fer noir, parfois même par terre, un nombre incalculable de personne en tout genre attendaient.

Songeant qu'elle allait au moins attendre trois heures, elle S'approcha d'une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années qui, un combiné collé à l'oreille, abordait une blouse médicale. N'ayant pas le cœur de l'interrompre bien que sa conversation en paraisse pas très professionnelle- comment expliquer les « Moi aussi je t'aime », sinon ?- elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, sans rien dire. Elle se maudissait intérieurement, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première était d'avoir dit à Happy qu'elle allait à l'hôpital. Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, l'homme s'était jeté sur elle, le visage rouge de colère. Etait elle malade ? Avait elle mal quelque part ? Si oui, où ? Avait elle été rongée par l'acide ?

Elle s'était empressée de le rassurer, lui assurant qu'il n'était en aucun cas question de cela. Combien de temps était elle resté avec lui, tentant de le rassurer ? Trop longtemps. A présent la nuit tombait, et elle était certaine de ne pas avoir le temps d'acheter un cadeau à Tony. Mais elle voulait être sure, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait.

La blonde finit par raccrocher, et darda sur elle un regard interrogateur. Saisissant une fiche où brillaient de petites phrases, elle déclara :

-Remplissez ça, et allez faire la queue.

-Merci, murmura elle saisissant le formulaire.

Dés que sa main tachée du sang de Modoc attrapa les documents, elle vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent. Se penchant en avant en avant, elle grimaça, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Poussant un soupir, elle sembla troubler, sans que Pepper comprenne pourquoi. Faisant volte face, elle se dirigea vers la queue, regrettant d'avoir écouter Natasha.

Elle arriva près d'une famille de cinq enfants, qui chahutaient autour de leur mère. Celle ci pestait, menaçant de les priver de dessert si ils ne se taisaient pas. Sur ses genoux était allongé un garçon de six ans, dont de petits boutons dut à la varicelle Ceux ci, d'un rouge carmin, piquaient sa figure comme l'aurait fait un insecte.

Elle allait se pencher sur le formulaire, lorsqu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se dressa face à elle. Dans un premier temps, elle ne vit que ses chaussures. Elles étaient noires, cirées et presque neuves. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit le visage harmonieux d'un médecin d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux étaient presque tous tombés, et les lunettes qui étreignaient son nez fins cachaient presque ses yeux.

Sa voix était un peu nasillarde, lorsqu'il demanda :

-Vous êtes la jeune femme qui est allé voir la blonde, au comptoir ?

-Euh… En effet.

-Dans ce cas, suivez moi.

-Mais, murmura elle, il y a des gens devant moi.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir avec moi.

Pepper obéit, callant le formulaire sous son bras. Sans rien ajouter, elle suivit l'homme qui traversa le hall, et pénétra dans un couloir immaculé. Des portes d'un vert criard mouchetaient le teint pâle du corridor. L'homme en poussa une, et la fit entrer dans une pièce de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle, et au centre de celle ci attendait une vieille table d'occultation. Sur les murs étaient épinglés des posters de corps humains aux couleurs pétantes, et d'autre donnant des conseils pour avoir une meilleure hygiène de vie.

-Allez vous asseoir, ordonna il.

La rousse obéit, posant son sac sur le sol. L'homme approcha un tabouret de la table, s'y assit, et eut un grand sourire. Bien qu'il sonnait aussi faux que ceux de Tony quand un journaliste venait l'aborder, elle fit semblant d'y croire. Il se présenta :

-Je suis le docteur Smith, enchanté.

-Euh… Bonsoir. Pepper Potts.

-Alors mademoiselle, comme cela on a envie de quitter ce monde ?

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, alors que l'homme saisissait son poignet taché de sang. Il releva avec délicatesse la manche de son chemisier, avant de froncer les sourcils. Levant sur elle un regard plus qu'éberlué, il s'enquit :

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous ouvrir les veines ?

-Bien sure que non. Qui vous a dit cela ?

-Jane, la jeune femme qui vous a reçu… Elle a dut croire que…

Il se tut un instant, et resta silencieux. Un million d'étoile dansa dans ses yeux, avant qu'un sourire ne orne à nouveau ses lèvres. Celui ci était vrai, cette fois. Cela fit étrangement plaisir à la jeune femme.

-Bon, tant mieux ! Vous n'êtes pas dépressive ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Mais alors c'est parfait. Je comprends mieux votre désappointement, lorsque je suis venu vous chercher. D'ordinaire, les suicidaires passe en priorité, mais maintenant que vous êtes là… Enfin, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une prise de sang, avoua elle.

L'homme haussa un de ses broussailleux sourcils. Ceux ci formaient deux étranges chenilles, en dessous de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le réalisait. Il sembla surprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son sac l'étrange thermomètre en plastique bleu. Le brandissant, elle avoua :

-Pour confirmer les dires de cet objet.  
-Oh, mais dans ce cas pas besoin de prise de sang ! Il y a plus rapide. Retirez votre veste, relever votre chemisier, et allongez vous.

Sans rien ajouter, il se leva et se dirigea vers un placard, dont une porte coulissa avec un bruit morne. Pepper en profita pour enlever sa veste, se laisser aller contre le dossier de la table matelassé. Relevant son chemisier, elle poussa un soupir lorsque le docteur Smith sortit du placard un échographe qu'il amena vers la table d'examen.

-Vous êtes sure que c'est fiable, ça aussi ? Demanda elle.

-Vous ne trouverez pas plus fiable qu'une image. Vous êtes un peu comme Saint Tomas, non ? « Je ne crois pas, car je n'ai pas vu ».

-Pas vraiment.

-Bon, ne bougez plus, cela va surement faire un peu froid.

Disant cela, il brancha l'écran, et regarda les milliers de pixel s'allumer. Saisissant l'émetteur, il couvrit le bout de gel, et le posa sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Comme il l'avait prédit, c'était froid, mais elle ne grimaça même pas. Elle avait connu bien pire. Allongée sur la table, chaque seconde était une torture. L'attente la plongeait un état de nervosité palpable. Elle ne voulait pas être enceinte. Ou du moins elle ne pouvait pas, ce qui n'était pas exactement la même chose.

Elle se demanda pour la première fois ce qu'elle ferait, si elle avait vraiment un bébé dans le ventre. Elle ne s'était jamais vu maman, et voyait encore moins Tony papa. Lui ? Père ? Non, c'était impossible, impensable, à la limite du comique. Il était à peine capable de s'occuper de lui, alors d'un bébé. Elle réalisa à contre cœur que l'avortement serait la meilleure solution. Mais était elle prête à tuer son bébé ? Si elle avait une seule certitude, c'était que, si elle le faisait, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Si elle avait été seule, célibataire, comme pendant les dix années précédentes, qu'aurait elle fait ? Elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle l'aurait gardé. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus été seule, ni même isolée. Elle aurait eu un bébé à elle. Mais elle n'était pas seule, et il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse à cette idée.

Elle poussa un soupir, et songea qu'elle avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Après tout, elle n'était peut être pas enceinte. Elle espéra ne pas l'être. Entament une prière intérieur, elle promit à tous les dieux ayant existé à travers les siècles d'arrêter de boire de l'Ice-Tea au thé vert, de ne plus marcher qu'en basket et même de se mettre à la mécanique, si elle n'était pas enceinte. Ce n'était pas le moment. Du tout. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le travail avec plus d'énergie que d'ordinaire, et Tony devait s'occuper de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec Iron man.

Aucun des deux n'avaient le temps pour avoir un bébé. Ils n'en auraient pas. Smith demanda :

-Comment vous vous appelez, déjà ?

-Pepper.

-Ah ! Fort bien. Dans ce cas, Pepper, je vous annonce que…

Il se tut, laissant dans l'esprit de la rousse une abominable incertitude. Elle tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, clouée à la table par la pression que l'émetteur exerçait sur sa peau. Une vague d'appréhension la submergea :

-Bon, vous pourriez finir votre phrase ?!

-Excusez moi, fit il rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ai crus être passé à côté de quelque chose, mais en fait non. Je reprend, excusez moi.

Il se racla la gorge, avant de poser sa main sur l'écran. Il y eu un nouveau silence, durant lequel la jeune femme imagina environs un million de façon différentes de le faire parler. Finalement, il déclara :

-Pepper, je vous présente votre bébé.

A ces mots, il tourna vers elle l'écran un peu usé. Sur la surface plane se dégageait une étrange forme hétérogène, aux vagues airs de batracien. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, détaillant les contours distincts de cette chose étrange, anormale, aux vagues airs d'Alien, qui n'avait rien à faire dans son ventre. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Smith la regarda écarquiller les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beau avoir annoncé cette phrase à des dizaines de femme, il ne se lassait jamais de voir leur réaction. Certaine éclataient en sanglot, d'autres hurlaient, d'autres encore partaient se faire avorter, et parfois elles restaient silencieuse, fixant cet être étrange qu'elles étaient en train de fabriquer, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Celle ci en faisait partie.

Il poursuivit :

-Il est petit, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas moins d'un mois et demi. Il touche les deux mois.

-Mais attendez c'est impossible…

Et cela l'était. Non pas qu'elle soit enceinte- c'était juste contraignant-, mais que ce bébé ait survécu. En un mois et demi, elle avait été secouée dans une multitude d'explosion, avait contracté un virus mortel, et avait avaler assez de cocktail médicamenteux pour tuer un cheval.

Ce bébé ne pouvait pas avoir survécu. Pas après tout cela. Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part. Elle aurait aimé en parler au médecin, mais elle doutait qu'il croit en l'histoire d'Extremis et de tout le reste. Détaillant l'écran, elle tenta de trouver une anomalie au cliché. Après tout, peut être était-ce une tumeur ? Une tumeur avec des doigts, cela devait bien exister, non ? Elle en était convaincue.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une tumeur. Et en aucun cas un bébé. C'était mathématiquement, physiquement, chimiquement et biologiquement impossible. Pour avoir survécu à Extremis et aux différents traitements, ce bébé devait être un surhomme. Ou un sacré emmerdeur. A cette pensée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle connaissait un autre sacré emmerdeur, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait déjà de l'influence sur le bébé. A moins que l'hérédité ne se fasse alors même que l'enfant n'était pas né. Ça non plus, elle n'en aurait pas été surprise.

Incrédule, elle se redressa, repoussant Smith et son récepteur. Ne prêtant aucune attention au gel qui la couvrait en partie, elle posa ses mains sur nombrils. Non, c'était impossible. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller. Levant les yeux, elle regarda à nouveau l'écran, avant de revenir sur Smith. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Ça veut dire que j'ai bébé dans le ventre ?

-Eh bien, à moins que vous soyez ovipare, oui.

-Mais c'est…

-Magnifique ? Merveilleux ? Un miracle ? Sensationnel ?

-… une catastrophe !

-Ah… Murmura le médecin pianotant sur le clavier qui était relié à l'écran… Les femmes ne disent pas cela, d'habitude.

Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, elle poussa un long soupir. Un milliard et demi de question prenaient d'assaut son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Qu'allait elle faire ? Avorter ? Le garder ? Qu'aimerait elle faire ? Le garder, bien sure. C'était son bébé, après tout, mais qu'en penserait Tony ? Allait elle le lui dire ? Si oui, comment ? Quand ? Et si il ne voulait pas le garder, que ferait elle ? Etait elle prête à le quitter, pour ce bébé ?

Poussant un nouveau soupir, elle entendit une imprimante se mettre en marche. Smith remarqua :

-Vous n'avez pas l'air réjouie…

-Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Mais pourquoi un tel désappointement ? Vous allez être maman !

-Être maman, murmura elle sans relever la tête, vous en avez de belles !

-Quoi ? Vous avez été violé, c'est ça ?

D'un sens, elle aurait préféré. Ainsi, elle aurait eut une excuse pour se faire avorter, mais elle n'en avait aucune. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait, au fond, d'aller avaler une pilule qui réduirait cette vie qui n'en était pas encore une à néant ? Rien. Ou du moins rien de réel. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Une infime partie de son cerveau lui montrait ce que le mélange de Tony et elle pouvait donner. Lorsqu'elle pensait à ce bébé, elle le voyait avec les yeux du génie, et ce sourire adorable qu'il avait, lorsqu'il devait se faire pardonner. A cette idée, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle posa- consciemment ou non-, une main sur son ventre. Un mélange d'eux deux. Ce ne serait pas ordinaire, ni même un temps soit peu banal, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était leur bébé.

« Leur bébé ». Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles. Elle pensait déjà comme si ils avaient décidé de le garder. Se souvenant soudain que le docteur lui avait posé une question, elle s'empressa de répondre :

-Non, non…

-Bon. Vous l'aimez, le père ?

-Et bien… J'ai très souvent envie de lui passer un tourne vis en travers de la gorge, mais je l'aime, oui.

Un immense sourire orna les lèvres de Smith, alors qu'il se levait pour se rendre dans le placard. Il en revint avec cinq feuilles de différents formats, qu'il tendit à Pepper. Chacune était une photo de leur bébé, sous différentes vues. Le médecin reprit :

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! A moins qu'il vous batte.

-Oh non, pas du tout…

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous faites des nœuds au cerveau ? Pepper, vous allez avoir un bébé. Un bébé ! De quoi avez vous peur ? Je connais des dizaines de femmes qui voudraient être à votre place !

-Je n'en sais rien…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répondre. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était idiote, aussi décida-t-elle que cela irait. Elle murmura :

-…Si je n'arrive pas à l'aimer.

-Bah ! Vous en êtes déjà amoureuse, ça se voit à vos yeux. Je suis certain que vous avez déjà imaginé ce à quoi il ressemblera !

La rousse resta interdite. Comment pouvait il le savoir ? Elle songea quelques instants qu'il pouvait avoir un objet permettant de lire dans les pensées, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas avec Tony. Donc, aucun risque de ce côté là. Il devait simplement connaître les réactions des patientes par cœur.

Cela l'étonnait déjà moins. Se redressant, elle poussa un long soupir, avant de poser sur le médecin un regard décidé. Le bleu de ses yeux s'était soudain raffermie. Elle allait riposter que ce n'était pas si simple, lorsque son regard tomba sur sa montre. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle saisit le mouchoir que Smith lui tendait, et essuya son ventre.

-Il faut que j'y aille, annonça elle. Je suis déjà en retard.

Cela dit, Tony étant en moyenne toujours deux fois plus en retard que n'importe qui, rien n'était pressé. Remettant correctement son chemisier, elle se leva, et attrapa le formulaire dont elle remplie les premières questions. Nom, prénom, date de naissance, numéro de sécurité sociale, numéro de téléphone.

Tendant la feuille à Smith, elle tenta de sourire, sans y parvenir. Le médecin y arriva, lui, et si bien qu'il sourit pour eux deux. Il attrapa les clichés qu'il enferma dans une enveloppe marron, avant de saisir les documents. Les callant sous son bras, il déclara :

-Au plaisir- il dut regarder le formulaire-, mademoiselle Potts.  
-Moi aussi docteur Smith.

-J'espère pour revoir.

-Moi aussi. Aurevoir.

-Aurevoir.

A ces mots, elle quitta la petite pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir immaculé. Enfilant sa veste, elle s'en fut presque en courant vers la sortie. Lorsque les portes de verre coulissèrent devant elle, elle savoura la tiédeur de l'air nocturne. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel n'était plus qu'un immense drap bleu sombre, parsemé d'éclat luisant. Se dirigeant vers sa voiture, elle posa les clichés et son sac à main sur le siège passager, avant pousser un long soupir.

Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, elle ferma les yeux, et laissa toutes les pensées qui le désiraient déferler dans son esprit comme une vague carnassière. Elle revécue la disparition de son patron lors de son voyage en Afghanistan, les deux mois qu'elle avait passé à gérer Stark Industrie, la soirée qu'elle avait passé à pleurer de joie lorsque Rhodey l'avait appeler pour lui annoncer qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Puis, il y avait eu son cœur en palladium, Iron man, Stane, puis l'année qu'elle avait passé à veiller sur lui, à sa façon. Combien de fois était elle resté le veiller, une nuit entière, lors de ses retour de mission ? Souvent, peut être même trop souvent, mais elle n'avait jamais put se faire à l'idée de le laisser épuisé, fourbue, couvert de plaie, de bleus et de sueur sur le canapé du salon. Si il avait été ivre, ça aurait été plus simple. Ensuite, il y avait eu sa nomination à la tête de Stark Industrie, la maladie de Tony, Hammer, et enfin leur baiser. Puis la team Avengers, et extremis. Surtout extremis.

Et au milieu de ce subtil mélange d'horreur de violence, il y avait lui. Cette crevette, qui ne pesait pas un kilo, et qui venait toute fois voir ce qui se passait dans leur vie. Décidément, songea elle, c'était un sacré emmerdeur. Elle fit démarrer la voiture, et s'en fut vers la maison, ne pouvant s'enlever de la tête les milliers de questions qui y tourbillonnaient. Elle trouva le voyage trop court, et aurait aimer roulé encore, mais il était déjà tard. Garant la voiture devant la maison d'un blanc immaculée, elle la quitta, coinçant l'enveloppe et son sac à main sous son épaule.

Traversant la coure, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, où la lumière était allumée. A peine fut elle entrée, qu'elle appela :

-Tony ? Tu es là ?

-Pepper ? Mais tu es en retard !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Alors il l'avait remarqué. Il fallut un instant pour que le génie surgisse de l'Atelier, un monstrueux sourire aux lèvres. Il portait une chemise dont il avait relevé les manches et un pantalon blanc, et elle décida d'ignorer les taches de cambouis qui maculaient ses mains.

Il dut voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car son expression changea, passant de la béatitude totale à une réserve sans nom. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Ça va ? Tu as une drôle de tête…

-Je vais très bien, assura elle.

-Happy m'a raconté, pour ce « Modoc ». Tu n'es pas trop secoué ?

-Tony, tout va bien.

Ses yeux irradiaient d'un désir franc de parler. De dire des mots. Mais les bons mots. Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver. Aussi, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, et d'inspirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Passant sa main dans son dos, il murmura :

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait.

Baissant les yeux vers l'enveloppe qu'elle portait, un sourire étira ses lèvres. La lui subtilisant, il demanda :

-C'est mon cadeau ?

-Rend moi ça ! S'exclama elle.

-Quoi ? Je peux bien voir ce que c'est, non ?

-Non ! Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite. Rends moi ça…

L'homme fit la moue. Il voyait que la jeune femme tenait à cette enveloppe, sans pour autant réussir à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de restituer un objet à quelqu'un, même si il le lui demandait. En fait, surtout si il le lui demandait.

Avec un sourire, il la laissa terminer :

-… S'il te plait.

-Laisse moi essayer de deviner !

-Non.

-Sois gentille. Hum… des places de baseball ?

-Tu as horreur de cela.

-Mais toi, tu adores ! Bon, reprit il, pas de baseball… Je sais ! Tu veux me trainer voir ta mère à Washington, c'est ça ?

-Je tiens à elle et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle te supporte.

-Dans ce cas je jette l'éponge ! Bon, dis moi !

-Certainement pas. Rend la moi.

-Mais… Si c'est mon cadeau…

-Tony, ce n'est pas…

-Tant pis, je regarde quand même.

Elle allait se jeter sur lui, lui arrachant l'enveloppe des mains, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Déchirant le revers maronnâtre, il en retira les clichés qu'il mit un instant à extirper. Pepper était sur le point de hurler, lorsqu'il regarda les photos une par une.

Son visage se décomposa. Son teint pâlit, ses trais se crispèrent, et il posa sur l'image un regard déconfit. A l'intérieur luisait surprise, détresse et affront. Pour peu, elle aurait crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Après un instant qui sembla une éternité, elle vit ses lèvres trembler :

-Est-ce que c'est… ce que je pense ?

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas l'ouvrir, soupira elle. Rends moi ça.

-Attend, murmura il éloignant les clichés d'elle.

Avançant ses mains vers son ventre, il en posa une à plat sur son nombril. Penchant la tête sur le côté, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il tentait de comprendre pourquoi une de ses inventions ne fonctionnait pas, une lueur qui lui était inconnue s 'alluma dans son regard.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Durant celui ci, la rousse eut le temps d'imaginer un demi milliard de scénario différents. Le génie allait il hurler ? De peur ? De joie ? Sinon, que ferait il ? Elle le voyait bien reculer, puis se laisser tomber à la renverse sur un canapé. Quelque chose se serra dans sa gorge. Quelque soit sa réaction, il était plutôt clair qu'il n'était pas très favorable à ce bébé. L'idée de devoir le tuer lui arracha les tripes.

Mais, comme toujours, elle se trompait. Haussa un sourcil il demanda, incrédule :

-Ça veux dire que là, il y a un petit toi et moi ?

-Euh… oui.

-Un mini nous ? Là dedans ?

-C'est la même chose Tony.

Regardant à nouveau les clichés, comme pour s'en convaincre, il resta silencieux un moment. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui se passait dans son esprit, Pepper était à peu près certaine qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Du moins, à son rythme.

Le génie finit par poser les clichés, et s'asseoir à même le sol. Ainsi, son visage arrivait à peu près au niveau du bassin de la jeune femme. Avec un sérieux déroutant, il s'exclama :

-Bonjour toi ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que t'existe. Toute fois, ça me va ! Tu es un mélange de l'être le plus incroyable sur Terre, et d'un génie, milliardaire et philanthrope, alors tu ne peux qu'être parfait. Je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon, mais les deux me vont. De toute manière, ça ne change rien. Bon, il faudrait peut être que je me présente ! Je suis Anthony Stark, dit Iron man… mais je crois que pour toi, ce sera Papa. Et tant qu'on y est, la magnifique jeune femme rousse a l'intérieur de qui tu es enfermé s'appelle Pepper, et c'est de très loin la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse. Alors si elle est malade tout le temps à cause de toi, tu seras priver de dessert.

La rousse sourit, amusée. Elle n'osait réaliser ce que son compagnon était en train de faire. Est-ce qu'il sympathisait vraiment avec leur bébé ? Si oui, voulait il s'en débarrasser ? Elle pria corps et âme pour que ce soit non.

Le génie reprit :

-Sinon, je crois bien que je suis déjà amoureux de toi, alors excuse moi, je vais dire deux mots à ta maman.

Il posa un baiser sur son ventre, avant d'ajouter un bref « Elle va m'entendre ». Se relevant, il saisit les clichés, et les brandit devant elle. A nouveau, elle sentit une horrible impression d'échec la submerger. Il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Il n'en avait jamais voulu, et n'en voudrait jamais.

Dardant sur elle un regard d'un bleu aussi expressif que si ils avaient été transparents, elle crut un instant qu'il allait hurler. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, ce fut avec calme qu'il murmura :

-J'ai une seule question à te poser.

-Si je suis prête à m'en débraser ?

Il haussa un sourcil, et elle crut un instant avoir prononcé la pire absurdité que le monde ait connu. L'ignorant- ou choisissant de l'ignorer-, Tony reprit :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

-Par ce que je l'ai appris il y a une heure !

-Impossible. Une femme sait quand elle est enceinte, quand même !

-Tu le crois vraiment ? Ce serait super, si ça marchait comme ça.

-Bon, fit il légèrement surprit. Tant pis.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas ?

-Mais demander quoi ?

-Si j'ai pris rendez-vous pour avorter !

Cette fois, elle sut qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Le visage du génie s'anima d'un sourire à la fois désolé et amusé. Fronçant un sourcil, ses traits n'exprimaient plus qu'un vif contraste. Il semblait s'amuser, avant que ses traits n'expriment qu'une colère sans nom. Il s'exclama :

-Hors de question que tu tus notre bébé !

-Mais c'est toi qui le veux !

-Moi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est toi qui me parles d'avortement !

-Mais par ce que je pensais que tu n'en voulais pas !

-Moi ? Mais tu es folle !

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel le duo se fixa, incrédule. Aucun ne semblait réaliser ce que l'autre tentait de lui expliquer. Dans l'esprit de la rousse rien n'était plus net. Que désirait son compagnon, exactement ?

Et elle, que désirait elle ? Elle avait prit sa décision une heure auparavant, et refusait d'y repenser. Elle se décida à poser la question. Celle qui déciderait de son bonheur avenir, ou de son désespoir futur. Se raclant la gorge, elle demanda :

-Tu veux le garder ?

-Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? Pepper, je vais être Papa. Papa ! Pour la première fois dans ma vie, on ne m'appellera pas « Monsieur Stark », ni « Tony ». On m'appellera « papa ».

-Ça veut dire oui, ou non ?

Le génie poussa un soupir, avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme, et de saisir son visage dans ses mains. Collant son front au sien, il laissa l'aile de son nez caresser le sien, alors qu'un sourire sans fin animait ses lèvres. A l'intérieur de son ventre, la joie qui s'était animé n'avait d'égale que les feux d'artifices. C'était un bonheur simple, mais plus fort que les plus puissantes tempêtes solaires, la météorite qui avait détruit les dinosaures, et les créatures titanesques que cachaient les abysses. Plus fort encore que les lasers de l'armure, et même que tout ce qui avait existé, existaient et existeraient à travers les temps.

Il murmura :

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-A ton avis.

Sans rien ajouter, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle crut qu'il allait la broyer. Ainsi dans les bras du génie, elle eut une brusque envi de pleurer de joie. Bien souvent elle avait eu l'impression que, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient trois, il ne pouvait plus il y avoir que du bonheur.

Ce soir là, le duo mit un peu de temps à trouver le sommeil. Chacun tentait de parler d'un sujet, ou d'un autre, rebondissant sur l'actualité ou sur leur passé. Mais immanquablement, presque fatalement, la conversation revenait sur le bébé. Ce n'était pas toujours pour parler de comment il serait, ou quel prénom il porterait, mais plutôt sur sa présence. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait être vivant, après l'épisode « Extremis ».

La rousse s'endormit la première, et lorsque Tony tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée il était peloté sous sa couverture, une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Comme si il sentait déjà que ce bébé devait être protégé, et qu'il allait lui attirer bien des ennuis.


	4. Chapter 4

4. « Chacun a ses fantômes… »

Lorsque JARVIS enclencha le réveil, ce matin là, ni Tony ni Pepper ne voulaient sortir de leur lit. Pelotés sous la couverture, dans la chaleur rassurante des draps et du corps de l'autre, leur demander de se lever pour aller travailler était digne du suicide.

Pepper, ouvrant un œil, demanda :

-Quelle est heure est il ?

-Sept heures et demi, annonça l'intelligence artificiel, nous sommes le sept juin, et il y a des risques d'éclaircie dans l'après midi.

-Hum… Vivement dimanche, murmura elle.

Elle allait se redresser, lorsqu'elle sentit une main faire pression sur son ventre. Poussant un soupir, elle sut immédiatement ce à quoi était dut cette pression. Par ce que tout les matins, depuis deux mois, c'était exactement la même chose.

Avec un sourire à la fois amusé et lassé, elle murmura :

-Tony, lâche moi.

-Négatif.

-Il faut que j'aille travailler.

-Je m'en fiche. Je suis encore fatigué.

-Mais je ne suis pas une peluche ! Et le bébé non plus ! Allez, laisse nous y aller.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu que non. Reste là… encore cinq minutes.

La rousse, un sourire aux lèvres, céda, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Elle aurait presque tout donné pour ne pas quitter son lit, mais elle savait cela impossible. Surtout aujourd'hui. Saisissant la main que son compagnon maintenait sur son ventre à présent suffisamment rond pour laisser deviner qu'elle n'était pas une, elle passa ses doigts entre les siens.

Les serrant, elle murmura :

-Je dois y aller.

-Mais…

-Pas la peine de grogner, murmura elle se dégageant de son étreinte et se redressant, je reviens ce soir. N'oublis pas que tu dois aller à New York voir Banner.

-Bah, il peut bien attendre cinq minutes ! Et Stark Industrie aussi, moralité : reviens te coucher.

Se levant, elle émit un bref « trop tard » avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Fermant la porte, elle laissa le génie seul parmi les draps, grognant. Quand il était séparé d'elle, il ne pouvait que se sentir seul, isolé et malheureux. Mais à présent qu'en se séparant d'elle, il se séparait aussi de leur bébé, la distance était insupportable. Et si les quelques mètres qui les séparaient étaient pesant, qu'en serait il des centaines de kilomètres jusqu'à New York.

Mais il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Banner était un ami merveilleux, et il se refusait à le laisser seul alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. La veille au soir, il lui avait envoyé un mail disant qu'il avait peut être trouvé un remède à « Hulk ». Mais pour en être certain, il avait besoin de lui. Même si l'idée de retrouver son ami l'emplissait de joie, le génie regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Pepper à Stark Industrie.

Car aujourd'hui, en ce jour de mars qui transpirait déjà l'été, la rousse avait décidé d'annoncer publiquement sa grossesse. Ou du moins de la montrer, ce qui était encore plus marquant. Tony se réjouissait qu'elle abandonne tailleurs et blasers pour jeans et chemisiers. Ça ne devait pas être pratique, d'être confinée dans une jupe cintrée lorsque l'on été deux.

La jeune femme quitta la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés par l'eau bouillante. Elle portait un jean sombre qui moulait ses jambes parfaites, mais ne semblait pas l'oppressé. Sa poitrine, enfermée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche lui semblait plus ronde que d'ordinaire. Elle traversa la pièce et, se positionnant face au miroir qui faisait face à leur lit défait, poussa un soupir.

-Je ressemble à un phoque.

-Un phoque ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu vois une ressemblance !

-Un phoque est gros, moche et bête.

-Primo, je ne te permets pas d'insulter les phoques, et secundo, tu ressembles autant à un phoque que moi à un caniche.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Quittant son lit, le génie s'avança jusqu'à elle. La prenant dans ses bras, il la pressa doucement contre sa poitrine sans réacteur. Il souriait. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle murmura :

-Au fait, à propos du prénom « Jackson »…

-Oui ?

-C'est non.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, soupira il. Je me casse la tête à trouver des prénoms originaux, mais rien ne te va !

-Mais par ce qu'on appel pas son fils Jackson !

-On fait ce qu'on veut, c'est notre bébé. Tu crois que mes parents ont demandé l'avis général, en m'appelant « Anthony » ?

-C'est élégant, au moins. Et puis ça sonnait bien, « Anthony Stark ». Alors que « Jackson Stark », excuse moi, mais c'est une forme de maltraitance.

Le génie éclata de rire, alors que la rousse se dégageait de son étreinte. S'en allant à grands pas vers l'armoire, elle en sortit un chemisier en soie beige qu'elle passa, boutonna, et dont elle fit un nœud sous son ventre rebondi.

Poussant un soupir, elle murmura un bref « Je suis un phoque », avant d'arranger ses cheveux humides. Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du génie qui, la rejoignant, la poussa sur le lit avec un éclat de rire. Levant les yeux au ciel, Pepper murmura un bref « Quel gamin », alors qu'il venait s'asseoir près d'elle. Se penchant sur son ventre, il s'exclama :

-Tu entends les bêtises que dit ta maman, mon bébé ? Ne l'écoute pas surtout. Parfois, elle perd complétement les pédales…

-Tony, tu es fou.

-Tu nous laisses discuter entre personne civilisées ? S'enquit il levant les yeux.

-Mais il ne t'entend pas !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-C'est juste de la logique, voyons !

-Et bien garde ta logique pour toi. Et laisse moi finir.

Il ramena son regard sur le nombril de la jeune femme, et sourit. Cela ne la surprenait même plus. En effet, depuis ce fameux soir de janvier, il était extrêmement fréquent que le génie parle au bébé, sans se soucier qu'elle l'entende ou non. Ces moments avaient beau être courant, elle s'étonnait toujours de l'atmosphère qui s'installait lorsqu'il entamait une conversation à sens unique, sorte de conciliabule avec un être qui n'en était pas encore un. Aussitôt, l'air devenait moins pesant, et l'énergie qu'il mettait à essayer de discuter se changeait en d'invisible particules étincelantes, qui emplissaient l'air d'un nuage pailletée. Certain auraient simplement dit que c'était mignon, mais pour elle s'était bien plus que cela.

Il reprit :

-Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, elle perd parfois les pédales. Mais ce n'est que parfois. Le reste du temps, elle est géniale. Quand tu seras là, il faudra que je t'apprenne un truc ou deux quand elle est sur les nerfs… Dans ces moments là, c'est assez drôle de n'écouter s'énerver toute seule, mais il faut avoir pitié d'elle. Elle a boulot assez stressant. Il parait que le stress déclenche des accouchements. J'espère que tu ne naitras pas dans un bureau ! Bah, au pire, on a de super infirmiers. Bon, je te laisse, tu es sur le point de partir au travail, justement, et je crois que ta maman va me tuer.

Posant un baiser sur son ventre, il se redressa, et darda sur Pepper un regard aussi noir que celui qu'elle lui lançait. Avec un sourire, il la regarda pousser un long soupir. Apparemment, elle n'était pas en colère. Seulement un peu sur les nerfs. Elle finit par demander :

-Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça, de parler tout seul ?  
-Je ne parle pas tout seul. Je suis en dialogue avec mon bébé.

-Ce n'est pas plus ton bébé que le mien.

-Dans ce cas, c'est le notre. Et je me sens responsable : il faut que je lui explique à quoi s'attendre.

-Mais il ne t'entend même pas !

-Et alors ?

-Tu es complétement fou, soupira elle.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, murmura il la prenant par les épaules, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'ai l'impression de l'être. Je ne suis pas habitué à être aussi heureux… Je te paris que d'ici cinq minutes, un méchant qui fait tout exploser va surgir de nul part. Ou alors qu'une bande d'extra-terrestre en furie va venir détruire la Terre.

-Arrête d'être pessimiste. Bon, j'y vais. Embrasse moi.

Le génie ne lui donna pas le loisir de répéter, et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné. Tout deux savaient qu'il rentrerait tard, et qu'ils ne se retrouveraient que dans vingt quatre heures. A présent, même cela leur paraissait une éternité. Décidément, songea Tony, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être séparés.

Il posa ensuite un baiser sur son ventre, et la regarda se lever. Jetant son sac sur son épaule, elle demanda :

-A qu'elle heure pars-tu ?

-Dans une demie heure.

-Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard !

-Bah, comme toujours ! Je retrouverais Rhodey sur place, et je devrais surement aller voir Kyle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi fière de quelque chose que lui de son fils.

-Dit-il après avoir discuter avec un organisme unicellulaire pendant dix minutes.

L'homme la fixa longuement, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle venait dire. Avait elle prononcé « Dit il après avoir discuter avec un organisme unicellulaire pendant dix minutes » ? Si oui, ça ne devait pas être Pepper Potts, mais un clone.

La rousse éclata de rire :

-Moi aussi, je peux sortir des mots scientifiques ! Tu verrais ta tête.

-Bon, dans ce cas deux choses : la première est que notre bébé n'est pas un organisme unicellulaire, mais un amas cellulaire. La seconde est que je lui apprendrai l'humilité, et je ne l'encenserai jamais.

-On pari ?

Un sourire étira leurs lèvres. Décidément, il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un autre sujet de conversation, à l'avenir. Pepper se retourna, enfila ses talons aiguilles, et s'en fut d'un bon pas, ce sourire vissé aux lèvres. Tony la regarda s'éloigner, et se sentit à nouveau seul. Puis, se faisant une raison, il s'en fut dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

Se positionnant face au miroir, il s'étonna de porter des marques rouges sur le visage. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que ce n'était pas lui qui était tagué, mais le miroir. Sur sa surface plane et miroitante, qui lui renvoyait son reflet avec exactitude, un rouge à lèvre avaient tracé les mots « Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime. ». Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il attrapait sa brosse à dent. La couvrant de dentifrice, il la coinça entre ses molaires, avant de se poser une question étrange.

Pourquoi aimait il autant parler à ce bébé ? Cette idée saugrenue lui était venue lorsqu'il avait apprit son existence, et depuis il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il trouvait cela important, tant pour lui que pour le petit. Mais pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il allait être père ?

Ce mot le troubla. Père. Est-ce que son père lui avait parlé, in utéro ? Non, certainement pas. Son père n'avait jamais été un homme sensible. Sans être tyrannique, ni même dure, il ne lui avait jamais parut ouvert d'esprit. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait mis des semaines à le convaincre que regarder un peu ce qu'il bricolait aurait été une bonne idée. Il ne se souvenait de lui que comme une ombre, coupée en deux par un rayon de soleil. Son père n'avait jamais été ni bon, ni mauvais, il avait juste été Howard Stark un titan.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler. C'était certainement pour cela, qu'il tenait tant à communiquer avec le bébé. Pour que jamais il ne le prenne pour une ombre, incapable de le comprendre. Non, il ne serait pas comme cela. Jamais. On pouvait dire qu'il était irresponsable, ou fou, ou même incapable de s'occuper de lui même, mais il serait un bon père. Il en était certain. Et si il faillissait à cette tâche, il saurait avoir échouer à jamais. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en était pas question.

Lorsque Pepper arriva au siège de Stark Industrie, elle s'étonna de trouver les locaux presque vide, à l'exception de quelques employés qu'elle ne voyait jamais. Sans se soucier de cette absence, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle s'enferma, et resta songeuse un instant. Qu'avait elle à faire, déjà ? De vagues souvenirs lui revenaient à propos d'un contrat avec le moyen orient. Se penchant sur son ordinateur, elle mit un instant à trouver le dossier qui, presque achevé, attendait avec impatience.

Elle mit un moment à réunir les différents mails pouvant le compléter, et dut même s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réaliser que, par inadvertance, elle avait dut en effacer un. Elle lança un regard à la pendule qui indiquait dix heures, et appela Happy sur son téléphone.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte fut poussée avec un peu trop de brusquerie. La rousse, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, s'exclama :

-Bonjour Happy !

-Euh… Comment avez vous sus que c'était moi ?

-J'ai mes méthodes. Bon, j'ai besoin de vous.

Se levant, elle saisit une note qu'elle avait rédigé d'une écriture fine et irrégulière, qui balafrait la petite feuille bleu comme une immonde cicatrice. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de murmurer :

-Il faudrait que vous alliez demander aux archives les mails de cet expéditeur, vers mon ordinateur. Tenez, l'adresse mail est sur ce papier…

-Patronne…

-… Ce n'est pas tout. Je crois me souvenir que Modoc reviens aujourd'hui, reprit elle levant les yeux. C'est correct?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui lui laissa le temps de détailler le visage déconfit de son ami. La couleur avait quitté son teint, et il fixait, incrédule, quelque chose qui n'était ni ses yeux, ni sa poitrine. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Happy, est ce que c'est correct ?

-… Vous êtes enceinte ?

-Euh… Et bien oui.

-Mais du patron ?

-De qui d'autre ?

-Non, attendez, murmura il reculant comme craintif, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. C'est pas possible. Modoc ne peut pas guérir miraculeusement, qu'on boucle un dossier avec le moyen orient et que vous soyez enceinte du patron dans la même semaine. C'est trop beau pour être vrai !

-Mais voyons Happy, ça n'a rien d'incroyable !

-Au contraire ! Ça a tout d'incroyable. Désolé, mais je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez un ventre en plastique sous votre chemise, non ? Ou alors, vous avez un ballon en dessous, mais ça ne peut pas être un…

Sans qu'il ait put terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme saisit sa main et la plaça sur son ventre, lui montrant par là qu'il n'y avait aucune farce là dessous. Le visage de l'homme pâlit encore plus et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallut que le bébé envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa mère.

Pepper grimaça. Non par ce que cela était un temps soit peu douloureux, mais par ce que ce n'était pas normal. A vingt cinq semaines, elle n'aurait pas dut le sentir bouger aussi distinctement. C'était trop tôt. Elle avait beau le savoir, rien ne pouvait la persuader que quoi ce soit n'aille pas chez lui.

Il était un peu turbulent, ou un peu en avance sur les autres, comme son père. Il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Happy devint translucide :

-Mais… c'est vrai.

-Bien sure que c'est vrai. A quoi vous attendiez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais pas à cela ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! C'est génial ! Il faut fêter cela ! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dis avant ?

-Ça vous fait à ce point plaisir ? S'enquit elle avec un sourire.

-Oh, je comprends mieux ce sourire béat que Tony et vous avez collé sur le visage à longueur de temps ! Un bébé ! Il a quel âge ? Comment allez vous l'appeler ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Il a sept mois, avoua elle, et si on ne sait ni si c'est une fille, ni si c'est un garçon, on sait qu'il ne s'appellera pas Jackson !

-Dites moi, vous préféreriez que ce soit quoi ?

-Ça m'est égal. Fille ou garçon, quelles différences ? Je suis à peu près certaine que Tony le traitera de la même manière, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

-Venez ! Mais venez ! Il faut annoncer cela à tout le monde. Justement, on a organisé un mini pot pour le retour de Modoc, c'est l'occasion !

-Happy, je doute que…

-Lâchez donc ce papier, et venez avec moi !

La rousse poussa un soupir, avant de s'exécuter. Abandonnant ses affaires, elle suivit Happy qui, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres, l'entrainait déjà à travers les couloirs. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes environs, avant qu'un brouhaha ne se fasse entendre. Poussant la porte brune d'un des bureaux, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle aux murs gris, au milieux de laquelle avait été dressé un table où se débâtaient des boissons en tout genre.

Une trentaine de personne étaient rassemblée autour de Modoc qui, encore pâle sous ses bandages, tentait de sourire avec amabilité. Happy, lui donnant un coup dans le dos, eu un sourire :

-Allez y.

-Vous croyez qu'il sera content de me voir ?

-Bien sure. Allez y je vous dis.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et s'approcha de l'homme. Il brandissait un verre de jus d'orange de sa main valide. Son autre bras était enfermé dans un pansement si serré qu'elle songea qu'il devait avoir mal. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, un sourire éclaira ses lèvres :

-Bonjour mademoiselle, la salua il.

-Bonjour Modoc.

-Vous m'appelez Modoc, à présent ? Comme tout le monde ? Je préférai Henri.

-Dans ce cas, murmura elle, Je vous appellerai Henri.

-Venez, venez ! S'exclama il, Prenez un verre ! Il y a des jus en tout genre, et même du champagne…

Jetant un coup d'œil à son venter, son sourire s'étira d'autant plus. Prenant sa main, il reprit :

-Quoi que je crois que c'est le jus qui l'emportera ! Je suis très heureux pour vous !

-Euh… merci. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Bien mieux ! Je suis heureux d'être revenu. Les médecins ont beau être adorable, j'aime trop mon travail pour rester à l'hôpital ! Ce sera vous la prochaine à y aller, j'espère.

-J'espère moi aussi que personne n'aura d'accident d'ici là, fit elle avec un sourire.

Le temps d'un instant, elle songea que cet homme ne pouvait pas être Henri Modoc. Ce parfait gentleman, aimable et gentil, ne pouvait pas être cet homme si froid, si morne, qui l'avait supplié de lui donner extremis. Quelque chose clochait.

Avec un sourire, elle murmura :

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester. Un contrat avec le moyen orient.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Bon, dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Mais c'est très gentil d'être passé. Ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment.

-Merci Henri, moi aussi. Passez me voir, quand vous aurez le temps ! La porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte.

-Je m'en souviendrai ! A plus tard mademoiselle Potts !

La rousse quitta la pièce, laissant ses collègues à leurs festivités. Déambulant dans les couloirs, elle les envia un instant d'être si heureux, si confiant envers Modoc. Elle se souvenait être aller lui rendre visite quelques fois à l'hôpital, sans qu'il accepte une seule fois de la voir. Son regard si froid lui revint à l'esprit.

Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bébé dut le sentir, car il lui donna un coup de pied si violent qu'elle crut qu'il voulait la prévenir de quelque chose. Est-ce que –comme Tony le pensait-, un danger s'approchait ? Si oui, pourquoi le bébé le sentait il, et pas elle ? Un autre coup de pied la fit sursauter. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Et encore un autre.

Surprise, un million de question lui passèrent par la tête Qu'arrivait il ? Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Si oui, pourquoi s'agitait il soudain ? Si non, elle devait aller à l'hôpital. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien, et ce remue-ménage ne datait que de quelques minutes. En fait, de quelques heures. Elle avait souvent remarqué que, lorsqu'elle quittait Tony le matin, le bébé semblait en être grandement contrarié, et c'était à ce moment là qu'il commençait à gesticuler.

Mais à présent qu'elle avait vu Modoc, que ce sentiment si vif de gêne l'étreignait, elle devinait que cela devait avoir une influence sur lui. Il n'était pas malade, ni même en colère : il se débattait.

A des kilomètres de là, Tony posait les pieds sur le sol New Yorkais. L'air était doux, le ciel dégagé, et il que ce serait une bonne idée de venir ici, avant la naissance du bébé. Ils avaient toujours aimé cette ville en été. Abandonnant son jet aux mains expertes des employés de l'aéroport, il jeta son sac sur son épaule, et s'en fut vers le hall immaculé. Il avait toujours eu horreur d'arriver quelque part comme un touriste.

Cette haine s'envola dés qu'il trouva Rhodey qui, adossé à un des larges pilonnes qui soutenaient la voute, consultait sa montre avec empressement. Apparemment, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers lui, et vit son visage s'éclairer :

-Salut le V.I.P, ironisa il.

-Salut Rhodey ! S'exclama le génie le serrant dans ses bras, Comment ça va ?

-Comment pourrais-je aller mal alors que mon meilleur ami vient d'arriver, que j'ai été assigné à New York en résidence principale, et que j'ai un fils qui m'attend à la maison ? Et toi ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué ?

-Ça va. Le réacteur me manque.

Le militaire éclata de rire, avant de saisir son ami par les épaules, et qu'ils n'avancent vers les portes de verre. Autour d'eux, les publicités en tout genre défilaient, promettant gloire et jeunesse à qui voulait. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, et montèrent à bord d'un Humer de quelques ans d'âge. Sur la banquette arrière avait été fixé un porte bébé.

-C'est moi qui conduit ! S'exclama Tony.

-Dans tes rêves. C'est ma voiture.

Le génie eut un sourire. Il avait toujours été certain que Rhodey répondrait cela. Il monta sur le siège passager et, bouclant sa ceinture, il demanda :

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Tu veux parler de quoi, là ?

-Et bien depuis la naissance de Kyle. Quoi de neuf ?

-Bof, murmura il mettant sa ceinture à son tour, pas grand chose. Enfin si, mais rien de significatif. Pas de méchant, ni toi qui fais des tiennes… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Tu n'as plus d'armure ?

-Les armure sont en constructions, avoua il, quant à ce qui m'arrive… ce n'est rien.

-Allez, crache le morceau. Tu fais ta tête.

-Ma tête ? S'enquit il.

-Ta tête.

-Quelle tête ?

-Ta tête du « Je meurs d'envie de te dire un truc, mais je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite par ce que je veux t'en mettre plein la vue ». Alors balance.

Il fit démarrer la voiture. Vrombissant, le moteur s'ébranla alors que Tony souriait. Il avait tenter durant tout le vol de trouver une façon d'avouer à Rhodey la nouvelle, mais il n'avait rien trouver de convainquant. Pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être Papa, Rhodey lui avait tout simplement envoyé par mail une échographie, avec les simples mots « C'est un garçon ».

Et lui ? Comment lui dirait il ? Après tout, Rhodey serait comme son oncle. Et Natasha pour sa tante. Cette idée l'amusa. Il aurait une drôle de famille, ce petit. Ou cette petite, d'ailleurs. Aurai il préféré que ce soit un garçon, ou une fille ? Il réalisa ne rien en avoir à faire. Ce serait son bébé, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il décida que la simplicité serait, pour une fois, une bonne chose. Par ce que ce bébé était loin d'être simple. Il murmura :

-C'est à propos de Pepper.

-Ah ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-Elle est morte.

Rhodey freina si brusquement que le génie eut le souffle coupé par sa ceinture. Il remercia intérieurement son inventeur, avant de regarder son meilleur ami se tourner vers lui, et le fusiller du regard. Dans ses yeux luisaient une tristesse infinie, ainsi qu'une surprise notable. Ecarquillant encore ses paupières, il s'exclama :

-Quoi ?!

-Mais je rigole ! Fit le génie avec un sourire. Tu verrais ta tête !

-Elle n'est pas morte ?

-Bien sure que non ! Elle va très bien.

Rhodey passa du blanc cadavre au rouge tomate. Dardant le tableau de bord, évitant de regarder son meilleur ami, il remit le moteur en marche. Ils roulèrent sur une dizaine de mètres sans que le génie puisse arrêter de sourire.

Finalement, le militaire vociféra :

-Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire des blagues débiles deux minutes ? Tony, merde, j'ai vraiment cru qui lui été arrivé quelque chose ! Pepper, ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

-Je sais bien.

-Ce n'était pas drôle !

-Ah si, par contre, c'était drôle.

-Mais puis-ce que je te dis que non ! Essaye de te mettre à ma place ! Imagine qu'il lui arrive vraiment quelque chose ! Qui ne soit ni drôle, ni comique, mais vrai. Qu'elle se fasse renversé par un bus, par exemple.

-Ce serait plus qu'embêtant, reconnut il. En plus le bébé en prendrait un sacré coup…

A nouveau Rhodey freina. Bien qu'il y soit préparé, le génie ne put que s'emplafonner contre le tableau de bord, grimaçant. Il se redressa, massant sa pommette douloureuse où déjà se dessinait des volutes bleutées :

-Rhodey, tu veux me démolir le visage ou quoi ?! Fais attention ! Rassures moi, tu sais encore conduire ?

-Tony, fit l'homme sans quitter le pare brise des yeux, dis moi que c'est une nouvelle blague foireuse.

-Le coup du bus ?

-Non ! Celui du bébé !

-Ah… Ça, ce n'est pas une blague par contre.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est ça ou le bus.

-Tony, je ne suis pas en train de rire !

-Moi non plus. Enfin si, un peu quand même, mais…

Rhodey avait à nouveau pâlit. Un sourire aux lèvres, le milliardaire le rassura :

-C'est vrai. Pas le bus, hein. On va être parent… Je sais que ça parait dingue, mais c'est comme cela.

-C'est vrai ?

-Un peu que c'est vrai ! Il a sept mois, et on saura ce soir si c'est il ou elle. J'ai hâte.

-Mais… comment… Attend, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir sept mois. Avec l'incident extremis, il n'aurait pas put survivre. Alors soit il est plus jeune, soit tu me fais marcher… Murmura Rhodey. Qu'est ce que tu as à dire contre ça ?

-Que ce bébé tient de moi.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est un sacré emmerdeur.

Vers dix huit heure, au siège de Stark Industrie, Pepper s'apprêtait à partir à partir à l'hôpital où elle avait rendez vous avec le docteur Smith. Dans quelques minutes, une heure au plus, tard elle saurait si son bébé était un garçon ou une fille. Et elle avait beau en être extrêmement heureuse, les coups de pieds incessants qu'il lui donnait la dérangeaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jetant son sac sur son épaule, elle s'en fut en fermant la porte. Au dehors, le soleil tapait encore fort. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'installait au volant de sa voiture. Elle était heureuse. Simplement heureuse, insouciante, et quelque peu naïve.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver. Personne ne s'y attendait. Et personne n'en serait heureux. Sauf Henri Modoc, peut être.


	5. Chapter 5

5. « … certain sont des maladies mortelles… »

Sa montre indiquait deux heures du matin, lorsque Tony rentra à la maison de Malibu. L'avion s'était posé une heure plus tôt, et un accident sur l'autoroute l'avait contraint à patienter un peu. A présent, il était certain que Pepper dormait.

Dommage, songea il ouvrant la porte. Sa journée à New York avait été magnifique, comme toujours, mais il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son foyer. Et sa famille. Il soupira en songeant que, une fois de plus, Bruce avait échoué. Le sérum, comme tout les autres avant lui, était inefficace, d'une couleur étrange, et ayant mauvais goût. Il détestait le voir malheureux et, une fois encore, il l'avait vu. Comment oublier son visage déconfis ? Ses yeux vide ? Ses lèvres pincés ? Cet homme respirait le désespoir.

Dans le noir, il retira chaussures et veste, ferma le battant, et posa ses clefs sur un meuble. A pas de loups, il s'en fut vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit, la referma, puis retira tee-shirt et chemise qu'il posa dans un coin. A tâtons, il chercha son jogging, qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain. L'enfilant, il songea à Rhodey. Et Kyle.

Il était en effet passé chez son meilleur ami, durant une petite heure. Il avait découvert une maison incroyable, aux couleurs vives, aux immenses vitres cerclées de noires et où stagnait un parfum floral. Etrangement, il avait immédiatement reconnu la touche personnelle qu'Ashley avait apportée.

N'étant pas présente, une étudiante de vingt cinq ans s'occupait du petit, et les avaient laissé seul. Rhodey lui avait fait visité, le ton emplie d'une fierté in dissimulable. Lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans une chambre aux murs verts pomme, au plafond duquel pendait un module représentant toute sorte d'animaux aquatique et terrestre, il avait remarqué le lit à barreau blanc placé sous la fenêtre. S'approchant, il avait butté sur un tas de jouet en tout genre, avant d'arriver devant le lit en question, où un garçon de cinq mois venait de se réveiller. Il se tordait dans son pyjama blanc, vagissant comme un chaton de six kilos.

Rhodey l'avait prit dans ses bras :

-Kyle, calme toi. Papa est là.

Cela ne semblait que faire hurler le bébé deux fois plus, et le militaire avait décidé de quitter la chambre. Ils étaient partit s'installer dans le salon, sur d'immenses canapés aubergine sur lesquels ils s'étaient laissés tomber. Kyle hurlait toujours, ce qui ne semblait pas embêter son père.

Tony avait demandé, haussant un sourcil :

-Il hurle comme ça souvent ?

-Dés qu'on le dérange, ou que quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Donc assez souvent, oui. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ce bruit, tu l'entendras souvent.

-Il me parlera enfin, s'était il réjouit.

-Par ce que tu lui parles ?

-Bien sure. Tu ne le faisais pas ?

-Tu sais, avait il murmuré berçant le garçonnet, je n'ai jamais été fan de ces trucs de bonnes femmes. Parler au bébé avant sa naissance, lui faire écouter du classique, tout ça… Je trouve ça bête. Je m'étonne même que tu le fasses !

Le génie avait poussé un soupir, alors qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Rhodey ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne comprendrait surement jamais. Il se souvenait parfaitement du père de Rhodey c'était un policier à la retraite, dont les passes temps étaient d'écouter du jazz en lisant des romans en tout genre. Enfant, Tony s'était souvent demandé comment il faisait pour autant lire sans que sa tête explose. Un homme génial, qui venait apparemment une fois par mois voir son petit fils.

D'après Rhodey, il en était complétement fou. Ils avaient ensuite parlé d'Ashley, de ses choix picturaux. Son ami disait que, si tout était merveilleux chez cette femme, les couleurs de cette maison étaient une horreur. C'était elle qui les avait choisis.

Nouant la ceinture de son jogging, il se dirigea vers le lit deux places où le corps de Pepper se dessinait. Elle était sur le côté, les jambes repliées, et le drap formait d'étranges formes sur son ventre arrondie. Se glissant près d'elle, il ferma les yeux, laissant une torpeur agréable envahir ses membres.

Il allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque quelque chose le réveilla. Ouvrant ses yeux fatigués, il écouta le silence nocturne, avant de se réaliser qu'il n'était pas si silencieux que cela. Près de lui, quelqu'un pleurait.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il décida d'ignorer ce bruit. Après tout, peut être n'était-ce qu'un passant ivre mort. Il passa ses mains autour d'elle, et en posa une sur son ventre, comme d'ordinaire. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Contre sa paume, le bébé tambourinait avec force, rage, et une énergie si effilée qu'il lui sembla un instant qu'il s'agissait de celle du désespoir. Si ces coups avaient été des cris, alors il hurlait qu'on l'aide.

Se penchant en avant, il posa son visage près de sa main, et souffla, ne voulant pas réveiller la rousse :

-Eh, calme toi, c'est moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es fou de rage ce soir. Vous êtes allé faire les montagnes russes, maman et toi ? Si oui, je paris que tu t'es amusé comme un fou. Tu veux y retourner, c'est cela ? Promis, quand tu seras un peu plus grand, on ira tous les deux.

A peine avait il commencé à parler que les coups s'étaient ralentit. La force avec laquelle il frappait avait diminué. Caressant le ventre de la jeune femme, il reprit doucement :

-Je suis allé à New York aujourd'hui. C'était génial. Je suis allé voir mon ami le docteur Bruce Banner, même si entre nous on l'appel géant vert. Il est un peu bizarre, mais vraiment gentil. Je te le présenterai, tu verras ! Vous vous entendrez à merveille ! Je suis aussi allé voir Rhodey. Mais si, je t'en ai déjà parler ! Il a un petit garçon qui a cinq mois. Je l'ai trouvé énorme. Tu seras gros comme lui, un jour ? J'ai déjà du mal à réaliser que tu vas grandir. Enfin, je pense qu'on ira à New York, tout les trois, avant que tu arrives. On adore y aller, ta maman et moi. L'été, il n'y a presque personne, et il fait très bon. J'ai grandis là bas… Quand j'étais petit, avec ta grand-mère, on allait marcher le long de la mer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de mon enfance, mais je me souviens très bien de cela ! Ce serait chouette qu'on y aille ensemble, non ? J'adorerai. Tu es d'accord ?

-Tony, murmura une voix tremblante, tais toi.

Les coups de pieds s'étaient tus. Caressant son bébé avec sa joue, le génie se redressa de façon à regarder le visage de Pepper. Dans l'obscurité total, il ne voyait rien du tout. Seulement des formes indistinctes et floues. Il murmura :

-Je t'ai réveillé, excuse moi.

-Je… je ne dormais pas.

-Il t'empêchait de dormir ? Il était survolté.

-M… merci de l'avoir calmé.

-De rien.

Posant un baiser sur sa joue, ses lèvres se couvrirent d'une substance tiède et iodée. Fronçant les sourcils, il mit un instant à deviner ce que c'était. De l'eau salée. Alors le duo était allé à la mer, et non à la fête foraine ? Lorsqu'enfin il comprit, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Ce n'était pas de l'eau salée c'était des larmes.

Se penchant vers elle, il demanda :

-Tu pleures ?

-O… oui.

-Tu es fatiguée au point de pleurer ?

-N… non… Ce… c'est…

-Ce sont les montagnes russes qui ne t'ont pas plus ?

-Tony…

-Et le bébé, au fait ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Une fille mais…

-Ne pleures pas ! Tu voulais un garçon, c'est ça ? Imagine plutôt tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire avec elle ! Je suis certain qu'elle aura ta douceur… Elle sera parfaite… A moins que ce soit le prénom qui pose un souci… Je suis prêt à tout accepter. Sauf le prénom de ta mère. Et si le souci est que tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'appel Stark, je veux bien qu'elle porte ton nom…

-La ferme ! La ferme !

Le génie se tut un instant, alors que la jeune femme éclatait en sanglot. Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, elle ne vit même pas qu'il avait allumer la lumière. Il regarda un moment ses traits tirés, son teint livide, et ses yeux rougis. Alors il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivée.

Posant une main sur son dos, il demanda :

-Pepper, raconte moi.

-Te raconter quoi ? Sanglota elle.

-Je te quitte heureuse comme Thor devant un paquet de cookies, et je te retrouve pleurant à chaud de larme. Excuse moi de penser que quelque chose ne va pas !

-C'est… Oh… comment est ce que…

-Ecoute, si c'est à propos du boulot, tu n'as qu'à prendre un congé maternité. Tu es fatiguée, ce serait normal. Quant au bébé…

-Tony, murmura elle entre deux sanglots, je t'en pris, tais toi.

-… je t'ai déjà dis que je serais prêt à tout pour vous deux. Même à laisser tomber Iron man. Tu le sais, hein ? Enfin, il ne faut plus dire « le bébé », maintenant, mais « notre fille »… Ça bizarre, non ? Tant mieux. Notre fille…

-ELLE N'EXISTERA JAMAIS TA FILLE !

Le hurlement déchira la nuit comme une lame meurtrie la chaire. Pepper pleura à nouveau, alors que Tony, incrédule, dardait sur elle un regard à la fois dépité et surprit. Que venait elle de dire ? Il aurait juré qu'il y avait un rapport avec le bébé, sans réellement savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Le bébé… Notre fille… n'existera jamais…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-P… par ce que c'est vrai…

Disant cela, elle désigna sa table de nuit. Dessus, une grande enveloppe marron l'attendait. La saisissant, l'homme en sortit un petit paquet de document qu'il feuilleta, avant de trouver un rapport, rédigé par le docteur Smith. Il disait ceci :

« Virginia Pepper Potts, trente cinq ans, enceinte de sept mois. Arrivée à l'hôpital à dix huit heure trente. Echographie révélant la présence d'un fœtus de sexe féminin.

Présence de sang dans le liquide amniotique. Prélèvement effectué, puis analysé. Le sang semble sain, si on met de côté sa température plus que basse pour un fœtus.

Intervention du Dr. Musc, spécialiste en maladie génétique en néonatal. Analyse d'un nouveau prélèvement venant du fœtus. Température extrêmement basse. Analyse confirme. Foie en inactivité total. Mort du fœtus dés sa naissance »

Ecarquillant les yeux, le génie posa la feuille sur son oreiller. C'était impossible. Fouillant encore dans les documents, il ne mit qu'un instant à trouver un autre contre rendu, venant de ce « docteur Musc ». Il le déchiffra si vite qu'il crut un instant être face à une équation mathématique des plus complexe :

« J'ai été appelé par le Dr. Smith, pour une analyse complète de sang trouvé dans le liquide amniotique d'une petite fille âgée de sept mois. Premières constatations :

-Bébé extrêmement petit pour sept mois.

-Présence de sang minime.

Après analyse, il s'avère que le sang a une température extrêmement basse. Après plusieurs analyses de différents échantillons, aucune trace de cellule hépatique. Bébé sans foie. Bien que l'organe soit présent, son inactivité rend la vie du bébé impossible. Mort dés la naissance. Aucune chance de survie à espérer.

Cette malformation explique la croissance ralentit du bébé. »

Rien. Noir. Néant.

La détresse, la surprise, l'indignation et la colère qui étaient nés en Tony n'avaient d'égale. Son cerveau s'était tu, le monde n'existait plus autour de lui. Seul subsistait une tristesse mordante, dévorante, carnassière, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Son bébé… Leur bébé… Leur fille… morte ? Non, impossible.

C'était un cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller. Bientôt. Lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue, il fut brutalement renvoyé en arrière. Loin dans son passé. Dans une certaine grotte Afghane, où un chirurgien lui avait dit ces mots. Il se souvenait que c'était durant une partie d'un jeu local, où ils se mesuraient souvent. Le docteur Yinsen gagnait toujours. Ce soir là, le premier où c'était lui qui l'avait emporté, le chirurgien avait demandé « -Et vous Stark, vous avez de la famille ? ». Il avait répondu « non », car c'était alors vrai. Il se souvenait que, avec un sourire, son adversaire avait simplement murmuré « -Alors vous qui croyez tout avoir, en réalité, n'avait rien ».

Il comprenait enfin le sens de ces mots. Il allait enfin avoir une famille à lui, et à présent que ce rêve allait devenir réalité, il ne trouvait que la mort. La mort. Pourquoi s'acharnait elle autant contre lui ? Il se souvint se l'être demander, dans cette même grotte. Qu'avait il fait, alors ?

Il avait simplement décidé de vivre, et le docteur Yinsen avait cru en lui. Qu'il se réveillerait d'abord, qu'il trouverait une solution pour son cœur ensuite, et qu'il s'échapperait enfin. Et il l'avait fait.

Alors, il se décida.

Rangeant les papiers dans l'enveloppe, refusant de les voir davantage, il la reposa sur la table de nuit. Il serra les poings, avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Pepper, et de rajuster la couverture sur son épaule. Il éteignit la lumière, avant de poser sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il caressa un instant le bébé, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'eut ouverte, il entendit la rousse demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Mon devoir de père.

-Tu ne seras jamais père, Tony ! Hurla elle en sanglot.

-Si, je le serai. Et mon devoir est de faire confiance à mon bébé. Alors je vais croire en ma fille, et me mettre au travail.

Pepper se redressa, et posa sur lui un regard bleu emplit d'un tel désespoir qu'il sentit son coeur frémir. Elle murmura :

-Tu es…

-.. Fou, je sais.

-Tony, elle va mourir. Mourir, tu entends ?!

-Moi aussi j'allais mourir. Moi aussi, on a dit que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. En fait, j'en avais zéro virgule vingt cinq. Et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Alors si j'ai pus le faire, elle le peut aussi.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu étais un adulte blessé. C'est un fœtus malade. C'est impossible qu'elle survive.

-«Impossible », n'est pas un mot qui rentre dans mon vocabulaire. Bonne nuit Pepper, je serai dans l'Atelier si tu me cherches. Bonne nuit bébé, n'embête pas trop ta maman.

Fermant la porte, il laissa Pepper seule dans la chambre, et traversa la maison à grands pas. Descendant dans l'Atelier, il tapa deux fois dans ses mains, faisant s'éveiller JARVIS qui alluma. Aussitôt que les néons eurent rependu leur douce lumière sur le sous sol, le génie s'exclama :

-JARVIS, debout !

-Monsieur. Alors, ce voyage à New York ?

-C'était magnifique.

-Comment va le docteur Banner ?

-Il est déçu.

-Et le petit Kyle Rhodes ?

-Il pleure beaucoup. James l'adore… Ils sont plutôt drôle tout les deux.

L'intelligence ne répondit pas, laissant deviner à Tony qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Refusant d'admettre l'inadmissible, il s'enquit, songeur :

-JARVIS, tu es au courant pour le bébé ?

-Oui monsieur, j'en suis désolé.

-Tu te souviens, de mon retour d'Afghanistan ? Demanda il se laissant tomber sur son bureau.

-Comment l'oublier, monsieur ?

-Tu n'avais pas crus que je reviendrai, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, fit l'intelligence artificielle. Mais pourquoi ces questions ?

-Par ce que je veux que tu crois en ma fille.

Il y eu un silence. Des néons bleu turquoise s'étaient allumés au plafond, lui rappelant les teintes du réacteur. Il lui manquait, de temps à autre. Saisissant un tourne vis, Tony resta songeur un instant.

JARVIS demanda :

-Pourquoi monsieur ?

-Par ce que je vais croire en elle. Elle ne peut pas mourir, JARVIS. Ce n'est pas une question de folie, ni même d'idéal. C'est juste impossible. Purement, et simplement inconcevable. Alors je veux que tu crois en elle, toi aussi.

-Bien monsieur.

-Comme cela, je ne serais pas tout seul à avoir confiance en elle.

-Bien monsieur. Allez vous travailler sur une armure, ce soir ?

-Non JARVIS. Cette nuit, je serais charpentier.

-Pardon ?

-Je fais fabriquer un berceau pour ma fille… Avoua il se levant. J'en ai vu un chez Rhodey, mais je n'en veux pas un comme ça.

Se dirigeant vers la réserve- un amas de boite en plastique géantes, transparents ou colorées, où il rangeait ses matériaux-, il en sortit une grande quantité de métal, du plastic blanc, et un filin métallique capable de supporter plus de cinq cent kilos.

Attrapant fer à souder, boulon et vis, il s'en fut vers son bureau. Il déposa le matériel au sol, demanda à JARVIS de mettre de la musique, et griffonna quelques instants sur un cahier à spirale. Ce projet ne serait ni aussi brillant, ni aussi passionnant qu'Iron man, mais il l'accomplirait avec plus d'entrain et de vigueur que n'importe lequel de ses projets.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, attrapa un chalumeau, et commença à découper la tôle, alors que « I'm Blue » retentissait dans la pièce. Il se souvenait qu'un soir à peu près semblable, il l'avait écouté alors qu'il travaillait sur un assembleur moléculaire de poche. Il se souvenait bien de cette soirée. Il n'était pas impossible que leur fille ait commencé à exister ce soir là.

Une fois la tôle fendue, il vissa les différentes parties entre elles, avant de les souder. Une étrange odeur emplie l'air, alors que la chanson changeait. Ce fut « Black in Balck » qui prit le relais. Il lança son travail refroidir, avant de s'attaquer à la partie de plastique. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, à présent, de cette forme ovale et métallique, creuse et sans pied. Ce serait parfait.

Avec un sourire, il fixa ensuite un morceau de métal préalablement arrondit au tout, ainsi que deux branches de métal qui pointaient vers le haut, dénonçant le ciel. A leurs sommets, il ajouta une base ronde en titane, à laquelle il souda enfin le fil de métal. Il observa son travail un instant, avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans la structure métallique. Celle ci émit un grincement, sans que rien ne se disloque, ni même ne bouge. JARVIS le lui confirma.

Il s'arma ensuite d'un cutter si énorme qu'il ressemblait à une cisaille, et d'un mètre dont il se servit pour découper d'immenses morceaux de plastique blanc. Il se demanda si il y avait du tissu, quelque part dans la maison. Certainement. Le plus long fut de trouver les minuscules cristaux transparents et argentés, qu'il incrusta dans le plastique comme autant de joyaux dans une couronne.

Il attacha ensuite le plastique à l'armature en fer, et alla chercher de la mousse dans la réserve. Une bonne heure plus tard –soit vingt morceaux en tout genre-, il put admirer son projet presque terminé. Et cela lui plus beaucoup.

Devant lui, à même le sol, un berceau ovale se tenait, recouvert d'un plastique piqué de cristal, les faisant ressembler à des paillettes. Il comptait fixer deux rideaux sur les barres de fer qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la pièce ronde, et accrocher le tout au plafond. Ainsi, sa fille dormirait comme sur un nuage. Enfin, pour cela, il avait encore besoin de tissus. Il irait en acheter le lendemain.

Convaincue, un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. C'était du bon travail. A présent qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour cette pièce du mobilier, il resta songeur un instant, cherchant un projet sur lequel se concentrer. Il se refusait à travailler sur une armure, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait un besoin presque maladif de ne penser qu'à son bébé. Uniquement et pleinement à elle.

Pourtant, Pepper parvint à se glisser dans son esprit. Il revit ses yeux embués de larmes, sa peau livide, et la détresse totale, profonde, qui irradiait de tout son être. Il refusait d'y penser davantage. Se tournant vers son bureau, il pianota quelques secondes sur le verre tactile, sans rien chercher de particulier.

Se laissant tomber en arrière, il atterrit sur le sol, sans que cela ne le dérange. Son tourne vis fétiche à la main, il le glissa derrière son oreille, avant de rester songeur un moment. Son esprit était braqué sur la chambre de Kyle. Que contenait elle ? Des jouets. Il aurait tout le loisir de lui en acheter ou de lui en construire. Ensuite venaient un berceau, des rideaux, et un objet étrange, que l'on pendait au plafond comme un attrape rêve.

Il mit un moment à se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'un mobile. Bien sure il aurait put aller en acheter un, mais une envie irrésistible de fabriquer de ses mains tout ce que contiendrait la chambre de son bébé l'étreignait. Ne sachant pas de quoi été composé un mobile, il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il se souvenait très nettement que, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre de Kyle, il ne faisait pas si noir qu'il aurait dut.

Dans un coin de la pièce, oublié, poussiéreux, isolé, une lampe à la douce lumière avait été branché. Elle n'émettait aucun flash, mais de douces couleurs en tout genre. Rhodey avait dit que cela s'appelait « une veilleuse ». De ce dont il se souvenait, cela servait à rester allumer, pour rassurer l'enfant lorsque la nuit arrivait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à ses coups de pieds contre sa paume, quelques heures plus tôt. Dés qu'il lui avait parlé, il s'était calmé. Devait il en conclure qu'il l'avait rassuré ? Surement.

Avec un sourire, il demanda :

-JARVIS, tu sais à quoi ressemble la veilleuse d'un bébé ?

-Je devrais, monsieur ?

-Regard donc sur le net.

-J'y suis… Il est écrit ici que « La veilleuse d'un nourrisson est une lampe de très faible intensité, que l'on peut laisser allumer la nuit. Elle sert à rassurer le bébé. Il est conseillé d'en acheter en forme d'animaux, ou d'élément distrayant ou commun».

-Merci JARVIS.

L'intelligence artificielle resta silencieuse un moment. Le silence qui s'installa ne gênait que les murs. Dans la tête de Tony, des millions et des millions d'idées germaient en un instant, grandissaient en deux secondes, avant de mourir tout aussi rapidement. Il songea d'abord à fabriquer une lampe en forme de lapin, puis en forme de chien, mais il aurait préféré quelque chose de moins commun. Un Iron man miniature ? Ce n'était certainement pas une très bonne idée. Mais quoi alors ? De l'eau peut être ? C'était à la fois apaisant et simple. Mais cela manquait cruellement de couleur. Et quelle idée que de mettre de l'eau dans une chambre d'enfant, même si elle n'était pas vraiment réel ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rêve de se noyer.

Un resta encore songeur un long moment, oubliant jusqu'à sa musique. Il aimait dans l'océan ce paradoxe complexe et antique malgré son calme olympien, il était animé d'un millier de courant en tout genre. Idéalement, il aurait fallut un océan sans eau. Cette idée l'amusa. Au même instant, une autre partie de son cerveau lui rappela une très vieille phrase, qui lui rappela de drôle de souvenir. Enfant, en cours d'astronomie, son professeur –un homme d'au moins cent ans aux cheveux gris comme la pierre et dont le caractère n'en différait pas-, avait tenté d'expliquer à Rhodey que l'espace était « un espace unique, sans air ni eau, mais animé par des centaines de choses, malgré son calme apparent. Une sorte d'océan sans eau ».

C'est là qu'il eut l'idée. La bonne idée. Celle qu'il fallait avoir. Saisissant son tourne vis, il s'en fut vers la réserve, et en revint avec de quoi mener son projet à bien. Ce serait magnifique, génial, à la limite du fantastique. Sa fille dormirait sous la voûte céleste, comme tout le monde, à la différence qu'elle le verrait toute la nuit.

Le sourire qui éclairait son visage n'avait pas d'égal. JARVIS, le voyant, demanda :

-Vous avez trouvé un nouveau projet monsieur ?  
-En effet JARVIS. Tu pourrais me donner une vue de Stark45 ?

-Vous voulez parler du satellite lancé en orbite la semaine dernière ?  
-Tout à fait.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony regardait un écran se former devant ses yeux. Dessus se dessinèrent les contours parfait de la voie lactée, sur un fond chaotique de par le noir qui tentait de s'y frayer un chemin, féérique car parsemé des étoiles que formaient les astéroïdes, et emplit des dizaines de couleurs en tout genre.

C'était parfait.

Il reprit son travail, commandant JARVIS à la voix, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Si il s'était persuadé que sa fille ne mourrait pas, il ignorait alors quelque chose de capital. C'était une Stark. Et en tant que Stark, elle avait le devoir d'emmerder le monde. Et elle le ferait jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, Pepper se réveilla, elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver Tony près d'elle. Se redressant, elle trouva le lit en désordre, ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, et l'enveloppe ouverte sur sa table de nuit.

Tout lui revint à l'esprit avec la violence d'un coup de poignard, la laissant brisée parmi les draps. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle sentit le bébé –sa petite fille qui ne vivrait jamais-, lui donner un coup de pied. Comment un être aussi vivant, aussi concret, pourrait il ne jamais exister ? Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une douche brulante, lavant son visage des fantomatiques sanglots qui avaient laissé leur empreinte sur sa peau. Elle se sécha ensuite rapidement les cheveux, les attacha, puis enfila son jean et un tee-shirt immaculé. Elle n'avait pas l'âme à être coquette.

Enfilant ses talons, elle jeta son sac sur son épaule, et allait s'en aller, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait du bruit. Ce n'était pas celui d'une explosion, ni même celui d'un laser en plein test, mais bien celui d'un marteau, mélangé à du métal. Haussant un sourcil, elle allait descendre dans l'Atelier voir ce qui arrivait, lorsqu'elle réalisa que le son ne venait pas du sous-sol, mais de l'étage.

Montant à nouveau les escaliers, elle mit deux minutes à arriver devant une porte close, derrière laquelle ils entreposaient généralement de vieux souvenirs en tout genre. Entrant, elle trouva tous les cartons empilés non loin de la porte, la pièce emplie de poussière de plâtre et de matériel en tout genre. Il y avait du bois, des clous, une masse, du béton, d'étranges objets rond et d'un blanc cassés, ainsi qu'un plan assez concret de la pièce. Ou du moins de ce que se serait.

Elle ne remarqua Tony qu'après. Il était assit à même le sol, clouant deux planches les une avec les autre. Derrière lui, le mur avait été ouvert pour faire une fenêtre. Incrédule, elle ordonna :

-JARVIS, baisse AC/DC.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Sitôt le volume diminué, la rousse s'approcha du génie. La voyant, il lâcha son marteau, et se leva. Il avait passé un tee-shirt couvert de cambouis sur son torse nu, et elle se demanda si il avait dormit. Certainement pas.

-Bonjour Pepper, murmura il la prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Tony.

-Bien dormis ?

-Très drôle.

Il se sépara d'elle, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés, mais elle semblait plus calme que la veille. Cela suffit à le faire sourire. Elle allait mieux.

Haussant un sourcil, il la vit jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je croyais que ça se voyait. Je prépare la chambre de notre fille.

Le silence qui se fit fut si lourd que JARVIS songea que l'armure avait le poids d'une plume à côté. Prenant son courage à deux mains, affrontant le regard perclus de détresse de la jeune femme, le génie ne voulut pas le laisser perdurer. Il fallait qu'il parle. Qu'il dise n'importe quoi, même une bêtise, mais quelque chose.

Aussi murmura il :

-Tu préfères du bleu ou du rose ?

-Tu es fou.

-J'aime bien le bleu, mais pour une fille, ce n'est pas mieux, le rose ?

-Anthony Stark ! Hurla elle au bord des larmes, Espèce d'imbécile !

-Ou alors on prend du vert, mais je n'aime pas trop. Chez Rhodey, en tout cas, ce n'est pas terrible…

La gifle qu'il reçut le surprit. La brulure qu'elle produisit en percutant sa joue était douce par rapport à la douleur qu'ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre. Ignorant son visage meurtris, il soutint le regard à la fois bleus de larme, de haine et de déception de la jeune femme. Elle semblait sur le point d'imploser, tout bonnement. Et il la comprenait seulement, il avait décidé de croire en leur bébé.

Posant une main sur son ventre, il sentit la petite fille lui envoyer un violent coup de pied. Avec un sourire, il déclara :

-A ce soir ma belle. Je t'adore. J'adore ta maman aussi, mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Je vais m'occuper de ta chambre, tu vas voir, elle sera sublime. Allez, bonne journée !

Il posa un baiser sur le nombril de la jeune femme, avant de la regarder s'éloigner, d'une démarche digne, fière, et chancelante à chaque pas. Elle allait perdre sa fille, leur bébé, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Ce n'était pas juste. En ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, elle se demanda ce que les gens faisaient, pour combattre une injustice.

La réponse lui parut imbécile : on appelait un justicier. L'ironie avait voulu que, justement, elle vive avec un. Et que lui, comme les autres, étaient incapable de changer quoi que ce soit. Se laissant tomber sur son siège, elle mit le contact et se fit la réflexion qu'elle exagérait. La veille, son justicier avait calmé leur petite avec une aisance flagrante.

A ce souvenir, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils auraient été si heureux, si elle avait vécu. Le moteur démarra, et elle conduisit avec prudence jusqu'à Stark Industrie. Chaque mouvement était plus douloureux que le précédent, et la fatigue l'écrasait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son bébé. Elle refusait de le perdre. Seulement, c'était une fatalité inévitable, une tragédie nécessaire au bon déroulement du monde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, elle vaguement salué Happy de la main. Sur sa boite mail, le service d'archive avait récupérer les mail perdu, et Rhodey et Ashley lui en avaient envoyé une petite cinquantaine. Ils allaient bien ensemble, ces deux là.

Elle était là, sur ce même bureau, enter deux dossiers traitant du moyen orient. D'un blanc immaculé, sans aucune tache, sans aucune empreinte digitale, sans aucune vie. L'enveloppe.

La saisissant, Pepper l'ouvrit, et regarda en tomber deux feuilles blanches A4. Dépliant la première, elle lut doucement :

-« Chère mademoiselle Potts, je me vois contraint de quitter l'entreprise à cause de mon bras. Je ne suis plus aussi bon qu'avant, et compte réaliser mes rêves à présent. Je vous donne donc ma démission.

Veuillez me transmettre mon dernier salaire à l'adresse habituelle.

Bien à vous, Henri MODOC. »

Modoc ? Démissionner ? Elle ne sut si cette nouvelle la ravissait ou non. A peine eut elle posé les yeux sur la signature que le bébé lui envoya un coup de pied. De toute évidence, il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus.

Saisissant la seconde feuille, elle la déplia, et crut rêver. Il s'agissait d'une lettre, écrite manuellement, et sur laquelle avait été griffonné un bébé mort. Brulé vif. Elle lut avec hâte :

-« Chère mademoiselle Potts,

Je suis obligé de m'en aller. Dommage, n'est ce pas ? Allons, ne soyez pas triste, ne faite pas l'innocente. Par ce que vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous faites la belle et gentille chef d'entreprise, toujours prête à aider vos employés, mais vous en êtes incapable. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de me donner la SEULE chose que je vous avais demandée.

La seule. Mais je l'aurai, quitte à tuer votre bébé. Mais je l'aurai, mademoiselle Potts.

J'aurai Extremis.

A bientôt, j'espère. Vous entendrez bientôt à nouveau parler de moi. Aurevoir mademoiselle Potts.

Henri»


	6. Chapter 6

6. « … d'autres des fous. »

Trois mois est un délai qui peut paraitre court ou long, tout dépend des gens. D'ordinaire, trois mois était quelques semaines de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour Pepper et Tony. Mais pas les trois qui précédèrent ce jour fatidique du vingt septembre.

Figurez vous un caveau, où l'odeur de moisis est aussi pesante qu'un manteau humide, où la mort règne dans le lourd silence, et où la seule parcelle de vie, de bonheur, de joie, se trouve dans le sol, où personne ne peut pénétrer. C'est ce à quoi ressembla la maison Stark.

Pepper, forme fantomatique d'un autre temps, n'était que l'ombre d'elle même. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit la maladie du bébé, son ventre avait cessé de s'arrondir, et leur petite fille de grandir. Ils s'apprêtaient à accueillir un bébé de trente centimètre, pesant un kilo. Même pas le poids d'un chaton de trois mois. Quelle épreuve avait été la plus difficile, pour elle ? Préparer l'enterrement ? Avoir près d'elle un homme qui croyait plus dur que titane que leur enfant ne mourrait pas ? Ou bien que celui ci ne voulait pas naitre ?

Presque un mois qu'ils auraient dus l'enterrer. Un autre mois de torture, durant lequel elle avait sentit cette vie lui balancer des coups de pieds, tout en sachant que bientôt elle ne lui en donnerait plus un seul.

Tony, besogneux comme d'ordinaire, n'avait cessé de travailler sur la chambre de sa fille. Souvent, il avait laissé la porte ouverte, pour que –par hasard ou non-, Pepper vienne jeter un œil. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ne tenant plus dans l'air orageux, tant à cause de l'été que de l'atmosphère qui régnait, Tony avait décidé qu'ils partiraient à New York. Rhodey lui avait dit au téléphone qu'il y faisait agréablement frais, malgré les orages qui éclataient de temps à autre, déchirant le ciel avec la violence d'une tempête.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport en début de soirée. Après une courte course en taxi, ils étaient allés s'installer au dernier étage de la Toure Stark. Après un diner léger, ils étaient partit se coucher dans un silence de mort. Comme chaque soir.

Le génie avait dit bonne nuit à la jeune femme en un rapide baiser, puis au bébé, avant de saisir la rousse dans ses bras. Il inspira son odeur sucrée, avant de murmurer :

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Tony.  
-Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi.

-Dis moi si elle t'embête. Je la calmerai.

-Comme toujours.  
-Oui, comme toujours.

-Embrasse moi.

L'homme s'exécuta, avant de se serrer davantage contre elle. Caressant son ventre trop plat pour l'âge du bébé, il le sentit donner un dernier coup de pied, avant de fermer les yeux, et de laisser une douce torpeur le prendre.

Le lendemain matin, JARVIS les réveilla vers neuf heure. Il était plus que rare que l'un ou l'autre ne le soit, mais le voyage les avait apparemment fatigué. L'intelligence s'exclama :

-Monsieur, mademoiselle, réveillez vous !

-JARVIS, murmura le génie ouvrant un œil, que se passe-t-il ?

-Monsieur, vous devez vous lever. Immédiatement.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Pepper baillant.

-C'est à propos de vous, mademoiselle.

Allumant la télévision qui se trouvait dans la pièce, JARVIS mit la première chaine. Sur celle ci, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, habillée d'un tailleur rose et d'un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en chignon, et elle tenait près de ses lèvres trop maquillées un micro argenté. L'intelligence artificielle augmenta le volume :

-A présent, une déclaration d'un expert en bactériologie, le docteur Henri Modoc.

Apparut à l'écran ce dont Pepper se souvenait de lui. Il était toujours maigre, et le contraste entre ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et ses yeux vert était encore plus marqué. Il portait un costume noir comme ses cheveux, qui ne lui donnait pas franchement bonne mine.

A sa simple vue, la petite fille s'activa dans son ventre. Elle ne l'aimait décidément pas. Saisissant les mains de Tony, elle les posa sur son nombril, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer le bébé. C'était incroyable, comment un simple contact avec son père pouvait changer son humeur.

Modoc commença :

-Hier, à l'hôpital William Churchill, ainsi qu'au Bellevue, et au Roosevelt, ont été interné des patients souffrant de mots de têtes, de sueur froide et d'une forte fièvre. Nous avons tous les indices pour songer qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une souche du virus extrémis. Pour l'heure, tous les hôpitaux New Yorkais sont fermés, et si l'un de vous vois cette femme, il est prié de se présenter immédiatement aux services d'ordres publics. Je ne crois pas affabuler en disant qu'elle est responsable de ce début d'Epidémie. Du reste, le gouvernement demande à Anthony Stark, qui a sut enrailler la première épidémie, de se présenter à Washington dés aujourd'hui. Surtout restez calme, et si vous présentez un de ses symptômes, consultez votre médecin. Vous serez alors dirigé vers un hôpital au alentours. Aurevoir.

JARVIS coupa la télévision, alors que Tony restait muet, et que Pepper écarquillait les yeux. Elle murmura, éberluée :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire…

-Pepper, c'est toi qu'ils recherchent, fit le génie.

Car c'était bien une photo d'elle, que Modoc avait brandit devant les caméras. Il pensait Pepper responsable de cette épidémie de… de quoi ? Les symptômes qu'il avait décris n'allaient pas les uns avec autres, et ils ne correspondaient certainement pas à ceux d'extremis.

Se levant, il s'exclama :

-JARVIS, trouve moi tout ce que tu as sur cette déclaration !

-C'est déjà fait, avoua l'intelligence. Elle a été faite à huit heures ce matin, devant l'Empire State Building.

-Pepper, lèves toi, murmura il. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

-En retard ? S'enquit la rousse quittant ses draps. En retard pour quoi ?

-Pour ta disparition, mon amour.

Saisissant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, Tony composa un numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine demanda :

-Tony?

-Bonjour Natasha ! Je suis content de vous entendre ! Comment allez vous ?

-Tony, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'épidémie ? Ce ne sont pas les symptômes du virus extremis ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment va Pepper ?

-Elle va bien, elle va bien. Mais il faudrait que vous nous donniez un coup de main.

-Pour sa disparation ? Désolée Tony, mais je ne peux pas la mettre en lieux sure. Le SHIELD est aussi à sa recherche.

-Quoi ? Par ce que Fury pense qu'elle y est pour quelque chose ?

-Fury, non. Mais le président, oui. Je suis vraiment désolée Tony, vraiment.

-Ne vous ne faites pas.

-Faites attention à elle, surtout.

Le génie raccrocha, avant de composer un nouveau numéro. Collant l'appareil à son oreille, il s'approcha de Pepper et la colla contre lui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il inspira son odeur avant de murmurer un bref :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Qui appels-tu ?

-Rhodey. Il n'habite pas loin, et tu seras bien là bas. En plus tu pourras t'entrainer à être maman, il y a Kyle !

-Tony, arrêtes avec ça.

-Je n'arrêterai jamais de croire en ma fille. Désolé.

Le militaire décrocha une minute plus tard, et murmura un bref « Allo ». Tony, ramenant encore la rousse contre son torse, sentit son ventre cogner contre son bassin. Posant un baiser sur son front, il s'exclama :

-Salut Rhodey, c'est moi.

-Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pepper est recherchée !

-Rhodey, calme toi. Il n'y a pas d'épidémie d'extremis, et Pepper n'y est pour rien. Il y a dut il y avoir une monstrueuse erreur de diagnostique. Le temps de prendre une douche, d'enfiler l'armure, et je suis à Washington.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voudrai que Pepper vienne chez toi, le temps que les choses se tassent. Ça ne dura pas plus de trois jours je pense.

-Et tu me demandes la permission ?

-Bah… Ça se fait, non ?

Rhodey grommela à l'autre bout du fil. Dans le ventre de Pepper, le bébé donna un coup de pied. Le militaire reprit :

-Sauf que j'aurai parié que tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé !

-Quelle aurait débarquer chez toi sans autorisation ? Tu exagères.

-A peine. Bon, c'est d'accord, mais ne l'accompagne pas. Tu es trop voyant, même sans armure.

-Merci Rhodey.

-C'est normal entre pote. Je sais que t'aurai fais pareil pour moi.

Avec un sourire, le génie raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Posant un nouveau baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, il murmura :

-Tu as une planque !

-Il faut que je sois contente ?

-Un peu que tu dois ! Bon, allez, va te préparer. Je vais te mettre quelques affaires de côtés. Rhodey habite à l'autre bout de la ville, mais avec les transports en commun ce sera rapide.

-Ce sera tout, monsieur Stark ? Ironisa elle.

Elle se décolla de lui, et s'en fut vers la salle de bain d'une démarche à la fois légère et lourde de douleur. Lorsqu'elle eut fermer la petite porte rouge, le génie se dirigea vers leur armoire, et en sortit deux tee-shirt, des sous-vêtements, un pyjama, et un pull assez chaud. Les déposant dans un sac à hanse, il attendit une dizaine de minute avant que la jeune femme ne sorte de la salle de bain. Elle portait un soutien-gorge et une culotte, qui la rendait vraiment sexy malgré son ventre.

La prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, il posa un baiser derrière son oreille, avant de murmurer :

-J'ai tout préparé, sauf ta trousse de toilette.

-Donne moi l'adresse de Rhodey. J'ai hâte de revoir Kyle ! Il doit avoir grandit !

-Je pense aussi. Mais notre bébé est un poids plume, n'oublie pas.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de quitter son étreinte. Elle enfila un jean et un col roulé noir, avant de passer des Converses noirs, qu'elle ne mettait que lors des week-ends à la campagne qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Il fallait qu'elle soit à l'aise dans ses chaussures, pendant sa fuite.

Retournant dans la salle de bain, elle en ressortit avec une trousse de toilette, qu'elle ajouta au sac. Le fermant, elle fut prise par la taille, et sentit Tony l'embrasser sur la nuque.

-J'y vais, murmura elle.

-Je sais. Sois prudente, surtout.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Au pire, que pourrait il se passer ?

-Que tu meurs. Ou que le bébé meurt.

-Il mourra de toute manière, Tony.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Se retournant, elle saisit le sac d'une main, et planta son regard bleu dans les siens. La lueur de génie qui y dansait l'amusa. Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle le sentit glisser un papier dans sa main. Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, il se baissa jusqu'à son nombril, et murmura :

-Veilles bien sur maman, ma puce.

-Tony, elle ne t'entendra jamais.

-M'en fiche. Veilles sur elle quand même.

Disant cela, il posa un baiser sur son ventre, et se redressa. Pepper poussa un léger soupir, avant de s'en aller d'un bond pas. Tony n'eut pas le temps de la regarder s'éloigner, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et sauta dans un jean et tee-shirt. Enfilant ses baskets, il s'en fut vers la plateforme où JARVIS lui enfila l'armure. Le simple fait de faire corps avec l'être de métal lui prodigua une énergie à la limite de l'indécence. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait, d'être un héros.

-Paré, monsieur ? Demanda l'intelligence artificielle.

-Plein gaz JARVIS. Le président nous attend.

Sans rien ajouter, il décolla, et put à nouveau contempler le sol vu du ciel. De si haut, les buildings n'étaient que des jouets en métal, et les hommes ne se discernaient pas. Il adressa une prière silencieuse à Pepper, avant de mettre le cap sur Washington.

Il devait dire deux mots à Henri Modoc.

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues, Pepper déambulait avec difficulté. Partout autour d'elle les gens se bousculaient, hurlaient, se ruant sur les pharmacies, les super marchés et les armureries. De partout ils sortaient chargés comme des ânes, écrasés par leur lourds fardeaux, et suffisamment équipé pour tenir un siège.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bouche de métro, elle fut prise d'assaut par une violente odeur de sueur. Aussitôt après, une marée humaine se rua sur son passage, la renversant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Une fois la foule passée, elle se releva et s'en fut vers la ligne correspondante. Composant un ticket, elle arriva sur un quai bondé, où l'air était étouffant.

Le monstre de fer arriva enfin, vomissant sur la bute en ciment un amas de gens en tout genre, qui la bousculèrent de toute part. Sentant la petite lui donner des coups un peu plus violent que d'habitude, elle déduisit qu'elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise, elle non plus. Emporté par le flux, elle fut projetée contre une paroi de plexi glace, où elle se fit surement un bleu. Se redressant, elle ne fut pas surprise de se trouver oppressée entre un homme d'un certain âge, portant un respectable costume de tweed, une adolescente mâchant son chewing-gum, et un prêtre.

Se laissant aller contre la paroi, elle tenta de trouver un peu d'oxygène dans ce wagon bondé. Elle ne parvint à rien. Partout, tout lui semblait étouffant. Comme si elle avait sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver, le bébé avait cessé ses mouvements, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Poussant un soupir, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, pour trouver le papier sur lequel Tony avait écrit l'adresse de Rhodey.

Rien dans la poche droite.

Rien dans la poche gauche.

Sentant l'inquiétude la prendre, elle se força à reprendre son souffle. Elle ne parvint qu'à aspirer un air lourd d'orage, de sueur et pauvre en oxygène. Il fallait qu'elle se clame. Où avait elle mit cette adresse ? Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, elle chercha encore un moment, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, le souffle court.

Elle l'avait perdu. Il avait dut s'envoler de sa poche lors de sa chute. Poussant un soupir frustré, elle serra les poings. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle en trouverait une. Elle n'avait qu'à appeler Rhodey avec son téléphone. Il était dans son sac. Le métro se stoppa, la projetant contre la porte ouverte. Massant son épaule douloureuse, elle sentit le bébé lui donner un coup de pied.

Elle allait l'oublier, lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un coup de pied. C'était plus long, plus doux, mais aussi beaucoup plus menaçant. Et elle ne voulait surtout penser à ce que cette petite décharge annonçait.

Le train allait repartir, lorsqu'une voix, s'échappant de la foule, hurla :

-Mais… mais… C'est la fille des infos ! Attrapez la !

Un demi milliard de sensation la traversa. Elle eut peur, puis fut surprise, et régit enfin. Se retournant, elle vit une dizaine de personne fondre sur elle avec violence. L'un deux attrapa son sac, alors qu'elle sautait sur le quai bondé. Les portes se fermèrent au moment où ils allaient la saisir. L'un d'eux emporta son manteau.

Lorsque le train s'ébranla en un brouhaha digne de celui d'un concert de métal, elle en profita pour se faufiler dans la foule, espérant que personne ne la reconnaitrait. Se faufilant entre deux femmes, elle fut soulagée en découvrant que tous étaient bien trop occupés par leur trajet pour se soucier d'elle.

Elle traversa la foule en trois minutes, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois au dehors, l'air frais et brulant, alliance parfaite de l'été indien, la surprit. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel était d'un noir menaçant. Il allait pleuvoir. S'adossant à un immeuble, elle tenta de se calmer. Sa respiration, irrégulière et lourde, était accélérée par la peur qui lui serait les entrailles.

Combien de temps resta elle ainsi, contre ce mur, à regarder fixement le vide, les yeux écarquillés ? Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ait le temps de ressentir toutes les émotions au monde, incapable de choisir laquelle ressentir. Comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, une décharge la fit frissonner. Elle était plus intense que la précédente, mais aussi bien plus longue. Le picotement s'était mué en une douleur réelle. Douce, mais réelle.

L'oubliant, elle fit un point sur sa situation. Elle était quelque part dans New York, sans argent ni téléphone, sans adresse où se rendre, sans même une pièce d'identité ou une veste. Comment allait elle faire ? Poussant un nouveau soupir, elle se demanda ce que Tony aurait fait, dans un moment semblable. La réponse lui vint naturellement : il aurait tenter de trouver de l'aide auprès d'un de ses amis.  
Le seul souci était qu'elle ne savait pas où vivait Rhodey, et que ses amies ne vivaient pas à New York. Une nouvelle décharge la fit frémir, et elle caressa son ventre pour la calmer. Elle se souvint ne l'avoir fait que très rarement, depuis ce fameux soir où le génie était revenu… Elle interrompit le cours de sa pensée. Elle avait été bête. Idiote. Une vraie imbécile.  
Si elle ne savait pas où habitait Rhodey, elle connaissait par cœur le quartier où vivait Banner. C'était à une heure de métro, soit plus de trois heures de marches. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Quittant le mur, elle tenta de se repérer par rapport aux numéros des rues, qui formaient d'étranges canaux entre les gratte-ciel.

S'engouffrant dans l'une d'elle, elle affronta un vent violent, aussi froid que ceux de l'hiver, avant qu'une goutte d'eau ne caresse sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, New York tout entier ouvrait son parapluie. L'orage avait éclaté.

Quelques heures plus tard, à des kilomètres de là, Bruce Banner fermait la fenêtre. Regardant les éclaires qui déchiraient le ciel comme autant de hurlements de rage, il fit la moue. Il n'aurait pas aimé être sous ce déluge. Se retournant, il contempla son salon avec un petit sourire.

L'appartement qu'il occupait avait beau être exigus, petit, il l'avait toujours adoré. Ici, il se sentait à l'abri du danger, parmi le parquet branlant et les fenêtres cerclés de fer. Le coin cuisine était contigu au salon, ce qui l'avait toujours arrangé. L'absence de salle à manger lui faisait oublier qu'il vivait seul. Il vint s'asseoir dans un canapé en cuir, où il saisit son livre, et reprit sa lecture.

Une chaine Hifi jouait « Yellow Submarine » des Beatles. Il regarda un instant les flammes écarlates danser dans sa cheminées, avant de songer qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre ses recherches. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède à Hulk. Il se demanda si, tout au fond de son être, au plus profond de son âme, il en désirait un. Certes, il haïssait cette créature, mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et lui avait permis de rencontrer des Avengers. Cette idée le fit sourire. Les Avengers. Ses amis.

Replongeant dans son livre, il convint de remettre cette question à plus tard. Après tout, rien n'était pressé, et il avait du temps devant lui. Il s'enfouit dans son livre, jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme. Levant les yeux, il fut étonné de voir la nuit tomber.

De toute évidence, il ne trouverait pas de remède aujourd'hui. S'étirant, il se leva, remit une buche dans l'âtre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine aménagée, couleur crème. Passant le bar, il ouvrit le frigidaire et tenta d'y trouver de quoi manger. A son grand damne, il n'y avait plus que deux tomates, et une brique de lait.

Il poussa un soupir en fermant la porte du frigo. Décidément, être un célibataire endurcie lui avait donné de mauvaises habitudes. Ouvrant un placard en hauteur, il y chercha un paquet de pâte sans rien trouver. Il n'avait même plus de ravioli en boite :

-Eh bah mon vieux Bruce, murmura il, Je crois que des courses s'imposent.

Un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par sa propre bêtise, il referma le placard. Posant son livre sur le bar, il alla couper la musique, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il enfila une paire de chaussures passée par le temps, et un anorak imperméable qui le protégerait parfaitement des humeurs du temps.

Saisissant son porte feuilles, son téléphone et ses clefs, il claqua la porte, et la ferma à double tours. Il se trouva dans une cage d'escalier en bois, un peu trop sombre peut être, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Commençant sa descente, il se fit la réflexion que vivre au dernier étage n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait visité ce petit appartement, perché au sommet de l'immeuble, il n'avait pus s'empêcher de penser que ce pourrait être son sanctuaire, sa tanière, son terrier à lui. L'endroit où il pourrait se cacher, dormir, manger, et rire ou pleurer tant qu'il voudrait.

Lorsqu'il eut dévalé les quatre étages, il poussa une lourde et large porte, avant de se retrouver sous une pluie battante. Rabattant sa capuche sur son visage, il regarda les cinq centimètres d'eau qui noyaient les trottoirs, avant de commencer sa marche. Il savait que l'épicerie la plus proche se trouvait à dix minutes de marche, aussi ne se pressa-t-il pas. Même si il avait courut, il serait arrivé trempé.

Sept minutes plus tard, alors que l'accalmie semblait battre de l'aile, il arriva en vue de l'épicerie. La rue déserte était quelque peu angoissante, même pour lui. Il haïssait être angoissé. L'angoisse était bien pire que le stress, pour lui.

Il remarqua alors que la rue n'était pas déserte. Du moins, pas totalement. Au sol, pataugeant dans l'eau de pluie, une jeune femme était adossée à un mur, et regardait ses pieds comme un ultime espoir. Elle portait un jean et un col roulé noir, gorgé d'eau jusqu'à la corde. A sa silhouette, il devina qu'elle enceinte, sans pouvoir dire avec certitude de combien.

Que faisait cette rousse à même le sol, enceinte, et par cet orage ? Si il avait bien une certitude, c'était que sa place n'était pas ici. S'approchant d'elle, le scientifique vint se placer lui aussi à même le mur. Se baissant, il demanda :

-Madame, tout va bien ?

-Qu… Qui êtes vous ? Murmura elle.

Bruce se fit la réflexion qu'il connaissait cette voix. Mais il n'osait la reconnaître. C'était impossible. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là ? Elle était recherchée par le pays tout entier, elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette rue. Haussant un sourcil, encore incertain, il s'enquit :

-Pepper ?

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme posa sur son visage un regard bleu de soulagement, de détresse et de souffrance. Son visage avait la teinte d'un nuage essoré, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle tenta de sourire, en murmurant :

-Je t'ai trouvé… Je t'ai trouvé Bruce…

-Calmez vous, fit il prenant sa main, que faites vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas marché sous cet orage, tout de même ?

-Il… fallait que je te trouve…

Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle le tutoyait. D'ordinaire, ils étaient murés dans un vouvoiement poli bien que proche. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, malgré les apparences. Il la vit grimacer, et poser une main sur son ventre, où elle enfonça ses ongles. Il crut qu'elle allait lui broyer les mains.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Le bébé est très en colère contre moi, susurra elle. Je ne sais pas p… pourquoi.

-Pepper, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J… J'ai perdu l'adresse de Rhodey… je suis une imbécile… Dans le métro… il fallait que je… te trouve…

-Respire, ça va bien se passer.

A nouveau, elle grimaça et lui broya la main. Pourtant, elle reprit avec une ferveur déroutante :

-Je me suis perdu… une dizaine de fois… mais je t'ai trouvé… je t'ai trouvé…

-Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant.

Il réalisa seulement que la main qu'il tenait était glacée. Passant sa paume sur le visage couvert de sueur et de pluie de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son front brulant. Il murmura, tentant de paraître rassurant :

-Tu as de la fièvre. Tu es malade.

-Ça va. Je… suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Elle se laissa glisser le long de son épaule, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux humides mouillent sa poitrine. Bruce, passant la main qu'il avait sur son visage sur son ventre, tenta de percevoir le bébé. Mais c'était peine perdue. Rien ne semblait plus vivre dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Changeant sa main de place, il ne sentit pas davantage la petite. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparue comme cela ! Il chercha un moment, passant sa main de son dos à son nombril, et ce encore et encore, sans rien percevoir. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Une idée dérisoire, peut être imbécile, mais qui aurait pus être réel.

Baissant sa main jusqu'au bas ventre de la rousse, il sentit enfin le petit –trop petit- corps du bébé. Il ne bougeait pas. Sans savoir si il était soulagé de l'avoir trouvé ou horrifié qu'il ne bouge plus, il déclara :

-Pepper, tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

-I… ils sont tous fermés…

-Mais tu es en train d'accoucher, bon sang !

-Je… je ne veux pas…

Il y eu un long silence. Bruce hésita longtemps à éclater de rire, ou à se mettre à pleurer. Avait il bien entendu ? Se raclant la gorge, songeant que ce devait être la fièvre, il s'exclama :

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !

-Tu… ne peux pas… savoir… Quand… elle naitra… elle mourra…

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

-Je… je ne veux pas tuer mon bébé…

-Ecoute moi, tu es brulante, affaiblie, et épuisée. Alors je te propose qu'on aille chez moi, et que tu mettes ce bébé au monde. D'accord ?

-N… non.

-Je n'attendais pas ton approbation.

Disant cela, il la prit dans ses bras, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La soulevant, il fit son possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop trempée, et s'en fut vers chez lui. La soirée s'annonçait bien plus mouvementé qu'il ne l'avait songé.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Crevette

Ashley Rhodes était une femme merveilleuse. Si on mettait de son côté son physique avantageux, elle avait des facultés mentales incroyables, et cuisinait divinement des macaronis. Aussi s'inquiéta elle lorsque, minuit sonnant, elle ne vit pas Pepper arriver. Des centaines de questions s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Que lui était il arrivé ? Quelque chose de grave ? Cela avait il un lien avec le bébé ? Avait elle été reconnue ?

Elle espéra intérieurement que non. Jetant un coup d'œil à la télé qui, allumée, diffusait les informations, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Anthony Stark se présenter devant la caméra. Saisissant le micro, la journaliste eut tout juste le temps de dire « A présent une déclaration de Monsieur Stark, au sujet de cette épidémie. ».

Augmentant le volume de la télévision, pas assez toute fois pour réveiller Kyle, elle regarda le génie approcher l'objet de ses lèvres :

-Mesdames, messieurs, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Anthony Edward Stark, ancien P.D.G de Stark Industrie, et précurseur de l'énergie verte auto généré. Mais je suis aussi Iron man, un génie qui a travaillé, travaille et travaillera sur les dangers potentiels qui vous menace. Il y a quelques mois –neuf exactement-, j'ai eu à faire avec le virus extremis, mit au point par AIM, et dont Killian Aldritch s'est servie à de mauvaises fins. J'ai terrassé Obadiah Stane, contré Ivan Vanko et Justin Hammer et réduit Extremis à néant. Alors, au nom de tout ce que j'ai pus accomplir, avec l'aide de Pepper Potts qui est recherchée à tord, je vous demande de me faire confiance. Par ce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire…

Il y eu un court silence, pourtant lourd de sens. Les seconds semblèrent durer des heures. Ashley se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait été génial en tant qu'acteur. Il savait parfaitement bien manier les mots, ainsi que les silences.

Il conclut :

-… Henri Modoc est un menteur.

Les journalistes hurlèrent de grands « Impossibles ! » et d'affreux « Improbables ! ». Tony ne s'en formalisa pas, ce qui ne surprit pas du tout la jeune femme :

-Cette épidémie n'en est pas une. Les cas présentés ne présentent pas du tout les symptômes d'Extremis. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Je le dit, l'assure et le rabâches : le virus extremis n'existe plus. Je l'ai exterminé moi même. Plus personne, sur cette planète, ne peut attraper ce virus. J'en réponds personnellement.

Quelle ironie. Alors que tous les journalistes se ruaient sur lui, avides de questions en tout genre, que ce soit sur Modoc ou sur le virus, Anthony Stark avait tord. Mais il ne le savait pas. Car sur cette planète, un être portait encore ce virus mortel. Et ce virus allait lui sauver la vie.

-Allez, viens là toi.

Penché sur le bar de sa cuisine, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, le docteur Banner jouait des scalpels et des pinces aussi doucement que possible. Ses avants bras étaient maculés de sang frais, ses mains gantées de plastique, et il tentait à chaque seconde de ne pas trembler.

Face à lui, étalé à même le plan de travail, le placenta sanglant qui contenait la petite fille le narguait. Il semblait lui hurler « Tu n'arriveras pas à m'ouvrir ». Mais il y parviendrait. Il sauverait le bébé de ses amis. Il le devait.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il avait allongé Pepper sur son lit, lui avait fait avaler de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre et était partie chercher de quoi l'accoucher. Revenu, il avait trouvé la jeune femme évanouie, plus pâle et plus brulante encore que quand il l'avait laissé. Il avait tenté de la réveiller, sans succès.

Le thermomètre avait révélé qu'elle avait plus de quarante de température. Il n'avait pas put la réveiller. Aussi, décidant de sauver le bébé, il avait dut aller chercher le placenta à même son ventre. Le petit être, encore dans la poche amniotique, ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait coupé le cordon qui maintenait le placenta à son ventre, et avait amené le tout sur le bar.

Il en était là. Saisissant un scalpel, il incisa lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il glissait ses mains dans la poche, et en sortait un organisme mesurant à peine plus de trente centimètre. Il était si léger qu'il faillit le lâcher. Dégageant sa bouche des quelques membranes flasques qui le couvraient, il attendit un instant, avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Caressant l'enfant, il saisit un torchon propre et le frictionna avec force. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Baissant les yeux, il se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. La portant jusqu'à l'évier, il fit couler un peu d'eau, et rinça son nez et sa bouche, sans que rien ne se produise.

Sous ses doigts gantés, le petit corps était d'une température incroyablement élevé. Ce n'était pas normal. L'allongeant, il murmura :

-Allez, respire, respire. Tu vas y arriver…

Ouvrant sa bouche, il décolla sa langue de son palais, et sentit son corps baisser en température. Soudain, les petites lèvres rosées de la petite fille s'ouvrirent, et elle inspira de l'air à plein poumon. Le hurlement qu'elle lança n'avait rien de comparable. Loin d'énerver l'autre, il fit naitre en Bruce une joie immense, sauvage, à la limite de l'indécence.

Entre ses mains, la petite fille se tordait comme un beau diable, poussant l'air en dehors de ses poumons avec une force inouïe. Une larme coula sur la joue du docteur, mélange subtil de joie frénétique, et de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Posant l'enfant dans l'évier, il fit couler de l'eau tiède sur son petit corps, et la frotta jusqu'à ce que le sang ait disparue de sa peau.

Une fois propre, il la sortit de l'évier, et l'enroula dans le torchon avec lequel il l'avait frotté. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas froide. Bien au contraire, sa peau palpitait sous ses gants en plastique. La pressant contre lui, il se dirigea vers son armoire –un placard à deux portes se trouvant dans le couloir entre sa chambre et le salon-, et en sortit une écharpe blanche dans laquelle il l'enveloppa.

Ainsi emmaillotée, elle semblait plus minuscule encore. La collant contre lui, il l'écouta hurler encore et encore. Poussant la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Allongée sous les draps, recroquevillée comme si elle essuyait une attaque extérieure, Pepper dormait à poings fermés. Les hurlements de sa fille ne suffirent pas à la réveiller.

Bruce s'approcha d'elle, et vint vérifier qu'elle respirait. C'était bien le cas, et il fut heureux de voir que sa fièvre commençait à baisser. Avec un sourire, il s'assit près d'elle, et montra à la petite fille sa patiente :

-Regarde, murmura il, c'est ta maman.

A ces mots, comme si elle le comprenait, le bébé cessa de crier. Il la vit ouvrir deux grands yeux d'un bleu si sombre, si pur, qu'il crut contempler la nuit elle même. A l'intérieur de ceux ci luisait une étoile incroyable, incandescente, qui irradiait de force. Les seuls yeux qu'il avait vus de semblable étaient ceux de Tony.

Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs : ses cheveux étaient fins et noirs, ses lèvres fines et minces, et son sourire avait quelque chose qui le lui rappelait. L'enfant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle était en mesure de comprendre tout ce qu'on lui disait, tendit les bras vers sa mère, et battit l'air comme pour l'attraper. Elle sembla fort déçu lorsque Banner la ramena contre lui, se leva, et quitta la pièce. Il ferma la porte, et s'approcha du canapé. Y déposant la petite fille, il l'encercla de coussin pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, où reposait toujours le placenta. Il l'enroula dans un vieux torchon, le noua, puis l'emballa dans un sac en plastique étanche. Il le descendrait plus tard à la poubelle. Revenant vers la petite, il alluma la télévision, et s'assit près d'elle. Elle le fixait de ses si grands yeux, et il lui sembla qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir quelques heures. Elle était bien trop éveillée pour ça.

La prenant dans ses bras, il écouta le présentateur parler un long moment du virus, et des déclarations contraires de Tony Stark et Henri Modoc. Lequel croire ? Le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, ou l'expert en bactériologie ? Chacun se le demandait, sauf lui et quelques personnes, peut être.

Il se demanda soudain comment il devait appeler le bébé. Après tout, si il ne connaissait pas son prénom, il fallait bien qu'il l'appelle autrement que « toi ». Comment pourrait il l'appeler ? Bébé ? Petite ? Fillette ? Lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne voyait ni un garçon, ni une fille. Il ne voyait même pas un nouveau né. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était le mot « crevette ».

Etrangement, cela lui plus. C'était féminin, amusant, et minuscule. Comme elle. Il y eu une rediffusion de la déclaration d'Henri Modoc, que les journalistes avaient surnommés « Modoc ». Dés que sa voix résonna, il vit la petite fille se raidir, et donner des coups de pieds bien plus qu'énergique sur sa cuisse.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup de monsieur, hein Crevette ? Demanda il. Tu le connais ? Ta maman le connais, peut être ?

La petite ne répondit pas, bien entendu. Une fois l'intervention de Modoc terminée, le journaliste revint, mais le bébé ne se calma pas pour autant. Le présentateur recommença à parler, puis Tony apparut, et prononça les mêmes mots que quelques heures plus tôt.

Dés que sa voix retentit à travers la télévision, l'enfant se calma. Au contraire, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que le génie parlait, elle souriait plus encore. Amusé, Banner déclara :

-Tu vois ce type ? C'est ton papa. Il s'appelle Anthony.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il était certain qu'elle le savait. A la seconde où Iron man disparu de l'écran, Crevette se calma. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire, mais ouvrit grand ses yeux, comme pour garder encore l'image de cet homme un peu gauche, génial, fatigué et mal rasé qu'était son père.

Bruce réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait plus faim. Mais peut être que cette petite avait faim, elle. Venir au monde devait être fatiguant, et elle n'avait ni dormis, ni mangé. Que mangeait un bébé ? Pas grand-chose, d'après sa mémoire. Du lait essentiellement. Il se souvenait justement qu'il y en avait une brique dans le frigidaire, mais doutait qu'elle soit encore bonne.

Lorgnant sur la pendule qui indiquait deux heures du matin, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait bien d'aller se coucher. La question qui s'imposa était simple : comment allait il coucher Crevette ? Car si lui allait dormir dans le canapé, ce n'était pas si évident pour elle. Jamais il n'avait jouer à la poupée, et ne savait pas comment fabriquer un berceau.

Il resta un moment dans l'incertitude, songeur. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose. Dans quoi mettait-on des paquets de un kilos et trente centimètres ? Un panier, un sac peut être, mais rien dans lequel il aurait put coucher la petite. Une bassine ? Un seau ?

Il hésita un long moment, avant de se décider. Après tout, c'était la fille d'Iron man. Se levant, le bébé contre lui, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il réfléchit un instant, avant d'ouvrir un placard, et d'en sortir une marmite en métal. Revenant dans le salon, il la posa au sol, et la petite sur le canapé, entre les coussins. Il se leva, s'en fut vers son armoire, et en revint avec trois pulls de teintes diverses. Ce ne serait pas parfait, mais cela suffirait bien.

Il positionna le premier vêtement –un gris un peu usé- de façon à ce qu'il recouvre entièrement le fond et les bords. Ainsi, si elle se cognait, elle ne risquait rien. Il mit le second –un vert- au fond, pour que ce soit plus confortable et garda le violet pour faire office de couverture.

Reprenant la petite, il la coucha dans la marmite, et la couvrit. Un sourire incroyable éclairait ses lèvres. On aurait dit Tony lorsqu'il riait. Il remonta le pull sur sa poitrine, amusé de la voir remuer bras et jambes. Décidément, elle ne semblait pas si jeune. Eteignant la télévision, il se leva pour basculer le bouton d'une lampe, et du plafonnier de la cuisine. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet, si on omettait le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. La pluie battait à nouveau les carreaux, les plongeant dans une mélancolie automnale.

Saisissant une couverture en laine, il s'enveloppa dedans, et calla un coussin entre l'accoudoir et sa tête. Prés de lui, Crevette gigotait toujours. Elle ne semblait pas pressée de dormir. Se penchant vers elle, il murmura :

-Allez Crevette, il faut dormir maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant sourit à en avoir mal aux lèvres. Bruce poussa un soupir :

-Mais non dormir, pas sourire ! Allez, fais de beau rêve.

Disant cela il se positionna sur le dos, et ferma les yeux. Il allait s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit la petite faire des bulles. Se tournant, il la fusilla du regard, mais ne put être sévère. Elle était trop mignonne pour cela. Ses grands yeux bleus –qui chez son père avaient le don d'irriter-, la rendait adorable. Baissant la main jusqu'à elle, il la regarda prendre son auriculaire dans son petit poing, et le serrer avec force. Du moins, à son échelle.

Avec un sourire, il reprit :

-On dort. Allez, passe une bonne nuit.

Ereinté, il se remit sur le dos, et ferma les yeux. Sans se préoccuper du bébé qui gigotait dans sa marmite, il laissa le sommeil le prendre, et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Le bébé, blottit dans ces pulls, ne voulait pas dormir. Les yeux écarquillés, déjà curieuse de tout, elle regardait le feu crépiter non loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur.

C'est dans une marmite en métal, que la fille d'Iron man passa sa première nuit. Fille d'un milliardaire, elle aurait put dormir dans une chambre magnifique, emplie de jouet en tout genre, et sur un lit en plume, un matelas à eau, ou n'importe quoi d'autre coûtant une petite fortune. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Par ce que, comme son père, elle n'aimait pas faire les choses dans les règles.

Le lendemain matin, Bruce se réveilla vers huit heure. Il aimait beaucoup se lever tôt, et cette heure tardive le surprit plus ou moins. Se levant d'un bond, il fut surprit de trouver une marmite à ses pieds, et plus surprit encore lorsqu'il vit la petite fille qui, parfaitement éveillée, gigotait déjà.

Il ne douta pas qu'elle n'ait pas fermé l'œil. La prenant dans ses bras, il la berça doucement, alors qu'elle agitait nerveusement pieds et mains. Il serait peut être temps qu'il la présente à sa mère. Mais avant cela, son estomac lui hurlait de manger quelque chose. Reposant le bébé dans son berceau de fer, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il fit un café brulant, et chercha quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il ne trouva qu'un paquet de pain de mie à demi entamé.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, il mit deux tranches à griller, avant de saisir la brique de lait qu'il y avait dans le frigo. La goûtant, il conclut qu'elle n'était pas passée, mais se refusa à en donner à la petite. Elle était trop fragile pour cela.

Il convint de la faire manger plus tard. Après tout, si elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait peut être pas faim. Une fois son café coulé, il en versa dans une tasse, et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la vida, avala les deux tranches de pain, avant de saisir un nouveau mug, et de le remplir. Revenant dans le salon, il saisit une plaquette de médicament, et vérifia que la petite était toujours dans sa marmite.

Il s'en fut vers sa chambre, dont il poussa la porte. Enroulée dans ses draps, Pepper semblait encore endormie. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et vint poser une main sur son front. Sa fièvre était un peu remontée.

-Quelle idée de passer son temps sous un orage, murmura il.

-J… je n'ai pas fais exprès…

Sa voix le fit sourire. Elle était un peu faible, mais pas railleuse. Posant la tasse et les médicaments sur la table de nuit, il hésita un instant. Devait il lui dire « tu » ou « vous » ? Il opta pour le « tu » :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va… merci.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je peux ouvrir les rideaux ? Le soleil est levé.

-Vas… y.

Il se leva, traversa la chambre, et vint relever les stores qui collaient à la fenêtre comme une ventouse. Une fois la lumière entrée dans la pièce, d'une douceur attrayante, il regarda la jeune femme se redresser doucement, adossée à ses oreillers. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, son teint pâle, et ses yeux luisaient encore d'une manière étrange. La fièvre ne pouvait pas y être étrangère.

Revenant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit sur le matelas et la regarda avec douceur. Elle demanda, d'une voix si douce qu'il crut qu'elle lui murmurait un secret :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Avant toute chose, soigne toi, ordonna il lui tendant un des médicaments et la tasse.

La rousse eu un maigre sourire. Saisissant la tasse d'une main tremblante, elle avala le cachet, puis une gorgée de café. Se laissant aller contre ses oreillers, elle reposa sur lui ses yeux bleutés.

-Et maintenant docteur, murmura elle avec ironie, je peux savoir ?

-Bien sure. Quand je t'ais trouvé, hier soir… Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Bon. Je t'ai ramené chez moi, et je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pus. Tu as dormi toute la nuit, et apparemment tu vas beaucoup mieux. Ta fière tombe doucement.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant. Son regard erra sur la pièce, et il sut qu'elle songeait à beaucoup de chose. Elle avait toujours dut penser pour deux, elle et Tony, même avant le début de leur relation. Aussi ne doutait il pas qu'elle ait déjà réfléchis à bien des problèmes.

La première question qu'elle posa ne fut pas surprenante :

-Et extremis… on en est où ?

-Tony a tenté de raisonner les gens, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit arrivé à ses fins. Mais enfin, tu le connais, il trouvera forcément un moyen de gérer cela.

Pepper fit « oui » de la tête, et passa distraitement une main sur son ventre. Elle s'arrêta soudain, paralysée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle fixait un point invisible dans la pièce, horrifiée, comme si soudain était apparut un monstre abominable.

Elle murmura :

-Bruce, je ne sens plus mon bébé…

-Eh, calme toi. Tout va bien.

-N… non. Ma fille… mon bébé… Elle n'est pas… Tu n'as pas…

-Tout va bien, je te dis.

-Non ! Hurla elle.

Se tournant vers lui, elle darda sur son visage un regard aussi dure, froid et acide que celui d'un serpent. Un instant, il eu peur. Pas Banner, l'autre.

La jeune femme rugit :

-Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas ! Tu as tué mon bébé ! Tu l'as tué !

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'enquit il.

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Sa voix était entrecoupée de tremolos, et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Quelque chose lui hurlait que la fièvre n'y était pour rien.

-Pepper, reprit il, je n'ai tué personne. Au contraire. Ta fille va bien.

-Tu mens ! Tu mens ! S'exulta elle, Elle est morte ! Ma fille est morte !

Le temps d'un instant, il trouva qu'elle lui ressemblait, lorsque l'autre prenait possession de son corps. Elle dégageait la même rage, la même folie et la même fureur que quand Il arrivait. Quittant le lit, il sortit de la chambre, et vint chercher le bébé dans sa marmite. Elle souriait toujours, comme envoutée.

-Allez viens ! S'exclama il la prenant dans ses bras, Je vais te présenter à ta maman.

A ces mots, il revint dans la chambre où il trouva Pepper roulée en boule, secouée de sanglot. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues comme des gouttes de rosées, et il songea un instant que Tony avait bon goût. Vraiment bon goût.

Dés que Crevette la vit, si belle et si malheureuse, elle perdit son sourire et se mit à gigoter. S'approchant de la rousse, le médecin serra la petite contre lui et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la mère :

-Pepper, écoute moi…

-C… comment… mon bébé…

-… regarde moi. Il est là ton bébé !

Ses pleurs se stoppèrent. Elle hésita un long moment, refusant de voir le corps de sa fille par un si beau matin. Elle songea à Tony, à extremis, et à tout ce qui avait composée sa vie depuis un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder le corps de sa fille. Elle l'avait trop imaginé pour cela. Elle voulait le voir, pour signer l'acte de décès de ses espoirs mourant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva les yeux et trouva Banner dans les bras duquel se débâtait un petit être rose, un peu mince, mais merveilleux.

Le bébé poussa un petit cri, alors que la jeune femme, incrédule, se redressait. Bruce sourit :

-La voilà, ta fille.

-Qu… quoi ?

L'homme tendit à Pepper cette chose minuscule, qui avait passé la soirée avec lui, et dont il était plus ou moins sous le charme. La posant dans ses bras, il regarda Crevette poser sur sa mère un regard à la fois amusé et surprit. La jeune femme, éberluée, fixait sa fille avec des yeux amoureux.

-C… C'est impossible…

-Dis lui bonjour au moins.

-Euh… Bonjour mon bébé…

La petite sembla ravie d'entendre sa voix. Un monstrueux sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que sa mère en faisait autant. Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de la rousse, alors qu'elle approchait son visage de celui de Crevette. Frottant son nez au sien, elle murmura, la voix tremblante :

-Bonjour mon amour…

-Je crois que vous vous entendez déjà très bien, murmura Bruce.

-… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ne dis rien.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, mais cela ne sembla que réjouir la petite. Tendant les bras vers son visage, elle posa ses petites paumes sur ses joues rougies. Le sourire qui étirait leurs lèvres ne semblait pas pouvoir disparaître.

Durant un instant, Bruce crut qu'il allait pleurer, lui aussi. Le bonheur qui se trouvait face à lui était si naturel, si mal taillé et tellement simple qu'il en était aveuglant. Pepper posa un baiser sur le front de la petite, et frotta le bond de son nez contre le sien. Elle était magnifique. Sublime. Splendide. Elle avait toujours douté de l'existence de la perfection, mais à présent elle savait la tenir dans ses bras.

Banner eut honte d'interférer dans ce moment inimaginable, féérique, comme hors du temps :

-Comment allez vous l'appeler ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, avoua elle tournant la tête vers lui. Elle n'était pas… sensé vivre. Alors on n'a pas vraiment réfléchis à un prénom… On sait juste qu'elle ne s'appellera pas Jackson…

Le médecin éclata de rire, alors que la petite s'agitait. La jeune femme reposa sur elle un regard amoureux, alors qu'il avouait :

-Personnellement, je l'appel Crevette.

-Crevette ? Ça lui va bien. Mais si on l'appelle Crevette Stark, je crois que Tony me tuera !

Bruce sourit. Pepper, se laissant aller contre ses oreillers, regarda sa fille attraper son doigt, et le presser doucement. Le portant à sa bouche, elle le mordit avec une ferveur infantile. Cela l'amusa :

-Elle est magnifique, murmura elle.

-Et bien je ne le dirai jamais devant Tony, par ce que sinon il passerait son temps à se vanter… mais elle est magnifique, oui.

-Comment je vais pouvoir trouver un prénom suffisamment parfait pour elle ?

-Et bien, en réfléchissant, je dirais.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux rivés sur son bébé. Elle ne pouvait réaliser qu'il était là, dans ses bras, bien vivant. Elle songea que Tony avait eu raison de croire en elle. D'une manière inconnue, elle avait trompé sa maladie pour se dresser face à la vie avec autant d'audace que son père. Passant en revue tous les prénoms qu'elle avait put lire, voir, ou entendre, elle réalisa à quel point l'émotion lui embrouillait l'esprit. Tant d'idée se bousculèrent dans sa tête qu'elle oublia un instant où elle se trouvait.

Elle s'imagina chez eux, dans leur maison de Malibu, allongée sur son lit, leur fille dans les bras. Non loin d'elles, Tony souriait. Elle tenta de se remémorer tous les prénoms dont ils avaient parlé. Il y avait eu les antiques, les choquant, les amusant, et enfin ceux qui auraient pus convenir. Mais aucun ne semblait à la hauteur du petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Il fallait quelque chose d'imposant, de fort, de mélodieux et de brillant. Un prénom qui aurait une aura suffisamment forte pour traverser le temps. Etrangement, le surnom que lui donnait Banner lui plaisait. Du moins, sa sonorité l'avait séduite. Crevette. En gardant la terminaison, il y avait bien Juliette, mais elle se refusait à appeler sa fille comme l'héroïne du roman de Shakespeare. Il y avait aussi Aliette, mais elle ne l'aimait pas trop. Enfin, elle songea à une personne singulière, qui s'était dressé elle aussi avec un peu trop d'audace. Elle avait affrontée l'horreur la tête haute, et ignorer ce que lui disait ses parents, en devenant infirmières.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle murmura :

-Elisabeth…

-Le prénom d'une reine.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Pepper s'était rendormie, Bruce décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire des courses. Il fallait qu'il achète de quoi nourrir ses invitées, lui, et au moins un pyjama pour Crevette. Enfin Elisabeth. Couchée dans sa marmite, la petite passait son temps à regarder le monde autour d'elle avec de grands yeux. Déjà curieuse de tout, cette petite Stark.

Quittant son appartement, il vint frapper à la porte de sa voisine. Il la connaissait pour être une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, brune aux yeux verts, qui lui rappelait étrangement la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé. Elle s'appelait Louise.

La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle portait une salopette, un tee-shirt blanc et avait attaché ses cheveux avec un pinceau. Ses yeux émeraude le fixaient avec intérêt. Il se souvint qu'elle était artiste, et que ses œuvres étaient exposées dans une galerie non loin.

-Bonjour Bruce, le salua elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Louise. Dis moi, est-ce que je peux te demander un énorme service ?

-Et bien… Ça dépend. J'accepte à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu cesses de faire exploser des choses à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Tu crois que je peux me concentrer, avec toutes ces explosions ?

-Ecoute Louise, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Si tu arrêtes de tout faire exploser, je suis disposer à t'aider. Dis moi ce que je dois faire…

-Ecoute, c'est long à expliquer. Mais il y a chez moi deux personnes –une mère et sa fille-, sur qui il faudrait que tu gardes un œil pendant que je vais faire des courses !

-C'est tout ? S'étonna elle.

-A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

L'artiste eu un sourire amusé, avant d'avouer :

-Je pensais au moins que tu avais adopté un tigre… Ou que l'incroyable Hulk était de passage !

Bruce avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait horreur d'entre parler de l'autre. Quant à l'idée du tigre, il se souvenait un jour de lui avoir demander de surveiller un rat auquel il avait injecté une toxine biochimique. Cela n'était donc pas étonnant.

-Tu peux venir ?

-Je prends mes clefs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bruce revint dans son appartement, des sacs en plastiques en tout genre tirant sur ses doigts. Après avoir escalader les escaliers, il extirpa avec difficulté les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte.  
Il trouva Louise assise sur le canapé, lisant un ouvrage suffisamment épais pour être un dictionnaire. Au sol, dans sa marmite, Elisabeth gigotait encore. Repoussant le battant d'un coup de pied, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il posa les sacs transparents.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la petite, il demanda :

-Elle a été sage ?

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Elle n'a fait que dormir.

Banner, fusillant l'enfant du regard, crut rêver. Alors elle ne dormait que quand il n'était pas là ? Poussant un soupir, il murmura un bref « salope » avant d'ouvrir ses sacs et d'en sortir du lait, du beurre, du poisson, du fromage et de la confiture et de mettre le tout au frigidaire. Il rangea des raviolis en boite, des pâtes, du sucre, des sauces en tout genre et un paquet de biscuit dans un placard, avant d'en faire autant avec des fruits.

-Elle est vraiment minuscule, murmura Louise.

-Ça oui ! Pour lui trouver un pyjama, j'ai dus aller dans un magasin de jouet…

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Au magasin pour bébé, ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait que là bas que je pourrai lui trouver quelque chose à sa taille… Vêtements de poupées.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, alors que Bruce terminait son rangement. Revenant dans l'entrée, il enleva son anorak trempé et ses chaussures, avant de s'approcher de Crevette. Sortant d'un dernier sac un pyjama rouge vif, il vit Louise hausser un sourcil, se désintéressant de son livre.

Il murmura :

-Je sais, je sais… Ça ne fait pas vraiment nouveau né.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne manque plus qu'un cercle lumineux au milieu du truc pour que cette petite se transforme en Iron man.

Cette idée amusa le médecin. De toute manière, elle ressemblerait à Iron man. Avec un sourire, il saisit Elisabeth, et la posa sur ses genoux. Louise, un sourire aux lèvres, passa sa main sur son ventre gonflé.

Elle murmura doucement :

-Elle n'a pas froid, dis donc.

-Elle a le sang chaud, ironisa il, comme son père.

-C'est toi son père ?

-Moi ? Pff… Non. Pas du tout. C'est un de mes amis.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Bientôt une journée, avoua il. Et ne me regarde pas comme cela : sa mère a cogner à ma porte hier. Avec la fermeture des hôpitaux…

-Je vois. En tout cas, elle est superbe. Je veux la même !

-Tu peux demander à sa mère de te la donner, si tu veux, mais elle ne sera jamais d'accord.

Retirant la bande blanche qui l'emmaillotait, Banner lui enfila une couche avant de lui passer son pyjama. Elisabeth souriait. Une fois habillée, il la regarda un instant, alors que Louise souriait :

-Ça lui va bien, en fin de compte.

Attrapant la télécommande, le médecin alluma la télévision. Mettant la première chaine, une journaliste apparut, aussi maquillée que d'ordinaire. Elle portait une robe mauve qui allait très mal avec ses cheveux châtains. Derrière elle, la maison blanche se dessinait.

-A présent, fit elle d'une voix légèrement nasillarde, voici une rediffusion de l'annonce de notre président…

Sans qu'aucune image n'apparaisse, une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de leur président déclara, sur un ton monocorde mais sincère, retentit. Elle disait :

-Mesdames et messieurs, je suis navré des déclarations d'Henri Modoc. Des coups de téléphones passés aux hôpitaux de New York, aucun n'assure avoir un patient atteint du virus extremis. Tout va bien, à présent. Les autorités sont à la recherche d'Henri Modoc, et grâce à Iron man cette histoire d'épidémie a été enraillée. Les recherches contre Pepper Potts vont cesser d'ici quelques heures. Iron man est retourné à New York, et je vous garantie que plus personne n'a à craindre quoi que ce soit.

La femme reprit la parole, alors qu'Elisabeth se blottissait dans les bras de Bruce.

-A présent, voici une page de publicité…

-Je vais appeler ton père, murmura Bruce regardant la petite fille. Louise, tu la gardes une minute ?

La jeune femme fit « oui » de la tête. Saisissant la petite, elle regarda le médecin se lever, et attraper son téléphone. Composant un numéro, il attendit un moment, avant qu'une voix s'exclamait, tremblante :

-Allo ?!

-Tony, respire.

-Que je respire ? S'enquit le génie. Que je respire ? Pepper a disparue ! Elle n'est ni chez Rhodey, ni chez sa mère, elle est enceinte, toute seule sous la pluie, et certainement malade !

-Tony…

-Imagine qu'elle ait été enlevée ! Ou que des rebus d'AIM l'ait retrouvé ! Bruce, si elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

-Tu pourrais m'écouter, quand je te parle ?

Il y eu un long silence. Elisabeth en profita pour faire des bulles. Louise eut un sourire, alors que la porte de la chambre du médecin s'ouvrait en un léger grincement. Tournant la tête, l'artiste trouva une jeune femme un peu pâle, aux cheveux roux emmêlés. Elle lui sembla aussi magnifique que fatigué, portant un tee-shirt trop grand qui lui descendait jusque sous les fesses. Et elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

S'approchant du bébé, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Se décalant pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, elle la regarda ranger une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Bonjour, la salua l'artiste. Je m'appelle Louise. Je suis la voisine de Bruce.

-Enchantée, murmura la rousse, Je suis Pepper, une amie de Bruce, et la maman de cette merveille.

-Ah ! Tenez alors, prenez la.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et colla Elisabeth contre elle. Les regardant, Banner se fit la réflexion que la petite semblait bien plus radieuse, dans les bras de sa mère. Louise, attendrie, murmura :

-Félicitation, elle est magnifique.

-Ça va Bruce, fit Tony à l'autre bout du fil, je t'écoute.

-Bon, Pepper est chez moi. Elle va bien. Bon, elle est un peu faible, et fatiguée, mais sinon elle va bien.

-Qu… Attend… que je comprenne… Pepper est chez toi ?

-Oui.  
-Mais chez toi comme chez toi ?

-Mais oui ! Allez, dépêche toi de rappliquer. Ta fille t'attend.

-M… ma… Ma fille ?

-Oui, tu sais, le truc qui gigotait dans le ventre de ta fiancée… Et bien c'est une petite fille à croquer, qui pèse un kilo toute mouillé et qui passe son temps à sourire. Allez, dépêche toi. On t'attend…


	8. Chapter 8

8. Une famille

Tony arriva vers quinze heures. Lorsqu'il tambourina à la porte de l'appartement de Banner, Louise hurla qu'on fasse cesser les travaux. Le médecin vint ouvrir la porte, et trouva son ami en sueur, haletant, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Le saisissant per les épaules, dans la crainte qu'il ne s'effondre, Banner s'enquit :

-Ça va ?

-Génial… Bruce, où est elle ?

-Calme toi.

-Non ! S'exclama il euphorique, Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Si tu savais le temps que j'ai mis à convaincre les médias de me lâcher, les représentants en tout genre de me laisser tranquille… Et j'en passe !

-Ecoute, avant toute chose, tu vas aller t'asseoir, et te calmer.

-Certainement pas. Je veux la voir… Je savais qu'elle ne mourrait pas…

-Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi vous parlez Pepper et toi. Pourquoi voulez vous autant que votre fille meurt ? Bon, tu veux la voir ?

Il n'eut pas à répondre. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres valait tous les mots. Le génie se redressa, et suivit son ami qui pénétra dans le petit appartement, et le traversa de part en part. Poussant la porte, il s'exclama :

-Pepper, je t'amène quelqu'un !

-Ah ? Qui ?

Dés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent la jeune femme adossée au mur, blottit sous une couverture. Elle lui parut exténuée, mais heureuse. Dans ses bras se trouvait la perfection incarnée. A l'instant où il la vit, Tony eut envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir, et de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il ressentit l'amour qu'un père voue à sa fille.

Le bébé souriait, bougeant bras et jambes. Levant les yeux, Pepper les écarquilla dés qu'il le vit. Eberluée, elle s'exclama :

-Tony !

-Salut Pepper.

Il se précipita sur elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'il voulait la tuer. Posant un baiser sur son front, il murmura :

-Je suis si content de te voir.

-Moi aussi.

-Je t'aime, mon amour.

-Moi aussi.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

-Un peu de fièvre, avoua elle. Mais rien de grave.

Baissant les yeux vers le bébé, il resta un instant interdit. Il la dévorait tout bonnement du regard. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Banner fut convaincue qu'il ferait un bon père. Le génie demanda :

-C'est… c'est qui je pense ?

-Oui. C'est notre « nous ». Elle s'appelle Elisabeth.

-Elle est…

A nouveau, les mots lui manquaient. Splendide ? Sublime ? Incroyable ? Aucun mot ne lui convenait. Il réalisa que si la perfection avait un nom, c'était Elisabeth. Sa fille. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, lorsqu'il posa sa main contre sa joue. Ce simple contact fit exploser un feu d'artifice dans son ventre, et la petite sourit.

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais il les repoussa. Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres, déposa l'enfant dans les bras de son père, et les regarda se dévisager. Elle lut dans les yeux du génie qu'il la trouvait sublime, et dans ceux de leur fille qu'il l'intriguait. Surtout sa moustache.

Tendant ses petits bras vers le visage de son père, elle donna un coup dans son nez avant d'essayer d'attraper cet objet étrange qui lui mangeait la lèvre supérieure. N'arrivant à rien, elle posa sa paume sur sa bouche, et le regarda murmurer :

-Bonjour ma puce… Je suis ton papa.

A ces mots, Elisabeth émit un cri strident, ravi, et sourit à n'en plus finir. Elle le savait. La serrant contre lui, il l'embrassa sur le front, alors que Pepper le prenait dans ses bras. Avec un immense sourire, le génie murmura, comme tentant de s'en convaincre :

-Pepper… On a une fille.

-Oui.

-On va… On est une famille.

-On a toujours été une famille.

-Mais… tu en comprends pas… on est… J'ai une famille…

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis près de vingt ans. Ainsi, entouré par les deux femmes de sa vie, il se sentait à la fois fort et résistant, mais aussi d'une vulnérabilité à toute épreuve. Il se savait dépendant, pour la première fois de sa vie. Dépendant des deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Si on les lui avait enlevé, il aurait certainement tout abandonné, Iron man comprit. Ils étaient une famille… Sa famille.

Avec un sourire, il caressa le front du bébé qui était aussi doux que de la soie. Il avait bien du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Un rebus tel que lui ne pouvait pas avoir donner son ADN à quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux.

Levant les yeux vers Banner qui, un sourire en coin, les observait, il demanda :

-Comment je peux te remercier ?

-En emmenant tout ce beau monde à l'hôpital. Je veux que tu t'assures qu'elles vont bien. Et passez me voir de temps en temps.

Une heure plus tard, le trio arriva devant l'hôpital Bellevue. C'était un bâtiment aussi long que large, entièrement recouvert de béton. Beaucoup moins jolie que celui de Malibu, songea Pepper. Garant la voiture de fonction qu'il avait emprunté à la Toure, Tony sortit de l'habitacle pour aider la jeune femme à descendre. Sur le siège passager, elle tenait sa toute petite fille contre sa poitrine, et la berçait doucement.

Bien loin de s'endormir, Elisabeth faisait des bulles à l'image d'un poisson, et promenait ses grands yeux partout où elle pouvait poser son regard. La rousse avait remis ses vêtements sales, et tenait à peine debout. Haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, l'homme la prit dans ses bras et la porta sans plus de difficulté que si elle avait été une plume.

-Tu as ton armure ? S'enquit il.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi.

-Je pose une question, c'est tout.

Ils passèrent les portes de verres, et arrivèrent dans un hall bondé où des patients en tout genre –beaucoup pensant être atteint d'extremis-, patientaient. Tony, sans prêter attention à ce monde, posa les deux femmes de sa vie sur une chaise en fer. S'approchant d'un comptoir où un homme pianotait sur un ordinateur, il s'exclama :

-Bonjour ! Je voudrais un médecin s'il vous plait.

-Toutes nos excuses monsieur, mais il va falloir faire la queue.

-Ecoutez, ma fiancée…

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais il va falloir attendre.

-… a dut accoucher dehors, par ce que les hôpitaux étaient fermés…

-Monsieur, je vous ai déjà demandé d'attendre.

-Mais laissez moi finir ! Elle est malade. Et ma fille l'est normalement elle aussi…

-Monsieur, il va falloir attendre.

-… elle a une imperfection génétique qui fait que son fois ne fonctionne pas, reprit il l'ignorant. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour survivre jusque là mais…

-Monsieur, vous devez attendre.

Tony allait hurler à plein poumon pour que tous l'entendent, lorsqu'un jeune homme arriva. Il avait entre vingt cinq et trente ans, les yeux ne amandes, et de courts cheveux noirs. Il ne devait pas rendre les femmes incessibles.

Sur sa blouse était épinglée un badge lui donnant le nom de « J. Kaleb ». Il l'arrêta d'un geste :

-C'est bon monsieur, calmez vous. Je suis médecin en néonatal, je vais m'occuper de vous.

-Mais… Commença le premier homme.

-Ça suffit. Combien de fois il faut te dire que les bébés passent en priorité ? Là où un homme a un rhume, un bébé meurt !

-Mais je croyais…

-Et bien tu croyais mal ! Monsieur, allez chercher votre famille, je vous attends.

Tony fit « oui » de la tête avant de retourner vers Pepper et Elisabeth qui, toujours en tête à tête, lançaient sur la pièce des regards effarés. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il la vit lever les yeux vers lui, et lui sourire.

-On y va, annonça il.

-Déjà ?

-Lisbeth nous sert de passe partout.

-Elle s'appelle Elisabeth.

-C'est trop long, ironisa il.

Saisissant la rousse dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à Kaleb qui courut chercher un chariot. Il la déposa doucement sur les draps blancs, et le médecin se pencha sur elle. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit son pouls avant de déclarer :

-Il faut l'emmener en bactériologie tout de suite. Cette femme est épuisée. Je vais appeler mon collègue, et vous irez avec elle. Elle a dut attraper quelque chose… sans gravité je pense, mais avec le bébé on ne sait jamais. Donnez moi la petite, je m'en occupe.

-R… reste avec elle Tony, murmura Pepper.

-Je vous assure que vous pouvez me faire confiance, murmura Kaleb saisissant Lisbeth.

Sitôt dans ses bras, la petite fille se mit à hurler de ses petits poumons. Rarement l'un ou l'autre de ses parents l'avaient vu dans un tel état. Le médecin saisit un talkie-walkie et y parla un instant, avant de héler une infirmière. Elle ni âge ni couleur de cheveux. C'était quelque chose d'élégant, entre le blond et le brun. Il lui ordonna de monter la jeune femme en bactériologie, avant de s'en aller vers un ascenseur.

Le bébé hurlait toujours, et ses cris firent mal tant à la malade qu'à Tony. L'infirmière les mena dans un autre ascenseur, où une horrible musique résonnait. Le génie jeta un œil à son amoureuse, qui jetait des regards éberlués partout. Elle lui sembla soudain vulnérable.

Saisissant sa main, il la serra doucement, et la sentit faire de même. Elle murmura :

-P… pourquoi tu l'as appelé Lisbeth ?

-Ça lui va bien, non ?

-Tu sais… comment l'appel Bruce ?

-Euh… la fille de l'emmerdeur ?

-Crevette.

-Ça lui va bien aussi, approuva il.

-Vous avez une petite fille, de ce que j'ai compris, murmura l'infirmière avec un sourire.

-Elle… elle s'appelle Elisabeth…

-Lisbeth.

-C'est pareil.

-La petite chose que Kaleb avait dans les bras ? Elle est mignonne.

-C'est un bon médecin ? Demanda le génie.

-Et bien il est totalement incapable de s'occuper de quelqu'un de plus de trois ans, mais il est brillant en néonatal. Ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Quant à vous madame, je vous emmène dans le service du docteur Mcman. C'est juste au dessus de la pédiatrie, ça tombe bien.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et l'infirmière poussa le lit vers une chambre non loin. Ils y pénétrèrent, et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait un lit médicalisé et une table de nuit, coincée entre les murs bleus pâles. Elle rappela à Tony celles de la série « Docteur House », dont il avait vu toutes les saisons en une journée et une nuit. Il avait d'ailleurs adoré cette série.

Il aida l'infirmière à poser Pepper sur le lit, avant de reprendre sa main. La rousse la serra, alors que l'autre jeune femme revenait avec une blouse verdâtre. La posant sur la table de nuit, elle déclara :

-Je reviens dans dix minutes avec le médecin. En attendant, mettez cela et détendez vous.

-D'accord, merci.

La jeune femme disparut, laissant le duo en tête à tête. S'asseillant près de la rousse, le génie la prit dans ses bras, et la cajola un long moment. Sans un mot, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se murant dans un mutisme commun et doux.

Avec un sourire, elle murmura :

-Elle est vivante…

-Et oui.

-… Tony, pourquoi est-elle vivante ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle l'est, c'est le principal.

-Elle me manque déjà.

-A moi aussi.

-Fais moi plaisir, quand le médecin viendra, va voir comment elle va.

-A vos ordres, mademoiselle Potts.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la sentir s'accrocher à son cou. Leur étreinte fut longue, éprouvante, mais désintéressé, ce qui était assez rare avec eux. A cet instant, ils ne désiraient que rester ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, sans sexe ni monde extérieur. Juste lui, elle, leur bébé, et rien.

Soudain, une détonation retentit. Sursautant, le duo se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, où un amas de personne en tout genre se massait. Cela venait du niveau inférieur. Posant sur le front de la jeune femme un léger baiser, il murmura un bref « je reviens », avant de s'en aller.

Il sortit de la chambre, et dévala les escaliers en compagnie de quelques infirmiers. Arrivés au niveau inférieur, ils se précipitèrent vers le service pédiatrie, où des sirènes en tout genre hurlaient. Les murs étaient roses, et les portes d'un blanc cassé. Ne sachant si il était question de terrorisme ou de problème de laboratoire –et il était certain de pouvoir aider dans les deux cas-, il accéléra le pas pour suivre un médecin qui pivotait vers le service de néonat.

Oh non, songea il, c'était là que Lisbeth avait été emmenée. Priant corps et âme pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé, il se trouva soudain derrière une dizaine de médecin ou infirmier, qui parlaient à voix basses en fixant un objet, au milieu d'une pièce. Faisant un pas sur le côté, il put regarder à travers le porche de la porte un bac en plastique transparent, qui flambait comme une torche. Des hurlements lui parvenaient. Et ils les auraient reconnu entre mille.

Se frayant un passage à travers la foule, il parvint à se faufiler dans la salle où, entre les bacs en plexi glace vidé de leurs bébés, une odeur de plastique brulé stagnait. Où était elle ? Pourquoi l'entendait il hurler ? Une voix résonna dans son dos :

-Monsieur…

Tony se retourna, et trouva le docteur Kaleb dont la blouse avait brulée. Il allait demander ce qui avait bien put arriver, lorsque le médecin termina :

-… comment vous appelez vous ?

-Stark. Anthony Stark.

Il y eu des murmures dans l'assistance, mais il n'en eut cure. Sa fille valait tous les ragots du monde. Seul Kaleb ne réagit pas à ces mots. Ses mèches avaient roussies, sa peau devenue rouge, et les différents trous qui meublaient ses vêtements lui auraient presque donné un air comique.

Il murmura :

-Venez avec moi. Tout de suite.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda il. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma fille ? Et cette explosion, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Sans répondre, Kaleb s'en fut le long d'un couloir, ignorant ses collègues qui grognaient dans leurs dos. Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes, avant d'arriver dans une salle un peu plus petite que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Dans des lits en bois, une dizaine de nourrisson étaient dans un état comateux, entre le rêve et la réalité, comme le sont tout les enfants de moins de deux mois.

Sauf une. Les yeux écarquillés, hurlant si fort que les tempêtes colériques de Pepper ressemblaient à de légères brises à côté, elle se tordait comme pour se battre. Son pyjama avait brulé par endroit, et un thermomètre à côté d'elle indiquait près de cent degrés. Kaleb, l'emmenant vers la table à langer où elle se débâtait, le laissa poser sur elle un regard à la fois inquiet et surprit.

Hésitant entre hurler sa colère et aller chercher l'armure pour tuer ce médecin, il le fusilla du regard et s'enquit :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Rien du tout. Je l'ai posé dans le berceau de plexi glace et je suis partie chercher de quoi l'osculeter, lorsque j'ai entendu l'explosion.

S'approchant de Lisbeth, il posa ses mains sur son ventre et sentit ses doigts se mettre à chauffer. Sans s'en formaliser, l'ignorant même, il murmura :

-Lisbeth, Lisbeth, calme toi. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ma puce ? C'est moi. Calme toi, je suis là. Tout va bien.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la petite pour reprendre sa sérénité. Les doigts du génie se refroidirent, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, et la serrait contre lui. Il l'écouta hoqueter quelques secondes, se remettant de ses sanglots, alors que Kaleb reprenait :

-Quand je suis revenu, elle était au milieu de son berceau, parmi les flammes. Elle semblait plus en colère contre moi qu'effrayée par le feu. Je l'ai saisie pour la sortir du brasier. Je l'ai prise. Je n'ai pas touché les flammes. Regardez mes mains…

Tournant ses paumes vers le génie, il lui présenta ses mains arrachées, rougies, couvertes de croutes et de cendre. Le génie grimaça. Ce devait être douloureux. Contre son épaule, Lisbeth s'était mise à faire des bulles. Apparemment, elle ne se sentait pas très concernée par la conversation.

Tony murmura :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus. Le pire s'est certainement produit quand je suis arrivé ici avec elle, toute fois. J'ai pris sa température à la seconde où nous sommes arrivées ici. Elle était à deux cent degrés. Une minute plus tard, elle était à cent. Et à présent…

Saisissant le thermomètre en plastique malgré ses mains blessées, le médecin le posa entre les lèvres du bébé, et attendit un instant. Lorsque des bipements se firent entendre, tel des hurlements stridents, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran :

-Trente huit, déclara il.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma fille a fait quoi ?... Une combustion spontanée ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal. Un bébé ne monte pas à deux cent degrés de température !

-Votre thermomètre est peut être cassé…

-Peut être, grimaça il.

Tony serra davantage son bébé contre lui. La petite sourit à nouveau, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, et de fermer les yeux. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'endormir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il sentait encore ses petites mains s'ouvrir et se fermer le long de son tee-shirt.

-Je vais me soigner, déclara Kaleb. Ensuite, je reviendrai traiter votre fille… et j'apporterai un nouveau thermomètre.

-Je peux la garder, en attendant ?

-S'il vous plait.

A ces mots, Kaleb s'en fut, laissant le duo en tête à tête. Tony, sans savoir si il fallait qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il soit soulagé. Sa fille était décidément un personnage singulier. Elle avait survécu à une maladie mortelle, et à une explosion mystérieuse. Même si cela lui rappelait d'étranges souvenirs.

Il resta une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire, savourant le poids du petit corps brulant contre sa poitrine. La faisant basculer sur le dos, de façon à pouvoir voir son visage, il la regarda faire des bulles, avant de sourire. A nouveau, il réalisa qu'elle était magnifique. Sa fille. Sa petite fille.

Quelques heures avaient passé. Pepper, pelotée, dans sa couverture en laine, tentait de trouver le sommeil. Au dehors le soleil n'était plus, et les étoiles luisaient doucement. Tony, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, posait sur elle un regard à la fois attendrie et bienveillant.

La porte fut ouverte par l'infirmière qui les avait amener. Elle portait Lisbeth dans ses bras, emmaillotée dans une petite couverture rose. Avec un sourire, elle vit Pepper se redresser :

-Salut ma belle, murmura elle.

-J'amène la petite, annonça l'infirmière la déposant dans les bras de sa mère. Le docteur Kaleb m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose, monsieur.

-Je vous écoute, fit Tony sortant de sa torpeur.

-Il dit que vous feriez mieux d'aller consulter un spécialiste. Son niveau a beau être excellent, il n'arrive pas à comprendre…

-La combustion spontanée ? Laissez moi rire. Je n'attaquerai pas votre hôpital en justice, même si je suis à peu près certain que vous avez laisser un produit explosif non loin d'un bébé.

-… qu'avec sa maladie, elle soit capable de réguler sa température. Mais c'est un fait.

-Vous nous demandez d'aller voir un médecin pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle est vivante, traduisit Pepper.

-C'est plus ou moins cela.

La rousse attrapa le bras de l'enfant, alors que Tony se levait, et venait s'asseoir près d'elle. Un grand sourire étirait ses trais fatigués. L'infirmière, attendrie, songea que ces deux parents étaient vraiment amoureux de leur fille.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait vingt et une heures, elle fronça un sourcil, et demanda :

-Monsieur, vous allez passer la nuit ici ?

-Bien entendu. Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous savez, nous avons d'excellent médecin ici. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire…

-Ce n'ai pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, avoua il, c'est simplement que je refuse de laisser ces deux là.

-Mais où allez vous dormir ? Par terre ?

-Si il le faut. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille.

Pas une nouvelle fois. Avec un sourire, l'infirmière hésita un instant. Après un moment, elle demanda :

-Vous voulez dormir avec elle, ce soir ?

Ce fut Lisbeth qui répondit, en un gazouillis bulleux et souriant. Si ses parents n'étaient peut être pas d'accord, elle l'était. L'infirmière, prenant cela pour un « oui », éteignit la lumière et leur souhaita un rapide « bonne nuit ». Une fois la porte fermée, dans un noir casi complet uniquement, Tony posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, et regarda Pepper bercer la petite fille avec une douceur qui l'apaisa. Il réalisa qu'il aurait bien aimé être à sa place.

Il allait laisser le sommeil el prendre, quitte à avoir une vilaine trace rouge le lendemain matin, lorsque Pepper appela :

-Eh… Tony.

-Hum… Oui ?

Lui faisant signe d'approcher, elle se décala sur le côté, et mit son oreiller en travers de la tête de lit. Haussant un sourcil, le génie demanda, incongrue :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Viens.

-Certainement pas. Ce lit est pour un, et vous êtes déjà deux !

-Je veux qu'on soit en famille. Allez, viens.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Iron man. Se levant, il retira ses chaussures, et s'allongea près du duo. Pepper s'approcha de lui, posant Lisbeth entre eux, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Un sourire les étira, lorsqu'elle murmura :

-Dis, quand on sortira…

-Oui ?

-… tu crois qu'ils nous laisserons prendre l'avion ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Lisbeth est un peu jeune, non ?

-Je voudrais qu'on rentre à la maison.

-Tu viendras enfin voir sa chambre ?

-J'y passerai des heures.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, Pep, murmura il baissant les yeux vers la petite.

-C'était un travail d'équipe… On a fait du bon boulot, Tony.

-Tu crois que c'est de ma faute, si elle est si chétive ?

-Par ce que ce serait de la mienne ? Ironisa elle.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Fermant les yeux, le duo attrapa la main de l'autre, avant de laisser un doux sommeil les prendre. Entre eux, Lisbeth souriait toujours. Se pelotant contre ses parents, elle ferma enfin les yeux, et entendit un appel vague, distant, qui fut éloigné par la chaleur des corps qui l'entouraient. Et par une autre chaleur, plus forte, qui la rassura quelque peu.

L'appel se tut, la laissant l'oublier. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle l'entendrait longtemps. Tous les soirs. Et qu'elle le baptiserait plus tard « L'appel de la nuit ».


	9. Chapter 9

9. Le plus beau plafond au monde

Une semaine plus tard, le trio prit l'avion pour Malibu. Pepper, encore un peu pâle, refusait de lâcher sa fille, et Tony de laisser quiconque –média ou non-, s'approcher d'elles. Seul Rhodey, Ashley et Banner avaient eu ce privilège.

Le militaire avait trouvé étrange qu'elle ne cri presque pas, et passe son temps à les regarder un par un, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ashley était aller acheter des vêtements de poupées pour l'habiller, et Banner s'en était amusé. Habillée, elle lui semblait encore plus chétive. Mais plus jolie, aussi.

Assise dans un fauteuil du jet, posant sur sa fille un regard amoureux, Pepper souriait. Tony, face à elle, son carnet de projet à la main, avait passé le vol à les regarder, l'une comme l'autre. La mère, dans un jean bleu et une chemise en soie beige, lui semblait plus resplendissante que jamais. Lisbeth portait une salopette en jean, et un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue. Ses petits membres battaient l'air avec vigueur.

Voyant le regard qu'elles échangeaient, le génie demanda :

-Il faut que je sois jaloux ?  
-De quoi ? S'enquit la rousse.

-De la complicité qu'il y a entre toi et ma fille.  
-Notre fille !

-Accorde moi un peu de mérite.

-Douze pourcent du mérite, ironisa elle.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais, avec cette histoire ? S'enquit il.

-Jamais.

-Tu peux monter jusqu'à quinze ?

-Jamais.

-Vous êtes dure en affaire, mademoiselle Potts.

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Lisbeth émit de petits cris, comme si elle était d'accord avec lui. Ou avec elle, selon le point de vue. Fermant son carnet, le génie resta un instant silencieux. Pepper en profita pour poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore poser :

-Tony, qu'est ce qu'est devenu Henri ?

Le génie haussa un sourcil, surprit. De qui la jeune femme parlait elle ? Se souvenant soudain qu'elle était la seule à l'appeler par son prénom, elle reprit :

-Modoc.

-Ah ! Celui là ! Mais… pourquoi Henri ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Enfin, il a tout bonnement disparu. Volatilisé. On a tout fait pour le retrouver, mais sans succès.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va revenir ?

Son ton était vaguement inquiet. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi, avant que son regard ne ripe sur sa fille. Il l'imagina un instant aux prises avec l'infâme être qu'était Modoc, et sentit son ventre se serrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. A aucun prix.

Se penchant en avant, il saisit la main de la jeune femme, et la pressa avec une douceur ferme. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il murmura :

-C'est possible, oui. Mais je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de Lisbeth. Ni de toi. Je te le promets.

-Si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

-Pepper, tout ira bien. Je te le jure.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mais quand je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec le mandarin…

-Pepper, fais moi confiance.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. Pressant sa paume, elle murmura un bref « D'accord », avant de retirer sa main, et de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège. Ils amorcèrent leur atterrissage une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, une violente secousse ébranla la carlingue, ce qui amusa la petite.

-Elle aime déjà faire la folle, remarqua Pepper. Comme toi.

-Donc, j'ai le droit à plus de douze pourcent, non ?

-Non.

L'avion stoppa sa course, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Se levant, le trio descendit de l'appareil, et se trouva sur l'aire d'atterrissage. L'air tiède les prit d'assaut, et ils ne furent pas mécontents de pouvoir à nouveau respirer l'air de la Californie. Garée non loin de là, une voiture de fonction noire d'encre les attendait.

Haussant un sourcil, le couple échangea un regard. Pepper, septique, demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Et bien pour une fois, rien.

-Excuse moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Depuis la naissance de Lisbeth, Tony n'avait passé aucun coup de fil, que ce soit à la presse, au gouvernement ou à l'entreprise. Ils virent la portière du conducteur s'ouvrir, et Happy apparut. Il portait un costume réglementaire, et une paire de lunette de soleil.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, il les retira, et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Tony, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Happy, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quelle question, je suis venu vous chercher !

-C'est gentil, murmura Pepper, mais…

-Pas de mais, mademoiselle ! Si vous saviez comme on avait tous hâte de la voir ! Comment elle s'appel ?

Bien qu'il ait presque tout fait pour que cette information ne soit pas divulguée, le génie n'avait pas réussi à garder secrète l'existence de sa fille. Pepper, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, déclara :

-Elisabeth.

-Mais on l'appel Lisbeth, bébé, Crevette…

-Tony, ça va.

Happy eu un sourire. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il put voir le visage enjoué de la petite fille, qui perdit son sourire dés que son visage potelé arriva dans son champs de vision. Aussitôt, elle grimaça, et fronça les sourcils en une moue comique, qui fit éclater de rire son père. Se penchant sur elle, il demanda :

-Tu n'aimes pas Happy ?

-Je dois… l'impressionner, tenta le responsable de la sécurité.

-Tu as raison ma puce : non seulement il est rasoir, mais en plus il est incapable de se servir d'un téléphone.

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, ordonna la rousse.

-Pardon, fit le génie. Il faut que je donne l'exemple, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu le donnes déjà, l'exemple. Je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle murmura un bref « tais toi ». Lisbeth, dés qu'Happy ne la regarda plus, sembla se détendre, et promena à nouveau ses yeux sur son environnement, curieuse de tout.

-Bon, murmura l'homme, on y va ? Vous n'avez pas bonne mine patronne. Ça doit être fatiguant de produire des merveilles pareilles.

Il se retourna, et s'en fut vers la voiture, suivit par la famille. Ouvrant la portière arrière, il les laissa monter, avant de claquer le battant d'un noir de fours. Montant à l'avant, il boucla sa ceinture, avant de demander :

-A la maison ?

-S'il vous plait Happy, murmura Pepper.

-Elle va découvrir son chez elle ? J'aurai bien aimer voir cela. Enfin, on est tous très heureux pour vous. Pour tout les deux. Enfin, pour tout les trois maintenant.

Une demie heure plus tard, la voiture se gara devant la maison immaculée. La nuit avait paralysé le paysage, et les étoiles leur faisaient des clins d'œil amusés. Descendant du véhicule, Lisbeth dans les bras, Tony eut un sourire. Il regarda Pepper partir devant, d'une démarche un peu gauche. Elle lui sembla merveilleuse tout de même. Il savaient demandé à Happy de venir avec eux, mais il avait prétendu avoir un empêchement, et les avaient laisser entre eux.

Tournant l'enfant vers la maison, il la regarda poser ses yeux bleus sur le bâtiment, et elle cessa de gigoter lorsqu'il déclara :

-Lisbeth, bienvenue à la maison.

Elle émit de bref gazouillement heureux, un sourire aux lèvres. La retournant vers lui, il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle soutint son regard avec une force insoupçonnable. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres, alors que le génie serrait tendrement la petite fille dans ses bras. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si bien, ni si fort. Comment ce petit être pouvait le changer si profondément ? Déformer la nature profonde de ses fondements ?

-Tony, appela Pepper se retournant, Tu viens ?

Le génie suivit la jeune femme, et ils furent bientôt devant la porte en métal. Pepper, l'ouvrant, laissa entrer le duo, et les suivit. Tony ferma le battant. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme s'enquit, d'une joie à la fois mesurée et pressée :

-On y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Et bien, voir la chambre ! Tu n'as pas passé trois mois à travailler dessus pour rien.

-Bon… D'accord.

Son ton avait beau être contrôlé, un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de sourire, pour voir. Sans se l'avouer, il était absolument ravi que Pepper veuille voir sa chambre. Par ce qu'il l'avait faite pour leur fille, d'abord, mais aussi par ce qu'il y avait passé beaucoup de temps, et qu'il était extrêmement fière du plafond.

Donnant le bébé à Pepper, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et gravit les quelques marches avec une frénésie digne d'un enfant de sept ans séparé d'un sac de ses bonbons préférés. La rousse, attendrie, suivit le génie qui ouvrit la porte de cette pièce dans lequel elle avait refusé d'entrer, tel une obsession malsaine et insolente. Mais plus maintenant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne, légèrement arrondie, et peinte d'un bleu qui lui rappela la teinte du défunt réacteur. Tapant deux fois dans ses mains, l'homme fit s'allumer une lampe perchée en haut d'un grand pied en métal, et deux plus petites, assises à même une commode en bois blanc. La pièce était meublée d'une armoire en métal polie, d'un gris pâle qui atténuait la couleur des murs.

Une table à langer en bois se tenait près d'un énorme coffre, d'où s'échappait des peluches en tout genre. Près d'une fenêtre rectangulaire, que la nuit rendait presque opaque, un berceau volait au dessus du sol. Levant les yeux, Pepper se reprit : un berceau ovale, ressemblant vaguement à un œuf pailleté, se balançait au bout d'un câble en fer vissé au plafond. Des rideaux blancs protégeaient le berceau.

Incrédule, elle recula pour regarder de plus prêt un module des plus incroyable. Suspendu à deux morceaux de métal, des objets en tout genre étaient en apesanteur. Elle mit un instant à réaliser qu'il s'agissait ici d'une tortue en plastique, là d'une fusée miniature, ici encore un oiseau étendant ses ailes, et même un modèle réduit de l'Héliporteur.

-Tony… Murmura elle… c'est… parfait.

-A l'image de Lisbeth, non ?

-C'est incroyable…

Les yeux collés au mobile, elle en le vit pas arriver derrière elle. Lorsqu'il la prit par la taille, elle se sentit frémir. Comment, épuisée, fourbue, et malade comme elle était, pouvait il lui faire autan d'effet ? Il posa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de déclarer :

-Alors maintenant, on va s'amuser.

A ces mots, il tapa trois fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les rideaux blancs qui se trouvaient près de al fenêtre furent tirés par une main invisible, et les lampes s'éteignirent. Ils furent un instant plongé dans le noir total, ce qui surprit Lisbeth qui émit un gazouillement interrogatif. Pepper eut un petit rire :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Tu vas voir.

Un pâle halo les enroba. Petit à petit, les murs turquoise réapparurent, géants colorés parmi le bois et le métal, les meubles laissèrent leurs ombres s'étirer sur le sol, et ils levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. La rousse faillit en lâcher sa fille, mais le génie la retint. Au dessus d'eux, le plafond s'était changé en une fenêtre énorme, lumineuse, où des formes en tout genre se mouvaient. Elles étaient tantôt épatées, tantôt fine, parfois lumineuse, ou brillante. Merveilleuse.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de monstres étranges, sortis de l'esprit de son compagnon, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. D'un océan sans eau. Collés au plafond, ne semblant retenus que par leurs seuls désirs, des constellations en tout genre se croisaient. Ici, là, luisantes, des nébuleuses étendaient leurs tentacules. Des astéroïdes passaient parfois, se rencontrant pour exploser en un million de gerbes lumineuses, qui disparaissaient avec un éclat de rire. Au loin une supernova–vestige d'une étoile mourante-, dévoilait ses anneaux. Sur le font noir du néant, ces éléments luisaient tel des ampoules, ou de minuscules lucioles, qui coloraient la nuit avec douceur, et côtoyaient les rêves comme de vieux amis.

Incrédule, Pepper murmura :

-C'est… c'est…

-Nous sommes à l'intérieur de la voie lactée, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la Terre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Embrasse moi.

Sa demande était sans appel. Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, la rousse eut un sourire :

-C'est plus que parfait.

-J'étais sure que ça te plairait.

Se serrant contre lui, elle laissa sa tête rouler sur son épaule. Elle semblait béate, joyeuse, presque amusée. Ce devait être cela, le bonheur. Entre eux, Lisbeth gigotait. Pepper, la saisissant, s'approcha du berceau en apesanteur, et l'y déposa, sur un matelas posé au fond. Sitôt que ses yeux se furent posé sur le plafond, elle les écarquilla, et sembla surprise. Avec un grand sourire, elle se mit à agiter bras et jambes, en une frénésie amusée.

Se penchant sur elle, elle posa un baiser sur son front en murmura un rapide « Bonne nuit ma puce ». Tony en fit autant, avant de prendre la jeune femme par les hanches et de la serrer contre lui. Posant son front contre le sien, il souffla :

-Maintenant, à notre tour de passer une bonne nuit. J'en ai marre de ce fauteuil d'hôpital.

-Tu as bien raison, je suis épuisée.

Avec un sourire, le duo quitta la pièce, pour se diriger dans leur chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, et glissèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pepper, se blottissant contre la poitrine bouillante du génie, murmura :

-Je dois me changer.

-Repose toi super maman.

Avec un sourire, la rousse se releva, pour fuir vers la salle de bain où elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant une chemise de nuit. Elle vint se placer à côté de Tony, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle ne mit qu'une minute à s'endormir.

Le génie resta un moment silencieux, bercée par le bruit de sa respiration. Il posa sur elle un regard béat, comme un enfant devant le plus cadeau de Noël au monde, avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Une heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever. Il voulait aller jeter un œil à l'Atelier. Rien qu'un œil.

Une fois debout, il s'extirpa à pas de loup de la pièce, et se dirigea lentement vers le sous sol. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Lisbeth, il l'entendit émettre de bref gazouillis, et il s'étonna qu'elle ne dorme pas. Pénétrant dans la chambre, il s'approcha du berceau et y trouva la petite fille allongée, fixant la voûte étoilée.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda elle.

Aux bulles qu'elle émit, il conclut que non. Un sourire aux lèvres, il la prit dans ses bras et la sortit de la pièce, pour l'emmener avec lui dans l'Atelier. Il espérait secrètement qu'ils y passeraient du temps, tout les deux. Lorsqu'il arriva au sous sol, JARVIS s'étonna beaucoup de sa visite :

-Monsieur ? A cette heure ci ?

-Bonsoir JARVIS. J'amène la dernière merveille du monde.

-Vous faites dans les clichés, ce soir.

-Peut être.

S'asseillant à même le sol, le génie posa l'enfant sur ses genoux, et la regarda longuement détailler la pièce. Partout son regard rencontrait des curiosités nouvelles, dont elle ne savait encore rien. L'armure l'amusa beaucoup. Tony aussi : face au géant de métal, elle ne ressemblait qu'à un minuscule être doux comme la soie.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans l' Atelier, à bricoler et à se sourire, comme ils savaient le faire. L'homme parla beaucoup, ce qu'il ne faisait presque jamais, et la petite fille l'écoutait avec attention. Lorsqu'il souriait, elle émettait d'étranges sons amusés, et battait l'air de ses petites mains. Décidément, songea Tony, ce petit être allait changer sa vie.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Chevaliers et princesses

Les années avaient passés aussi vite qu'une comète. D'un bébé à peine plus gros qu'une poupée, Lisbeth était devenu une petite fille espiègle, amusée et amusante, qui passait son temps à caracoler partout, bricoler des objets en tout genre, ou s'ennuyer à l'école. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tombés pour laisser place des boucles rousses deux fois plus grosses que son petit nez. Elle n'était ni sage, ni raisonnable, ni même un temps soit peu recommandable. Les poupées et Barbie en tout genre ne l'intéressaient guère, pas plus que les vêtements ou les films à l'eau de rose. Au grand damne de Pepper.

Certes, sa fille n'avait que quatre ans, mais elle voyait déjà en elle tous les défauts et les qualités de son père. Tony, pour sa part, n'ayant jamais été autant vouée à quelqu'un qu'à elle, ignorait ses écarts de conduites et ses folies en tout genre, pour ne garder en mémoire que ses inventions un peu rudimentaires, mais impressionnantes pour un enfant de son âge et la compréhension, la douceur, le teint de pêche et la grâce qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

Assit sur le sol dans l'Atelier, penché sur un plastron dont le réacteur semblait être déconnecté, il sut qu'elle était derrière elle. Deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, et il reconnu à la fois son odeur et la douceur de sa peau.

-Ah ah ! S'exclama une voix chantante et un peu naïve, Je suis sure que tu ne devineras pas qui s'est, Papa !

-Hum… Murmura le génie hésitant faussement… J'avoue que je ne sais pas…

-J'en étais sure !

-Lisbeth, peut être ?

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, le jour revint. Se retournant, il trouva sa fille campée sur ses pieds, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec mécontentement. Elle portait un jean et un tee-shirt sur lequel était dessiné un lapin qui, une oreille tordue, posait sur lui un regard attendri. Ses boucles rousses tombaient sur ses épaules en un mouvement un peu trop maitrisé pour qu'il soit naturel. Pepper devait être passé par là.

-Mais pourquoi tu devines toujours ! S'exclama elle.

-Je suis un génie.

-Menteur ! D'abord la maitresse elle a dit que les génies, ça existaient pas !

-Tu es sure qu'elle parlait de ce genre de génie ?

L'enfant resta pensive un moment. La petite moue qui tordait son visage la rendait irrésistible. Derrière ses paupières bien ouvertes, l'étoile lui luisait avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Elle finit par murmurer :

-Elle nous avait lu « Aladin ». Avec ce génie bleu, qui parle… Il me faisait un peu pensé à JARVIS…

-Merci mademoiselle, ironisa l'intelligence artificielle.

-Ne te vexe pas, boite de conserve ! Et elle a dit que ça n'existait pas. Après, j'ai dus mal à t'imaginer vivre dans une lampe… ou alors c'est l'armure, ta lampe !

Tony éclata de rire, abandonnant son invention pour se lever, et épousseté son jean. Son tee-shirt gris était couvert d'huile de moteur, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il se change. Mais pour l'heure, il s'en fichait. Il était dans son Atelier, soit le lieux qu'il préférait au monde, avec sa fille, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Alors le tee-shirt pouvait bien attendre.

Même si ce soir, un événement important aurait lieux. Ce n'était ni une réunion d'hommes d'affaires en costume trop serrés, ni une soirée en tête à tête avec Pepper, mais quelque chose qui, a ses yeux, valaient tout cela réuni. Depuis son anniversaire, Lisbeth allait à l'école –lieux ennuyeux d'après ses dires, où elle passait son temps à construire des vaisseaux spatiaux avec des lego, et à dessiner des prototypes en tout genre, ce qui lui valait les foudres de sa maitresse-. Et ce soir, Madame Balances, son institutrice, avait décidé de donner un spectacle avec toute sa classe, intitulé « Chevalier et Princesse ». Cela n'avait pas l'air de réjouir la petite. Pas du tout.

Dans la famille, au contraire, cela avait été l'effervescence. Pepper lui avait apprit à marcher sur des talons –ce qui avait été totalement infructueux, et amusant étant donné le nombre de fois où Lisbeth était tombé-, Banner avait fait le déplacement depuis New York, Natasha n'avait pas put venir malgré ses efforts, et même Happy –qui pourtant n'aimait pas beaucoup la petite fille-, était venu. En effet, lorsque le mercredi la petite n'avait pas école, Pepper l'emmenait au siège de Stark Industrie, où elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Et jouer des tours au responsable de la sécurité avait toujours été son activité favorite.

Avec un sourire, le génie déclara :

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! On va être en retard, sinon.

-Je ne veux pas aller, grommela elle.

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas être superbe, je suis sure !

-Je ne veux pas !

-Allez, on y va.

Lisbeth, fronçant les sourcils, s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Décrétant un simple « non », elle leva les yeux vers son père, et le nargua du regard. Lorsqu'elle s'opposait à une cause, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je n'irai pas, décréta elle.

-Tu iras.

-J'ai dis non !

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui y vais !

Disant cela, il se mit en marche, et ne fut pas étonné que deux bras saisissent sa jambe à bras le corps. Elle s'exclama :

-Tu ne bougeras pas !

-Si !

Il continua d'avancer, trainant l'enfant qui, avec de grands éclats de rire, hurlait :

-Papa ! J'ai dis qu'on irait pas !

-Mais je veux te voir en action.

-Mais ça va être nul !

Stoppant sa marche, le génie fit la moue. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et planta sur sa fille un regard bleu de connaissance. Elle avait tordue ses petites lèvres en une moue presque comique, suppliante, qui lui donnait l'air d'un chaton abandonné. Seulement, si cette tête marchait très bien avec sa mère, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de son père. Se penchant vers elle, il demanda :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Par ce que c'est vrai ! Je déteste ce spectacle ! C'est minable ! L'histoire est nulle !

-Ecoute, sur le thème « Chevaliers et princesses », il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup…

-Mais il n'y a pas une seule explosion !

-Lisbeth, les chevaliers ne vivaient pas à l'époque des explosions.

-Mais ils avaient des armures, non ?

Le génie entendit JARVIS éclater de rire, et il ne put que sourire lui aussi. Le fait qu'il soit Iron man n'avait pas qu'apporter de bonnes choses à sa fille. Lisbeth, haussant un sourcil, demanda :

-Quoi encore ?

-Ils n'avaient pas des armures dans le sens où tu l'entends, expliqua Tony.  
-Il n'y avait pas JARVIS dedans ?

-Non.

-Je me disais aussi qu'il était un peu jeune…

-Ils n'y avaient rien dedans. C'était juste… Du métal.

-Est-ce qu'ils avaient des masques comme le tiens ?

-Non ma puce. Ils avaient de gros casques en ferrailles, c'est tout.

La fillette resta silencieuse un moment. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle fixa son père un instant, les sourcils froncés, comme en réflexion intense. Des galaxies en tout genre hantaient son regard :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les costumes des garçons sont si moches.

-Lisbeth, ne dis pas ça !

-Mais tu dis toujours que la vérité vaut mieux qu'un mensonge !

L'homme éclata de rire. Il s'étonnait parfois que sa fille lui ressemble autant. La prenant sous les aisselles, il la souleva, et la posa sur ses épaules. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Bon allez, on va aller voir ce spectacle…

-… et les armures trop moches des garçons.

-Bah ! On s'en fiche ! C'est classe d'avoir une armure, non ? Qu'elle soit en métal ou en carton, c'est presque pareil!

-Mais non ! C'est pas pareil !

-C'est certain, mais…

Il hésita un instant, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon. Assise sur un canapé, portant une robe un peu décolletée pour échapper à la chaleur, Pepper pianotait sur son ordinateur avec une frénésie digne du comique. Tony, posant Lisbeth au sol, la regarda poser sur lui un regard interrogateur. Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé si elle le prenait pour un puit de science, avant de déduire que non : il était son père. Donc pour elle, il avait forcément réponse à tout.

Il finit par conclure :

-Ces armures en carton, c'est un déguisement. Ils ne vont pas vraiment aller combattre avec. Ni même se mettre en danger. Disons que, pour la soirée, ils sont comme moi. Ils ont une armure. Donc, juste ce soir, ils vont pouvoir sauver le monde et aider les gens… C'est clair mon cœur ?  
-C'est clair.

Il posa un baiser sur son front, avant de dire à Pepper qu'il montait se changer. La rousse regarda sa fille s'asseoir à même le sol, et sortir de sa poche un petit oiseau métallique, et un tourne vis de taille réduis.

Se penchant sur l'objet lui luisait d'un reflet doré, elle ouvrit une petite plaque sombre qui se trouvait entre ses pattes, et y plongea son tourne vis. Une minute plus tard, elle referma la plaque, et lança l'oiseau en l'air. La jeune femme allait le rattraper d'un geste, lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement sortir des lèvres de l'enfant. Aussitôt, le jouet métallique sembla s'animer. Ses pattes s'étirèrent, ses ailes s'allongèrent, et son corps entier se couvrit d'un duvet multicolore. Sa tête s'orna d'immenses plumes violettes, ainsi que sa queue et ses ailes. Alors, il ne ressembla plus du tout à un petit oiseau métallique, mais à une créature féérique, fantastique, sortit à tire d'aile d'un livre pour enfant.

Il prit de l'altitude, avant de venir se percher en haut d'une lampe, gazouillant à son aise. Lisbeth sourit, avant de siffler à nouveau. L'oiseau lui répondit, et s'envola à travers la pièce. Il fit quelque acrobatie, avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Pepper applaudit :

-Très jolie. C'est toi qui la construis ?

-Oui !

-Toute seule ?

-Papa m'aider pour la reconnaissance vocale, avoua elle.

La rousse eu un sourire. Elle avait beau savoir que sa fille était née dans une famille étrange, où elle même l'était, elle n'arriverait jamais à entendre des mots tel que « reconnaissance vocale » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait que quatre ans.

-Pourquoi tu l'as construit ?

-Par ce que ma maitresse n'aime pas les oiseaux… Et si un jour elle m'embête, je ferais décoller celui là.

-C'est méchant, non ?

-C'est pour rire !

-Mais elle ne rira pas.

-Bah ! Tant pis. Les autres riront.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme délaissa son ordinateur, pour venir s'asseoir près de la fillette. La prenant dans ses bras, elle la serra un long moment, avant de murmurer :

-L'important dans la vie, ce n'est pas les autres.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas maman.

-Qui ça ?

-Les autres.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

-C'est vrai, soupira elle alors que l'oiseau venait se retransformer en métal. Ils m'aiment pas maman. Ils disent que je suis différente…

-Et alors ? C'est bien d'être différente.

-Les filles me disent que c'est les garçons qui font du bricolage. Et les garçons me disent que je suis une fille…

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave Lisbeth.

-Mais si je ne peux pas être comme les autres…

-… tu seras ce que tu es. La plus belle chose au monde.

L'enfant resta silencieuse, avant de se tourner vers sa mère, et de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, et la souleva. Elle passa ses jambes autour de son ventre, et resta accroché à Pepper comme un petit singe à sa mère.

-Ne sois pas triste ma puce, murmura elle.  
-Je ne suis pas triste. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au spectacle…

-Ah non ! Tu iras ! On a trop envie de te voir à l'œuvre ! Et puis parrain sera là.

-Parrain ?

Celui que Lisbeth appelait « parrain » n'était pas son véritable parrain, mais celui qui l'avait fait naitre. Banner. Sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi, la fillette s'était attachée à cet homme un peu gauche, un peu triste, qui souriait peu et ne s'énervait jamais. Elle lui sautait au cou dés qu'elle le voyait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et cela semblait amuser le scientifique.

Pourquoi « parrain » ? Personne ne le savait, sauf elle. Un jour, elle avait regardé « Harry Potter » avec son père, et avait dut associer Sirius Black à Bruce Banner. Le lendemain, elle avait un parrain elle aussi, sans qu'aucun lien officiel ou religieux ne les lis. Avec uns sourire, la fillette s'exclama :

-Oh oui ! Mais pourquoi il est venu ? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas !

-Tu le connais… Quand il s'agit de toi, il est capable de tout. Il nous rejoint à l'école.

Lâchant sa mère, Lisbeth eu un sourire. La tirant vers la porte, amusée elle s'exclama :

-Viens maman ! On y va !

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller !

-Je veux voir Parrain !

-On attend papa.

-Je vais le chercher !

Traversant la pièce en courant, la petite fille arriva en bas des escaliers. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, comme un étrange canard aux faux airs de cigogne qui jonglerait d'un pied sur l'autre, elle arriva bientôt au premier étage. Passant devant sa chambre, elle s'exclama :

-Papa ! Viens ! Parrain nous attend à l'école !

-Ah tiens, fit Tony sortant de sa chambre dans un jean, une chemise et une veste de costume, Quand Banner est dans le coup, soudain, tu veux y aller à ce spectacle !

-Ce n'est pas Banner : c'est parrain.

-C'est pareil.

Saisissant sa fille, le génie la lança sur ses épaules, et s'en fut d'une démarche amusante. Accrochée à son menton, riant aux éclats, Lisbeth regardait le monde avec un peu de hauteur. Elle savait ne pas le voir comme tout le monde –un peu de travers, disait certain-, mais elle ne se sentait jamais mieux qu'en hauteur. Elle se demanda si son père voyait le monde comme elle.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et arrivèrent dans le salon où la rousse avait enfilé ses chaussures. Tendant une paire de sandale à sa fille, elle la regarda grogner, avant qu'elle ne passe les chaussures. Levant les yeux, le génie demanda :

-On y va ?

-Oui ! S'exclama elle baissant la tête.

Ses boucles tombèrent sur le visage de son père, le faisant éternuer. Il rit brièvement, avant de quitter la maison, Lisbeth sur ses épaules, Pepper sur ses talons. Ils pénétrèrent dans la nuit bleutée, et avancèrent jusqu'à l'Audi R8 qui, non loin, luisait dans la pénombre. Lisbeth monta à l'arrière, et les parents devant.

Le moteur vrombit, et l'engin s'éloigna de la maison à une vitesse raisonnable. La tête contre la vitre, Lisbeth regardait le paysage défiler, sous un incandescent soleil couchant. Elle entendait vaguement ses parents parler, sans trop savoir de quoi. Soudain, au creux de son ventre, elle sentit un étrange froid l'attirer, l'une façon unique, envoutante, presque magnétique. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les voix de ses parents, et serra les poings. Elle n'aimait pas ce moment qui, insatiable, revenait chaque soirs, quel que soit le lieux où elle trouvait.

Attrapant la main de sa mère, elle la serra, et l'entendit demander :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-La nuit m'appelle.

-Petite fêtarde.

-Tony, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas hérité cela de toi !

Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur déferla sur l'enfant. Lâchant la main de sa mère, elle sentit l'appel se taire, et elle put coller à nouveau son front à la surface translucide. Au volant, le génie la regarda dans le rétroviseur central, et eu un sourire. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de parler, Lisbeth parlait chaque soir de cet appel de la nuit, qui semblait surgir el soir, pour disparaître une minute plus tard.

A son âge, il avait peur du croquemitaine. Comme quoi, les enfants avaient une imagination plus que fertile. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le petit bâtiment sombre, en face duquel un parking bondait se tenait. Garant le véhicule près de la sortie, le trio descendit, et travers le parking en vitesse.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Lisbeth l'ouvrit, et ils pénétrèrent dans un hall bondé, dont les murs jaunes les encerclaient tel une arène. La jeune fille se faufila à travers les parents, pour rejoindre une porte à la dérobée, qu'elle poussa et disparut. Tony et Peppr, poussant un soupir, échangèrent un regard.

-Je crois que j'ai hâte de rentrer, avoua le génie jetant un œil à la meute de parent qui, comme des hyènes, discutaient en petits groupes.

-Certainement pas. On est ici pour faire plaisir à Lisbeth.

-Mais elle ne voulait même pas venir !

-Tony, ça suffit ! Essayons plutôt de trouver Bruce, ou Rhodey.

L'homme poussa un soupir, avant de promener son regard sur l'assemblée hétérogène. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à trouver son meilleur ami qui, prés de sa femme, discutait avec un homme un peu bourru, portant un anorak malgré le temps. Cette vision l'amusa. A la minute où Rhodey avait apprit qu'il allait être oncle, il avait tenté par tout les moyens à se faire installé en résidence permanente à Malibu. Et, Tony aidant, il avait eu une accréditation près de la maison de son meilleur ami.

C'était avec de grandes embrassades qu'ils s'étaient alors retrouvés. Ils avaient grandi ensemble à New York, et leurs enfants le feraient à Malibu. Ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginé que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ils les avaient inscrit dans la même école pour cette raison.

-Ils sont là bas.

Traversant la pièce, ils vinrent se placer près du trio, qui sembla surprit de leur arrivée. Banner eu un sourire :

-Pepper, Tony ! Où est Lisbeth ?

-Partie se changer, avoua la rousse. Une fille qui va jouer la princesse, ça a besoin de temps pour se pomponner !

-J'ai hâte de les voir ! S'exclama Ashley.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle échangea un regard avec James, avant de murmurer :

-Kyle nous a dit que les autres n'aimaient pas trop Lisbeth…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Pepper.

-Et bien, peut être que ce n'est ni le lieux ni le moment, convint elle, mais Kyle nous parle tous les soirs de sa classe. Il nous raconte des anecdotes, des histoires à propos de ses camarades… mais il ne parle jamais d'elle. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, il a répondu qu'elle était bizarre, que les autres ne l'aimaient pas. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…

-Elle est différentes, murmura Tony. Désolé, c'est de ma faute.

-Quand on était petit, narra James, c'était le seul garçon à ne pas jouer au foot dans la coure. Il était assit dans son coin, à bricoler des trucs bizarres… Sa popularité est arrivée en même temps que la première Gameboy… c'est lui qui l'avait construit.

Ashley eut un petit rire, alors que Banner faisait la moue. Se tournant vers Pepper, qui grimaçait au souvenir des paroles de son amie, il posa une main sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle eut un bref sourire :

-Bonsoir Bruce.

-Pepper, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. Lisbeth est parfaite.

-Elle te prend pour son parrain.

-Son parrain est deux, mais…

Il resta songeur quelques secondes. Soudain, les portes par lesquels Lisbeth s'était faufilée s'ouvrirent, et l'assemblé de parent s'y engouffra. Le médecin murmura un bref « Rien », avant de suivre les autres. Le groupe, noyé dans la cohue, fut emmené dans une salle immense, où des chaises en plastique avaient été installées. Face à elles, un rideau de feutre rouge cachait une estrade. Ils prirent place au troisième rang, et attendirent que la salle se remplisse. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Tony, entre Pepper et Banner, souriait seul. Il se souvenait de la première représentation qu'il avait fait avec James, à l'école primaire. Ils avaient alors quatre ans, et avaient chanté côte à côte dans la chorale dirigée par le professeur de musique.

Soudain, le noir couvrit la pièce, et des spots s'allumèrent devant le rideau. Celui ci remua, et une jeune femme brune apparue. Elle était petite, rehaussée par des talons, et portait un ensemble noir un peu triste. Avec un sourire, elle s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-Mesdames, messieurs, ce soir nous allons vous présenter une pièce de théâtre de ma conception, et interprétée par la classe de maternelle du premier niveau. Le titre est « Chevalier et princesse ». Tous les élèves ont participer à la conception, mais ne sont acteurs que Jonathan Goldsmith, Carmen O'brien, Kyle Rhodes, Stacy Hilton, Marc Fowler et Elisabeth Stark.

L'assemblée applaudit, alors que dans les coulisses retentissaient de grands « Aïe ! » et de plus grands encore « Poussez pas ! ». Finalement, le rideau s'ouvrit, et Tony faillit éclater de rire. Derrière celui ci, ce qui semblait être un paysage montagneux avait été peint. Une tour en pierre cartonnée montait sur quelques mètres.

Assises sur un banc, deux petites filles en robes de princesses faisaient jouer leurs éventails :

-Oh Marguerite ! S'exclama la première qu'Ashley reconnu pour être Stacy, Qu'elle belle journée !

-Comme vous dites, Sandra, fit la seconde du nom de Carmen. J'espère que les chevaliers vont venir nous voir, aujourd'hui !

-Moi aussi ! Surtout celui que je veux épouser !

-Ça commence fort, souffla le génie.

-Monsieur Stark, la ferme !

-Pardon, mademoiselle Potts.

Marguerite-enfin Stacy-, se leva, et parcourut la petite scène à grands pas. Sa robe rose se froissait doucement. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds raides digne de ceux de Raiponce, elle soupira :

-Il est si beau ! Si fort ! Si parfait ! Mon prince charmant !

-Oh, quelle chance vous avez !

Soudain, surgissant de nul part, une forme de carton verdâtre, ressemblant vaguement à une vache, s'avança sur la scène avec un bruit mat. Tony songea que ce devait être le chien d'une des princesses, lorsque Carmen hurla un grand « Dragon ! ». Ah… C'était donc cela. La vache-chien se jeta sur Stacy, et l'emporta, alors qu'elle hurlait de grands « A l'aide ! Sandra ! Au secours ! ».

Après une minute de silence, comme un hommage à cette pauvre vache - dragon, pardon-, deux petits garçons, portant des armures en carton gris, arrivèrent sur scène. Ils portaient tout deux des épées au côté. L'un d'eux, retirant son casque, s'avéra être Jonathan :

-Sandra, que s'est il passé ?

-Oh ! Tristan ! A l'aide ! Marguerite a été enlevé !

-Quoi ? Enlevée ? S'enquit l'autre chevalier qui devait être Kyle. Mais il faut prévenir Arthur !

-Tu as raison Aldritch ! Je le fais !

Se tournant vers les coulisses, il hurla un grand «Marc ! C'est à toi ! » qui déclencha l'hilarité de quelques personnes. Tony en faisait partie, bien qu'il se languissait de sa vache verdâtre. Elle lui avait semblé sympathique.

Arriva sur scène un garçon blond, portant une armure en carton doré. A son côté, une épée en bois battait ses flancs. Prenant une pose digne de Thor lorsqu'il voulait impressionner quelqu'un, il s'exclama :

-J'irai sauver Marguerite ! Sandra, sais tu qui l'a enlevé ?

-Oui, Arthur.

-Mais je m'appel Marc, andouille !

-Mais… murmura Carmen fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas dans le texte ça !

-Ce n'est pas grave, ordonna la voix de la maitresse, continuez !

Carmen, se raclant la gorge, arrangea son collier de perle en plastique. Elle reprit :

-Elle s'est faite enlever par le dragon noir !

-Il n'était pas vert ? S'enquit James.

-Comme Banner quand il est en colère.

-Tony, tais toi, j'essaye d'écouter !

-Qui me parle ? Pepper ?

-Si c'était moi, tu aurais déjà reçu une gifle.

-Ashley alors ?

-Pareil. Désolée Tony.

-Banner ?

-Chut !

-Sais tu où il l'a emmener, Sandra ? Demanda Kyle.  
-Oui, dans la montagne des méchants.

-Il faut aller la secourir ! S'exclama Marc. Allons y, chevalier !

-Sandra, fit Jonathan, si je rentre vivant de cette mission, je vous épouserai !

-Oh, moi aussi Tristan, je vous aime !

Carmen s'en fut à petits pas, abandonnant les chevaliers sur la scène. A la fenêtre de la tour en fausses pierres vint se percher une petite fille blonde, à la peau noire, dont les yeux bruns luisaient. Elle portait une robe rose, et du maquillage. L'assemblée entière haussa un sourcil : qui était cette actrice ?

James, incrédule, écarquilla les yeux. Sur scène, Jonathan et Marc levèrent les leurs.

-Coucou ! Les salua la princesse.

-Kyle, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là haut ? Demanda Marc.

-J'arrive plus à descendre, avoua il.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée. Kyle, campé sur sa fenêtre, reprit pourtant les choses en main avec un sérieux que beaucoup lui envièrent. Peu furent ceux qui se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait planter si haut, dans une robe de fille, pomponné comme si il avait dut jouer ce rôle.

Faisant un geste avec son éventail, il s'exclama :

-Chevaliers ! Je suis la princesse Viviane !

-N'importe quoi ! Fit Marc, T'es pas Viviane du tout ! T'es Kyle !

-Mais dans la pièce, imbécile ! Pesta il. Bref, je vais vous donner une épée pour tuer le dragon ! Qui sera capable de le terrasser ?

-Bah Marc, fit Jonathan, enfin Arthur !

Saisissant ce qui sembla être un manche à ballais, la princesse le balança au chevalier au casque. Celui qui n'en avait pas le reçu en plein visage. Grimaçant, il hurla :

-Tu aurais pus faire attention !

-Bonnes chances, chevalier ! S'exclama Kyle.

Si Tony riait à gorge déployée, ainsi qu'Ashley, Pepper et le reste de la salle, Rhodey avait blêmie. Pâle comme la mort, dans ses yeux dansait l'image de son fils en princesse, maquillé et parfumé comme une fille. N'était il pas sensé jouer un chevalier ? De ces mâles alpha emplis de testostérone, qui défendaient femme et enfant avec fougue ? Si oui, alors pourquoi avait il enfilé une robe ?

Princesse Kyle disparut, s'en retournant dans sa tour. Soudain, à cette fenêtre, apparut Stacy qui, l'air horrifiée, hurla :

-A l'aide, chevalier !

-J'arrive ! S'exclama Marc.

A cet instant vache-chien-noir apparut, aussi vert que la première fois. Et que Banner quand il était en colère. Marc, saisissant l'épée des mains du chevalier casqué, se jeta sur la bête et hurla « Pikachu attaque éclair ! » avant que la bête ne s'effondre sur le parquet. Apparemment, il était mort.

Stacy hurla un frénétique « Youpi ! », avant que des cloches ne se mettent à sonner. Sortant du dragon, un jeune garçon portant une bure de moine demanda :

-Mademoiselle Marguerite, voulez vous prendre pour époux le chevalier Arthur ?

-Oui !

-Et vous, chevalier ?

-Oui !

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme !

Sortant d'on ne sait où, Sandra arriva sur scène, en compagnie de toute la classe. Stacy descendit de sa tour pour venir se placer au milieu du groupe. La foule applaudie, amusée et attendrie, alors que Tony haussait un sourcil. Où était sa fille ? Il ne la voyait nul part. Il crut un instant qu'on l'avait enlevé, avant que le chevalier casqué et Kyle ne surgissent à la fenêtre.

La classe salua, faisant tomber la perruque de Kyle sur Marc, et le casque du chevalier sur Stacy. Il libéra une tignasse rousse en bataille, et le visage de Lisbeth, souriant. Quelle fut la surprise générale, lorsque la maîtresse s'en aperçut ! S'avançant sur scène, elle vint se planter sous la tour de carton, et regarda les deux petits poser sur elle un regard inquiet. Avec une voix aussi aigue qu'une harpie, elle s'exclama :

-Lisbeth ! Kyle ! Venez avec moi !

-Aïe, grimaça le petit garçon malgré ses fausses boucles d'oreilles, on va se faire disputer.

-N'ai pas peur, murmura elle. J'ai un oiseau dans ma poche.

-Dans ta poche ? Mais c'est impossible.

-Tu verras !

A ces mots, elle le tira le jeune garçon dans un petit escalier en carton, qui les mena jusqu'aux coulisses Ceux ci n'étaient que de simple bancs posés le long d'un mur, où les élèves se changeaient. Leur maîtresse les attendait là, en compagnie de leurs parents, tapant du pied.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? S'enquit elle.

-Kyle, commença Rhodey, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette robe ?

-Lisbeth, fit Pepper croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Kyle allait se lancer dans une explication longue comme le bras, lorsque Lisbeth décida que la vérité valait mieux qu'un mensonge. Croisant à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, elle déclara, coupant le garçon dans son élan :

-C'est de ma faute.

Les adultes dardèrent sur elle un regard noir. La maîtresse allait hurler, lorsque Banner intervint. Posant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, il demanda :

-Crevette, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Salut Parrain, murmura la rousse. Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai forcé Kyle a me donner son armure…

-Tu me l'as volé ! Convint le garçon.

-… et à enfiler une robe. Après je l'ai maquillé comme maman m'a apprit !

-C'est Machiavélique, sourit Tony.

Posant sur lui un regard à la fois amusé et songeur, Lisbeth le vit s'approcher d'elle, et s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur. Il ne semblait pas fâcher, loin de là. Il riait avec ses yeux.

Cela amusa l'enfant qui sourit à son tour. Le génie demanda :

-Lisbeth, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Cette question la surprit. Elle avait pourtant crut qu'il comprendrait son acte. Ainsi il allait falloir qu'elle s'explique. Poussant un soupir, l'étoile dans ses yeux sembla déçu lorsqu'elle murmura :

-Je l'ai fais pour être comme toi, Papa.

-Comme moi ? S'étonna il. Un voleur ? Je n'ai jamais rien volé Lisbeth.

-Non j'ai fais ça…

-Pourquoi alors ?

Sa phrase résonna étrangement aux oreilles de l'assemblée, lorsqu'elle franchit ses lèvres. Non pas par ce qu'il s'agissait d'un aveux, mais par ce qu'elle reflétait l'enfance, prononcé sur le ton de la maturité. Comme si cette petite fille avait été le mélange parfait entre ces deux éléments.

Poussant un soupir, elle avoua :

-… Pour avoir une armure.


	11. Chapter 11

11. La résurrection des fantômes

Seize ans, songea le génie.

Accoudé à la balustrade qui gardait la Tour Stark, il jetait un regard distrait au vide, et tentait de se rappeler comment il l'avait perçu, pendant ses années. Il lui avait d'abord semblé sympathique, étant un lieu propice au vol en armure, puis comme un danger pour Lisbeth, et enfin comme un lieux propice au vol. Seize ans plus tôt, Banner lui avait annoncé au téléphone, ici même, la meilleure des nouvelles.

-Tony, si tu allais saluer les invités ? S'enquit une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant, il trouva Pepper qui, très élégante dans sa robe de soirée –comme d'ordinaire-, s'approchait de lui à petits pas. Un sourire éclairait ses lèvres. La prenant doucement par la taille, il l'amena contre lui, et respira son parfum. Pêche, songea il.

-Pas envie.

-Tony, ce n'était pas une option.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller.

-Allez, sois sympa.

-Hum… Laisse moi réfléchir… non.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller saluer ces hommes d'affaires influents, et ses femmes guindées tout aussi snob, venus à cette soirée caritative uniquement pour faire bien. Le seul être au monde capable d'aiguiller sa soirée avait disparu à la minute où IL était arrivé.

Il poussa un soupir :

-Tu sais où est Lisbeth ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?

-Non… mais on pas à s'en faire pour elle, elle toujours son blaster avec elle.

Ce que le génie entendait par « Blaster » était une arme de poche, à peine plus grosse qu'un œuf, qui pourtant lançait des lasers avec autant de force et de précision que l'armure. Une invention made in Stark. Enfin, made Lisbeth, mais il aimait bien s'accorder un peu de mérite.

Pepper haussa les épaules :

-Elle doit être avec Kyle quelque part.

-Oui, sans doute.

-Ils doivent bien s'amuser.

-Comme nous, ironisa le génie, ce qu'on s'éclate…

Pepper eut un sourire, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, quand il le voulait. Passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il proposa :

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'enfuie ?

-Qu'on s'enfuit ? De notre propre soirée ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On irait chercher Lisbeth, on rentrerait à Malibu, et on partirait quelque part, juste tout les deux.

-Retire toi cette idée de la tête : on a une fille.

-Une fille qui disparaît quand ça lui chante. A croire que c'est la femme invisible ! Et puis elle est grande maintenant. Elle a seize ans. A son âge j'étais orphelin.

-Tu es un cas.

-Je sais. Mais on aura qu'à la laisser chez Rhodey. Elle adore y aller.

-Par ce qu'il y a Kyle !

-A ce sujet, murmura il septique, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a entre ces deux là.

La rousse éclata de rire, et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Ses yeux luisaient de malice. Se demandant un instant ce qu'il avait put dire comme ânerie, le génie la vit poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura :

-Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas pour Lisbeth, Kyle a été, est et sera toujours son meilleur ami.

-Tant mieux ! Par ce que si il ose la toucher, je le…

Pepper rit à nouveau, et l'embrassa encore. Si leur fille était davantage un sujet de fierté que d'autre chose, il arrivait parfois que le doute les sépare. Au sujet de Kyle, par exemple, que Tony voyait à présent qu'il était pubère comme une menace imminente.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient été que, perchés sur le toit à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, Lisbeth et Kyle étaient en pleine discussion. Le jeune homme n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le petit garçon en robe, qui avait joué dans le spectacle si bien monté de cette institutrice de maternelle. Il était un peu plus petit que la moyenne, mais sa musculature était aussi plus dessinée, et ses grands yeux bruns ne lui enlevait aucun charme. Ses cheveux très courts faisaient ressortir sa bouche fine, et son menton étroit. Il était assit, adossé à la tour, et lorgnant sur le vide avec inquiétude. Il n'avait même pas eu peur d'abimer son costume blanc :

-Euh… Lisbeth, murmura il, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Bien sure j'en suis sure !

En face de lui, jouant au funambule pied nu sur la rambarde protectrice, ultime frontière entre le sol et le vide, sa meilleure amie souriait. Avec le temps, Lisbeth était passé d'une petite fille mal peignée et casse coup à une jeune fille mal peignée, et casse coup. Pourtant, au premier regard, on ne voyait pas les divers bleus qui la maculaient, ni même le cambouis sur ses vêtements, mais sa peau d'albâtre, sa poitrine ferme, sa taille fine, ses magnifiques lèvres, et sa chevelure sauvage, déchainée, qui avait le pouvoir d'envouter tant que de haïr. Ensuite venaient ses yeux, ultimes pierres précieuses du joyau qu'elle était.

Ce soir, elle portait une robe blanche assez élégante, mais pas assez pour la gêner dans ses mouvements. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle s'exclama :

-Allez Kyle ! Ne fais pas le peureux ! On va bien s'amuser !

-Hein ? S'exulta le jeune homme se redressant, S'amuser ? Mais tu es malade !

-On n'en mourra pas !

-On n'en mourra pas ? Mais tu peux me dire qui est l'imbécile qui t'a dit ça ?

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Elle savait parfaitement que Kyle avait peur de tout, et cela l'amusait en règle générale. Mais pas ce soir. Elle avait passé trop de temps sur cette invention pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Ou qu'il l'empêche de sauter. Au pire, songea elle, elle utiliserait le blaster.

Kyle poussa un soupir :

-Lisbeth, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-On pari ?

-Je ne pari plus avec toi depuis que tu m'as prise toute mes billes, à l'école primaire !

-Bah, tu avais perdu !

-Le pari portait sur les constantes nucléaires… Comme si un gosse de six ans y connaissait quelque chose !

-La preuve, chantonna elle. Je le savais.

-Tu ne faisais pas partie de l'ensemble « gosse de six ans » !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, avant d'arrêter sa marche. Ses yeux riaient de l'intérieur, et il y dansait un million d'étoile, comme toujours. Décidément, songea Kyle, sa meilleure amie était un personnage singulier.

Ce n'était pourtant pas tant la jeune fille que le duo qui était singulier. Toujours bras dessus, bras dessous, faisant les quatre cent coups ensemble et bravant l'autorité contre vent et marré, personne n'aurait été surprit en apprenant qu'ils étaient amant. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Et c'était là le point qui, tel un serrement, leur assurait de ne jamais être amant : ils se connaissaient trop bien.

Lisbeth et ses idées loufoques, un peu rêveuses, beaucoup trop intelligente, et surtout magnifiquement belle. Kyle et sa peur maladive de tout, beaucoup trop terre à terre et rangé. Ils se complétaient, sans pour autant se confondre. Lisbeth aimait écouter du métal, de l'électro et de la pop, alors que Kyle passait son temps à écouter des comédies musicales, Céline Dion et des groupes des années quatre vingt. Le film favori de Lisbeth était Star Trek et celui de Kyle Bridget Jones. Deux ados un peu à par, dans un monde un peu en retrait.

Depuis l'épisode « Chevaliers et Princesses », ils n'avaient pus se quitter. On parlait depuis de « Kyle et Lisbeth », de « Lisbeth et Kyle » ou de « Stark et Rhodes ». Cela amusaient beaucoup Rhodey et Tony qui avaient longtemps porter ce surnom. Cette étrange alchimie n'avait jamais trouvé d'explication, et Rhodey avait même été très surprit de ce duo, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son fils si sensible.

-Dans ce cas je fais partie de quoi ? Reprit Lisbeth. L'ensemble vide ?

-Un truc comme ça, ouais. Allez, descend de là, il faut que tu ailles saluer les invités…

-Rien à foutre de ces vieux schnok ! Allez, viens !

-Faire le saut de l'ange du haut de la Tour Stark ? Jamais !

-Bon, tant pis !

A ces mots, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, basculant dans le vide. Kyle blêmit, avant de se jeter le long de la barrière. Se penchant en avant, il regarda sa meilleure amie atterrir sur un objet singulier, dont il se souvenait avoir vu une ébauche métallique dans son sous sol.

Il s'agissait d'une réplique exacte de planche à voile, qui se tenait comme par magie à près de quatre vingt mètres du sol, en parfaite apesanteur. Le mat, d'un métal argenté, luisait sous la lune, portant une immense voile sur laquelle courait un système veineux bleu turquoise. Lisbeth grimpa sur la planche, et mit ses pieds nus de part et d'autre du mat. Lançant à son meilleur ami un regard amusé, elle demanda :

-Tu viens, oui ou non ?

-Euh…

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

Appuyant sur une pédale qui se trouvait encastrée dans la planche, l'engin émit le bruit d'un moteur d'avion, avant que la voile ne se raidisse. De petits réacteurs apparurent à l'arrière de la planche, et ils se colorèrent en bleu, avant que l'engin ne parte à une vitesse surprenante. Kyle, incrédule, regarda la jeune fille le survoler, et l'attraper par le col de sa veste. Il poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle le jeta sur la planche.

-Debout ! Ordonna elle. Accroche toi à moi !

-Qu… Quoi ? Lisbeth, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Se relevant, il la vit presser un bouton sur le mat. Aussitôt, l'énergie issue des réacteurs lui sembla plus puissante. Avec un sourire, la rousse avoua, sur un ton à la fois mystérieux et inquiétant :

-On va s'amuser.

Sachant que cette phrase n'annonçait rien de bond, le jeune homme allait riposter, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La machine fut plus rapide que lui. Vrombissant comme une Ferrari, la planche à voile des cieux s'en fut vers le vide aussi vite qu'une comète. Kyle hurla, alors que Lisbeth, hilare, s'exclamait :

-Kyle ! On vole !

-On ne vole pas, sombre crétine ! Hurla il terrifié, les mains serrées autour de son ventre comme une bouée de sauvetage, On tombe !

-C'est ce que je disais !

-Par ce que la chute fait partie de ta définition de voler ?

-En partie !

Ils passèrent devant le balcon où Tony et Pepper se tenaient toujours. Les hurlements du garçon en surprirent plus d'un. Sous eux, le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Fermant les yeux, convaincus de sa mort imminente, Kyle s'apprêtait à se mettre à prier, jurant contre cette tarée qui lui avait servie de meilleure amie durant sa vie entière, lorsque celle ci releva le cap de la planche à voile. Celle ci remonta vers me ciel alors que, des étoiles dans les yeux, ses cheveux fouettant l'air avec rage. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent au sommet de la tour, la jeune fille hurla un immense « Yahoo ! » qui résonna dans la nuit avec véhémence.

Kyle hurla :

-Arrête ça ! Je veux descendre !

-Attend encore un peu, reg…

-Je veux descendre !

Lisbeth poussa un soupir, avant de redescendre en piquet. Tournant un peu avant le sol, elle sentit l'étreinte de son meilleur ami se resserrer sur elle. Cette fois il avait peur. Vraiment peur. Avec un sourire, tentant de ne pas le stresser davantage, elle proposa :

-Je te dépose chez toi ?

-Non ! Surement pas ! Lâche moi ! J'en ai marre de cette planche à voile de malheur !

-Surf solaire.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas une planche à voile, c'est un surf solaire.

-C'est pareil ! Ça vole, il y a une planche et une voile !

-Bon, ça va, je te pose.

A ces mots, Lisbeth vint se poser juste au dessus du sol. Aidant son meilleur ami à descendre de la planche, elle l'assit sur le sol, et le regarder enfouir sa tête dans ses mains :

-Eh, respire ! C'était trop fun !

-Trop fun ? Trop fun ?! Non mais tu es complétement tarée ma pauvre Lisbeth !

-Je le sais bien, fit elle avec un sourire. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on volait ? Dans le ciel ? Sans aile, ni armure ?

-Je me rend surtout compte qu'on a faillis y rester !

-Bah ! Toute de suite les grands mots ! Non Kyle, on a pas faillis y rester : on a innover !

-C'est pareil !

-Bon, tu m'excuses, mais je dois y aller. A plus Kyle !

Elle reprit son envol alors qu'au sol, le cœur battant la chamade, Kyle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il leva les yeux vers le surf qui prenait de l'altitude et, incongrue, jura contre son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas être normale, de temps à autre ?

Dans la profondeur nocturne, Lisbeth allait à vive allure. Sous ses pieds, la planche du surf vibrait tant l'énergie qu'elle dégageait était forte. Se dirigeant vers deux immeubles, elle passa dans les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient avec de grands cris de joie. Des étincelles s'échappaient des crissements qu'émettait sa planche en raclant les murs. Bientôt, elle fut à nouveau à l'air libre, et elle s'élança plus haut, désireuse de côtoyer les étoiles. Elle songea que, si elle travaillait davantage sur cette invention, elle pourrait peut être voler jusqu'au Stark45, et aller voir en vraie ce qui se reflétait au plafond de sa chambre.

Les années avaient eu beau passées, les jouets disparaître de la pièce bleue pour être remplacé par des pièces de métal, des tournes vis, des fers à souder et des inventions en tout genre, les meubles avaient beau avoir été échangés contre d'autre, le plafond était resté identique. Lisbeth se plaisait à l'observer chaque soir, à s'endormant, et à rêver à de nouvelles inventions. Et à songer qu'un jour, elle irait peut être là bas.

Remontant en piquet, elle fit s'envoler un cortège de pigeon, avant de plonger vers l'Empire State Building qui, de toute sa hauteur, narguait ostentatoirement la Tour Stark. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'Empire State Building. Il avait toujours fait de l'ombre à son Empire à elle. L'empire Stark. Du moins, c'était ainsi que les autres appelait sa famille et l'entreprise qu'ils dirigeaient. Enfin que sa mère dirigeait.

Elle alla fleureter avec les nuages, avant de décider d'à son tour narguer le building. Elle allait se jeter sur lui, lorsqu'une voix résonna dans le silence nocturne :

-Désolé mademoiselle, mais le trafic aérien est réglementé.

Stoppant sa machine, Lisbeth se retourna. Avec un sourire, elle trouva l'armure rouge et or de son père, derrière laquelle elle était certaine qu'il souriait. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'adossa au mat, et s'enquit :

-Vraiment ?

-Dommage hein ? J'ai bien essayé de laisser le coup passé, mais la police a refusé.

-La police ne s'appellerait pas Pepper Potts, à tout hasard ?

-Hum… Peut être.

-Elle m'énerve, soupira la rousse.

-C'est fait pour cela, une maman.

-C'était pas pour nous protéger ?

-Aussi. Allez le génie, on rentre.

Lisbeth, poussant un soupir, se rangea aux ordres de son père. Il était le seul qui, avec son parrain, avait une quelconque influence sur elle. Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de se tourner vers le mât, et d'appuyer sur une pédale. Aussitôt, les réacteurs se mirent à chauffer.

Tony, dans son armure, n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Voir sa fille atteinte par la frénésie de la vitesse, un sourire aux lèvres, l'emplissait d'une joie si grande qu'il ne pouvait pas la décrire. Il resta songeur un instant, hésitant. Le petit pli qu'elle avait sur le front montrait qu'elle n'était pas contente :

-Dis donc, fit il, il a l'air rapide ton truc.

-Oui, tu n'as pas vu les plans ce coup ci : pas de « modification essentielle » à apporter au niveau de la vitesse.

-Tes chaussures aérodynamiques allaient vraiment trop vite.

-Même pas vrai ! S'exclama elle lui tirant la langue.

-Bon, je te propose une course, le génie.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. N'osant y croire –ou s'étonnant qu'il ait mis autant de temps à le lui proposer-, elle demanda :

-Le premier à la Toure ?

-Ça me va.

-Tous les coups sont permis ?

-Tu n'as pas de protection.

-Et alors ?

-Lisbeth, j'ai dis non.

-Bon, convint elle, on y va à dix !

-Ça me va, avoua Tony demandant à JARVIS de pousser les réacteurs à plein régime.

-Un, deux, neuf.

Sans dire « dix », la rousse s'en fut à une vitesse hallucinante, laissant Iron man bien loin derrière. Eberlué, le génie fixa sa fille qui, tache argentée dans la nuit sombre, fonçait tête baissée vars le gratte ciel.

-Tu vas voir chipie !

Lançant les réacteurs, il mit une dizaine de secondes à rejoindre Lisbeth qui, cramponnée à sa planche, s'était accroupie pour aller plus vite encore. La lueur qui luisait dans ses yeux avait quelque chose grisant, tout comme la vitesse qui les enlaçait. Jetant un regard à son père, un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Attention, fit elle.

-Attention à q…

Il ne vit que trop tard le panneau publicitaire, qui montrait une jeune femme lavant un pull avec une nouvelle lessive. Le heurtant de plein fouet, il entendit Lisbeth éclater de rire, alors qu'elle continuait sa course. Ignorant sa lèvre ouverte, il murmura un bref « Tu veux jouer à cela » avant de reprendre son vol.

La jeune fille, trop occupée à rire des bêtises de son père, n'aperçut les deux immeubles qu'un peu trop tard. Si ceux qu'elle avait passés tout à l'heure étaient enlacés, alors ceux ci étaient siamois. Faisant basculer la planche sur le côté, elle baissa le mât, et se coucha comme elle put. Elle passa de justesse, son dos frottant avec énergie les murs crasseux de poussières, de toiles d'araignées et de liquides en tout genre. Des étincelles meublaient à nouveau l'air.

Lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de ce piège, elle remonta sur son surf, et enclencha les réacteurs. Alors qu'à nouveau l'engin s'élançait, elle entendit un éclat de rire. Levant les yeux, elle trouva son père qui, enfermé dans son armure rouge et or, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger un pouce pour venir l'aider.

-Tu t'es faite avoir !

-Ne ris pas trop vite ! On verra qui aura le dernier mot !

A ces mots, elle prit de l'altitude, et s'en fut si vite qu'elle le laissa derrière. Il ne mit qu'une poignée de seconde à la rejoindre, mais n'avait pas prévue sa trajectoire. Elle fonçait tout droit sur l'Empire State Building. Arrivé seulement à quelques mètres du béton, Tony s'enquit :

-Eh le génie, il y a truc devant nous !

-Rectification papa, avoua elle piquant vers le sol, il y a quelque chose devant toi !

L'homme tenta de monter en piquet, pour éviter la collision imminente, mais ne parvint qu'à heurter une fenêtre. Lisbeth, ayant dévaler des mètres qui les séparaient du sol avec vitesse, redressa sa planche avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Rasant le crâne de quelques passant, elle longea le gratte ciel, avant de se diriger vers les néons de la Tour Stark qui brillaient au loin.

Elle s'emplafonna dans le toit d'un marchand ambulant de Hot Dog, et reçu quelques injures et du ketchup venant du commerçant. Se dépêtrant du piège, elle se fit la réflexion que voler si près du sol n'était pas une si bonne idée. Elle reprit de l'altitude, et trouva son père qui fonçait à toute allure vers la Tour.

-Tu ne m'auras pas ! Chantonna elle.

-Ah tiens ?

Il semblait en douter. Poussant le surf au maximum de ses capacités, Lisbeth devança de beaucoup Iron man, qui ne mit qu'une minute à la rejoindre. Se retournant, elle s'exclama :

-Celui qui gagne a le droit d'utiliser le palladium !

-Lisbeth, j'ai dis non !

-Allez…

Jamais la jeune fille n'avait comprit l'entêtement avec lequel son père s'opposait au fait qu'elle utilise ce métal radio actif. Le Thallium était bien plus dangereux, et il la laissait le manipuler –avec des protections toute fois-. Le palladium, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il en parlait avec une telle violence que, parfois, elle songeait que ce métal avait dut lui faire du mal. Elle avait beau tout savoir du défunt réacteur ARK, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que quelqu'un comme son père, amoureux fou de la technologie et de la mécanique, ait été capable d'exclure un métal tel que le palladium de la liste de ses matériaux.

Mais un jour, songea elle, elle arriverait à le convaincre. Ils volèrent deux minutes encore, avant de soudain monter en piquet, et de stopper au dernier étage de la Tour Stark. A bout de souffle, leurs corps douloureux comme après un combat, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, ils mirent un instant à réaliser qu'ils avaient terminé. Se tournant vers l'intérieur de son masque, Tony demanda :

-JARVIS, qui a gagné ?

-Il semble que vous soyez vainqueur de trois centièmes, monsieur.

-Tu t'es bien battu, fit il passant sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbeth.

-La prochaine fois, je renforcerai l'alim, fit elle avec un sourire.

Descendant sur le toit de la Toure, Tony demanda à l'intelligence artificielle de lui enlever son armure. Lisbeth, posant le surf sur le sol, passa une main sur son front en sueur. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres avait quelque chose de féérique. Une fois sortit de l'armure, le génie posa sur elle un regard désolé.

Sa robe blanche était en lambeau, couverte de boue, de crasse, de ketchup et de poussière. Des toiles d'araignées se battaient dans ses cheveux. Faisant la moue, il la vit faire de même. La jeune fille, plus qu'amusée qu'autre chose, regardait sa lèvre vendu, son visage meurtri par les bleus, ses cheveux en bataille, et son costume froissé, par endroit taché de sang.

-Tu es dans un sale état, confessa elle.

-Oh, toi aussi !

-La police va nous tuer.

-Tant pis.

Saisissant la jeune fille par les épaules, il l'entendit éclater de rire. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle souffla :

-J'aurais dus gagner !

-Peut être, mais tu ne l'as pas fais !

-Tu as triché !

-C'est pas toi qui m'a fait m'emplafonner contre l'Empire State Building ?

-Non, c'est ta bêtise.

-C'est pas héréditaire, la bêtise ?

-Faut croire que si, mais que j'ai hérité de maman !

Le génie eut un petit rire, avant que le duo ne se glisse dans un escalier en fer, qui les mena à même le salon où la réception avait lieu. Pepper, au balcon, discutait avec le patron d'une entreprise concourante, lorsqu'elle vit arriver le duo dans leur état pitoyable. Elle eut envie de hurler en voyant l'état de la robe de sa fille, de s'arracher les cheveux en réalisant que son amoureux y était pour quelque chose, et enfin de les tuer l'un comme l'autre de pénétrer dans un tel état au milieu de toute cette assemblée respectable. Quelque chose la troubla pourtant : ils souriaient.

Frénétiquement, presque amoureusement, riant encore de leur escapade nocturne. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle ne croisa que les larges faces de l'assemblée respectable, un peu triste et morose. Ils étaient les seuls à sourire et elle fut fière qu'ils le fassent. A cette idée, toute l'agressivité qu'elle éprouvait envers eux s'envola, ne laissant qu'une étrange béatitude.

S'approchant du duo, elle dut planter sur sa fille un regard un peu trop dure, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire :

-Alors ? Qui a gagné ?

-Papa, avoua Lisbeth. Il a triché.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, simplifia elle. Lisbeth, tu es dans un état pitoyable…

-Je sais.

-… Mais on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. Je te confie les invités cinq minutes, ma puce, je vais m'occuper de ton père. Il ne faudrait pas que tout ça s'infecte.

-Je joue à la baby Sitter, ironisa elle.

Saisissant le génie par la main la rousse le traine jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche, où elle devrait s'occuper des multiples plaies et contusions qu'il portait. S'emplafonner sur un building n'était pas très sain, apparemment.

Saisissant un verre de jus d'orange qui semblait l'attendre sur une table, elle porta à ses lèvres et l'avala goulument, faisant disparaitre l'arrière goût désagréable qui chatouillait sa langue. Il devait s'agir de la fumée des pots d'échappements. Avec un sourire, elle songea qu'elle avait faillis réussir, cette fois encore. La prochaine fois, non seulement elle remporterait la course mais elle convaincrait son père de la laisser utiliser le palladium.

-Mademoiselle, appela une voix.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, dés qu'elle l'entendit, une tension sans nom s'empara d'elle. Elle était si violente qu'elle lui coupa le souffle, et si surprenante qu'elle laissa tomber son verre. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se força à se calmer. Ce devait être l'adrénaline.

Pourtant, son esprit lui hurlait qu'elle était en danger. Irréversiblement et incontestablement en danger. Une peur la tenait en étaux, si ancienne, si illustre, qu'elle était devenu une légende sourde, hurlant dans son inconscient comme une corne de brume. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle se retourna, et trouva un homme d'un certain âge, qui portait un superbe costume noire en soie. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés court, et ses yeux vert luisaient tel des émeraudes.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il posait sur la table sa coupe de champagne. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'un bras.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, la salua il. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer !

-Euh… Bredouilla elle… Moi aussi. De quelle société faites vous partie ?

-Aucune, pour l'heure. Mais je suis sur le point de monter ma propre entreprise. J'ai été invité par le gérant d'Hammer Multinational.

-Oh… Toutes mes félicitations.  
-J'ai travaillé chez Stark Industrie, il y a des années. Je vous ai connu ! Enfin, connu… Disons que je vous ai vu dans le ventre de votre mère !

-Ah…

Jamais le génie ne s'était sentit si mal à l'aise. Elle avait beau être libre de ses actes et de ses pensées, elle se sentait prisonnière de cet homme si singulier, qui lui rappelait… quoi au juste ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais savait le détester. Elle avait été programmée biologiquement pour le haïr.

Lui tendant sa main valide, il déclara, un sourire jovial aux lèvres :

-Je dois y aller, à présent. Au plaisir, mademoiselle.

-Oui, murmura elle serrant sa main, à la prochaine.

Il avait une poigne de fer. Il lâcha sa main, et rajusta les lunettes qu'il portait sur le nez. Lorsqu'il se fut retourné, Lisbeth sentit son cœur se calmer. Malgré sa peur, son cerveau lui hurlait de poser une question à cet inconnu. Une seule. Au moins, elle pourrait parler de lui à ses parents, au cas où…

Se décidant, elle demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Nous nous reverrons, mademoiselle, fit il avec un sourire. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Qui je suis ? Un fantôme. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Henri Modoc…


	12. Chapter 12

12. La responsabilité du palladium

Lisbeth n'avait jamais l'habitude de se lever tard, aussi, ce matin là, fut elle particulièrement en avance sur son planning. Quittant son lit à la vitesse d'un félin, elle resta un instant béate devant son plafond, avant de se jeter sur son armoire, et d'en sortir un jean, un top vert pomme et des sous vêtements. Elle s'habilla, avant d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et se jeter un coup d'œil au réveil holographique qu'elle s'était fabriqué. Sept heures du matin.

Sans attendre, elle sortit de sa chambre, et dévala les escaliers comme une furie. Arrivée dans le sous-sol, elle donna le mot de passe à JARVIS avant d'entrer, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle répare son surf solaire. Elle allait se jeter sur l'engin qui attendait près d'une armure, lorsqu'elle discerna une forme assise à même le sol, pianotant sur un écran ultra sensible. S'approchant, elle ne mit qu'un instant à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son père. Il n'y avait que lui pour être levé avant elle :

-Bonjour papa !

-Tiens, fit l'homme se retournant, comment ça va ma puce ?

-Super ! Enfin, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au lycée, mais je ne crois pas avoir le choix !

-En effet. Tu es matinale.

-Comme toujours ! L'armure est dans quel état ?

Haussant les épaules, Tony désigna ce qui semblait être un amas de métal quelque part dans la pièce. Avec un sourire, Lisbeth allait se diriger vers son surf, lorsque son père l'arrêta :

-Lisbeth ?

-Oui ? S'enquit elle tournant la tête.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Curieuse, la rousse obéit, et vint prendre en tailleur face à son père. Il tenait dans la main un objet cylindrique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Le génie resta silencieux un moment, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond :

-JARVIS, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-C'est la votre monsieur.

-Est ce que je t'ai donné des directives en cas de doute ?

-Tout à fait.

-C'étaient quoi ?

-Vous avez dis textuellement « Ne t'écoute pas, donne le lui ».

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Merci JARVIS.

Reposant les yeux sur sa fille, il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que le petit être qu'il avait vu chez Banner était à présent la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vu. Un mélange subtil de folie et de rigueur, de douceur et de crissement. De Pepper et lui, en somme. La femme parfaite.

Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

-Lisbeth, j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre soir, à New York.

-Sur ta tricherie ou sur l'hérédité ?

-Sur la palladium.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Son père ? Réfléchir sur le palladium ? C'était soit une farce, soit un jour historique. Tony poussa un nouveau soupir, avant de conclure :

-Et je crois que tu es assez grande pour décider quoi utiliser dans tes inventions… Et puis, même si je ne l'aime pas, le palladium m'a sauvé la vie. Alors…

Il ouvrit les mains, dans lesquelles brillait une petite capsule cylindrique. Derrière la paroi de verre, un éclat de métal légèrement bleuté brillait. Du palladium. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle allait murmurer quelque chose, lorsque son père la devança :

-… je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'en serves toi aussi. Alors fait attention quand même, c'est radio actif, mais sinon vas y. Amuse toi.

Lorsqu'il déposa l'objet entre ses mains, Lisbeth se sentit frémir. Jamais elle n'aurait crut que son père accepterait, et encore moins qu'il l'encouragerait. Il était d'ordinaire si protecteur, si sécurisant, si papa en quelque sorte. Elle découvrait devant elle un homme qui n'était pas son père. Ou du moins, qui ne l'était pas encore. Le Tony Stark ante Lisbeth.

Incrédule, elle murmura :

-Mais… mais…

-Non, ne dis rien. Sinon, je suis capable de te le reprendre.

La lycéenne éclata de rire, avant de se jeter au cou de son père, le faisant basculer en arrière. Elle le serra si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Il la serra lui aussi, avec moins de fougue. Lisbeth s'exclama :

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…

-Eh, calme toi.

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ?! Alors que tu viens de me donner l'autorisation d'utiliser du palladium ? Papa ! Mais c'est… c'est…

Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire les sentiments qui l'animaient. Le feu d'artifice qui était tiré sous son estomac laissait des paillettes de rêve dans son sillage. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son père, avant de laisser un soupir bouillant franchir ses lèvres :

-Merci papa.

-De rien ma puce. Fais attention avec tout de même.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Non, en effet. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il fallait qu'il s'en fasse.

-Mademoiselle Stark, pourriez vous sortir de vos pensées, je vous prie ?

-Hum ?

Avachie sur son pupitre, jouant avec le cylindre de verre, Lisbeth avait érasé l'information que son professeur de littérature se trouvait dans la pièce. La silhouette longiligne et trop maigre de son professeur ne l'avait jamais envouté, et encore moins ses paroles qui, pour elle, sonnaient aussi vide qu'un aquarium sans eau. Poussant un soupir, elle jeta à Kyle un regard désolé, avant de murmurer :

-Vous dîtes ?

-Pourriez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Par ce que vous parliez ?

-Tout à fait. Je parlais même de l'importance de la métaphore.

-La métaphore ? C'est quoi comme métal ?

La classe éclata de rire, alors que Kyle poussait un long soupir. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne faisait pas au moins semblant de prêter attention à cette leçon ? Le professeur blêmie, et il devina qu'il allait hurler quelque chose, mais Lisbeth fut plus rapide que lui :

-Pour les plaintes, il faut s'adresser à la direction.

-Mademoiselle Stark, c'est inadmissible ! Inacceptable ! Indigne de ma classe !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

-Rien, et c'est bien ce que je vous reproche ! Cela fait une semaine que nous travaillons sur cette figure de style, et tout ce que vous pouvez m'en dire est… « C'est quoi comme métal ? » ?!

-Je vous prie, soupira elle, n'en faites pas un drame. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, et je ne vous aime pas non plus. Moralité…

-Je suis sensé être votre professeur !

-… nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas ! Ainsi, nous serons tout deux comblés. Vous ne me verrez pas, et je ne vous verrez pas non plus !

-Vous êtes d'une insolence…

-Et vous, vous êtes rébarbatif ! On est quitte !

L'homme était devenu transparent. Kyle, sans jamais le lui avoir avoué, était à peu près certain qu'il avait toujours eu peur de Lisbeth. Et cela aurait été logique elle passait après tout son temps à construire des armes, à bricoler des laser avec des verres de lunettes et à faire se dissoudre des craies dans de l'acide. Ces bêtises n'avaient ni queue ni tête, mais il en connaissait l'ascendant : elle s'ennuyait.

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Lisbeth s'était toujours ennuyé. Autour d'elle, les gens l'ennuyaient, les professeurs de même et le lycée était une torture digne du bagne. De plus, elle aurait put devenir populaire grâce à son nom de famille ou sa beauté, mais cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Elle se fichait bien de savoir qui était le roi de la coure de récré –malgré le fait que Kyle lui hurle sans cesse que ce serait une bonne chose-, ou de qui sortait avec qui, ou même que un tel et un tel faisaient une fête. Les gens en général s'ennuyaient et ceux qu'elle côtoyait en particulier.

Les seuls êtres au monde qui n'obéissaient pas à cette règle étaient la famille Rhodes, ses parents, le général Fury, Happy Hogan, sa tante Natasha et son parrain. Elle mettait à peu près tout les autres dans le même sac. Lisbeth n'était ni populaire, ni un bouc émissaire, ni un élève lambda, ni une personnalité. Elle était elle. Elle occupait une place spéciale dans le microcosme lycéen, créée exclusivement pour elle. Cette place lui accordait quelques privilèges : que les autres la soutiennent devant les professeurs, ou bien se battent pour être son binôme dans les matières scientifiques. Mais dés qu'une brève s'ouvrait dans son armure infranchissable de métal et de bonne humeur, chacun s'y engouffrait et tentait de la détruire par tous les moyens. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de dire si les autres l'aimaient bien ou non.

La plus part du temps, elle n'était qu'un étrange fantôme aux boucles rousses, riant à gorge déployée avec son meilleur ami, un garçon que tous croyaient connaître. Sinon, comment expliquer que Marc –le capitaine de l'équipe de basket et tombeur entre tous- croit qu'il était passionné de football américain et adorait regarder J.I Joe ? Lisbeth trouvait navrant qu'on pense connaître quelqu'un ainsi.

Le professeur éructa :

-Stark !

-Présente.

-Chez le proviseur !

-Monsieur, soupira elle, je n'ai pas le temps. Punissez moi !

-Comment ? En heure de colle ?

-Si c'était un truc comme « recopier trente fois une sottise », j'aimerai autant.

-Hors de question ! Hurla il passant soudain au rouge tomate. Je ne vais pas vous faire plaisir ! Votre conduite est intolérable !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez le proviseur, et savait qu'elle pouvait y échapper si elle parvenait à convaincre son professeur de littérature. Bien que cela l'embêta plus qu'autre chose, elle grommela :

-J'apprendrai mes leçons…

-Vous mentez !

-Eh ! J'essaye de vous prouvez ma bonne foi !

-Votre bonne foi ! Votre bonne foi !

-Tout à fait ! Je suis même prête à faire mes devoirs !

-Enfin, vous accepteriez de faire ce qu'un élève normal est sensé accomplir ?

-Si vous me le demandez gentiment.

L'homme allait reprendre, hurlant à plein poumon, lorsque la cloche retentit, leur déchirant les tympans. Avec un hurlements de bonheur, la classe quitta la pièce, et se dirigea vers le gymnase où ils allaient avoir cours de sport. Kyle et Lisbeth, à l'arrière comme à leur habitude, restèrent un instant silencieux.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, lassée :

-Quoi ?

-J'ai rien dis.

-Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que ça s'est entendu.

-J'ai pensé quoi ?

-« Lisbeth, tu es folle ! ».

Le lycéen partit d'un grand rire. Il avait beau savoir que sa meilleure amie le connaissait par cœur, il s'étonnait toujours qu'elle arrive à lire dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils arrivent à finir les phrases de l'autre.

-C'est vrai, convint il.

-Je te l'avais dit, chatonna la rousse.  
-Tu exagères !

-Kyle, cet homme m'énerve.

-Mais tout le monde t'énerve ! Stacy par exemple…

-C'est une imbécile et une pétasse !

-Bon, convint il, je te l'accorde. Mais Marc…

-Il te déteste !

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Je ne peux pas être amie avec quelqu'un qui te déteste, question de principe.

-Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup, au début, se remémora il.

-Je t'avais forcé à enfiler une robe et à te maquiller, ça se comprend.

Ils traversèrent un couloir, avant de courir pour se trouver face aux deux portes des vestiaires, qui montraient leur ostentatoire couleur vert pomme. Cela se mariait très mal avec les murs blancs :

-Ne me cherche pas d'excuse ! S'exclama le garçon se tournant vers le vestiaire masculin.

-Je ne te cherche rien.

-A ce sujet, avec quoi tu jouais ?

Un monstrueux sourire étira les lèvres de Lisbeth. Toute la matinée, et durant tout le déjeuner elle avait attendu que son meilleur ami pose cette question. Et enfin, timide, elle venait à franchir ses lèvres. Sortant de son sac en bandoulière rouge le petit cylindre de verre, elle le brandit avec fierté et laissa le soleil se reflétait dans le métal.

-Devine ce que c'est !

-Euh… Un truc dans Star trek ?

-Très drôle.

-Je n'en sais rien dans ce cas.

-Un indice ?

-Ce serait la moindre des choses !

-Bon, murmura elle, dans ce cas c'est lié à la mécanique, à l'énergie thermo nucléaire et au passé de ma famille !

-Lisbeth, mon domaine ce n'est ni la mécanique, ni l'énergie thermo nucléaire, ni même les cadavres qu'il y a dans les placards de ta famille… Toute fois, je veux bien essayer de deviner.

Il resta silencieux un moment, hésitant. La jeune fille vit danser dans ses yeux des pensées en tout genre, et elle se douta qu'il utilisait toutes les capacités de son cerveau. Après une minute ou deux, il demanda :

-Une météorite !

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors une énergie fossile.

-Bon, murmura elle avec un sourire, j'ai pitié de toi… c'est du palladium.

A ces mots, Kyle pâlit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement. Incrédule, réalisant avec peine ce que son amie sous-entendait, il resta coi un long moment. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible.

Avalant avec peine sa salive, il mit une bonne minute à reprendre ses esprits. Il finit par murmurer :

-Ça veut dire ce que je pense…

-Oui ! J'ai le droit de l'utiliser Kyle ! Enfin ! Ça fait dix ans que je demande !

-Waho, mais… Je te trouve très calme, pour un jour aussi historique ! Tu devrais sauter au plafond, prendre ton surf pour aller décrocher la lune ou piquer une armure à ton père pour aller voir ton parrain, à New York !

-J'ai décidé que je serai calme et sage, ironisa elle.

-Et sérieusement ?

-Si maman me prend à désobéir après l'état de ma robe de ce week-end, je n'ai plus qu'à me pendre.

Le garçon éclata de rire, avant de pousser la porte du vestiaire. Lisbeth en fit autant, se retrouvant dans un vaste espace aux murs bétonnés. Des casiers rouges s'étalaient sur les murs, emplis de baskets, short et tenus en tout genre. S'approchant du sien, elle dut ignorer Stacy, Carmen et Lola, qui pouffaient dans son dos. Elle ne voulait pas les voir aujourd'hui. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Posant le palladium au sommet du meuble, elle composa le numéro de son casier avant d'ouvrir le petit battant de métal glacé. Elle se trouva face à un short, un tee-shirt et une paire de basket qu'elle détestait enfiler. Non pas qu'elle haïsse le sport, bien au contraire, mais elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de jouer au volley dans la même équipe que les poules qui caquetaient derrière elle.

Otant sa veste en jean, elle la posa dans son casier avant de saisir un élastique et d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Quelques boucles échappèrent à ce châtiment, tombant entre ses yeux avec une grâce qu'elle haïssait. Kyle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle jolie, coiffée ainsi. Là était tout le problème : Lisbeth ne voulait être ni agréable, ni remarquable, ni jolie. Elle voulait simplement être efficace, pour construire encore et encore.

-Tiens, entendit elle venant de son dos, c'est quoi ce truc là ?

Se retournant, la jeune fille trouva Stacy qui, dans un uniforme de pom-pom girl, rejetait ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Ses vêtements étaient moulants, rose et gris, et si courts qu'elle devinait son string fushia. Le lien qui unissait les deux lycéennes était simple : elles étaient ennemis depuis cette fameuse pièce, où Lisbeth avait volé la vedette à Stacy lorsque son casque était tombé.

Dans ses mains luisait le cylindre de verre. Ecarquillant les yeux, Lisbeth s'exclama :

-C'est à moi !

-Mais c'est quoi ? Demanda Carmen.

Carmen et Stacy étaient l'équivalent de Kyle et Lisbeth, les rancœurs et les disputes en plus. C'était une magnifique jeune fille pulpeuse, de type hispanique, qui savait merveilleusement bien utiliser le rouge à lèvre. Qu'en dire d'autre ? Elle n'aimait pas Kyle, tait d'une couardise sans nom et la rousse doutait qu'elle ait plus de QI qu'un poisson rouge. Beaucoup de garçons fantasmaient sur ses formes avantageuses, mais c'était négligeable à ses yeux.

Près d'elle se tenait Lola Hystrix, une blonde un peu moins pulpeuse que Stacy, dont le passe temps favoris semblait être de se remaquiller. Elle n'était arrivée au lycée que l'an dernier, ce qui empêchait le génie d'en savoir plus. Ou de s'être laisser persuader par Kyle qu'en savoir un peu plus sur elle que son nom et ses passes temps serait une bonne idée.

Stacy reprit, éloignant le cylindre d'elle :

-Dis nous !

-Rendez moi ça !

-Tu as l'air d'y tenir, remarqua Carmen.

-Allez, fit Lola avec un faux sourire, crache le morceau.

-Qu'est ce que ça vous apportera de le savoir ? S'enquit Lisbeth.

-Notre culture générale, murmura Carment.

-Si vous y tenez, c'est du palladium !

Il y eu un long silence dans le quatuor. Le génie voulait uniquement que ces garces lui rendent son palladium, ce qui était légitime. Elle avait trop attendu pour en être privé. Stacy, tordant sa bouche de canard, déclara :

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Ça ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'importance, fit Carmen.

-Rendez le moi !

-Doucement, l'arrêta Lola, on se calme. Pourquoi tu y tiens autant, à ce bout de métal ?

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Aucune ne pouvait. Lisbeth en était convaincu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de contrôler sa colère. Ce fut extrêmement difficile, mais elle y parvint :

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Tout nous regarde, fit Stacy. Est-ce que tu as oublié que je suis la petite amie du mec le plus sexy et le plus populaire du lycée ? Ça fait de moi la fille la plus sexy et la plus populaire du lycée. Donc, tout me regarde. Les autres… elles sont avec moi.

Bien que la rousse ne voit pas du tout le rapport de cause à effet, elle était convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas que la blonde garde le cylindre plus longtemps. Un sourire narquois orna les lèvres glossées de Lola :

-Allez, crache le morceau.

-C'est mon père qui me la donné, murmura Lisbeth à bout de nerf.

-Ah ? C'est juste ça ? Bah alors, pas besoin de t'encombrer avec ça !

Disant cela, Stacy laissa tomber le cylindre à ses pieds. Se servant d'un de ses talons aiguilles roses qu'elle n'avait pas encore troqué contre ses baskets, elle brisa le verre en quelques secondes. Lisbeth, incrédule, aurait aimé hurler et frapper, mais une force inconnue la soudait au sol. Elle eut tout juste assez d'emprise sur elle même pour serrer les poings.

La blonde piétina l'éclat de métal encore et encore, entre les rires des deux pétasses. Alors que, doucement, le symbole de dix ans de bataille se transformait en poussière, la rousse sentit une force incroyable soulever son diaphragme. L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons se mit à la bruler, ses yeux la piquaient et sa gorge se serrait doucement. Elle ne pleurerait certainement pas.

La colère qui l'étreignait avait contaminé chaque cellule, chaque électron de son organisme. Elle n'était plus qu'une torche fumante de haine, de désespoir et de souffrance. Elle revit un instant la scène qui s'était déroulée dans l'Atelier, le matin même. Elle se souvint des yeux brillant de son papa, rongé entre le doute et l'espoir qu'avec cet éclat, elle arriverait à faire mieux que lui. Et ce petit éclat de métal, en réalité la clef d'une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la technologie mise au point par son grand père –le réacteur ARK-, se voyait réduite en cendre. Le symbole de confiance, d'espérance, de rêve et d'héritage n'était plus.

Tout ça par la faute de ces trois poufs, qui n'y connaissaient rien. La rage qui bouillait en elle prit le dessus sur tout le reste, et elle sentit une larme naitre dans ses yeux. Fermant les paupières, elle grimaça en entendant les pétasses rire, lorsqu'elle roula sur sa joue :

-Tu pleurs ? Ironisa Carmen. Ma pauvre petite, tu t'en rachèteras du plutonium !

-Sinon t'auras qu'à prendre du maquillage, continua Lola, Par ce que t'en as bien besoin.

-Franchement, soupira Stacy, c'est pitoyable.

Elle avait beau entendre leurs voix, un son avait pris le dessus sur les autres. Celui du talon de Stacy sur le squelette brisé de la capsule cylindrique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, emplis d'une colère telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais senti, elle fut surprise de voir les trois faire un pas en arrière.

Sans qu'elle n'ait rien dis, Stacy cessa de marteler le sol, Carmen de rire, et Lola de faire sa bouche en cul de poule. Saisissant ses baskets, la blonde déclara :

-On y va les filles.

Elles ne se firent pas prié, et s'en furent vers le gymnase comme un seul homme. Lisbeth vit les autres filles les suivre, dardant sur elle un regard à la fois surprit et horrifié. Une murmura même « Il faut prévenir Kyle ».

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle permit à sa colère d'éclater. Elle gicla sur les murs, vint lécher les casiers, fit fondre les pieds des bancs en fer, avant de revenir vers elle, irradiante de lumière et de force. Chacune de ses cellules, des atomes qui la composaient, lui semblaient en fusion. Et cette chaleur unique, torride, destructrice, lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle avait l'impression de bruler.

-Kyle !

Tournant la tête, se désintéressant de son ballon, le jeune homme s'étonna de trouver Stacy avancer vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et une ride se dessinait entre ses yeux. S'étonnant qu'elle porte encore ses talons, il la vit poser sur lui un regard assassin. Désignant les vestiaires des filles du menton, elle déclara :

-Elle n'est pas bien ta copine.

-Lisbeth ? Bah, comme d'habitude.

-Tu feras mieux d'aller voir. Elle est encore plus tarée que d'habitude…

Lâchant son ballon, le jeune homme s'en fut vers la porte rose. Ayant passé le poteaux de basket, il abandonna la classe qui s'amusait à dribler avec des ballons de volley, il poussa la porte. Dés qu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce grise et rouge, une chaleur brulante le saisit, le surprenant.

-Lisbeth, grimaça il, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui brule ?

Avançant vers les casiers, il tourna un angle de mur, et trouva un spectacle irréaliste, affligeant, à la limite de l'irréel. C'était impossible. Mais plus impossible qu'impossible. Face à lui, au milieu de la fournaise, sa meilleure amie flambait. Non de rage, ni de colère, mais bien de flammes, hurlantes et crêpitantes, de teintes carmin, écarlates, tirant du rouge au jaune. Ses membres flambaient tel une allumette, ses cheveux roux auraient dus être des cendres et ses yeux, deux braises rougeouillante entre ses cils.

Hurlant, Kyle hurla :

-Lisbeth !

-Quoi ? S'enquit elle se tournant vers lui.

Elle darda sur son meilleur ami un regard rouge, avant de le voir écarquiller les yeux. Se jetant sur un extincteur, il l'arracha du mur, et s'exclama, le dégoupillant :

-Lisbeth ! Regarde toi !

-Quoi ?

Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, elle resta silencieuse un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait surprise, affolée mais aussi étrangement confiante. Elle poussa toute fois un hurlement, alors que le jeune homme actionnait la pompe. Aussitôt, une mousse blanchâtre prit la jeune fille d'assaut, l'enfermant dans une prison de bulle. Elle hurla de grands « Kyle ! Arrête ! Arrête ! » sans qu'il n'en fasse rien.

Une minute plus tard, la pièce perdit plusieurs degrés de température, alors que Lisbeth ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige. Plus la carapace de mousse s'épaississait, plus la température descendait. Finalement, elle hurla :

-Kyle ! C'est bon ! Arrête !

-Non ! Lisbeth, tu flambes !

-Je ne flambe plus ! L… la mousse aspire mon… oxygène… Kyle !

Le lycéen, réalisant quand son amie tomba au sol qu'il y était peut être allé un peu fort, lâcha la bombe. Celle ci heurta un mur, alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, septique. Au sol, accroupie comme si elle portait un lourd fardeau, Lisbeth respirait avec peine.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va…

-Lisbeth, tu t'es mise à bruler…

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, la lycéenne s'adossa à un mur. Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle le dégagea ainsi de la mousse opaque. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, emplie de terreur et d'un bleu profond.

Haletant, elle murmura :

-Kyle… qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Sa vois tremblait. Devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le jeune homme pesa longuement le pour et le contre, avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle. Pas à pas, repoussant les idées loufoques dans lesquels sa meilleure amie l'attaquait. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et avoua :

-Je n'en sais rien… C'est toi qui sais d'habitude…

-Mais Kyle, j'ai fais quoi exactement ? Une combustion spontanée ?

-Un truc comme ça, oui. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'en sais rien, murmura elle. J'étais en colère contre Stacy.

-Ça change ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore ?

-Elle a détruit mon palladium…

A ces mots, malgré la mousse et l'agression passée des flammes, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra doucement. Sous ses doigts, la peau de sa meilleure amie était brulante. Retirant encore un peu de mousse de son visage, Lisbeth murmura :

-Connasse.

-Ecoute, il ne faut pas que tu restes ici.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, et tenta de se mettre à la place de son amie. Que lui aurait elle dit, si les rôles avaient été inversés ? La réponse lui parut claire : elle aurait hurler de surprise, puis aurait lancé une blague ou deux, avant de le trainer voir son père.

Tony Stark. Si quelqu'un, sur Terre, était capable de comprendre cet événement, c'était lui. Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

-Il faut que tu rentres.

-Que je rentre ? Dans cet état ? Et ma mère ?

-Il faut que tu rentres, répétât il, et que tu ailles voir ton père.

-Ah oui ? S'enquit elle, Et que je lui dise quoi ? « Salut papa, je me suis transformé en torche humaine ! » ?

-Tu pourrais. Mais je ne dirais pas vraiment cela comme ça.

Lisbeth se dégagea des bras de son meilleur ami. Se dirigeant vers les douches, elle en mit une en route d'une simple pression de paume. Se glissant sous le jet glacé, elle vit l'eau se transformer en vapeur au contact de sa peau.

Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, elle quitta la douche, et revint vers son casier. Elle était parfaitement sèche, et ses vêtements étaient rongés par endroit. Kyle, la regardant sortir de son sac une bouteille d'eau qu'elle ouvrit et vida d'une traite, avoua :

-Tu pus le feu de bois. Tu m'appels quand tu arrives chez toi, hein ?

-Oui. Promis.

Ses mots étaient mécaniques, synchronisés et robotiques. Il était certain qu'elle avait peur. Sortant de son sac son IPod, elle mit son casque sur ses oreilles et s'en fut en courant, « Black in Black » à plein régime. Elle oublia Kyle, le lycée, sa combustion et Stacy pour ne plus penser qu'à courir. L'air fouettait son visage avec force.

Le temps d'un instant, elle ferma les yeux et elle se revit à bord de son surf solaire. Cette pensée l'apaisa, puis, le souvenir de son père le matin même la détendit. Il fallait qu'elle ralentisse le cours de ses pensées. Elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes la fassent souffrir, et ses muscles la tire. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais au moins sa tête était vide. Le néant qui s'étendait devant elle, derrière ses paupières closes, avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il lui permit de heurter un poteau électrique. Lorsque son visage entra en contact avec le métal, elle mit un instant à réaliser qu'elle avait mal. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se trouva face à un pilonne, derrière lequel dormait un buisson. Non loin, un arrêt de bus prenait le soleil.

Elle se précipita là bas, et attendit une dizaine de minute avant de monter à bord d'un dinosaure de métal. Son IPod diffusait du Marilyn Manson. Elle vint s'asseoir le long d'une vitre, à travers laquelle le soleil chauffait les sièges. Elle ne le sentait même pas. Le bus s'ébranla, alors que ses pensées se déversaient dans son esprit avec la violence d'un tsunami.

Elle vit ses parents, le surf solaire, son parrain, sa tante, la pièce « Chevaliers et Princesses », Kyle, les armures, JARVIS et toutes les choses qui composaient sa vie. Le palladium refit surface, le sourire attendrit de son père, les quelques mots que sa mère lui avaient dit le matin même, Stacy réduisant son symbole à néant, la course aérienne du week-end et cet homme qui l'avait mise si mal à l'aise.

A cette pensée, une étrange colère la saisit. Balançant son poing sur la vitre, elle entendit Marilyn Manson finir sa chanson. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait peur. Peur de quoi ? de la mort ? Non. De la différence ? Peut être, mais plus vraisemblablement de l'inconnu. Elle se faufilait sur un chemin dangereux, où personne n'était jamais allé. Une combustion spontanée… Si on lui avait dit que cela était arrivé à quelque d'autre, elle ne l'aurait pas crus.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que le bus ne se stoppe non loin de la maison Stark. Quittant le véhicule, elle se jeta sur le trottoir et s'en fut vers le bâtiment immaculé. Elle pénétra dans la coure, la traversa en quelques bonds, et poussa la port en arrachant ses écouteurs à ses oreilles. Rangeant son IPod dans son sac, elle le balança quelque part dans le salon.

JARVIS murmura robotiquement :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle.

-Bonjour JARVIS, fit elle se dirigeant vers le sous sol.

Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, écoutant son cœur s'accélérer, elle se demanda un instant si il fallait qu'elle se méfie d'une nouvelle combustion. Il lui restait trois marches à parcourir, lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

-Papa ! Papa !

Se jetant contre la porte en verre, elle composa le code d'accès, avant de pénétrer dans l'Atelier. Son père devait s'y trouver. Il s'y trouvait toujours. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant l'homme. Tendant l'oreille, elle ne l'entendit pas non plus.

-Papa ! Appela elle, J'ai besoin de toi ! Où es tu ?

Se dirigeant vers les armures, elle resta un instant interdite. Face à elle se trouvait la MARK1, dont les yeux vides semblaient refléter le plus profond des néants. Elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'Atelier était de loin la pièce que Lisbeth préférait dans cette maison : il avait d'abord été sa garderie, son terrain de jeu, puis enfin son atelier. Un endroit qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point les murs étaient rouge.  
Se retournant elle crut un instant rêver. Ou du moins, être enfermé dans le pire des cauchemars. Autour d'elle, les murs d'ordinaires éclatants de blancheur étaient couverts d'une substance rougeâtre. S'approchant, elle vint caresser avec douceur une des grandes marques qui zébraient un mur. Celle ci laissa un sillage écarlate sur son majeur.

Le portant à ses lèvres, elle grimaça. Le goût à la fois amer et doux du produit ne lui avait jamais plus. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle en était sure à présent : la maison était vide. Et cette substance était du sang. A voir la quantité qu'il y avait dans la pièce, un combat avait dut avoir lieu.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle repensa immédiatement à cet homme rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Comment s'appelait il déjà ? Ali Poloc ? Mori Dorok ? Elle mit un instant à se souvenir que c'était Henri Modoc.

-Oh non… murmura elle… Papa.


	13. Chapter 13

13. L'embrasement

Lisbeth sentit ses pensées s'accélérer. Qui avait put attaquer Iron man, dans son Atelier, à la barbe de JARVIS et de ses amures ? De ce qu'elle vit, aucune armure ne manquait. Ce n'était donc pas contre Iron man qu'on en avait eu, mais contre Tony Stark.

Cette idée l'affola, mais elle tenta de ralentir sa respiration. Si quelqu'un en avait après son père, alors logiquement la personne la plus menacée était sa mère. Aussitôt, la colère qui avait bouillait en elle une demie heure plus tôt la reprit et elle ne tenta même plus de réfléchir. Elle devait protéger sa mère, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, elle était certaine de ne jamais pouvoir se pardonner. Se dirigeant vers l'audiR8 qui était sans aucun doute sa voiture favorite, elle s'exclama :

-JARVIS, je sors.

-Où dont mademoiselle ?

-A Stark Industrie.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Se jetant sur le siège conducteur, elle saisit la clef posée sur le tableau de bord, et mit le contact. Chaque seconde comptait. Alors que le moteur vrombissait, la lycéenne testa les pédales, avant de songer que ce n'était pas si difficile que cela. Elle savait conduire depuis l'âge de dix ans, même si elle n'avait encore jamais fait un aussi long trajet que celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter.

Il fallut que JARVIS s'en mêle :

-Mademoiselle, il me semble que vous êtes un peu jeune pour…

-La ferme boite de conserve ! S'exclama elle claquant la portière, Ouvre moi la porte, plutôt !

-Mademoiselle, je dois vous dire que vous risquez un accident et de lourdes sanc…

-J'ai dis ouvre !

L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta, faisant pivoter le battant métallique. Poussant le moteur au maximum, Lisbeth sentit la voiture bondir avant de s'agripper au volant, et de braquer à gauche. Prenant dans une ruelle, elle tourna à droite, avant d'arriver sur une rue plus large ainsi que plus longue, où de nombreux feux étaient rouges. Elle les ignora, ainsi que les nombreux klaxons qui vibrèrent à son passage.

Elle mit un quart d'heure à atteindre le bâtiment immaculé qu'était le bureau de sa mère. Son esprit était en ébullition, et elle sentait le volant fumer sous ses doigts crisper. Dans son esprit, inventions et combustions avaient disparus, pour ne plus laisser qu'une crainte grandissante, monstrueuse pour sa mère. Abandonnant la voiture sur un trottoir, elle fourra les clefs dans sa poche avant de sauter sur le sol. Claquant la portière, elle ne regarda même pas avant de franchir la route bitumée, comme une rivière infestée d'alligator.

A nouveau elle entendit des gens pester, mais les ignora. Se précipitant contre les portes de verres, elle les poussa d'un bras, et se jeta dans le hall. De grands « Bonjour Lisbeth ! » fusèrent de la part de plusieurs standardistes et d'ordinaire elle aurait répondu avec bonne humeur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Voyant que l'ascenseur se trouvait au cinquième étage, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Elle ne mit que deux minutes à atteindre le troisième étage, où se trouvait le bureau de sa mère. En eau, couverte de courbatures, les paumes fumantes, on aurait pus la comparer à un gladiateur romain, luttant pour sa survie contre un lion affamé. Son lion à elle était invisible, et s'appelait danger.

Une fois dans le couloir rouge, elle rassembla l'énergie qui lui restait, et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Au bout du couloir, la porte du bureau de sa mère luisait. Elle allait se jeter tête la première dessus, l'ouvrant en coup de vent, lorsqu'un corps aussi large que grand lui bloqua le passage :

-Stop !

-Happy ! Hurla elle réalisant qu'il s'agissait du responsable de la sécurité, Laisse moi passer !

Faisant obstruction à la jeune fille, l'homme se dressa de tout son long entre la porte et elle. Il voyait qu'elle était affolée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déranger sa mère en plein rendez vous.

-Elle a demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas.

Saisissant le bras de l'homme, Lisbeth allait s'expliquer lorsque, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son costume se mit à bruler. Surprit, éberlué, l'agent recula, lui permettant de reprendre sa course folle. Elle ignora ses rappels à l'ordre, et entra en trombe dans le bureau de sa mère :

-Maman ! Hurla elle, Papa a été…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Face à elle, dos à son bureau, sa mère serrait les poings face à l'homme de la soirée. Henri Modoc. Non loin de là, un homme si grand et si large maintenait son père à terre du plat de son pied. Sa peau était noire, ses yeux injectés de sang, et elle devina au volume de celle ci que sa musculature ne devait pas être que naturel. Sous son pied, l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde gisait dans une marre de sang, livide.

Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur sa mère, elle la vit sourire. Celui ci était empli de désespoir, de peur et de crainte. Elle avait peur. A côté d'elle, Modoc remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. Dés que ses yeux émeraudes se furent poser sur elle, elle eu à nouveau peur, mais la rage était plus grande. L'état de l'Atelier lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait fait du mal à sa famille.

Hors d'elle, elle s'exclama, se jetant sur lui :

-Espèce de salaud, vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Charles, fit il se tournant vers le costaud, écrase ce moucheron s'il te plait.

-Bien monsieur.

Laissant Tony, il s'avança vers le duo, et attrapa Lisbeth avec autant de difficulté que si elle avait été un chaton. Serrant son bras –ce qui lui arracha une grimace-, il la balança contre le mur en face, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Lorsque son corps heurta le sol, un mètre plus bas, Lisbeth sentit du sang lui monter aux lèvres. Malgré les bourdonnements qui commençaient à envahir ses tympans, elle entendit sa mère hurler :

-Lisbeth !

-Ça va maman, mentit elle, ça va.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti ! Rugit elle.

La lycéenne devina qu'elle parlait à Modoc. Se mettant à genoux, elle s'avança doucement vers son père qui, à quelques mètres de là, gisait dans son sang. Sur le ventre, la respiration aussi faible que si elle s'était éteinte, ses yeux étaient entrouvert. Dés qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et appela :

-Papa... Papa, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Le secouant avec davantage de force, elle fit taire les différentes idées qui hurlaient dans sa tête. En cinq secondes, elle avait envisagé tous les scénarios possibles et refusait que la plus part soient vraies.

Se retournant doucement, elle murmura :

-Papa… Papa, répond moi.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle l'allongea sur le dos et regarda son visage fermé. Son teint était pâle, ses lèvres entrouvertes et il tremblait légèrement. Prenant son pouls, elle le sentit doucement palpiter sous ses doigts, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Elle réalisa alors que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

Baissant les yeux vers la poitrine de son père, elle recula un instant. Il lui fallut un instant pour discerner ses vêtements sous la quantité incroyable d'hémoglobine qui les couvrait. Elle n'eut même pas la force de regarder l'état de ses blessures. Aussitôt, elle sentit une boule de magma se former dans son ventre. Ne voulant pas bruler son père, elle le lâcha et se leva d'un bond.

Dardant sur Modoc et ce « Charles » un regard noir, où ne brillait qu'une envie dévastatrice de meurtre et de violence, elle se jeta sur eux, hurlant :

-Vous allez me le payer!

Pepper tenta de l'arrêter, mais le géant fut plus rapide qu'elle. Serrant les poings, il attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur pour lui envoyer un uppercut si violent qu'elle retourna percuter le mur. Le « crac » qu'émit la collision des deux éléments ne laissa aucun doute quant à l'os que Lisbeth avait de casser.

Sa mère hurla de surprise lorsqu'elle vit, non loin d'elle, l'os zygomatique de sa fille rouler sur le sol, d'une blancheur éclatante couverte par une fine pellicule sanguine. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle jeta à sa fille un regard qui dénotait de son inquiétude et de sa surprise. Allongée sur le ventre, à même le sol, ses cheveux recouvraient entièrement son visage. Se tournant vers Modoc, elle hurla :

-Vous n'avez pas le doit…

-Je vous en prie, fit l'homme avec un faux sourire qui faisait luire ses yeux verts, soyons un peu diplomate. Nous pouvons discuter, après tout, non ?

Pepper poussa un lourd soupir. Elle ne désirait que coller son poing dans la mâchoire de son ancien employé, mais elle savait être incapable de lui infliger davantage de dégât. De plus, le géant qui se trouvait près de lui aurait tôt fait de les achever, elle, Lisbeth et Tony. En songeant au corps de son compagnon au milieu d'une flaque de son sang, elle songea que le temps lui était compté.

-Allons allons, Pepper, reprit Modoc, vous êtes une femme d'affaire. Par conséquent, vous savez que pour sauver votre famille, la seule solution est de parlementer avec moi. Vous savez de quoi je vais vous parler, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous voulez extremis ?

-En effet. Vous n'avez pas voulu me le donner, il y a seize ans. Mais aujourd'hui, vous m'accorderez que la situation n'est plus tout à fait la même…

La jeune femme, poussant un lourd soupir, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle savait exactement ce que l'homme attendait d'elle, et se refusait à lui obéir. Tentant de gagner un peu de temps, dans l'espoir qu'Happy pousse la porte, elle murmura :

-Et vous allez me demander de vous donner le virus, sans quoi vous tuerez Tony et ma fille…

-Oh non ! S'exclama Modoc, pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, mademoiselle. Je suis simplement quelqu'un qui veux arriver à ses fins… et je ne suis pas en très bons termes avec le gouvernement, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié… Alors si je tuais Iron man !

Un sourire malsain orna ses lèvres. Réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, il posa sur elle un regard où luisait amusement et sincérité. Dans le fond, tel un rideau de théâtre tiré avant le début de la pièce, une note d'amertume persistait. La pièce ne serait pas heureuse pour tous.

Il reprit, sur un ton à la fois joviale et détendu :

-Non, bien sure que non. En revanche, sans soin, il ne survivra pas longtemps. Je ne serai qu'une cause indirecte de la mort… Quand a votre fille…

Il lança un coup d'œil à l'éclat d'os, avant de shooter dedans. Celui ci vint percuter le mur près de Lisbeth, qui se redressait tout doucement. Elle devait être horriblement défiguré. Il conclut :

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait pour longtemps, elle non plus. Vous êtes au pied du mur, mademoiselle.

-Henri, murmura elle, vous n'avez toujours pas compris…

-Vraiment ? Et que n'ai-je pas compris ?

-Extremis n'existe plus. Il a disparu il y a seize ans, après que l'homme que vous voulez tuer me l'ait extraite… Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, Henri, par ce que personne ne peut l'avoir. Ce n'est pas par ce que je ne veux pas, mais par ce qu'il n'existe plus.

Il y eu un long silence. Pepper, fixant Modoc, vit l'amertume de ses yeux emplir totalement sa cornée. Ses trais se déformèrent, passant du joviale au glacial. Une ride nerveuse se dessina entre ses yeux, alors qu'une colère sans nom le saisissait. Serrant les poings, il hurla, balançant sur la rousse un coup si violent qu'elle alla percuter le bureau :

-Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne peux pas être vrai !

-C'est vrai, grimaça elle passant une main sur son visage meurtris.

-Non !

-Ne touchez pas… à ma mère.

Une voix railleuse avait résonné, surprenant le groupe. Ce n'était qu'un maigre filet, mais qui les fit se retourner. Ils trouvèrent Lisbeth accroupie, les cheveux dans les yeux, couverte à la fois du sang de son père et du sien. Se relevant avec une bravoure insoupçonnable, elle darda sur le trio un regard rougi, crépitant comme la braise.

Pepper, se levant, posa sur elle un regard bienveillant et suppliant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se lève : si son os zygomatique avait volé hors de son visage, il était plus que probable qu'elle ne soit en état ni de parler, ni de se lever.

Mais dés qu'elle fut debout, une fois qu'elle eut croisé le regard rouge de sa fille, elle se sentit frémir. C'était impensable, improbable, impossible. Modoc et Charles regardait ce prodige avec les mêmes yeux extatiques qu'elle, à la différence qu'ils n'avaient pas peur.

La plaie que la lycéenne portait sur la joue était béante, sanguinolente, dévoilant un trou sanglant où bouillonnait sa chaire arrachée. Les contours de celle ci avaient une étrange teinte orangée, et il leur semblait qu'elle se rétrécissait alors que, sous la peau si mince, la blancheur écarlate d'un os se devinait.

Modoc écarquilla les yeux. L'os de cette fille repoussait. Quelques seconds plus tard, il se corrigea : ce n'était pas son os qui repoussait, pour se souder et se consolider, mieux que l'aurait fait une armée de chirurgien. C'était son corps tout entier. Il la vit serrer les poings, et ceux ci se tintèrent d'un étrange rouge vermeil. De petites flammèches s'échappèrent en riant de ses phalanges, alors que les flammes gagnaient progressivement ses avants bras. Extremis.

-Mon dieu, murmura il, c'est impossible.

-Monsieur, fit Charles anxieux, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai dis, répéta Lisbeth se dressant de toute sa hauteur, Ne touchez pas à ma mère !

A ces mots, elle se précipita vers eux, et aucun ne fut suffisamment rapide pour la retenir. Se faufilant entre Pepper et la table, elle saisit le bras sanglant de Charles, et le serra si fort que ses ongles rentèrent dans sa peau. L'homme hurla alors que sa chaire, se consumant comme un morceau de papier, empestait le bureau comme jamais. Il eut beau se débattre, rien ne semblait empêcher le brasier de consumer son membre.

Le lâchant, ce qui n'éteignit pas les flammes, Lisbeth menaça lui donna un violent coup de poing, ce qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Sans attendre de voir si il avait perdu connaissance –ce qui était le cas-, elle darda sur Modoc un regard noir, et hurla :

-Allez vous en !

-Tiens tiens… Murmura il.

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il ne semblait ni anxieux, ni effrayé. Juste ravie, amusé et songeur. Lisbeth songea qu'un archéologue à qui on aurait dit que l'Atlantide était sortie d'entre les eaux devait avoir cette tête là. Il était comblé, heureux et rayonnant d'espérance. C'était incompréhensible.

Reculant vers la fenêtre ouverte, il monta sur le battant et la jeune fille songea un instant qu'il allait se suicider. Un sourire étira encore davantage ses lèvres :

-Nous nous reverrons, mademoiselle.

-Henri, rugit Pepper, Vous êtes fou ! Je n'accepterai jamais que vous m'approchiez !

-Toutes mes excuses, fit il sortant de sa poche une petite télécommande, mais je ne m'adressais pas à vous…

Il l'actionna, en posant sur Lisbeth un regard ravi. Une seconde s'écoula, avant qu'un étrange son ne se fasse entendre. Derrière l'homme apparut un étrange engin monoplace, ressemblant vaguement à un hélicoptère dont la carapace noire luisait au soleil. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que son regard dévorait la lycéenne qui, doucement, redescendait en température.

Lorsque ses mains redevinrent beiges, il murmura :

-… mais à vous, mademoiselle. Nous nous reverrons. Bientôt.

A ces mots, il se jeta en arrière, et atterrit sur l'étrange hélicoptère. Il s'installa sur le siège unique, et l'engin s'en fut au loin, laissant derrière lui le siège de Stark Industrie, son acolyte, et le virus. Il avait échoué mais, pour la première fois, il était heureux. Il avait trouvé. Enfin.

Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres, et son regard tomba sur son bras disparu. Il le retrouverait. Bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Pepper, Lisbeth reprenait doucement sa respiration. Derrière elle, elle sentait le regard de sa mère la détailler, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne brulait plus. Se retournant, elle n'hésita pas un instant à se jeter à son cou, ne craignant pas de la bruler.

La jeune femme, serrant sa fille contre elle, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en l'écoutant lutter contre ses sanglots. Mettant de côté ses propres craintes, elle posa un baiser sur son front, et murmura :

-Ça va aller mon bébé.

-Maman, j'ai peur…

-Ça va aller, je te dis. Tout va bien. Il ne faut plus penser à cet homme. Il ne nous fera plus de mal. Je te le promets.

Horrifiée, la lycéenne repoussa sa mère. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa respiration saccadée et elle dardait sur elle un regard si franc, si pur, qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait omis quelque chose dans son raisonnement. Lisbeth, resserrant ses bras sur les siens, murmura :

-Papa…

Echangeant un regard semblable, le duo se précipita vers Tony qui, au sol, respirait avec peine. Pepper, lui soulevant la tête, prit son pouls. Le sentant se ralentir, elle se tourna vers sa fille :

-Lisbeth, va chercher du secours.

-J'y vais.

Se levant, la jeune fille s'en fut à une vitesse impressionnante, alors que la rousse ouvrait la chemise du blessé. La séparant de sa poitrine, elle trouva celle ci arrachée, couverte de contusion et bosselée par des balles. Le secouant, elle appela :

-Tony, réveille toi. Je t'en supplie.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent échapper un râle. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, dévoilant ses yeux bleus. L'étoile de génie qui y brillait était toujours là, bien vivante, mais aussi épuisée que lui. Elle posa un baiser sur son front :

-Dis quelque chose…

-Pep…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J… mal…

-Je sais. Tony, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-L… Atelier… r…. rien pus faire…

-Les secours vont arriver.

-Toi… ça va ?

-Tout va bien.

Elle lui parlerait plus tard de la combustion spontanée de leur fille. Prenant sa main, elle la serra doucement, et murmura :

-Ne t'endors pas.

A ce moment, la porte fut ouverte par Happy et Lisbeth. Se précipitant sur sa famille, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaules de son père, et le fixa intensément. Sa seule présence détendit le génie, mais une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Lisbeth, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme cela.

Serrant la main de Pepper, il murmura :

-L… Lisbeth… je ne veux pas… fais la sortir…

-Papa, tu ne me fais pas peur, lui assura elle.

-Je… sais… mais…

-La vache, murmura Happy.

Il regardait le géant assommé, le bureau cloqué, le sang qui couvrait le sol et l'os qui se trouvait près du mur. Dés qu'il vit Tony, il se jeta sur le trio et s'exclama :

-Patron ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Happy, murmura Pepper, Appelez une ambulance.

-C'est fait madame. Mais… Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang…

-Happy, le coupa la jeune femme, ça va aller.

Retirant sa veste, il la posa sur la poitrine de son patron, et posa dessus les mains de la lycéenne. Dans les bras de Pepper, le génie palissait, et elle sentait ses mains se refroidir. Le responsable de la sécurité se leva, et ordonna :

-Il faut ralentir l'hémorragie. Lisbeth, appuis bien fort. Je vais chercher le médecin de l'infirmerie !

A ces mots il quitta la pièce, et s'en fut en courant. Frissonnant à cause du sang qui quittait son corps, Tony prit son courage à deux mains. Serrant la main que Lisbeth avait dans la sienne, il murmura :

-Sors de là.

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas… que tu me vois comme ça… tu vas… faire des cauchemars.

Il entendit Pepper rire doucement. Elle frictionna ses bras glacés, avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Lisbeth, le plus sérieusement du monde, déclara :

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me fera faire des cauchemars… mais ce type oui.

-Ce type ? Quel type ?

-Henri Modoc, murmura la jeune femme. Il n'était pas dans l'Atelier ?

Le génie fit faiblement « non » de la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été dans l'Atelier, pencher sur une nouvelle armure, lorsque la porte avait claquée. Il s'était étonné que Lisbeth rentre si tôt, et l'avait été encore davantage lorsqu'un géant était arrivé, et l'avait envoyé contre un mur d'un simple mouvement de bras.

Le choc passé, il avait ordonné à JARVIS de lui enfiler l'armure, sans qu'il y parvienne. Le géant avait sortit un révolver de sa veste, et les projectiles lui entrant dans la poitrine lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Ainsi neutralisé, il était resté immobile jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne le jette sur son épaule, et ne le fasse quitter la maison.

C'était là que commençait le trou noir, pour finir dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Il sentit sa température descendre encore de quelques centièmes, alors que la poigne de sa fille se resserrait sur la veste d'Happy. Ses mains lui semblaient étrangement chaudes, malgré le tissus.

-Ça va ma belle ? Demanda il.

-Ne parle pas trop.

-Je suis assez grand pour…

-…Raconter des bêtises, votre fille à raison. déclara une voix, Poussez vous.

Tournant la tête, Lisbeth trouva Happy en chemise qui, sur ses talons, amenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, et de petites lunettes. Une blouse blanche le couvrait. Une mallette frappée d'une croix rouge était posée sur son épaule.

S'approchant du trio, il écarta les deux rousses, avant de se pencher sur le blessé. Retirant la veste du responsable de la sécurité de sa poitrine, il sortit de sa mallette de la gaze et un rouleau de bandes stériles. Il pressa la gaze contre les points dont le saignements étaient les plus abondants, avant de passer une bande autour du torse et de la chemise du génie. Une fois le pansement de fortune terminé, il se tâcha rapidement en rouge, sans qu'aucun ne s'en étonne.

Posant des électrodes sur les quelques morceaux de sa poitrine non meurtris, il les brancha à un écran tactile qui se mit à émettre des « bip » plus ou moins régulier. Saisissant une couverture qui, pliée en quatre, attendait dans la trousse frappée de la croix, il la déplia et la déposa sur son patient.

-Dites nous quelque chose, réclama il.

-Pepper, qu'est ce que Modoc faisait ici ?

-Il voulait extremis.

-Mais… il n'existe plus.

-Je sais…

Posant sur sa fille un regard à la fois compatissant et étranger, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Elle aurait aimé l'apaiser, lui assurer que tout irait bien, mais elle en était incapable. Elle murmura :

-… moi aussi je croyais.

Lisbeth allait répondre quelque chose, lorsque le médecin la prit de vitesse. Ecarquillant les yeux, il avança sa main vers le mur, et saisit l'os brisé. Eberlué, il bredouilla :

-Est-ce que c'est… un os zygomatique ?

-Il me semble, avoua Happy.

-Mais qui la perdu ?

Lisbeth, serrant les poings, saisit la main de son père. Elle le sentit la serrer doucement, mais se douta qu'il aurait aimé la presser jusqu'à les lui broyer. Il devait avoir très mal. Cela dis, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu mal lorsque Charles lui avait arraché une partie du visage.

Le médecin, détaillant l'os, sembla surprit. Se tournant vers chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il murmura :

-Il est trop petit pour être celui d'un homme, et trop fin pour être mature…

Posant sur la jeune fille un regard à la fois éberlué et surprit, il resta incrédule. Comment était-ce possible ? Cette fille ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son os zygomatique et qu'il ait repoussé aussi vite. Où était sa cicatrice ? Et la trace de l'intervention ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que cet os venait faire dans un bureau ?

Seul Tony comprit. Aussitôt, sa tension chuta, faisant hurler la tablette. Serrant la main de Pepper, il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'isoler. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit possible. Pourtant, tout correspondait. L'explosion quand elle était bébé, sa température incroyablement élevée, ses mains si chaudes. Et cet os qui soudait repoussait, comme si elle n'avait rien eu. De douleur ou de regret, une larme coula sur sa joue. Prenant une inspiration fébrile, il murmura :

-Pep, est-ce que c'est… ce que je pense ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Tony. Ça ira.

-Je… je… c'est de ma faute… Lisbeth.

-Calmez vous, ordonna la voix du médecin. Votre tension chute.

-Papa, ce n'est pas grave. S'il te plait, calme toi. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Sa respiration se saccada, et il lâcha doucement l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la main de la jeune femme. Il refusait que ce soit possible. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Ça ne l'était pas. Alors qu'il se laissait aller dans un néant rassurant et opaque, il sentit une autre larme couler sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.


	14. Chapter 14

14. La revanche des fantômes

Lorsque Tony revint à lui, sa tête était lourde, et ses membres engourdis. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, une lumière aveuglante lui brula la cornée. Il lui fallut une seconde pour recouvrer totalement la vue, discernant des murs bleu pâle et des appareils en tout genre. Non loin de lui, un électrocardiogramme émettait des « bip » régulier.

Il réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Celle ci était meublée d'un fauteuil, d'une chaise, et d'un lit sur lequel il était allongé. Quelqu'un l'avait couvert, et avait glissé un oreiller sois sa tête. Derrière les carreaux d'une fenêtre la nuit était tombée. Il mit un instant à réaliser que quelqu'un caressait sa joue.

Levant les yeux, il trouva Pepper qui, un sourire aux lèvres, semblait fatiguer. Elle était pâle, ses traits étaient tirés, et il lui sembla qu'elle avait pleuré. Posant un baiser sur son front, elle murmura :

-Salut.

- Salut…

-Ça va ?

-Ça va… Un peu dans les vapes.

-C'est normal, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu as mal ?

-Non.

Saisissant sa main, le génie la porta à ses lèvres et y posa un baiser. Sous un pansement, sa poitrine meurtrie s'éveillait doucement. Il serra sa paume, avant de réaliser qu'elle portait un énorme hématome sur la joue. Grimaçant, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Henri.

-Pourquoi tu l'appels Henri ?

-Par ce que c'est son nom.

-Et Lisbeth ? Comment elle va ?

Désignant le fauteuil, la jeune femme murmura un bref « regarde ». Le génie tourna la tête, et trouva sur l'énorme siège sa fille recroquevillée dans une couverture. Ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés sur son visage, dessinant des touches presque rouge sur ses traits endormis.

Elle ne portait ni bleu, ni égratignure. Elle semblait apaisée. Grimaçant, il releva les yeux sur Pepper, et demanda :

-Elle a extremis, n'est ce pas ?

-Je crois que oui.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le génie se redressa, arrachant perfusion et ses électrodes. L'électrocardiogramme se mit à faire un raffut de tout les diables, alors que Pepper écarquillait les yeux. Tony n'avait pas prévu que sa poitrine se mette à lui faire si mal, ni que son cœur s'emballe autant.

La douleur le paralysa complétement, le forçant à basculer sur le côté. Pepper le rattrapa, et le rallongea doucement. Ne sachant si il fallait qu'elle rit ou qu'elle hurle, la rousse murmura, ne voulant pas réveiller sa fille :

-Mais tu es dingue ?! Tu pourrais arracher tes points !

-Elle a besoin… d'être soigné…

-Elle a besoin d'un père en bonne santé. Et ce n'est pas en ruinant huit heures de chirurgie que tu le lui donnera. Alors reste tranquille.

-Ce sont les médecins qui l'ont demandé, non ?

-Bien sure que oui.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas leur obéir.

-Yinsen ne t'a jamais dis de te reposer, quand tu étais dans ta grotte ?

-Il n'avait pas à le faire, murmura il, j'avais trop de fièvre pour rester conscient.

-Quel dommage qu'on ait des antibiotiques, ironisa elle.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de passer son bras sur épaule, et de le serrer doucement contre elle. Collant sa joue à le sienne, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Il sembla au génie qu'elle avait eu peur, et cela l'amusa. Il aimait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

Posant un baiser sur sa joue, il demanda :

-Tu t'es fait du souci ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-Je vais bien Pep…

-Bien sure. Tu es blanc comme un linge, tu tremble de froid, et tu as la poitrine trouée. Mais à par ça, tu pettes la forme !

-Je sortira d'ici quelques jours.

-Une semaine.

-C'est pareil. Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?

-Trois jours.

-Vous êtes resté ici trois jours ?

-On n'allait pas t'abandonner.

Avec un sourire entendu, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient heureux d'être rassemblé. Tony mit un instant à réaliser qu'une télévision était allumée, et diffusait l'image d'une journaliste. Haussant un sourcil, il murmura :

-Monte le son.

Pepper, saisissant la télécommande, augmenta le volume. La jeune femme se dota soudain de la parole, et déclara :

-Revenons à présent sur l'agression qui a eu lieu à Stark Industrie, il y a quelques jours. D'après nos sources, Anthony Stark irait bien mais serait toujours inconscient…

-Assez précis comme renseignements, murmura le génie.  
-C'est moi qui leur ai parlé, avoua Pepper. Je préfère qu'ils disent la vérité plutôt que de raconter des bobards…

-Sage décision.

-… Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle information nous a toute fois été communiquée, car étant d'une importance capitale. Je serais ravie de vous en faire part, mais je laisse place à Henri Modoc, expert en bactériologie.

Le duo écarquilla les yeux, alors que l'image changeait. Henri Modoc apparut, dans un costume sombre et élégant, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux vert. Il s'approcha du micro, et se racla la gorge.

Horrifiés, les deux écoutèrent l'homme déclarer :

-Mesdames, messieurs, je ne me suis pas retrouvé devant vous depuis longtemps. Seize ans à vrai dire. Je suis conscient qu'il y a seize ans, j'ai eu le mauvais rôle. J'ai eu peur, comme vous l'avez eu vous aussi. Aujourd'hui, vous pensez certainement encore que j'ai le mauvais rôle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour ceux qui s'en souvienne, il y a seize ans Anthony Stark assurait que le virus extremis avait disparu, et tous l'ont crus. Mais il a mentit. Je suis en position de l'assurer grâce à une expérience récente. Quelqu'un porte encore ce virus, qui pourtant a été bannis par la loi. Et cette personne, n'est autre que sa fille Elisabeth Maria Stark.

-C'est impossible, murmura Pepper.

-Alors je suis navré de vous annoncer qu'Iron man, votre héros, n'est autre qu'un homme normal. Un homme qui ment, pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Pourtant, le gouvernement a fermé les yeux sur cela. Si sa propre fille peut vivre avec ce virus alors, mesdames et messieurs, je crois que nous n'avons plus à avoir confiance en Tony Stark.

Pepper éteignit la télévision, coupant la journaliste qui avait réapparut. Serrant le génie contre elle, elle s'étonna qu'il ne tremble plus. Il avait tourné la tête, et ne la regardait pas. Suivant son regard, elle vit qu'il regardait Lisbeth qui, blottit dans les bras du sommeil, semblait radieuse comme la lune.

Ses lèvres trembla, lorsqu'il murmura :

-Ils vont la tuer…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-… ils vont vouloir que je lui enlève.

-Tu n'es pas en état pour l'instant. Tu dois te reposer.

-Pepper, elle est jeune. Elle a vécue toute sa vie avec ce virus. Si on le lui retire…

-Tony, Tony, l'apaisa elle. Tout va bien. Ecoute moi : elle l'a attrapé quand elle était dans mon ventre. Elle s'est développé avec, elle a grandit avec. Si on le lui retire, je te promet que tout ira bien. Son corps mettra peut être un peu de temps à s'habituer à ce changement, mais tout ira bien. On survivra. Notre famille survivra.

-J'espère que tu as raison. J'aimerai tellement que tu ais raison…

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. De froid, ou d'émotion, Pepper n'en était pas sure. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue, et murmura :

-Calme toi. Ça va aller.

-Pep, il va falloir que je la soigne…

-Eh ! S'exclama elle posant un doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Tu vas m'écouter, d'accord ?

Le génie ne semblait pas décider. Sans s'en soucier, la rousse retira son doigts de ses lèvres, et posa sur lui un regard à la fois décidé et perplexe. Elle déclara, sur un ton aussi autoritaire que si elle lui avait donné un ordre :

-Tony, tu n'es pas en état de travailler. Tu n'es même qu'en état de te reposer…

-Pep…

-Non ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu n'as pas fais un saut en armure, ni ne t'ai battu contre un terroriste : tu as reçu cinq balles dans la poitrine. Ce géant t'a cassé six côtes. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, et que tu te reposes. Alors tu vas te détendre, te rendormir, et me laisser gérer ça.

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez seule face à ça…

-On sera toujours ensemble. Essaye de ne pas y penser, même si ça paraît impossible. Fais moi confiance.

Tony resta silencieux, posant sur la jeune femme un regard étincelant à la fois de fièvre et d'inquiétude. Se laissant aller contre ses oreillers, il regarda Pepper remonter la couverture sur sa poitrine, avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Frottant l'aile de son nez à la sienne, elle souffla, d'une voix à la fois dure et rassurante, emplie d'une certitude inébranlable :

-Rendors toi. Pour l'instant, nous sommes en sécurité, Lisbeth et moi. C'est toi qui a besoin d'être protégé. Tu es malade Tony, et c'est à cause de nous que tu l'es. Alors laisse nous te protéger, pour une fois. D'accord ?

-Iron man protégé par les deux femmes de sa vie…

-D'accord ? Répétât elle.

-D'accord, mademoiselle Potts. Embrasse moi.

La rousse s'exécuta, avant de se lever, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers Lisbeth, vérifia qu'elle dormait encore, puis alla chercher une chaise vers la porte d'entrée. Elle la posa près de lui et, prenant place, saisit sa main.

Un sourire amusé éclaira ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle dévora du regards ses trais fatigués et son visage pâle. Elle ne pouvait ignorer que c'était en partie de sa faute. Serrant doucement sa paume, elle murmura :

-Je suis là, et je resterai là tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. Tu l'as fais quand Lisbeth est née, alors c'est à mon tour maintenant. Tout ira bien.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Allez, dors bien.

-Toi aussi.

Il plongea dans les bras de Morphée une minute plus tard. Une fois que sa respiration fut devenue régulière, elle put enfin pousser un soupir, et se baisser jusqu'à son sac à main qui dormait sur le sol. Elle y fouilla un moment, avant d'en sortir son téléphone.

Y pianotant un instant, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver cinquante appels en absence. Un seul message avait été laissé, et elle l'écouta comme on reçoit une gifle. La voix du président résonnait, comme un avertissement ultime :

« Mademoiselle Potts, par respect d'un décret signé il y a seize ans, je vous demande de traiter au plus vite votre fille contre le virus EXTREMIS. En cas de non respect de cette demande, je serai contraint de vous attaquer en justice pour crime contre la nation. »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant d'éteindre son téléphone, et de le remettre dans son sac. Tout était allé si vite depuis trois jours, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se retrouver seule. A présent qu'elle pouvait penser, sans s'inquiéter pour Tony, elle réalisa à quel point elle était fatiguée. Mais aussi que les différents souvenirs liés à Extremis revenaient dans sa tête, hurlant tel d'abominables monstres difformes. La chose dont elle avait le plus peur, qui l'avait contrainte à prendre autant de traitement qu'un bovin atteint de vache folle, avait vécu dans le corps de sa fille pendant seize ans. Elle n'avait pas réussi à porter un bébé normal, mais seulement à lui donner une maladie mortelle.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, elle serra la main du génie, et ferma les yeux. Bientôt un doux sommeil la prit, l'entrainant loin de cet hôpital et d'extremis. Mais surtout d'Henri Modoc.

-Maman…

Pepper, sortant vaguement de son rêve où Happy couchait avec Natasha, elle mit un instant à réaliser que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Portant sa main à sa joue, elle devina qu'elle devait avoir une sacrée marque. Où avait elle donc dormi ?

-Maman. Réveille toi.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs bleus, où un électrocardiogramme résonnait. Elle mit un instant à se souvenir qu'elle était à l'hôpital, et que son amoureux était blessé. Une seconde plus tard, elle parvint à se souvenir qu'il s'était réveillé au milieux de la nuit.

Levant les yeux, elle trouva sa famille qui, mal coiffée et courbaturée, s'étirait en baillant. Posant sur sa mère un regard bleu de fatigue, elle demanda :

-Bien dormi ?

-Ça va. Et toi ?

-Génial. Comment il va ?

Elle avait levé les yeux sur son père, et s'approchait doucement de lui. Son visage froissé était pâle, mais d'une élégance lumineuse, poétique, presque légendaire. En la voyant, personne n'aurait put croire qu'elle était malade. Posant une main sur la sienne, elle jeta un regard à l'électrocardiogramme, avant que Pepper n'avoue :

-Ça va. Il s'est réveillé.

-Quoi ?! Mais… Hurla elle éberluée, Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?! Maman ! Je voulais le voir. Je voulais lui parler…

-Il va bien, Lisbeth. En revanche, il faut que je te parle.

Elle refusait d'attendre davantage pour lui parler d'extremis. La jeune fille, tirant le fauteuil à elle, s'y laissa tomber, avant de darder sur elle un regard interrogateur. Elle ressemblait à Tony lorsqu'il se posait une question –dont seule elle possédait la réponse-.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se racla la gorge, et murmura :

-Lisbeth, depuis l'accident, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé.

-Ah si… Tu as trouvé le moyen de me faire huit fois la morale sur mes notes de littératures.

-Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, mais de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau.

Il y eu un long silence. Le regard interrogateur de Lisbeth s'était mué en un trou noir effrayant, où des pensées en tout genre venaient se fracasser pour mourir, occis par la peur. Déglutissant avec peine, elle sortit un tourne vis de sa poche et se mit à le tripoter mécaniquement, le passant d'une main à l'autre avec souplesse.

Cela l'avait toujours détendu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle déclara :

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu n'as pas dus comprendre grand chose, et je le comprends. C'est de ma faute. Je ne t'ai peut être pas tout raconter sur ton passé.

-Tu as oublié de me parler de cet Henri Modoc, par exemple. Mais si tu le permet, je vais te devancer : c'était un employé de Stark Industrie il y a seize ans. Il a perdu son bras à cause d'une dose d'acide fluoroantimonique. Il ne nourrissait qu'une seule passion : extremis. Dont, si je ne m'abuse, les symptômes sont assez insolites. Combustion spontanée, accès de rage, cicatrisation casi instantanée, force incroyable et température interne incroyablement élevée. Le jour de ma naissance, il a fait courir une rumeur comme quoi extremis se serait répandu de façon épidémique sur les Etats-Unis, te forçant à aller me mettre au monde chez parrain. Il a ensuite disparu, jusqu'à ce fameux soir, à la Toure.

Pepper resta muette un instant. Comment sa fille pouvait elle savoir tout cela ? Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour qu'elle ignore l'existence de Modoc, et qu'extremis ne soit qu'un vague sujet sans intérêt. Alors comment pouvait elle en savoir autant ?

Haussant les épaules, la lycéenne avoua :

-Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, pendant trois jours.

-Tu as eu toutes ces informations toute seule ?

-Bon, peut être que tante Natasha y est pour beaucoup. Je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer par mail le dossier « extremis » du SHIELD. Je n'ai pas mis plus d'une heure à le lire. Seulement, quelque chose me trouble un peu…

Se redressant, elle cessa de jouet avec son tourne vis, et posa sur sa mère un regard pétillant de curiosité et de peur. Elle avait beau tout faire pour l'étouffer, celle ci revenait à la frontière de ses paupières, encore et encore, comme pour s'échapper de ses yeux.

Elle reprit :

-… si mes calculs sont exact –ce qui est toujours le cas-, j'existais quand tu as eu extremis. Donc, j'ai dus attraper ce machin in utero. C'est marrant, ajouta elle, on dit toujours aux femmes enceintes « ne buvez pas », « ne fumez pas » ou « ne prenez pas tel ou tel médicament », mais ils ne disent jamais rien sur les maladies mortelles. Et en plus tu as dut avaler une quantité incroyable de médicament. Tu m'étonnes que je sois née aussi petite… Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir…

-Où voulais tu en venir ?

-Quand on est petit, on rêve d'être l'un des quatre fantastiques : la femme invisible, l'homme élastique, la torche humaine, ou l'homme de pierre. Mais les gens ne savent pas ce que c'est que de voir ses bras prendre feu, ni de bruler tout ce que l'on touche. Ils s'imaginent que c'est génial, qu'on a des super pouvoirs, et qu'on peut en user comme bon nous semble, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Son ton était aussi dur et froid que de la glace. Pepper se demanda si, en colère, elle ressemblait à cela. Si oui, elle ferait un effort pour paraitre moins imposante. Devant elle, dressée sur son siège comme une lionne sur un rocher, scrutant la savane, Lisbeth aurait pus lui faire peur. Mais elle s'était jurée de ne jamais avoir peur d'elle, le jour où elle était venue au monde.

Elle poussa un léger soupir :

-J'ai vu ce que j'ai fais là bas, maman. J'ai sentis la colère affluer en moi, et mes membres se mettre à bruler. J'étais consciente de frapper quand je frappais, et de bruler quand je brulais. J'ai même pris du plaisir à mettre Charles hors d'état de nuire. Et je ne peux pas assumer ça. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça…

-Lisbeth, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-… Je veux dire que petite, je ne voulais pas être la torche humaine je voulais être Iron man. Et je sais que je ne peux pas être l'un et l'autre. Je sais qu'avoir extremis est interdit par la loi, alors je vais faire en sorte qu'on me l'enlève. Ça à marcher sur toi, alors pourquoi pas sur moi ? Je ne veux pas faire cramer le lycée, la maison, ou même Kyle pour une raison x ou y.

Son ton n'avait plus rien d'agressif. Au contraire, il y vibrait un échos suppliant. Pepper saisit sa main, et la serra doucement. Elle se força à sourire, et murmura :

-C'est sage ce que tu dis là, ma puce, mais peut être que c'est à moi de décider ce qu'il faut faire. Si tu vas aujourd'hui voir le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital, il pourra demander au SHIELD de lui envoyer un échantillon du médicament. Il pourrait te l'administrer dans la journée. Mais la personne qui le ferait le mieux est ton père. Alors je te propose quelque chose, ma belle : tu vas attendre quelques jours, le temps qu'il récupère un peu. J'ai eu ce virus, je sais ce que ça fait : on ne comprend pas ce qui nous arrive, on a peur, et on pense que personne au monde ne peut nous aider. Que ce traitement, c'est un peu comme… un rêve. Je sais que quelques jours, c'est long, mais c'est le mieux à faire, crois moi.

Lisbeth fit lentement « oui » de la tête, et saisit la main de sa mère. Elle la serra avec une force considérable, comme si cela allait lui permettre de lutter contre le virus. Elle finit par murmurer :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse…

-Quoi ?

-Papa, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Il est blessé, il a besoin de s'occuper de lui, pas de moi. Alors je veux bien attendre qu'il aille un peu mieux, mais je ne le laisserai pas me guérir.

-Lisbeth…

-Non, je ne marchanderai pas.

Son ton était brusque, sec, indiscutable. Se redressant, elle poussa un léger soupir avant de pincer les lèvres. Elle le faisait toujours quand quelque chose la dérangeait, et ce depuis sa naissance. Pepper se souvenait l'avoir vu le faire lorsqu'elle avait vu Happy pour la première fois.

Une voix railleuse murmura :

-C'est… comme tu veux.

Levant les yeux, le duo trouva Tony qui, allongé sur son lit, avait entrouvert les paupières. Il sembla à Pepper qu'il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Lisbeth se leva d'un bond, et fit le tour du lit. Saisissant la main de son père, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses constantes, avant de murmurer :

-Papa…

-Comment ça va ma puce ?

-C'est toi me demande ça ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Je vais chercher un médecin !

Sans attendre, elle lâcha sa main et s'en fut en courant. Dés qu'elle eut disparu, Pepper poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse que Lisbeth l'ait aussi bien prit, ou qu'elle s'inquiète davantage. Elle était déjà transie de peur à l'idée que sa fille ait extremis.

-Tu lui as dis ? Demanda Tony.

-Oui.

-Elle a l'air de bien… l'avoir pris.

-C'est le cas. Elle s'en remettra, tu penses ?

-Je me suis remit de l'implantation d'un générateur, et toi d'une multitude d'aventure en tout genre. Alors un virus mortel… C'est trois fois rien.

-Notre bébé a un virus mortel… Murmura elle songeuse.

-Ça va aller. Je te le promet.

La rousse enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Extremis était un de ces vieux fantômes qu'on range dans des armoires, pour ne plus avoir ni à les voir, ni à les entendre. Et en moins de trois jours, deux fantômes étaient revenus de leur passé. L'un tenait leur fille en otage, et l'autre désirait attraper son ravisseur.

Sauf que dans ce cas, le ravisseur était moins dangereux que celui qui voulait l'attraper.


	15. Chapter 15

15. La mort dans la peau

-Et, murmura Lisbeth étonnée en regardant la seringue, dés que vous m'aurez injecté ça, je serai guéris ?

-C'est ça l'idée, avoua le docteur Smith avec un sourire.

Assise à même une table d'examen, ne portant qu'un jean et un tee-shirt sombre, la jeune fille dardait sur l'objet que tenait le médecin un regard noir. Elle ne semblait pas très rassurée, malgré ce qu'elle disait. Dans sa blouse blanche, l'homme fixait sur cette inconnue un regard amusé, curieux et surprit. Le même que celui qu'il avait posé sur elle une heure plus tôt, quand on lui avait annoncé que la magnifique jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui n'était autre qu'un bébé qu'il avait condamné à mort seize ans plus tôt.

Il reprit :

-Normalement, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Ce serais normal, pourtant. Bon, on y va ?

La jeune fille fit « oui » de la tête, et tendit son bras. Smith désinfecta une partie de son bras, avant d'avancer la seringue près de sa peau. Alors qu'il glissait l'aiguille sous sa peau, il sentit son bras se mettre à chauffer. Injectant le liquide rougeâtre dans son organisme, il retira l'aiguille, et la regarda pincer les lèvres.

Il jeta la seringue, avant de la voir observer le petit trou dans son bras, comme un serpent regarderait la flute de son charmeur. Elle demanda :

-Combien de temps ça va mettre ?

-Pas très longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. De ce que l'on m'a dit, quelques minutes seulement.

Lisbeth grimaça. Le bout de ses doigts s'étaient engourdi, comme au prise avec une froideur dévorante. Levant les yeux vers Smith, elle demanda :

-J'ai les doigts glacé… C'est normal ?

-On t'enlève un virus qui fait grimper l'organisme jusqu'à deux cent degrés. Tu vas perdre un ou deux degrés, peut être, avant de les retrouver. Ça va surement être un peu étrange, mais pas très longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, laissant entrer une jeune femme blonde, qui affichait un visage sévère, et des talons trop haut. Sa blouse blanche contrastait avec son haut en soie rose, et son pantalon corail. Elle tenait à la main un dossier vert sombre :

-Salut, fit elle, désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis.

-Bien sure Allison ! C'est à quel sujet ?

Lisbeth, incrédule, regarda ses doigts puis sa main toute entière devenir d'un bleu glacier. Ses veines, filins rougeâtres parmi des tâches vertes, lui faisait atrocement mal. Son souffle se raccourcit, alors que la blonde déclarait :

-Une femme de trente ans qui présente des symptômes qui n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres.

-Bah, ce n'est pas la première.

-Elle n'est pas en danger de mort, mais on ne sait jamais. Je penchais pour un virus, mais pas à vu des derniers symptômes…

-Fais moi voir ça…

La lycéenne regarda, éberluée, ses bras tout entier, puis ses épaules devenir de ce mélange subtil et répugnant de bleu entrecoupés de vert, sur lequel se dessinait son système veineux, comme d'étranges serpents rougeâtres.

Elle tenta de se pincer, sans que cela ne lui fasse le moindre mal. Tel un fantôme, le froid glacial qui allait avec les teintes diverses s'empara de ses bras, de ses épaules, puis de son dos. Elle frémit en regardant sa poitrine devenir bleue, et elle devina que le reste de son corps l'était lui aussi.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se gercer, et le froid la saisit dans ses bras comme un amant serre sa maitresse. Il fut si étouffant que son souffle se raccourcit encore, et elle demanda :

-Dites, c'est normal ça ?

-Une minute, murmura Smith.

Saisissant le dossier, il l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux. Allison dardait sur lui un regard connaisseur, habitué, presque fraternel. Il resta songeur un instant, avant de grimacer :

-Tu ferais mieux de chercher une toxine, selon moi.

-Je savais que tu dirais cela.

Lisbeth regarda ses mains se mettre à trembler. Non comme quand elle avait peur, mais comme quand quelqu'un faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Elle savait exactement à quoi cela ressemblait, à cause d'une ancienne fille de sa classe, Carol McGlynn, qui y était sujette.

Smith haussa un sourcil :

-Pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

-Par ce que ce n'est pas une toxine. J'ai tout vérifié.

-Alors cherche une cause génétique.

-J'étais partis là dessus, mais…

-Euh, excusez moi…

-Un instant. Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de demander conseil à un cardiologue.

Les tremblements s'accentuèrent. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi froid. Paralysée par la douleur de ses membres glacés, qui tressautaient comme une grenouille à l'agonie, elle bascula de la table. Lorsque son corps heurta le sol, il y eu un fracas épouvantable qui fit sursauter les deux médecins.

La blonde, écarquillant les yeux, s'exclama :

-Elle convulse ! Je vais chercher un chariot !

Elle ouvrit la porte et allait s'en aller en courant, lorsque Smith se baissa pour la tenir. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses bras, il sursauta, et resta incrédule. Il rattrapa Allison d'une main, et déclara :

-Elle ne convulse pas.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Elle ne convulse pas, Allison. Elle tremble de froid.

Une heure plus tard, assit sur son lit, Tony essayait d'oublier ses blessures pour se concentrer sur Modoc. Il était à peu près sure que cet homme ferait du mal à sa famille, et refusait que cela arrive. Il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers, exténué par les traitements et la fièvre qu'il couvait.

Il se demanda comment il pouvait venir à bout de cette crapule. Il aurait rêvé de lui envoyer un coup de laser entre les yeux. Sauf que, officiellement, Modoc n'avait rien fait. Et il n'avait aucune preuve pour attester que c'était lui l'auteur de son agression.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Pepper. Se redressant, il sentit ses points le tirer et grimaça. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il songea que Lisbeth devait être débarrassé d'Extremis à présent. Soudain la porte fut ouverte par une jeune femme blonde, portant une blouse blanche ainsi que des vêtements colorés.

Son badge annonçait « Dr Allison ». Son souffle était court et ses pupilles dilatées :

-Monsieur Stark ?

-Oui.

-Monsieur Anthony Stark ?

-Oui ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est votre fille…

A ces mots, le génie se redressa, arrachant perfusion et électrodes sans se soucier de ses points. Lorsqu'il était question de sa fille, plus rien de comptait à ses yeux. Le médecin allait lui demander de se rallonger, lorsqu'il demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est en train de mourir.

-Pardon ?!

Sans attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. La saisissant par les bras, il planta sur elle un regard à la fois dur et inquiet, où une peur sourde hurlait pour s'entendre. Lorsqu'il parla son ton était intransigeant et indiscutable :

-Pourquoi ? Où est elle ?

-Calmez vous, vous avez besoin de r…

-La ferme ! Où est elle ?

Allison se dégagea de sa poigne, et posa sur lui un regard désolé. Elle savait que cet homme ne devait pas se lever, et pas encore marcher. Seulement, si elle ne l'emmenait pas, elle sentait qu'il serait capable de déambuler dans l'hôpital des jours durant.  
Elle poussa un soupir, vaincue :

-Suivez moi.

Se retournant, le duo s'en fut d'un bon pas vers la pédiatrie, situé un étage plus haut. Un néant sans nom s'était ouvert derrière son nombril, ravageant ses entrailles comme une cisailleuse. Il avait déjà sentit ce poids sur ses épaules, insupportable et carnivore, boulottant son espoir et sa joie de vivre. Lisbeth ne pouvait pas mourir : il n'avait jamais crus qu'elle le pouvait.

Lorsque l'ascenseur stoppa sa course, le génie se rua dehors et suivit la blonde qui l'emmena près d'une porte en verre. Derrière celle ci, le docteur Smith avait enterré Lisbeth sous trois couvertures, et cinq bouillote. Une perfusion de sérum salé était plantée dans son poignet. Tony allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'Allison l'arrêta :

-Attendez.

-Attendez de quoi ?

-Votre fille… Il faut que vous compreniez pourquoi elle est mourante.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Nous ? Rien du tout. Seulement, on s'est trompé. Autant vous que nous.

-Je ne comprend pas, avoua il.

-On ne comprenait pas non plus, avant de faire des tests, murmura elle.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Elle a attrapé un virus ?

-Votre fille n'avait pas une maladie mortelle, mais deux…

Il y eu un silence. La blonde, ouvrant un dossier, y fouilla un instant avant d'en sortir une feuille prés imprimé, qu'elle lui tendit. Celle ci rappela d'étrange souvenir au génie, qui murmura :

-J'ai déjà vu ces résultats.

-Ce sont ceux que les analyses qu'on lui a faites il y a seize ans, avant sa naissance. Ils mettent en avant une imperfection génétique grave, qui condamne le bébé pour insuffisance hépatique. Sans foie pas de chaleur corporelle, pas d'anticorps et qui lui aurait donner une teinte jaune, normalement…

-Je sais.

-Ça, fit elle sortant une autre feuille, sont les résultats des analyses faites après sa naissance. Vous voyez le tôt de leucocyte ? Et sa température ? C'est un normal, normal. Après que Smith lui ait enlevé extremis, elle s'est mise à trembler, et à devenir toute bleue. On l'a mise au chaud, et on a fait des examens. Elle… n'a plus de défense immunitaire. Ni de température corporelle.

-C'est une blague…

-Non : votre fille avait deux maladies mortelles qui, par leur symptômes, lui permettaient de survivre. Mais à présent qu'on lui en a retirer une…

-Je veux la voir.

-… Vous demandez surement pourquoi les premières analyses n'ont pas montré de trace du virus. On sait qu'il utilise l'oxygène pour enflammer certaines cellules de l'organisme. Il n'y a pas d'oxygène dans un utérus, et…

-Je veux la voir. S'il vous plait.

Allison poussa un soupir. Près d'elle, Iron man serrait les poings. Sans qu'elle ait reprit, il poussa la porte vitré et pénétra dans la chambre où une chaleur étouffante pesait. Il s'approcha du lit et trouva sa fille coincée dans son lit, le teint variant entre le beige jaunâtre et le bleu vert. Branché à son poignet, un écran indiquait qu'elle avait vingt neuf degré de température. Un autre, en plastique, accroché à un mur et mesurant la température de la pièce affichait vingt huit et demi.

Ignorant Smith, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda sa fille sourire faiblement :

-Papa, murmura elle, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Quelle question. Comment tu te sens ma puce ?

-Ça va… J'ai un peu froid.

-Ils ont prévenu ta mère ?

-Oui. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-J'ai eu peur, avoua elle avec un sourire bleu. Mais ça va. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Si je n'ai pas voulu que tu me soignes, c'était pour que tu te soignes, pas pour que tu t'inquiète pour moi !

-Lisbeth, quoi qu'il arrive, je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi.

Il la serra dans ses bras, pressant son corps glacé contre sa poitrine meurtrie. Il avait oublié jusqu'à la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait. Passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille, il murmura :

-Ça va aller… Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ce qui t'arrivait ?

-Je suis là, indiqua Smith.

-Ils me l'ont dit.

-Ecoute, je vais rentrer à la maison et je vais tout faire pour te trouver un remède.

-Certainement pas ! Tu vas retourné dans ta chambre et de reposer !

-Tu comptes me donner des ordres ?

La lycéenne eut un petit rire. Se redressant, elle resta un moment silencieuse. Elle semblait réfléchir. Des idées dansèrent dans ses yeux, comme des milliers de lucioles dans un bocal.

Finalement, elle murmura :

-Papa, tu sais Stacy…

-La pétasse blonde de ta classe ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-… elle a cassé le morceau de palladium que tu m'avais donné.

-Salope. Tant pis, je t'en donnerai un autre.

-Tu penses que je vivrai assez longtemps pour ça ?

-Tu vivras assez longtemps pour qu'on aille sur Stark45 tous les deux.

Elle se serra contre lui, et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Elle sentit qu'il passait sa main dans son dos, malgré la blouse verte immonde qu'elle portait. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Elle ne désirait que rentrer chez elle, et s'enfermer dans l'Atelier avec de la musque à fond, et d'oublier le monde extérieur.

Près de son père, elle se sentait aussi forte que résistante. Elle allait s'en sortir. Mais elle savait que, dés qu'il serait retourné dans sa chambre, elle laisserait le doute le happer. Et elle ne le voulait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony retourné dans sa chambre à cause du docteur Smith et Lisbeth entre ses couvertures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de verre. La jeune fille, se redressant, s'étonna de cette visite si tardive. Derrière la fenêtre, la nuit allait tomber.

Levant les yeux, elle trouva Kyle qui, derrière la vitre, semblait aussi terrifié que d'habitude. Avec un sourire, elle lui fit signe d'entrée. Il obéit, après un instant d'hésitation. Pénétrant dans la chambre surchauffée, il tenta infructueusement de sourire :

-Salut Lisbeth.

-Salut Kyle.

Il resta un instant interdit, dardant sur elle un regard à la fois surprit et horrifié. Cela amusa beaucoup la jeune fille. Avalant bruillamment sa salive, il murmura :

-La vache, tu es… bleue.

-Oui, métamorphose en Na 'vi !

-Quand était prévu le départ pour Pandora ?

-La semaine dernière, ironisa elle, tu l'as manqué.

-Zut alors.

Il s'avança vers elle, et prit place sur une chaise. Ils se détaillèrent un long moment Kyle avec son jean et son tee-shirt, Lisbeth dans sa blouse, connectée à des machines en tout genre.

Le génie haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami vienne :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Mon père est passé voir le tien, avoua il. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule !

-Je ne te fais pas peur ?

-Euh… Non.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, devant la moue que faisait son ami. Non seulement il était terrifié, mais en plus il le savait. Avec un sourire, la rousse déclara :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir.

-Mais je ne mens pas !

-Kyle…

-Bon, peut être un peu ! Comment tu te sens ? C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas te réchauffer ?

-Ça va. Et oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais c'est affreux !

-Ne te la joue pas maman, ironisa elle. Quand la mienne m'a vu, elle a hurlé.

-Mais Lisbeth… si tu n'as plus de foie, comment tu vas faire ? On ne peut pas te greffer ?

La lycéenne haussa les épaules, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Pour peu, Kyle aurait parié qu'elle s'amusait. Elle expliqua :

-Ce n'ai pas aussi facile que cela. Je t'explique… enfin je te résume : ce n'est pas mon foie qui ne fonctionne pas, c'est mon code génétique qui ne peut pas faire en sorte que mon foie fonctionne. Ce n'est pas mon organe qui ne veut pas marcher, c'est mon corps qui ne veut pas que je vive.

-Mais il y a forcément un traitement !

-Non, murmura elle, il n'y en a aucun.

-Mais il suffi de faire en sorte qu'on t'injecte ce que produit un foie, non ?

-Si seulement c'était si simple… Non, c'est impossible. Les cellules hépatiques –comme toutes les cellules du corps- se régénèrent à chaque seconde.

-Mais alors… tu vas mourir ?

Il y eu un court silence. Cela ne sembla pas du tout déranger Lisbeth, qui souriait toujours avec bonne humeur. Dans son fort intérieur, avait elle peur de mourir ? La réponse qui s'imposait dans son esprit était non, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que, au fond, elle n'était pas très rassurée.

Elle finit par avouer :

-En deux mots, oui.

-Non… Non. Non ! Il est hors de question que tu meurs !

-Kyle, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui décide.

-Menteuse !

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi son meilleur ami la traitait de menteuse ? Qu'avait elle dit ? Elle chercha un moment, sans pouvoir trouver la réponse. Elle allait demander la solution à cette énigme, lorsqu'une étrange boule glacée naquit dans son ventre.

Aussitôt, un souvenir lui revint. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle ressentait cette étrange impression silencieuse, magnétique et charmeuse. Elle l'avait surnommée « L'appel de la nuit ». Tournant la tête, elle réalisa qu'au dehors la lune avait pris la place du soleil.

Frissonnant, elle entendit Kyle demander, fixant l'écran au dessus d'elle :

-Lisbeth, c'est normal que tu ais perdu six degrés sans prévenir ?

-Euh, murmura elle s'enterrant sous ses draps et ses bouillotes, je ne sais pas.

-C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

-Ça m'arrivait quand j'étais petite, avoua elle. Ça s'est arrêté quand j'avais sept ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça recommence.

-Tu demanderas à un médecin, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tu demanderas à un médecin, hein ?!

-Bon, bon, d'accord.

Avec un sourire bleuit par le froid, elle sentit la boule de son ventre disparaître. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur emplit ses membres. Kyle eut un sourire en voyant que sa température était un peu remontée.

-Je vais devoir y aller, murmura il.

-Je comprend. A plus Kyle !

-Salut, fit il posant un baiser sur sa joue. Et essaye de ne pas te congeler d'ici demain !

-Très drôle.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il passa avec regret. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa meilleure amie, même si il savait en avoir le devoir. Seulement, la laisser ainsi –bleue et sans défense- lui était insupportable.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, fixant ses pieds, morose, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il fit un brusque écart, et entendit le personne siffler :

-Fait attention où tu passes, nabot !

Cette voix lui était étrangement familière. Levant les yeux, il trouva Natasha Romanoff qui, portant un tee-shirt noir, un jean de même et une paire de boots en cuire, ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur. Son rouge à lèvre avait la même teinte que son blouson en cuir un rouge tirant sur le noir qui lui donnait presque l'air d'un vampire.

Elle haussa un sourcil en repoussant une mèche bouclée de son visage :

-Kyle ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu voir Lisbeth.

-Comment elle va ?

-Etonnamment bien. Vous étiez avec Tony ?

-Affirmatif.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mal, lui non plus.

-Il est surexcité, avoua la jeune femme. Au début j'étais sensé aller tenir compagnie à Pepper, mais je crois que je vais laisser cette tâche à Happy…

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit il.

-Par ce qu'il était sensé rester ici. Et que si l'un ou l'autre veut se faire la male, je sais beaucoup mieux me battre que lui.

Kyle eut un sourire. Il avait toujours sut que sa meilleure amie ne vivait pas dans une famille très ordinaire, et cela en était une nouvelle preuve. Lorsque deux de ses membres étaient à l'hôpital, le souci principal n'était pas de les réconforter, mais de faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure.

Natasha reprit :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ton père.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui. Bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi.

A ces mots, le lycéen s'en fut d'un bon pas, laissant l'agent reprendre sa marche. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. La première était une question simple, explicite et qui pourtant lui paraissait étrange. Pourquoi Tony et Lisbeth étaient ils à l'hôpital en même temps ? Cette coïncidence était un peu trop flagrante pour lui paraitre parfaitement aléatoire.

Poussant la porte en verre, elle s'exclama, encore à demi dans ses pensées :

-Salut ma belle ! C'est moi !

Il y eu un silence. Incrédule, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil, et chercha sa nièce des yeux. Elle semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué la chaleur. Déambulant dans la pièce, craignant qu'elle ne se soit déjà échappée, elle mit un instant à réaliser que quelqu'un s'était caché sous les couvertures rêches d'un vieux bleu.

S'approchant, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, la jeune femme murmura :

-Mais où peut être Lisbeth ? Hum… pas derrière les rideaux, ni même sous le fauteuil… Dans le lit peut être ?

Se jetant sur la couverture, elle l'arracha au lit avec un petit rire. Elle s'attendait à ce que la lycéenne se jette sur elle, ou lui envoi son oreiller à la tête, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne trouva pas sa nièce préférée, mal peignée et couverte d'huile de moteur jusque sur le bout du nez, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux éparses, au teint bleu, dont de lourdes larmes dévalaient les joues.

Surprise, la russe resta un instant interdite. Elle mit un instant à réaliser que la personne verdâtre qui sanglotait dans ce lit était Lisbeth. S'asseillant sur le matelas, elle posa une main sur son épaule, et demanda :

-Lisbeth, ça va ?

-Nat ?

La jeune femme sourit. Il y avait deux personnes dans ce monde qui l'appelait ainsi Lisbeth et Clint, et elle s'était toujours étonnée que la petite Stark ait choisis ce surnom. Elle murmura :

-C'est moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive chipie ?

-Oh…. Nat, soupira elle entre deux sanglots, ne me regarde pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état pour si peu…

-Eh, fit elle passant sa main dans son dos, c'est quoi ces bêtises ?

Le génie tenta de parler, mais sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. Etouffant ses larmes, elle serra dans ses poings bleus, verts et rouges sur les draps usés. Sa voix était suppliante, implorant une aide quelconque, et les tremblements qui l'ébranlaient n'avaient rien à voir avec sa température.

Reniflant, elle expliqua :

-Je pleure par ce que… par ce que rien…

-Eh, la miss : tu sais bien que je peux tout entendre. Alors raconte moi.

-… je me sens tellement… bête. Faible. Ne me regarde pas.

L'agent s'allongea près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Son corps lui sembla aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace, mais elle tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il fallait qu'elle soit le plus naturel possible, malgré les évènements.

Elle savait que d'ordinaire, lorsqu'un bébé venait au monde, les gens gardaient le même comportements. Certain se rapprochaient parfois un peu. Mais lorsque Lisbeth était arrivée, rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil. Soudain Tony avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer plus que Pepper et ses armures, Banner un autre centre d'intérêt que ses tests, elle était tombée sous le charme de cette crevette d'un kilos, avec ses immenses yeux et ses lèvres parfaites. Etrangement elle était certaine que, si Lisbeth s'en allait, leurs vies à tous se transformeraient en d'horribles marécages visqueux et puant, dont ils ne pourraient pas s'extirper.

Elle avoua :

-Je sais que tu te sens faible. Mais c'est dans ses moments là qu'on est les plus fort. Et tu sais de quoi je parle… Allez, raconte moi. C'est la mort qui te fait peur ?

-N… non.

-Quoi alors ? Modoc ?

-Celui là, si je pouvais je le tuer, ce serait avec plaisir.

-Dis moi alors.

-C'est… bête.

-Lisbeth, tu n'as à te sentir bête. C'est normal d'avoir peur de la mort, ou de la maladie. D'autant que la tienne est incurable.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ? La douleur ?

-… c'est l'agonie.

Il y eu un silence. La russe n'avait jamais comprit comment cette fille faisait pour toujours la prendre de court, quel que soit la situation. Elle resta sans voix un instant, avant de passer distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Elle demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as peur de l'agonie ?

-Pas pour moi ! Pour les autres… Nat, je sais que je vais mourir, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je suis sure en revanche que chaque minutes me séparant de la mort est comprit dans mon agonie… Et fait un peu plus souffrir mes parents. Et je ne veux pas ça.

-Lisbeth, il ne faut pas que tu penses à eux…

-Mais comment tu veux que je ne le fasse pas ? Je ne veux pas les abandonner Nat… je ne veux pas…

-Je comprend, mais on sera là pour les aider, si tu t'en vas. Banner, Clint, Fury, Rhodey, Kyle, moi… Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Nat, je sais que plusieurs fois tu t'es retrouvée entre la vie et la mort…

-C'est vrai.

Lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix tremblait. Plus de sanglot, mais d'émotion. Natasha savait que ce n'était à cause du fait que, à cause de ses missions, elle était morte médicalement plusieurs fois. Sans savoir si ce changement était positif ou négatif, elle l'entendit conclure :

-Je n'ai pas voulu le demander à Papa mais… ça fait mal de mourir ?

-Mal ? Je ne dirai pas cela. Ça fait bizarre, c'est un peu désagréable, mais ça ne fait pas mal. Après, tu te sens voler.

-Comme quand je suis sur mon surf solaire ?

-Par exemple.

Un sourire avait étiré ses traits. La russe allait reprendre la parole, lorsque la porte fut poussée sans préavis. Se redressant, elle allait hurler sans retenu sur l'intrus, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin d'un certain âge.

Smith demanda :

-Je peux entrer.

-Allez y, fit Lisbeth se redressant.

Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux rougis par les larmes, avant de darder sur l'homme ses yeux d'un bleus aussi glacial que la glace et tendre que la nuit. Subtil mélange de Tony et Pepper, songea l'agent.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la lycéenne demanda :

-Combien de temps ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-D'après vous, j'en ai pour combien de temps ?

-Ecoutez, peut être pourrions nous parler d'autre chose…

-Je veux savoir ! S'exclama elle.

-Et je le comprend. Seulement peut être que vous voudriez me poser des questions avant cela…

La rousse resta interdite un instant. Aucune question ne lui venait, sinon celle concernant son temps de survit. Jusqu'à ce que Kyle lui revienne en mémoire, en compagnie de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Elle demanda donc :

-Quand j'étais petite, à la tombée de la nuit, je sentais une étrange vague de froid me prendre. Elle disparaissait presque aussitôt, mais je croyais que c'était un fantôme qui me passait au travers, pour m'emmener dans la nuit avec lui. J'avais surnommé ce phénomène « l'appel de la nuit ». Il a disparu vers mes sept ans, et je l'ai sentis à nouveau ce soir… pourquoi ?

Smith resta silencieux un instant, certainement surprit par la dureté du ton de Lisbeth. Il avala bruillamment sa salive, avant de murmurer :

-Pour comprendre ce phénomène, vous devez savoir que sept ans est l'âge où le corps « s'équilibre » : il devient totalement autonome par rapport aux vitamines et aux différentes maladies qui peuvent accompagner l'enfance. Et, à la tombée de la nuit, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, les maladies ont un brusque pique de croissance. Enfant, votre malformation prenait le dessus sur extremis. Le virus reprenait ses droits quelques secondes plus tard. Un court instant, vos cellules n'existaient plus. A sept ans, tout s'est équilibré, et c'est normal que plus rien ne se soit passé. Et sa réapparition n'a rien d'incroyable… ce n'est pas la nuit qui vous appelle, mademoiselle, c'est la mort. Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, je pense que vous partirez avec elle quand elle vous appellera, demain soir…


	16. Chapter 16

16. Extremis, quand tu nous tiens

Trois heures sonna à toutes les horloges de l'hôpital, avec une synchronisation à la fois mécanique et apaisante. Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour mettre son plan à exécution. Avançant avec à peine plus de bruit qu'une ombre, vérifiant avec des brèves œillades que le couloir était vide, il chercha sa chambre un moment.

Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et la trouva dans son lit endormie près d'une jeune femme magnifique. Leurs cheveux roux se mêlaient avec harmonie sur l'oreiller. Il ne mit qu'un instant à trouver ses vêtements tachés de son sang, pliés sur une commode. Il devait faire vite. Et bien.

Poussant la porte de verre, il entra sur la pointe des pieds. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que les deux dormaient à poings fermés, avant de s'emparer de son top maculés de sang. Enfin. Il l'avait. Le roulant en boule, il le cacha sous sa chemise, avant de faire demi tour.

Quelle chaleur.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Cette voix couru dans l'air aussi vite que le frisson sur son échine. Il l'avait réveillé. Se retournant, il ne fut pas surprit de trouver Lisbeth assise, bleue comme les murs, qui dardait sur lui un regard noir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant au sang sécher qui, le long de son ventre, n'attendait que de lui servir.

-Rien. Une hallucination dut à ta maladie.

-Elle ne donne pas d'hallucination ! Rugit elle. Modoc, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Dés qu'elle eut prononcé ce mot, Natasha se réveilla en sursaut. Sortant du lit en un bond, elle planta sur l'intrus un regard noir. Montrant les dents, elle déclara :

-Rendez le nous.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-Du virus.  
-Mais je ne l'ai pas !

-Bien sure que vous l'avez, sinon vous ne nous auriez pas laisser en vie.

-Qu'en savez vous exactement, agent Romanoff ?

-Si vous êtes là pour mon père, je vous tus, le prévint la lycéenne.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste m'en aller.

Veuve noire, se jetant entre la porte et l'homme, tenta de faire un barrage. Cet homme, maigre et élancé, ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Bien au contraire : il avait faillis tuer un de ses amis, avait mis en péril l'accouchement de sa meilleure amie, lui avait envoyé des lettres de menaces et avait condamné sa filleule à mort. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Mais de mourir non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Vous n'irez nul part.

-Oh, vous croyez ?

-Je suis une des meilleures agent du SHIELD, et j'en ai vu d'autre.

-Vous voulez certainement dire, des brutes épaisses et sans cervelle ? Oh, je n'en doute pas. Seulement, aucun n'était comme moi…

-C'est à dire ? Un illuminé meurtrier ?

-… un homme désespéré et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Alors poussez vous.

-Non.

-Je vous le redemande : poussez vous.

-J'ai dis non !

-Bon, tant pis.

Lisbeth vit briller le canon de l'arme avant Natasha. Bondissant hors de son lit, elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main –un plateau repas auquel elle n'avait pas touché-, et le balança sur l'homme. Le projectile ripa, venant s'encastré dans la perfusion de sérum brulant.

La russe, surprise, écarquilla les yeux alors que l'homme rechargeait. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, envoyant voler son arme d'un coup de pied. Celle ci arriva aux pieds de Lisbeth. Se penchant sur l'agresseur, elle feula :

-Pourriture !

-Moi ? Vous êtes sure ?

-Absolument !

-Faites de beaux rêves, mademoiselle Romanoff.

De dos, le génie vit l'agent se mettre à convulser, alors que des éclairs électriques zébraient la pièce. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler, et se jeta sur Natasha alors que Modoc se redressait et s'en allait d'une démarche nonchalante, un sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivée près d'elle, elle mit un instant à voir ses paupières closes et à entendre sa respiration qui, comme un râle, était aussi douce qu'une caresse. Vérifiant ses constantes, elle entendit Modoc grommeler :

-Quel dommage que tu doives mourir… Un tel potentiel…

-Nat ! Nat, répond moi !

-Mais tu es trop sensible… Quel dommage. Ecoute moi bien, rouquine : je suis peut être désespéré, mais je ne suis pas cruel. Et je sais reconnaître le talent quand je le vois…

-Nat ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-… j'ai étudié tes inventions. C'est du très bon travail. Alors si tu veux qu'il te survive, je suis prêt à accepter de fabriquer toutes celles que tu n'auras pas le temps de faire. Sois demain soir au numéro trois cent vingt de la cinquantième. Sinon, adieu.

L'ignorant, elle donna une gifle à la russe. Celle ci ne répondit pas. Lisbeth, lançant autour d'elle un regard analytique, tenta de chercher un taser ou toute autre arme électrique dont Modoc aurait pus se servir. Mais elle ne trouva que le défibrillateur qui, non loin d'elles, pendait pitoyablement aux bouts de deux fils de caoutchouc.

Remontant le top de sa tante, le génie trouva deux brulures ovales le long de ses flancs. Prenant son pouls, elle s'assura qu'il était présent avant de la secouer à nouveau :

-Nat, debout !

Devant l'inefficacité de ses actions, elle se décida à appeler un médecin. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte en verre et hurler à l'aide, la russe se releva, et planta sur elle un regard décidé :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Nat, fit elle revenant vers elle, ça va ? C'est un miracle que tu sois réveillé !

-On voit que tu ne t'es jamais pris un coup de la part de ton parrain. Où est Modoc ?

-Parti.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Super.

Se relevant, l'agent tourna la tête de droite et de gauche avant de franchir la porte et de partir en courant, suivant les couloirs. Elle devait retrouver Modoc. Si elle ne le faisait pas, qui aurait pus savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire, armé d'Extremis ? Elle passa devant la chambre de Tony, et continua sa course jusqu'à se stopper net.

Les étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux lui jouaient elles des tours, ou bien est-ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment vu ? Reculant de quelques mètres, elle trouva comme elle s'y attendait à demi le lit vide. Elle poussa un soupir en pénétrant dans la chambre. Ne cherchant même pas à retrouver le génie, elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Happy.

Une minute plus tard, l'homme décrocha, baillant aux corneilles :

-Allo ?

-Happy, c'est Natasha.

-A une heure pareil ?

-Tony s'est échappé.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller voir si il n'est pas dans son Atelier ?

-J'y vais tout de suite.

L'agent attendit une minute, avant qu'elle n'entende la voix de JARVIS résonner. De toute évidence, l'homme s'entretenait avec la machine. Il reprit :

-Il n'est pas là, mais d'après JARVIS, une armure a disparue.

-Disparue ?

-Ou du moins s'est envolée toute seule. Elle se contrôle par la pensée.

-Vous savez où elle est allée ?

-Non. Comment va Lisbeth ?

-Ça va, mais Modoc nous a rendu une petite visite.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Non, restez avec Pepper. Je veille sur Lisbeth. Quant à Tony, si il veut mourir, c'est son problème.

A ces mots elle raccrocha, en un long et profond soupir qui la brula légèrement. Elle grimaça en portant sa main à son côté, et en sentant sa brulure palpiter sous ses doigts. Ça ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'un coup de Hulk, mais tout de même.

En songeant au géant vert, un souvenir lui revint. Priant pour ne pas l'avoir perdue, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe marron sur lequel était écrit le mot « Crevette » d'une écriture fine et soigneuse que Banner n'utilisait que pour écrire les noms. Le reste du temps, sa calligraphie était autant déchiffrable que celle d'un crapaud atteint de parkinson.

Revenant vers la chambre, elle convint de ne pas dire à Lisbeth que son père avait déserté. Après tout, l'inquiéter n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de verre, elle trouva la rousse assise sur son lit, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière comme pour passer le temps. Quelqu'un avait changer sa perfusion, et fait remonter sa température de un degré. Elle se leva dès qu'elle la vit :

-Nat, ça va ?

-Oui chipie, je vais très bien.

Le génie la fusilla du regard, avant de désigner le défibrillateur de la main. Celui gisait à l'autre bout de la chambre, tel la carcasse pourrissante d'un oiseau de proie. Les yeux de Lisbeth n'exprimaient qu'une colère très nette, lorsqu'elle hurla :

-Tu as eu de la chance que le défibrillateur soit positionné sur cinq cent voltes !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça chatouille.

-Tu en as de belle ! Ça chatouille… Tu aurais pus mourir !

-Mais je ne suis pas morte. Bilan de l'affaire : tout va bien. Alors assied toi, il es tard.

Grommelant, la lycéenne prit place sur le matelas défoncé. Natasha vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et sans attendre qu'elle ait ajouté quoi que ce soit, sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche. Elle vit la jeune fille la regarder avec une surprise mêlée de curiosité, avant de demander, incertaine :

-C'est pour moi ?

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qu'on appel « Crevette » ?

-Ça pourrait être ton nom de strip-teaseuse.

-Arrêtes de faire des blagues aussi débiles que celles de ton père. Tiens, ouvre la.

La rousse saisit l'objet avant de s'exécuter, transformant l'enveloppe et un tas de confettis. En extirpant une feuille blanche pliée en quatre, Lisbeth la déplia, et lut silencieusement :

« Ma petite Crevette,

J'ai voulu venir dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, mais tous les vols sont complets jusqu'à demain. Je serai donc certainement là dans deux jours. Comment vas tu ? L'école ? Les amours ? Kyle ? Et tes inventions, bien sure ? J'ai sus que tu avais fabriqué une planche à voile volante, et que tu n'étais même pas venu me saluer. Je suis très déçu, Crevette, et très contrarié. Vraiment ça me fait de la peine.

Allez va, je te pardonne. Mais bien par ce que c'est toi ! J'ai aussi sus que ton père avait eu un « petit » accident avec Henri Modoc… Ne fais pas confiance à ce type, Crevette, non seulement il a la cervelle d'une coquille de noix, mais en plus il est méchant. Est-ce que tu sais que c'est à cause de lui que tu es née chez moi ? D'un côté, je ne peux pas le blâmer. Si il n'avait pas été là, tu serais venu au monde dans n'importe quel hôpital du pays, et un médecin quelconque se serait occupé de toi comme de n'importe quel bébé.

Je ne t'aurais jamais baptisé Crevette, et je crois que je n'aurai ainsi pas eu le plaisir de passer des week-end entier avec toi, quand ton père joue les héros et ta mère les femmes fatales. On aurait certainement pas pus fuir une semaine au Canada, pour fêter tes sept ans tous les deux, dans cette vieille cabane moisie et mangée par les cloportes. Certainement la semaine la plus humide de mon existence ! Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais planté sept bougies dans un pot de miel, et elles coulaient au fur et à mesure que je braillais « joyeux anniversaire ». Bon, d'accord, j'avais laissé brulé le gâteau au chocolat. C'est de ma faute, je te le reconnais. Mais on s'était bien amuser, non ? Quand le lendemain tu m'avais emmené essayer d'attraper des saumons dans la rivière, ou quand ce sapin a faillit nous écraser. J'en rie encore, rien que d'y penser.

Il y a aussi eut notre escapade au Mexique, et les trois heures que tu as mis à me convaincre que manger une Fajitas n'était pas synonyme de mort imminente. J'ai été malade toute la soirée quand même, je te rappel. Ton sombrero est toujours accroché au dessus la porte de ma chambre, au passage, comme la dernière que tu es venu. J'aurai dus me souvenir qu'il ne fallait jamais parier avec toi ! Surtout pour faire du rodéo à dos de lama! De lama, quand j'y pense… Le roux te haïssait, je crois que c'était réciproque. Quand je repense à la nuit qu'on a mis à passer à analyser ce morceau de pierre bizarre qui n'était que du granit, je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on a put être bête !

Mais surtout, il y a eu le plus génial week-end de ma vie. Celui de mon anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais sus pour la date. Portsmouth, Angleterre, mis mai. La fraicheur du printemps combiné à la chaleur de l'été. On avait passé le week-end dans un hôtel perdu au milieux de nul part (tu l'avais fait exprès, avoue). Il n'y avait que la forêt, la forêt et la forêt. Armé d'une mallette de chimiste, on avait fait exploser le maximum de produit en tout genre, perdu parmi les arbres. Que de rire… Et le soir, allongés dans l'herbe, épuisés autant physiquement que mentalement, regardant les étoiles… C'était simple, mais parfait.

Avant que tu naisses, je pensais détester les enfants. J'avais tord, à moins bien sure que tu n'ais pas été un enfant comme les autres. Tu es toi, ce qui me suffit. La perfection incarnée miss Stark. Je n'aurai jamais crus mettre « perfection » et « Stark » dans la même phrase… Ne le dis pas à ton père.

J'arrive après-demain ma Crevette, alors attend moi un peu ! Je t'embrasse,

Parrain. »

Lisbeth resta silencieuse un moment, alors que Natasha se penchait sur le papier, tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture de Banner. Peine perdu. Ce serait une bonne idée qu'il retourne à l'école. Lançant un regard à sa nièce, elle la trouva les yeux humides, les lèvres pincées, et qui tentaient de ne pas s'abandonner à ses sentiments.

Elle finit par murmurer :

-Je ne pourrais même pas lui dire au revoir…

-Allez, respire. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

-Dans ce cas, pour qui je dois m'en faire ?

-Pour toi. Tu es malade…

-… mon parrain est deux, mon père est blessé, ma mère va mourir de chagrin…

-Ce n'est pas le souci. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Retirant la lettre de sa main, elle la posa sur sa table de nuit, et la prit dans ses bras. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle posa un baiser sur son front :

-Allez, au lit.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Je m'en fiche.

A ce mots, elle saisit la lycéenne et l'allongea. Une fois sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle la couvrit, et s'allongea près d'elle. Une fois sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle pressa la lycéenne contre elle, et attendit que sa respiration redevienne régulière avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Elle s'endormit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, laissant le sommeil la bercer et oubliant ses brulures.

A cinq heures du matin, à des kilomètres de l'hôpital, Kyle fixait son plafond. Celui ci était d'un gris morne, qui se mariait mal avec le vert pomme des murs. Pourquoi du vert pomme ? Sa mère disait que cette couleur lui rappelait son enfance, et sa chambre de bébé à New York. Détestant cette couleur, il avait tapissé sa chambre de poster en tout genre, ainsi que de photo.

Il ne voulait pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. La veille, son père lui avait apprit que sa meilleure amie n'en avait que pour une journée. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans passer la journée avec elle. Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit la veille, il se décida. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme cela.

Se levant, il sauta sur le sol et s'en fut à pas de loup à travers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, et s'en fut doucement dans un couloir sombre, qui menait à un salon ovale, où deux canapés aubergine dormaient. Une bibliothèque lui faisait face, ainsi qu'une porte menant à la salle de bain. La chambre de ses parents se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, dans le couloir.

S'engouffrant dans la salle de bain, il pénétra dans une pièce en faïence turquoise et blanche, dont les meubles en bambou rappelaient les petites nuances vertes du rideaux de la douche. Il se baissa jusqu'à terre, et tira à lui un tiroir en bois. Il ne grinça pas, mais émit un bref « couic ».

Aussitôt apparut une quantité astronomique de rouge à lèvre, de fond de teint, de glosse, de mascara, de poudre et d'ombre en paupière en tout genre. Il savait exactement comment se servir de tous les pinceaux, recourbeur de cil et plumeau en tout genre. Saisissant une trousse ornée de spirale bleus, il déposa dedans du fond de teint, de la poudre, du mascara, de l'ombre à paupière et du rouge à lèvre, avant de refermer le tout, et de saisir un pinceau.

Il se leva, referma le tiroir, et quitta la salle de bain d'un bond pas. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre, une voix résonna dans la nuit :

-Kyle, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon, sursautant, se retourna, tous les sens en alerte. Brandissant son pinceau comme une épée, il le brandit vers l'intrus, et hurla, transit de peur :

-Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de la porte d'entrée ? Quel temps fera-il demain ? Qui vous a dit que la clef était derrière le rosier ? Vous êtes un voleur ? Un kidnappeur ? Un tueur obsessionnel? Si oui, je défendrai ma mère ! Vous avez peur, hein ? Avouez le ! Vous voulez que je vous réduise en charpie ? Que je vous étripe ? Que je vous…

-Wow, wow, wow ! Kyle, calme toi, c'est moi !Tony !

A ce nom, le lycéen ne sut si il devait avoir peur ou non. Tony ? Mais que faisait il ici ? Il ne devrait pas être à l'hôpital ? Baissant son pinceau, il reconnut en effet les traits fatigués et blêmes du génie. Une sueur opaque coulait sur son front. Il portait un tee-shirt gris et un jean tâché de sang séché. Grimaçant, l'homme demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareil ?  
-Je… je… je…

-Bon, tant pis. Vas chercher ton père, s'il te plait.

Sans rien ajouter, le garçon s'en fut vers la chambre de ses parents, où il entra en trombe. Il entra dans une petite pièce mauve, où se trouvait un lit deux places et une table de nuit. Se jetant sur les oreillers, il s'exclama :

-Papa ! Papa ! Debout !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Râla Ashley dans son sommeil.

-Rien Maman ! Papa, debout !

-Hum… Grogna Rhodey… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Papa, lève toi. Vite !

Rhodey obéit, grommelant. Il portait un jogging et un tee-shirt noir, sur lequel était écrit en blanc « US ARMY ». Posant un baiser sur la joue d'Ashley, il murmura un bref « Rendors toi » avant de se lever, et de suivre son fils. Arrivé dans le salon, il trouva avec surprise son meilleur ami qui, debout au milieux de la pièce, respirait avec difficulté.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il s'exclama :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Rhodey, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Non ! Tu as besoin de repos ! Alors tu grimpes dans ma voiture, et je te ramène à l'hôpital !

-Non, Rhodey, il faut que tu m'aides….

-A quoi ? A mourir ? Non, désolé, ça ne fait pas partit de mes attributions de meilleur ami !

-… a retrouver Modoc.

Le militaire écarquilla les yeux. Il avait déjà entendu son meilleur ami lui avait déjà un tas de chose délirante et ce en tout genre, mais jamais quelque chose de semblable. C'était une bêtise sans précédent. Non seulement il n'était pas en état, mais en plus il semblait délirant.

Il jura :

-Tony, c'est du délire.

-Rhodey, écoute : Lisbeth a une imperfection génétique, ce qui m'empêche de la soigner. Ce qui empêche tout le monde de la soigner. Alors si je ne peux pas sauver ma fille, je peux au moins la venger…

Kyle, sentant que sa place n'était pas dans la conversation, s'en fut vers sa chambre où il s'enferma. Rhodey, fixant son meilleur ami, reconnu dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir fou, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Et ce souvenir était un des nombreux auquel il n'aimait pas penser.

Il s'agissait du moment où il l'avait retrouvé, après deux mois de captivité. Lorsqu'il avait serré dans ses bras son corps amaigris, malade et brulé par le soleil et la fièvre, il avait vu cette même étoile délirante, vestige décomposé d'un bonheur perdu, éméché par la douleur. Mais qui pourtant luisait d'espoir.

Poussant un soupir, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Je crois qu'on peut le retrouver…

-Comment ?

-Signature énergétique JARVIS nous aidera.

-Attend, par ce que JARVIS est là ?

A peine eut il terminé sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Incrédule, le militaire se dirigea vers le battant de métal, qu'il ouvrit en un geste brusque. Il allait pester contre ce visiteur nocturne –décidément deux dans la même nuit, c'était de trop-, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, mais quelque chose. Quelque chose dont les yeux turquoise luisaient, ainsi qu'un cercle dans sa poitrine.  
Il soupira :

-Tu aurais pus demander à JARVIS de laisser l'armure dans l'Atelier.

-Bah, comme si ça te gênait… Bon, on y va ?

-Allons y.

Le militaire s'en fut d'un bond pas vers une porte à la dérobée, dont il se servit d'une clef pour l'ouvrir. Il la poussa, et ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste espace sombre. L'armure les suivait. Pressant un interrupteur, Rhodey regarda des néons s'allumer au plafond, faisant apparaître comme par magie des meubles ne tout genre.

Le garage de Rhodey n'était pas à proprement parler un garage, mais plutôt le seul endroit lui appartenant dans la maison. Il avait le droit d'y entreposer tout ce qu'il désirait –quelque soit l'objet-, et d'y faire tout ce que bon lui semblait. Il avait lui même décoré la pièce d'un immonde tapis à frange, de canapés défoncés et de matériel militaire un peu dépassé. Des posters en tout genre et des photos ornaient les murs, sans qu'il n'y ait de voiture nul part. Le Humer dormait dehors.

Cette cabane d'adulte ne prenait son sens que lorsqu'il s'y enfermait, pour réfléchir ou pour bouder sa femme. Surtout pour bouder sa femme. Se laissant tomber dans un canapé, il regarda son meilleur ami faire de même, grimaçant. Sa poitrine devait encore lui faire mal.

-Tu es fou… Soupira il.

-Tu l'apprends seulement ?

-Tony, tu es blessé. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Ma fille ne devrait pas être en train de mourir.

-Et c'est comme cela que tu comptes lui dire aurevoir ?

-Je ne peux pas lui dire aurevoir.

Rhodey haussa un sourcil. Se levant, il marcha jusqu'à un mini bar dont il ouvrit la porte, et en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau pétillantes. En lançant une au génie, il s'exclama :

-Pas d'alcool dans ton état.

-Je ne comptais pas boire.

-Dis moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui dire aurevoir…

Il y eu un long silence. Le garage sembla soudain emplit de mille et un murmure, et ceux de l'eau gazeuse s'y joignirent, lorsque le militaire eut ouverte la sienne. En prenant une grande goulée, il posa sur son meilleur ami un regard qu'il voulait dure, mais qu'il savait ne pas l'être.

Muré dans son silence, les yeux vides, il reprit pour lui :

-Tu n'acceptes pas qu'elle meurt ? Tu en veux trop à Modoc ? Tu culpabilises de ne pas avoir fait du bon travail ? Tu es rebellé contre la loterie génétique ? Tu es…

-… Responsable de sa mort.

-Hein ? S'enquit Rhodey écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est de ma faute.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu n'y peux rien si ses hormones ont commencé à la titiller, et qu'elle s'est transformée en torche humaine !

-Rhodey, c'est moi qui ai détruit Extremis. J'ai voulu… j'ai fais… Je désirai éradiquer complétement ce virus de la surface du globe. A tout prix. Rien n'était plus important pour moi, par ce que je savais qu'il ne pouvait apporter que la souffrance et la mort mais… maintenant que je vois que non… je réalise que j'ai fais une bêtise. Ce virus pouvait apporter un remède, et je l'ai détruit… J'ai ruiné la vie de milliers de personne, y comprit celle de Lisbeth.

Sa voix tremblait, et la fièvre n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il reprit doucement sa respiration, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Le génie pleurait rarement, et encore moins devant un publique. Rhodey en conclut que cet aveux ne datait pas d'hier, et qu'il avait dut longuement y cogiter.

Il reprit, sa voix entrecoupée de tremolos :

-J'ai tuer ma fille, Rhodey. Mais comment j'ai pus faire ça ? Comment j'ai pus être aussi bête ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifié si elle avait extremis, in utéro ? Ça aurait été normal !

-Tu étais malade, insomniaque et épuisé. Et on est tous aveugle quand quelqu'un qu'on aime est peut être malade…

Il pleurait vraiment à présent. Chacune de ses expirations semblaient aussi lourde qu'un kilos de plomb. Le militaire ne voulait pas savoir combien de tonne reposaient sur ses épaules :

-Et alors ? C'est le rôle d'un père de s'occuper de son bébé, non ? Je me sens tellement impuissant… Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour être un bon père, je te promet. J'ai tout fait, tout ! Sauf vérifier si oui ou non elle avait ce putain de virus ! Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? J'avais enfin une famille, j'étais heureux, et là, il faut que cette Mort à la con vienne me prendre ceux que j'aime…. Comme elle la fait pour mes parents. J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre… J'aurai dut crever dans cette putain de grotte ! Ça m'aurait éviter d'être heureux, et de tout perdre !

-Eh, fit son meilleur ami se précipitant vers lui, calme toi.

-Ma fille va mourir… comment veux tu que je me calmes ?

-Tony, écoute moi : tu n'y es pour rien, si elle va mourir. Ni si elle est née malade. Ni même si elle avait extremis. Tu dis que tu aurais préféré mourir en Afghanistan ? Bon, d'accord, on va admettre cela. Pense à tout ce qui t'es arrivé, depuis. Iron man, Pepper, Banner, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Barton, mon mariage, Kyle, les nouvelles armures, Lisbeth, et tout le reste. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais aimé ne pas vivre tout ça ? Que tu aurais été mieux mort, pourrissant dans ce trou plein de poussière ?

-Peut être pas, reconnut il.

-Alors dans ce cas fait ce que tu dois faire, et oublie le reste. Tu ne peux rien pour Lisbeth, personne ne peut d'ailleurs rien. Mais si fait manger du laser à Modoc, je crois que comme cadeau d'adieu, ça lui plaira beaucoup…


	17. Chapter 17

17. Les morts qui marchent

-Kyle, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je maquille le désespoir, avoua il, c'est pour le rendre plus présentable.

Lisbeth, assise sur son lit d'hôpital, regardait avec curiosité son meilleur ami sortir de son sac à dos une trousse de maquillage. Natasha, partie voir Pepper, avait laissé sa nièce en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient regardé « Bridget Jones » et « Star Trek », puis déjeuner d'un sandwich et d'une cannette de coca cherry. C'était leur repas favoris, car le seul que Lisbeth pouvait cuisiner. Si ses compétences en mécaniques étaient proche de l'apothéose, ses qualités culinaires n'étaient pas prouvées.

Sortant de la trousse à spirale un tube de fond de teint, il en étala un peu sur ses mains, avant de les tendre vers sa meilleure amie. Celle ci, haussant un sourcil, sembla hésiter. Sans attendre, il posa ses paumes sur son visage, et y étala la substance maronnâtre. Celle ci couvrit sa peau bleuâtre, cachant ses marbrures.

La rousse sourit : c'était Pepper qui avait apprit à Kyle comment maquiller quelqu'un. Depuis leur enfance, le garçon aimait être en contact avec des produits de beautés. Non que cela nuise un temps soit peu à sa virilité, mais il avait ainsi put se rapprocher de sa mère. Lisbeth s'était souvent demandé si son meilleur ami n'était pas homosexuel, mais aux étoiles qui animaient ses yeux lorsqu'ils les posaient sur une fille, elle avait conclut que non.

Saisissant un pinceau et de la poudre, le jeune homme demanda :

-Rosée ou orangée ?

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-J'essaye de te retransformé en humaine, miss Na 'vi.

Ouvrant une boite en plastique noir, il parsema son pinceau de poudre rose. Caressant les joues de sa meilleure amie avec le bout, il déposa sur sa peau une substance pailletée, légèrement colorée. Il attrapa ensuite l'ombre à paupière, dont il se servit pour masquer le vert des paupières de la lycéenne.

Il lui mit du mascara –ce qui l'amusa-, et du rouge à lèvre pour faire disparaître le mauve des siennes. Face à lui, elle semblait presque normale, tant par son teint que par la lueur amusée qui luisait dans ses yeux.

Un sourire orna les lèvres du jeune homme :

-Superbe !

-Très drôle.

-C'est vrai.

Se tournant vers son sac, il en sortit un tee-shirt rouge et une paire de gant en cuir. Haussant un sourcil, la rousse demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Dés vêtements, quelle question !

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu m'as maquillé pour mon enterrement, tu veux m'habiller aussi ?

-Non, je veux t'enlever.

-M'enlever ? A qui ?

-A l'hôpital, bien sure.

-Ma mère ne va pas tardée, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Allez, enfile ça ! Je te sors !

La lycéenne eut un sourire. Saisissant le tee-shirt, elle le regarda un instant, avant de demander à son ami de lui passer son jean. Il s'exécuta, et elle l'enfila sans retirer sa blouse. Enlevant enfin le vêtements, elle regarda Kyle lui tendre son soutiens gorge sans qu'ils ne s'étonnent de rien, leur complicité allant au delà de la pudicité.

Une fois habillée, elle enfila ses baskets et regarda Kyle sortir de son sac une énorme doudoune camouflage. Il devina que Lisbeth avait haussé un sourcil :

-C'est une veste que mon père a eu pendant une mission en Sibérie, avoua il. Je t'explique : a l'intérieur, il y a un boitier qui permet à la veste de chauffer jusqu'à vingt degrés. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais il fait vingt six dehors. Les gants, c'est pour qu'on ne voit pas tes mains.

Avec un sourire, la rousse enfila les vêtements, et se leva. Elle était un peu ridicule en doudoune et en gant, pour un début d'été à Malibu, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Fermant son sac, Kyle déclara :

-On y va.

-Attend, on va où ? Comment ?

-Ça c'est moi qui gère ! Allez, suis moi !

Le duo quitta la chambre à pas de coup. Sitôt qu'elle fut dans le couloir, Lisbeth sentit un froid violent la saisir. Son ami la prit par le bras, et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur dans lequel ils montèrent. Lorsque la cabine se ferma, le lycéen expliqua :

-On va retourner là où tout à commencer…

-Où ça ? Où je suis née ? A New York ?

-Mais non, crétine !

Ce fut le moment que l'ascenseur choisit pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Quittant la cabine, ils traversèrent le hall où chacun posa sur la malade un regard interrogateur. Que faisait une jeune fille en doudoune, par ce mois de juin ? Sans y prêter attention, les lycéens quittèrent l'hôpital incognito pour rejoindre une ruelle. L'air frais fit du bien à la rousse, mais elle se sentit encore mieux lorsqu'elle le vit.

Là, à quelques centimètres du sol, se tenait une planche à voile en parfaite lévitation. Lisbeth, écarquillant les yeux sous son maquillage, s'exclama :

-Kyle ! Mon surf solaire !

-Et oui.

-Tu l'as amené ici ?

-Et oui.

-En volant ?

-Bien sure que non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je l'ai attaché au Humer de mon père qui a conduit jusqu'ici !

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Sautant sur l'engin, elle regarda Kyle en faire autant, grommelant malgré tout. La prenant par la taille, elle appuya sur une pédale qui émit un faible gémissement. Dommage qu'il faille que je parte si vite, songea elle, j'aurai pus encore l'améliorer.

Et partir voir STARK45. Avec un sourire, elle demanda toute fois :

-Où va-t-on ?

-A l'école.

-Au lycée ? Pour voir Stacy et Marc ? Excuse moi, mais j'avais prévu mieux comme dernier jour !

-Mais pas à cette école là, triple buse : dans notre école maternelle.

Sans comprendre, mais faisant toute fois confiance à son meilleur ami, le génie sentit le surf solaire irradier d'énergie sous ses pieds. Cette force la grisa, et elle se souvint de la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec son père, quelques jours plus tôt. Quelle ironie. Moins d'une semaine auparavant, elle avait rencontré un homme étrange qui ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance. Aujourd'hui, cet homme l'avait tué.

L'engin partit bon train, décollant de quelques mètres. Kyle hurla, alors que Lisbeth faisait avancer le surf deux fois plus vite. L'air chaud lui frappa le visage comme autant de claque, faisant voler ses cheveux. Vivante. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle aurait voulu que ce vol dure éternellement, pour flirter avec l'infinie aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait désiré. Mais bientôt, le petit bâtiment beige se dessina en dessous d'eux, et elle dut faire descendre la machine en altitude.  
Lorsque celle ci frôla le sol, elle sauta à terre et regarda Kyle en faire autant. Le surf s'immobilisa aussitôt, laissant le duo se redresser. Le génie souriait à s'en faire mal, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de son meilleur ami. Bien au contraire :

-Je hais ce truc ! Grogna il.

-Lui aussi il t'adore, ironisa sa meilleure amie.

-Et toi aussi je te hais !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Grommelant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la petite porte vitrée à deux battants, devant lequel il avait tant pleuré le jour de sa première rentrée. Cette journée avait été tant mémorable pour les enfants que pour les parents. Kyle, en larme dans les bras de James, avait hurlé pendant des heures, ne voulant ni quitter sa baby-sitter, ni sa peluche favorite Ruffy le dinosaure. Lisbeth, quant à elle, avait marchandé avec son père : elle acceptait d'aller à l'école si, en contre partie, il lui donnait son tourne vis fétiche. Tony avait accepté, et la petite fille s'était jetée dans les bras de l'école si vite qu'elle en avait oublié de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le soir, elle était revenue contrariée, ennuyée, mais triomphante. Depuis, ce tourne vis ne la quittait plus.

Pénétrant dans le vieux hall, ce qui leur rappela mille et un souvenirs, ils passèrent la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle de spectacle. Rien ne semblait avoir changer : les sièges étaient toujours là, pâles et tristes, ainsi que le rideau passé par le temps et l'usage. S'asseillant sur un siège, Lisbeth regarda son meilleur ami faire de même.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant qu'il n'avoue :

-Je voulais te prouver que tu avais tord.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait que tu ne décidais rien… Hier, tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas à toi de décider de vivre ou de mourir. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est des conneries.

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais simuler.

-Mais par ce que tu décides tout, Lisbeth ! Tu as toujours tout décider ! Et tu décideras toujours tout ! Je suis à peu près certain que si ta mère avait vécu dans un monastère tibétain et que ton père avait été un inuit sur sa banquise, tu aurais trouver le moyen d'exister !

-C'est pas faux, convint elle. Même si je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

Kyle, se levant, posa sur elle un regard à la fois éperdu et découragé. Brandissant sa main vers la scène, il la désigna du doigt comme un ennemi ultime. La rousse, face à lui, ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Il reprit :

-Tu vois cette scène ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Tu te souviens qu'on s'est rencontré là ?

-En effet.

-Et qu'est ce que tu avais fais, ce soir là ?

-Je t'avais piqué ton armure en carton, se remémora elle.

-Non ! Enfin si ! Mais plus concrètement !

La lycéenne plongea dans ses pensées. Ses souvenirs avaient beau ne pas être flou, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la demande de son meilleur ami. Qu'est ce qui était plus concret que de lui avoir voler son armure ?

Haussant un sourcil, elle fit comprendre à Kyle qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Le jeune homme expliqua :

-Tu n'as pas fait que me voler mon armure : tu m'as convaincue d'enfiler une robe, une perruque et à mettre du maquillage. Tu avais décidé depuis le début que tu serais chevalier, ce soir là, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sure que oui.

-Donc, si on prend cela comme un exemple, reprit il, ça prouve ce que je disais : tu décides de tout. Alors tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est cette maladie qui va décider à ta place si tu vas vivre ou mourir.

-Kyle, murmura elle avec un léger sourire, Ça ne marche pas comme ça…

-Bien sure que si Lisbeth ! Tu peux tout décider, quoi qu'on dise. Tu es comme ton père !

-Comme mon père ?

-Il est arrivé cette nuit chez moi, et est allé comploter avec mon père dans le garage !

-Il ne me dira pas aurevoir ? S'enquit elle.  
-Il a dit qu'il voulait te venger…

Quelque chose se brisa dans le ventre de la jeune fille. La venger ? Son père ? Non, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi protecteur, ni aussi bête. Vouloir tuer Modoc revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Se levant d'un bond, elle s'exclama :

-Me venger ?!

-Oui.

-Mais il en fait exprès ! Il n'avait pas à quitter l'hôpital ! Quel imbécile ! Il va se faire tuer…

-Arrêtes de t'en faire pour tout le monde ! Ton père n'est pas le premier papa-hypra-protecteur venu : c'est Iron man !

-Ça ne l'empêche pas de se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup ! Kyle, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Allez chez Modoc, et empêcher mon père de se battre contre lui !

-Mais tu es dingue ! S'exclama il l'attrapant par la manche. C'est du suicide !

Elle planta que le lycéen un regard brut, dure, métallique, qui n'évoquait aucune pitié. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était du suicide, et c'était justement pour cela qu'elle comptait y aller. Après tout, étant mourante, un suicide en plus ou moins ne lui coûterait rien. En revanche, elle pourrait peut être sauver son père.

Kyle, poussant un soupir, murmura :

-Et même si tu comptes mourir, tu ne sais pas où est Modoc…

-Si, je le sais.

-Quoi ? Attend ! Comment ça tu le sais ?

-Hier soir, il est venu me voir, avoua elle se dégageant.

-Quoi ?!

Partant vers la porte, la rousse entendit son meilleur ami se jeter derrière elle. Passant la porte, elle expliqua :

-Il veut que je lui parle de mes inventions.

-Par ce qu'en plus de te tuer, il veut que tu le rendes riche ?!

-Je crois que c'est à peu près ça, fit elle traversant le hall, il m'a donner une adresse.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller !

Quittant l'école, elle se dirigea vers le surf solaire dont la voile irradiait de lumière. Sautant à bord, elle vit le jeune homme faire de même. Elle alluma les réacteurs, et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas que je vais y aller, c'est qu'on y va !

-Quoi ? Que… Non !

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots que le véhicule vrombit, et s'en fut dans le ciel à une vitesse hallucinante. Cramponnée au Wishbone, elle tenta de se souvenir de l'adresse que lui avait donné Modoc. Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait plusieurs chiffres. Et que la rue était un chiffre impair.

Elle mit un long moment à se rappeler qu'il s'agissait du trois-cent-vingt de la cinquième rue. Réalisant qu'elle n'en était qu'à deux pas, elle fit tourner son engin vers le nord. Kyle hurla, alors qu'ils descendaient en piquet vers un vieil entrepôt rongé par la rouille, et encerclé par une barrière en métal gris.

Une fois au niveau du sol, ils sautèrent à terre et laissèrent le surf s'immobiliser. Lisbeth se précipita vers la porte en fer, lorsque Kyle souffla :

-Lisbeth ! Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je sauve ma famille !

A ces mots, elle colla son oreille au vieux battant. Les sons étaient indistincts, étouffés par l'air brulant. Oubliant Kyle, sa doudoune, la mort qui s'emparerait d'elle et le soleil qui déclinait, elle se concentra sur son ouïe.

Elle mit un instant à percevoir parfaitement les voix. Ce fut celle de Modoc qui résonna d'abord :

-Que faites vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être auprès de votre chère marmaille ?

-La ferme Modoc ! Vous avez tué ma fille, il est hors de question que vous vous en sortiez ainsi !

-Tony, écarte toi de ce machin…

-Lisbeth, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kyle, la ferme ! Il y a une voix que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

-Vous pendez me faire peur ? S'enquit Modoc. Allons, allons. Nous savons tout les deux que si vous pressez ce bouton, le virus mutera en une forme gazeuse, qui nous infectera tous sur un rayon de dix mètres.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur !

-Mon nez en sait quelque chose. Soyez raisonnable : ce n'est pas en m'empêchant de faire repousser mon bras que vous ferez revenir votre fille. Elle mourra bientôt, vous savez. Vous devriez être auprès d'elle…

-Monsieur, fit JARVIS, je détecte deux présences supplémentaire.

-Je le suis en vous empêchant de nuire ! Vous avez déjà essayer de nous tuer : manque de chance, on ne vous a pas laissé faire. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous commencer !

-Tony éloigne toi de cette machine !

Lisbeth écarquilla les yeux. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami, elle souffla à mis voix, suffisamment fort pour que son meilleur ami l'entende très distinctement :

-Kyle ! Il y a ton père là dedans !

-Hein ? Quoi ?! Mon père ! Impossible.

-Je te dis qu'il est là !

-Qu'est ce qu'il ferait ici ?

Au même instant, le mur de métal au dessus d'eux vola en éclat. Protégeant leurs visages, ils levèrent les yeux pour voir un gant en titane, abordant une teinte rouge et or percer le mur. Reconnaissant entre mille le poing de l'armure de son père, Lisbeth se paralysa.

Kyle, saisissant son épaule, la broya comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire oreiller. La main saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa veste, et la rousse le vit être happé par le trou, disparaissant. Elle hésita entre bondir hors de l'enceinte, pour courir à perdre haleine et se jeter dans le trou, lorsqu'elle réalisa que la nuit tombait.

Combien de temps avait elle, avant que la nuit ne l'appel ? Une dizaine de minute ? Peu être plus, peu être moins, qui pouvait savoir ? Sans attendre, elle se jeta donc vers le surf solaire, et y grimpa. Son plan, songea elle, avait exactement sept secondes pour lui venir.  
Pendant ce temps, sur le sol de ciment, Kyle était fusillé du regard par James, Tony et Modoc. Ils se trouvaient dans un hangar mangé par le temps, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Il y stagnait une étrange odeur de métal. Modoc, toujours en costume, se tenait face à une énorme machine en fer blanc. Il était de force rectangulaire, et dans son ventre ronflant comme celui d'une baleine, se trouvait une petite fiole contenait un liquide écarlate, qui palpitait comme des braises.

Derrière cet engin se trouvait ce qui semblait être un mélange subtil d'organique et de métal. Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était en présence d'Iron man, et à Malibu, il se serait crut sur une planète désolé d'un film de science fiction, en compagnie d'un robot à l'abandon. D'étranges volutes presque florale montait sur la machine qui, menaçante, dardait sur eux un regard rouge de haine. Elle avait une forme vaguement humanoïdes, mitigée par ses deux mètres de hauts. Ses poings grinçaient alors qu'il les contractait.

Incrédule, le militaire s'exclama :

-Kyle !

-Kyle ? S'étonna le génie.

-T'es qui toi ? S'enquit Modoc.

-Celui qui va vous faire la peau !

Le jeune homme colla ses mains à sa bouche, regrettant sa phrase. Si Tony et Rhodey n'avaient été si désappointés, peut être auraient ils ris. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux rires. Bien au contraire.

Dans son armure, le génie posa sur le lycéen un regard noir :

-Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Kyle, merde !

-Calme toi, souffla Rhodey.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien comprit comment fonctionnaient nos enfants ! Rugit le génie. Partout où va l'un, l'autre suit ! Ce qui veut dire que si ton fils est là, ma fille l'est aussi.

-N'importe quoi ! Sérieusement Tony, Lisbeth est gardée par Natasha, Happy ou Pepper, voir même les trois. Elle doit se faire perfuser un sérum brulant pour ne pas mourir de froid, et rester se reposer. Alors je doute qu'elle ait put mettre le nez en dehors de sa chambre ! Hein Kyle ?

Il y eu un silence, ce qui fit rire Modoc. Haussant les épaules et prenant un air innocent, il posa sur Tony et son père un regard à la fois désolé et comique.

Il expliqua :

-Je voulais juste lui prouver qu'elle…

-Et merde, ce n'est pas vrai, jura James.

-Où est elle ? Kyle, dis le moi, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste dehors. Il fait trop froid.

Ce fut le moment dont Modoc profita. Se jetant sur la machine, il poussa un énorme bouton rouge. Aussitôt celle ci se mit à hurler, émettant des « bip » affolés. Sans attendre, Tony arma l'armure et lança un laser sur la machine. Celle ci n'explosa pas lorsque la lumière bleu la frappa, mais elle se teinta en rouge.

Modoc pâlit :

-Pauvre imbécile ! Vous l'avez bloqué en « forme gazeuse ». Si vous ne quittez pas cet entrepôt, vous serez infecté par le virus dans moins de trois minutes ! EXEGO, ajouta il se tournant vers le robot, Neutralise cette andouille !

La masse de métal fonça sur le génie à une vitesse hallucinante. Se jetant sur lui, il le plaqua au sol avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'armer l'armure. Rhodey songea que ses blessures le ralentissaient considérablement. Il dégaina son arme, et ordonna à Kyle de venir se placer derrière lui.

Se levant d'un bond, le lycéen obéit et vint se colla au dos de son père qui, l'arme au poing luisant tel une menace imminente, tenait Modoc en joue. Celui ci poussa un long soupir :

-Allez vous en. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici…

-On ne s'en ira pas, décréta James. On ne vous laissera pas prendre Extremis.

-Allez vous en, ou j'ordonne à EXEGO de vous réduire en charpie…

-Personne ne sera réduit en charpie !

Cette voix, que tous connaissait pour appartenir à la seule personne au monde capable d'avoir deux maladies mortelle et de ne pas en mourir, les fit frissonner. Une seconde plus tard, un morceau de mur vola en éclat, projetant des pans de métal rouillé sur le robot. Il en sembla fort contrarié, et relâcha un peu la poigne qu'il avait sur l'armure qui pliait sous son poids.

Levant les yeux, il trouva un mur dans lequel on avait percé un énorme trou. Par celui ci entraient les couleurs écarlates du soleil mourant. Au milieu de ce cratère éclatant, éclairée par les rayons décroissant, se trouvait une autre mourante. Mais qui, sur l'heure, semblait bien plus en vie que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Dressée sur une planche à voile en titane, qui se tenait en parfaite lévitation au dessus du sol, elle dardait sur Modoc, EXEGO et Tony un regard bleu de haine. Ses cheveux roux se rependaient sur ses épaules en des volutes fatiguées, et sa peau maquillée laissait apercevoir les marbrures des son visage. Elle ne transpirait pas, malgré sa doudoune et ses gants.

Rangeant dans sa poche un objet qui avait la taille d'un œuf, et qui luisait d'une curieuse lueur bleue, elle regarda Modoc, la machine, puis le robot. Elle finit par fusiller l'homme du regard :

-Ordonnez à ce robot de lâcher mon père !

-Lisbeth ! Comme je suis content que tu sois venue ! Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas confiance en moi…

-Confiance en vous ? S'outra elle, Vous m'avez forcé à naitre chez mon parrain, vous avez terrorisé ma mère, blessé mon père, ma tante, vous m'avez tué, et il faudrait que j'ai confiance en vous ?!

Les réacteurs du surf solaire chauffèrent, alors qu'une colère sans nom ni frontière s'allumait dans son regard. Si elle avait eu Extremis, songea Modoc, elle se serait enflammée. Elle s'exclama :

-Jamais ! Et personne ne devrait avoir confiance en vous !

-C'est certain qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en une jeune fille malade, a qui on a retiré un virus très dangereux et qui saigne par les yeux…

Incrédules, extatiques, Rhodey, Kyle et Tony tournèrent la tête vers la lycéenne. Comme un ange déchue dans son halot doré se teintant de noir, deux perles rouges courraient sur ses joues, comme autant de diamant tâchés de sang.

Le blanc de ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un amas sanglant, rougeâtre, dans lequel luisaient deux étoiles ardentes, sur le fond bleu de la nuit. Essuyant ses larmes qui n'en étaient pas d'un revers de manche, Lisbeth grogna :

-Lâchez mon père.

-Tu crois me faire peur ?

-Rien a foutre de vous faire peur !

A ces mots, elle fit plonger le surf vers le robot, et elle entendit la planche émettre un bref « bing » quand elle heurta son crâne de métal. Sautant à terre, elle regarda l'objet prendre son envol, avant de sortir son blaster de sa poche.

Se plaçant face au robot, elle le regarda poser sur elle un regard à la fois curieux et surprit. Il reporta ses yeux rouges sur Tony dont le visage pâlissait de minutes en minutes. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Sa fille était à l'hôpital avec sa mère, Natasha, Happy, Ashley et peut être que Banner avait put arriver de New York.

Ou alors elle était déjà sur une table métallique de la morgue, sa perfection exposé à la mort avec un calme déroutant. Elle devait être reine du silence, maîtresse du froid et dominatrice des ombres. Dans un ailleurs préférable, où Henri Modoc ne viendrait pas la tuer.  
Mais en aucun cas elle n'était dans ce hangar, dehors, dans une doudoune, combattant un robot géant et pleurant du sang. C'était impossible. Fermant les yeux, il songea qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas la voir mourir.

Il ne l'imaginait que trop bien, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, couverte par les vieux draps râpés, merveilleuse malgré sa blouse verdâtre. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec le bleu de l'oreiller, ses cheveux épars sur ses épaules glacées. Ses lèvres brulées par le froid, et ses yeux fatigués d'avoir vécu. Pepper devait être avec elle, tenant ses doigts verdis et glacés. Il voyait d'ici son âme s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, après avoir murmuré une dernière blague.

Sa fille ne pouvait pas être dans ce hangar. C'était impossible. Se focalisant sur l'image de son corps se refroidissant parmi les draps, il se souvint de la première chose qui lui avait dite. Cela avait été bien avant sa naissance, et même avant qu'ils sachent qu'elle était malade. Il lui avait dit «Je suis Anthony Stark, dit Iron man… mais je crois que pour toi, ce sera Papa. ».

Comment, en temps que Papa, avait il put avoir l'idée stupide de la laisser mourir à l'hôpital ? Sans même être là. Il aurait souffert en la regardant partir, peut être même plus que jamais il ne l'avait imaginé, mais au moins ne l'aurait il pas abandonner. Aussitôt, cette pensée le ramena à cette fameuse nuit où il avait « apprit » qu'il ne serait jamais père. Qu'avait il fait ? Avait il baissé les bras ?

Non.

Il avait tenu tête au destin, aux maladies et à la mort elle même, pour sauver sa fille. Qui avait eu la vie sauve grâce à Extremis. Poussant un soupir lourd des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas verser, il ouvrit les yeux, et trouva Lisbeth le visage inondé de sang, qui tentait de résister à EXEGO. Près de lui, Rhodey avait fait sortir Kyle et s'était lancé contre Modoc et la machine.

Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Sans attendre, il ferma le masque et envoya un laser dans le dos du robot. Celui ci, surprit, se détourna de la lycéenne qui en profita pour se jeter sur la machine. De rares rayons de soleil passaient encore à travers le trou dans le mur.

La jeune fille, penchée sur l'engin métallique, mit un instant à comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas la désamorcer. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient plus que trente secondes avant la diffusion. Essuyant le sang qui maculait son visage –coulant à présent aussi de son nez et sa bouche-, elle sortit le blaster de sa moche, et tourna le sommet.  
Aussitôt, une petite minuterie apparut sur la surface turquoise. Si elle posait cette bombe sur la machine, elle aurait exactement trois secondes pour dégager les lieux. C'était jouable.

A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire sortir son père et James. Tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, elle mit un instant à retrouver son surf solaire, qui bronzait à la lumière des rayons lunaires. Elle mit un instant à l'attraper. Le trainant vers James, elle hurla :

-James !

-Lisbeth, va t'en ! Ordonna le militaire qui tenait Modoc en joue. Je l'ai !

S'approchant plus encore, elle vit l'homme sourire. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais, songea elle alors qu'un goût de sang emplissait sa bouche, elle ne le comprendrait jamais.

Crachant son propre hémoglobine, elle posa sur le père de son meilleur ami un regard autoritaire. Celui que Pepper lançait quand elle voulait se faire obéir, réalisa le militaire.

-On a rien à craindre de lui ! S'exclama elle alors qu'un laser arrachait un pan de mur, Il veut Extremis, et il sait qu'il n'a que vingt secondes à attendre pour l'avoir ! Alors sautez là dessus, et déguerpissez ! Vite !

Comprenant certainement où elle voulait en venir, Rhodey rangea son arme et se dirigea vers le surf. Y grimpant, la rousse lui expliqua très rapidement comment s'y prendre, avant de voir l'engin bondir à travers le hangar.

Elle nota qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré que Kyle, mais se corrigea quand il passa par le trou qu'elle avait fait en entrant. Face à elle, trop élégant dans on costume sombre, Modoc souriait. Son sourire était si franc, si pure, qu'il lui sembla qu'il était heureux.

Lui ? Heureux ?

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Se dirigeant vers la machine, elle hurla :

-Papa !

-Quoi ? S'enquit Iron man envoyant un laser sur EXEGO qui n'en fut pas ravie.  
-Va-t'en !

-Que je te laisse ? Jamais !

-Le surf solaire va revenir ! Va-t'en !

-J'ai dis non.

-Papa, si tu ne t'en va pas immédiatement, je le dirai à maman !

Ce n'était pas une menace, et l'un comme l'autre le savait, mais elle savait ne jamais réussir si il ne prenait pas cela pour un jeu. Lisbeth songea que c'était probablement le dernier mot qu'elle lui disait. Au dessus d'eux, la nuit progressait, et son appel commençait à résonner en elle.

C'était bien, comme dernier mot envers son père, que « Maman ». Simple, court, symbolique. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir put en trouver un mieux. Elle ne se sentit paisible que lorsqu'il défonça un mur, et quitta le hangar. Enfin, elle était seule avec elle même. Hantée par sa maladie, et en compagnie d'un fantôme –comme il s'était lui même présenté-, mais elle s'en fichait. Car qu'était elle, elle ? Un fantôme ? Pas tout à fait, n'étant pas morte. Une fille ? Certainement pas. Jamais elle n'avait eu quoi que ce soit de commun avec les autres filles. Un mort ? Avec deux maladies mortelles, cela lui correspondait plutôt bien. Un mort vivant qui courait, bricolait, jouait et s'amusait. Un mort en état de marche, en somme.

Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait qu'un jour, son père lui avait dit avoir été un « mort qui marche ». Et c'était ce qu'elle était, d'une certaine façon.

Lorsque la nuit l'appela, une vague gelée l'envahit, et elle tomba aux pieds de la machine. Ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez et ses lèvres déversaient un flot de sang incroyable. Une douleur sans nom avait prit en étaux chacun de ses muscles, et elle eut à peine la force nécessaire pour fixer le blaster à la machine. Trois secondes.

Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux, et sentir la morsure fraiche de la mort la saisir, en même temps que le souffle brulant de l'explosion. Mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. Modoc, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, déclara :

-Ton plan a échoué. Tu as perdu rouquine : tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. Tu vas mourir toute seule, comme une pauvre âme en peine que tu es. Et que tu as toujours été.

-Vous avez tout faux, murmura elle faiblement, je ne suis pas toute seule. Ceux que j'aime sont avec moi, et c'est ce qui fera toujours que je serais heureuse.

-Même aux portes de la mort ?

-D' autant plus. Je n'ai pas peur, Modoc. Au contraire… je suis apaisée. Pour une fois, les idées ne sifflent plus dans ma tête.

-Tu as perdu quand même.

-Je n'ai pas perdu, par ce qu'il n'y a rien à gagner. Et pour votre gouverne, mon plan n'a pas échoué : je n'avais pas prévu de partir.

Incrédule, l'homme allait hurler quelque chose, lorsque la détonation eut lieux. Aussitôt un souffle brumant les enveloppa, alors que la jeune fille fermait les yeux. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais quelques images s'imposer dans son esprit.  
La première était une photo, prise alors qu'elle n'avait pas trois mois. Dans un pyjama bleu, allongée sur le lit de ses parents, elle fixait l'objectif que tenait son père avec méfiance. Sur son visage crispé, on pouvait presque lire la question : mais qu'est ce que ce monstre à œil unique vient faire ici ? Sa mère, portant un jean et un pull rose, tentait d'arrêter son père, prétextant que c'était l'heure de dormir. Et ainsi, dans cette image figée par le temps comme pièce à conviction, preuve incontestable de leur bonheur, elle retrouvait une joie ancienne.

La seconde était survenue à ses quatre ans. Ce soir là, dans l'Atelier, luttant contre le sommeil, son père l'avait laissé s'endormir avant de la porter, et de demander à JARVIS de lui enfiler une armure. Cela fait, ils avaient décollé, et il l'avait réveillé. Elle avait trouvé presque vingt mètres de précipices entre le sol et elle, et elle se souvenait avoir hurler de surprise. Sa première balade en armure.

La troisième n'était pas des moindres. Le jour de son treizième anniversaire, Tony avait invité Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Banner et Kyle a faire un paintball. Le militaire les avait tous taillés en pièce –agents du SHIELD compris-, et ils s'étaient écroulés sur le gazon, couvert de bille de peinture en tout genre. Le sourire qui se dessinait sur leur visage n'avait pas son pareil.

Une multitude lui revint en mémoire, avant qu'un éclat de tôle ne raille son dos. Une seconde vague de chaleur saisit son corps meurtris, et elle se força à ne plus penser qu'à cette après midi de paintball. Tout ceux qu'elle aimait, rassemblés pour s'amuser.

Quelques années plus tôt, Kyle avait lus un livre –ou vu un film, elle ne savait plus-, dont la morale était « L'amour est plus fort que la mort ». Sur le moment, elle avait rie en disant que c'était faux. Par ce que rien n'était plus fort que la mort, et surement pas un sentiment aussi dérisoire, négligeable et imbécile que l'amour. Elle poussa un léger soupir, vaincue par sa propre bêtise.

Elle avait dut attendre sa propre mort pour comprendre cet adage.


	18. Chapter 18

18. « La différence entre vous et moi, est que je n'ai pas cherché à l'avoir. C'est lui qui m'a voulu.»

Tony, impuissant, regarda le hangar partir en fumée. Ou plutôt qu'en fumée en une tornade immuable de tôle, de poussière et de flamme. Contre les grilles de métal, la déflagration les frôla.

Son cœur se sera. Il n'avait tout de même pas laissé sa fille là dedans ?! Incrédule, il ouvrit le masque pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait de son front à son échine, le faisant frissonner. Il ne réalisait pas avoir put faire cette bêtise phénoménale, cette erreur fatale, cette connerie qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin. Sa fille ? Là dedans ? Il devait il y avoir un problème. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Jamais.

-Monsieur, fit JARVIS, vous devez impérativement vous reposer : vous avez presque quarante et un de fièvre.

-La ferme, boite de conserve.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Est-ce que oui ou non, il avait laissé sa fille seule avec Modoc et un robot géant ? Sans attendre que les flammes se soient tues, il décolla et s'en fut à tire de réacteur vers le cœur de l'explosion. Rhodey et JARVIS lui hurlèrent d'arrêter, mais il n'en fit rien. Dieu aurait pus lui dire d'arrêter qu'il n'aurait pas écouté.

Durant les cinq minutes les plus longues de son existence, il tenta de discerner sa fille malgré les débris et les volutes de fumée opaques. Où pouvait elle être ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas disparu !

Malgré la nuit, il la trouva. Elle était allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, serrant les poings comme pour se protéger. Sur le côté, ses cheveux roux éparpillés autour d'elle, elle semblait endormie.

Sans attendre, le génie fondit par terre, et vint se positionner face à elle. Il n'osa d'abord pas la toucher, avant de passer doucement son doigt de métal sur sa joue maculée de sang.

Il murmura :

-Eh… Chipie… debout.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, pas même un frémissement. Soit elle lui faisait la tête, soit il n'y avait plus rien à faire. S'avançant un peu plus, refusant de réaliser l'irréalisable, il la secoua avec une douceur teintée de fermeté :

-Lisbeth, réveille toi. S'il te plait.

Aucune réaction. Incrédule, ne voulant toute fois pas renoncer, il la prit dans ses bras, et la colla contre le plastron déformé. Posant un baiser sur son front, il la secoua encore, l'appela encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'use et son corps lui fasse mal.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, dans cette explosion. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sentit ses yeux se mettre à le bruler. Il avait perdu sa fille et, par sa faute, elle n'était même pas morte paisiblement. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne l'était pas.

-Ma puce, c'est plus drôle maintenant. Alors soit tu te réveilles, soit je te prive de bricolage pendant une semaine.

Il savait ne jamais en avoir été capable. Peut être aurait elle put sourire, ou grimacer, mais elle se contenta de garder son port de tête royale, ses yeux clos, et ses lèvres scellées de belle endormie. Sa Lisbeth était morte ? Jamais.

Il la sera encore contre lui, alors que larmes laissaient sur son visage un sillage étincelant. Il aurait pus rester ici une éternité ou deux, à pleurer sa fille disparue. Par sa faute. Mais, comme Lisbeth n'avait pas put avoir un moment de silence avant sa mort, il n'en eu pas pour la pleurer.

Une voix résonna :

-Pas la peine de la pleurer, Stark. Les mots appartiennent au passé, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Se retournant, le génie trouva Modoc debout qui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, fixait la scène avec nonchalance. Son costume était brulé par endroit, et il portait des écorchures plus que visible au visage. Son nez était cassé.

Lâchant sa fille, Tony la reposa consciencieusement sur le sol, avant de se lever. Dardant sur Modoc un regard si noir qu'il le vit frémir, il déclara, fermant le masque :

-Vous, vous allez regretter d'exister.

Il se jeta sur Modoc qui, rapide comme l'éclair, sortit de son seul bras valide un révolver. L'armant, il tira dans le générateur, le faisant voler en éclat. JARVIS, affolé, s'exclama :

-Monsieur, l'énergie est en chute libre !

-Pleine puissance dans les boosters.

Lorsque le laser frappa Modoc, une étrange vague de sérénité s'installa dans l'atmosphère. Kyle et James semblèrent se détendre, alors que Tony sentait sa colère diminuer.

Au sol, fumant, l'homme gémissait . Tordant sa bouche en un rictus malsain, il se redressa, et tira trois fois dans le générateur. Celui ci s'éteignit, laissant l'armure s'effondrer sur le sol. A l'intérieur, le génie haletait :

-JARVIS il faut que je sorte… de ce truc.

-Je sais monsieur, mais il n'y a pas assez d'énergie pour déverrouiller l'armure.

-Trouve un moyen !

-Il n'y en a pas, monsieur.

-Il y en a forcément un !

Modoc, s'asseillant à même le sol, essuya avec sa langue le sans qui coulait de sa lèvre. Enfonçant le canon de l'arme par le trou formé par la disparition du générateur, un sourire orna ses lèvres. Il sentait la peau de son ennemi, derrière la bouche du révolver. Il avait gagné.

Obligeant comme il se savait l'être, il demanda :

-Une dernière parole ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Pas très originale… Autre chose ?

-Ecarte toi de lui.

Iron man et son adversaire écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était impossible. Et ils en avaient assez des choses impossibles. Elle était morte, voilà tout. Tony tourna tout de même la tête, pour s'assurer que cette hallucination en était bien une.

Il la trouva debout, en flamme, les yeux rougis par la braise tant que la colère. Sa doudoune était partie en fumée, ainsi que ses gants et son maquillage. Elle se dressait avec une vigueur, une force et un aplomb incroyable. Ses cheveux frémissaient tel des serpents, alors que des colonnes de flamme la prenaient en étaux. Posant sur Modoc ses yeux rouges, elle hurla :

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas toucher à ma famille ?!

Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur lui et lui décrocha un uppercut. Celui ci irradiait de puissance. Lorsqu'il toucha sa mâchoire, celle ci se fractura, et Modoc vola sur quelques mètres. Arrivé au sol, couvert de cendre, de poussière, de métal, de bleu et de plaie, il resta un instant interdit.

Lisbeth se précipita sur son père, et cogna sur le masque :

-Allo ! T'es mort ?

-Mais… et toi ?

-Euh… je crois pas. Ou alors je suis un fantôme. Ou alors on est mort tous les deux.

-On doit être mort tous les deux.

-Il faut que tu sortes de là !

-Je sais bien, mais il a réduit le générateur à néant ! Je n'ai plus d'énergie…

La lycéenne resta songeuse un instant, avant qu'une étincelle n'éclaire son regard. Elle fit la moue, jeta un regard à Modoc qui, à terre, ressemblait à une pitoyable créature primitive, puis murmura :

-Ça va chauffer.

A ces mots, elle posa ses paumes incandescentes à même le étal rouge et or. Celui ci se ramollit à une vitesse sidérante, lui laissant le loisir de l'arracher au corps meurtris et épuisé de son père. Lorsqu'il touche le sol, le plastron n'était qu'un tas coulant et malodorant de métal en fusion.

Elle en fit autant avec les bras et les jambes, et regarda son père s'effondrer sur le sol, perclus de fièvre et de douleur. Pourtant, un immense sourire éclairait ses lèvres.

Il murmura :

-Tu es vivante…

-Oui. Ça va ?

-Tu es vivante.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Tu es vivante !

-Rouquine, jura Modoc, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Se retournant, la lycéenne vit que l'homme s'était relevé. Une rage sans nom brulait dans ses yeux rouges qui, palpitant la braise, ressemblait à des flammes. Une étrange boule rouge se dessinait sous sa chemise.

Suffoquant, il l'ouvrit, et laissa voir son torse maigre et pâle, à travers lequel luisait un éclat écarlate, orange tel un rayon de soleil. Il tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur, alors que le génie tentait de se redresser. Luttant contre la pesanteur qui lui ordonnait de rester au sol, il posa sur l'homme un regard à la fois surprit et inquiet.

Il valait qu'ils partent. Tout de suite. Se redressant, il murmura :

-Lisbeth…

-Ne bouge pas. Je m'occupe de Modoc.

-N… non. Il ne… supporte pas le virus. Il va exploser.

-Mais… on ne peut pas le laisser mourir !

Cette phrase le surprit. Pourquoi disait elle cela ? Elle lui avait hurlé sa rage au visage quelques minutes plus tôt, et à présent elle voulait le sauver. Sans oser le toucher, de peur que sa peau se mette à frire, la rousse avoua :

-Il ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Il a faillis te tuer ! Maman aussi ! Il est recherché par le gouvernement… Il doit être jugé !

-On ne peux rien faire… Si on ne s'en va pas… on ne sera plus que cendre.

Se retournant, la lycéenne regarda son ennemi. L'homme qui l'avait terrorisé, alors qu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. Henri Modoc. En dévisageant son corps maigre, ses cheveux épars, sa peau zébrée de veines écarlates. Qu'avait il été, avant qu'extremis ne se transforme en un fantôme hurlant, hantant son esprit torturé ? Avant qu'il perde son bras ? Certainement un homme ordinaire, heureux, banal.

Une lueur de pitié s'alluma en elle. Si elle avait hérité de son père un esprit brillant et une face suicidaire assez prononcé, elle tenait de sa mère son émotion et sa douceur. Et elle ne pouvait ignorer l'homme qu'avait été Modoc. Car il avait existé, malgré tout.

Jetant un regard à son père, puis à Kyle et James, elle réalisa que si la déflagration était aussi puissante qu'elle le pensait, aucun n'aurait le temps de s'éloigner. Même sur le surf solaire. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Se précipitant sur Modoc, elle le sera dans ses bras. L'homme, hurlant tant sous la douleur que lui infligeait son corps que les brulures qu'elle lui faisait, jura :

-Va-t'en !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Va-t'en ! Ou je te tus !

-Vous allez mourir, murmura elle.

Il y eu un long silence. Autour d'eux, les flammes crépitaient comme autant d'éclat de rire. Un désespoir sans nom s'inscrivit dans les yeux, et il se mit à trembler malgré la chaleur. Incrédule, il murmura :

-Je vais mourir…

-Oui.

-… je ne supporte pas le virus…

-C'est ça.

-Mais… mais… mais… C'est impossible. J'ai passé seize ans à courir après ce virus. Je n'ai pas hésité à tuer, pour l'avoir. Et maintenant que je l'ai, qu'enfin je vais récupérer mon bras, je vois que c'est lui qui me donnera la mort ?

-Oui.

Elle vit Modoc poser sur elle un regard à la fois dépité, et désolé. Au fond luisait une colère sourde, qu'elle ne put ignorer, mais à laquelle ne prêta pas grande attention. Il s'exclama :

-Mais et toi ! Et toi ! Tu ne l'as pas rejeté… pourquoi toi ? Nous étions exactement semblable : deux êtres à l'article de la mort à cause de cette explosion, et il n'y a que toi qu'il a sauvé…

-La grande différence entre vous et moi, est que je n'ai pas cherché à l'avoir. C'est lui qui m'a voulu.

Aussitôt que ces mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, Modoc se mit à chauffer. Soudain, sa peau se disloqua, et une onde de chaleur transperça la lycéenne. Celle ci dura quelques secondes, avant que Lisbeth ne ferme les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière trop forte qui irradiait de son ennemi.  
Lorsque toute chaleur eut disparu, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de la disparition de Modoc. Au sol, un petit tas de cendre se consumait. Dessus se trouvait une paire de lunette abimée.

Se relevant, elle se retourna pour voir comment Kyle, son père et James allaient. Les deux Rhodes étaient adossés à la barrière en métal, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se protéger de la déflagration. Non loin, son père s'était relevé et, pâle comme la mort, souriait à s'en faire mal aux lèvres.

S'approchant d'elle, chancelant, il vint la serrer dans ses bras avec force. Horrifiée, elle hurla :

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Je vais te bruler !

-Ta mère m'a dit exactement la même chose, après avoir flambé pour la première fois. Alors… je vais te répondre la même chose : ne t'en fais pas.

Tremblant à la fois d'émotion et de joie, Lisbeth s'assura qu'aucune flamme ne se formait. Elle fut soulagée en voyant que rien ne se passait. Serrant davantage son père contre elle, elle se blottit contre sa poitrine meurtrie, et sentit qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

Tony, ivre de joie tant que de fièvre, embrassait le front de sa fille avec frénésie. Elle était vivante, palpitante de vie dans ses bras, et loin de la mort. En sécurité. Caressant ses cheveux, il murmura de brefs et saccadés « Lisbeth ». Sa fille était là. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

Il ne voulut pas penser qu'on devrait encore lui retirer Extremis. Il le refusait. Il la serra si fort que ses points lui firent mal. Tant pis.

-Papa, l'appela la rousse, tu trembles.

-Je vais bien… je vais bien.

Elle ne sut si il essayait de s'en convaincre, ou si il le lui assurait. Posant un nouveau baiser sur son front, il la laissa aller contre lui, et inspira son odeur à plein poumon. Son sourire s'accrut encore.

Rhodey et Kyle, ouvrant les yeux, trouvèrent le duo dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela les surprit au plus haut point : l'un aurait dus être mort, et l'autre dans un état proche de la mort. Pourtant, tout sembler aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le militaire murmura :

-Kyle, tu crois qu'il faut qu'on appel une ambulance ?

-Pour celle qui n'est pas morte, ou celui qui est blanc comme un cadavre ?

-Décide.

Avec un sourire, le duo convint d'un regard que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre cet instant de bonheur, arraché à l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre. En tant que meilleurs amis, ils se devaient de ne pas le faire.

-Tony ? Lisbeth ?

Effarée, ne sachant d'où donner de la tête, Pepper regardait successivement sa fille et son amoureux. Elle, aussi fière et heureuse qu'avant qu'on lui retire Extremis, portait des vêtements ornés de trous en tout genre. Soutenu par elle et Rhodey, Tony était transparent, seulement à demi conscient, dont le tee-shirt se couvrait lentement de sang. Malgré la sueur opaque qui coulait sur son front, les frissons qui le parcouraient de toute part et sa vision qui s'obscurcissait, un magnifique sourire ornait ses lèvres. Qu'est ce que cet équipage faisait dans le hall de l'hôpital ? Après tout, les deux étaient sensé être alité ?

Kyle, les yeux écarquillés, s'exclama, s'approchant d'une infirmière qui regardait la scène avec autant de surprise que Pepper :

-Allez chercher un médecin !

-Mais… mais… Murmura la rousse se précipitant vers le quatuor… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est compliqué, avoua Rhodey. Viens nous aider, il faut ne faut pas qu'on le laisse comme ça.

La jeune femme saisit le génie par les épaules, alors que son meilleur ami l'emmenait vers des sièges en métal. Le plus proche était occupé par une femme d'un certain âge, teinte en châtain, dont un maquillage trop flagrant la défigurait. Elle portait une robe rose, et une paire de talon rouge.

Rhodey s'étonna qu'elle ne se lève pas. Voyant comment ils arrivaient, elle aurait dus réagir, non ? Ce fut Lisbeth qui demanda poliment :

-Vous pourriez vous pousser, s'il vous plait ?

-Non mademoiselle.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
-J'étais ici la première.

-Bon, je vais vous le redemander : pourriez vous vous pousser, s'il vous plait ?

-Hors de question.

-Putain de bordel ! Jura Rhodey, On a pas la soirée ! Qu'elle bouge son cul cette salope !

-Rhodey ! S'exclama Pepper.

-Rhodey, murmura Tony.

-James ! Jura Lisbeth.

-Papa ! Le reprit Kyle.

-Euh… désolé, fit le militaire.

Jetant un regard à la femme, il poussa un long soupir. Il finit par déclarer :

-Mais bougez vous quand même.  
-Comment ça va Tony ? Demanda Pepper.

-Navré, mais j'étais là la première.

-Génial. J'ai l'impression de… voler. Tout est un peu flou… et je ne sais pas exactement… combien vous êtes… Attend, je compte. Rhodey, Kyle, Lisbeth, toi, Rhodey… A non, attend, je l'ai déjà compté…

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Se retournant, la troupe trouve le docteur Allison qui, écarquillant yeux, les fixait avec surprise. Se précipitant vers le blessé, elle le dévisagea un instant, avant de mettre son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles, et de poser le récepteur sur sa poitrine.

Le retirant, elle toucha une de ses joues avant de déclarer :

-Il est glacé, asseillez le !

-C'est pas comme si on avait pas eu l'idée avant ! Rugit Rhodey désignant la femme.

-Vous avez demandé gentiment ? S'enquit Allison.

-Même deux fois, avoua Lisbeth.

-Bon, je prends les choses en main. Madame, qu'avez vous ?

L'inconnue, heureuse qu'on s'occupe d'elle, n'émit pourtant pas un sourire. Sale bonne femme, songea Kyle. Elle déclara :

-Je souffre de douleur à l'épaule. Quand je fais le ménage, principalement. Ou quand je joue au tennis.

-Vous jouez au tennis ? S'étonna Kyle.

-Dans ce cas levez vous, ordonna Allison, et allez en salle d'examen numéro 2.

-Bien docteur.

La mégère se leva, provoquant un soupir de soulagement venant du groupe. Posant Tony sur le siège, Allison se pencha sur lui, et déclara :

-J'appelle la chirurgie, on sera au bloc dans cinq minutes. Quelle idée de quitter l'hôpital ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave.

Cela sembla rassurer l'assemblée. Pepper, poussant un soupir, posa sur Lisbeth un regard aussi ravi que désolé. Quoi que désolé, le mot aurait plutôt été lassé.

-Et toi ? S'enquit elle, Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ?

-Euh… c'est compliqué !

-Et Kyle, Rhodey, je peux savoir ce que vous avez à voir dans l'affaire ?

-On est innocent ! S'exclamèrent ils en chœur.

-Et Modoc ?

Il y eu un silence. Que devaient ils dire ? Que l'homme avait mis au point une machine qui avait transformé extremis en forme gazeuse, et que le virus l'avait terrassé alors qu'il avait sauvé Lisbeth ?

Chacun doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Il fallait dire quelque chose qui exprimait la présence d'Extremis, sans pour autant en parler ouvertement. Lisbeth, en tant que femme, aurait dut trouver une phrase bien tourné, jolie à l'oreille, qui aurait exprimé cela. Mais elle n'était pas la plus à même de le faire.

Ce fut Kyle qui parla :

-La nuit l'a appelé.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Organisation spécial géant vert

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Tony sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il mit un instant à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, et un autre encore qu'il avait mal dans le thorax. Grimaçant, il entendit l'électrocardiogramme émettre des « bip » significatifs, presque rassurant, mais qui avaient le don de l'énerver.

Il sentait que quelque chose était pressée contre sa poitrine meurtrie. Baissant les yeux il trouva Lisbeth qui, la tête à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le réacteur, dormait à poings fermés. Un large sourire éclaira ses lèvres, et il posa un baiser sur son front. La lycéenne émit un bref grognement, avant de se tourner et de retomber dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Lui parvint le son de plusieurs respirations. Tournant la tête, il fut que surprit de trouver Pepper, Happy, Natasha et Banner qui dormaient dans des positions diverses, parfois suggestives, et ronflaient pour la plus part. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres, et il oublia jusqu'à la douleur de sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous là, sain et sauf. Il n'y avait que lui ni complétement sain, ni tout à fait sauf.

Sentant la jeune fille remuer contre sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait entrouvert les siens. Fronçant les sourcils, elle murmura, jetant un œil à une montre particulièrement moche qu'elle portait au poignet :

-Papa… mais ce n'est pas l'heure.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Moi ? Super, fit elle encore abrutie par le sommeil. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ils savent que tu as Extremis ?  
-Eh, calme toi. J'ai fais une annonce publique ce matin pour le révéler.

-Tu as fais quoi ?!

-Mais je rigole. Les seuls qui savent sont dans cette pièce. Il y a aussi le docteur Allison, mais je crois qu'elle s'en fiche.

-Lisbeth, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé, avoua il. L'entrepôt, Modoc, EXEGO… Ce n'était pas ta place.

-Si j'y étais, c'est que c'était ma place.

Un sourire éclaira leurs lèvres. Se glissant plus près de lui, la rousse déclara :

-Tout ira bien. Parrain et Maman ont tout prévue. Alors repose toi, et oublie moi un peu !

-Mais tu es venu au monde pour omnibulé mes pensées, je ne vais pas t'oublier !

-Repose toi, je t'ai dis. Ou je dis à JARVIS de te confisquer tes armures.

-Chiche ?

Lisbeth, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine, referma les yeux et laissa le sommeil la prendre. Lorsque sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers, et ferma les yeux. Tous était sauf. Sa famille était sauve.

Lorsque le sommeil le prit, c'est avec un certain calme qu'il se glissa dans ses bras. Contre lui, le corps de Lisbeth palpitait, tant de vie que d'Extremis. L'idée qu'elle allait vivre lui fit faire les plus beaux rêves de sa vie.

-Il a l'air mieux, déclara une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Natasha.

-Il a encore de la fièvre.  
-Il va mieux Pepper, déclara Banner.

-Il est fou.

-Bah, c'est le patron ! Il va s'en sortir, ne vous en faite pas.

-Si il ne s'en sort pas, je dis à JARVIS de détruire ses armures.

-Crevette, ne dis pas ça.

Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Tony, fourbu, entrouvrit les yeux et trouva sa famille autour de lui. Pepper, cernée, tenait sa main avec fermeté. Lisbeth, décoiffée, était assise près de lui alors que Banner, penché sur le moniteur, ressemblait à une carpe sortie de l'eau les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Happy posait sur Lisbeth un regard noir. Haussant un sourcil, la lycéenne demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Je cherche.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-L'endroit où tu as pus cacher le gadget qui va me bruler, m'inonder, m'électrifié, m'étouffer ou me chatouiller !

-Pour une fois que j'ai rien prévue… Ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées !

-Si tu fais mine de t'approcher de moi, ça va mal se passer !

-Tiens, fit la lycéenne avec ironie, Tu me dis ça maintenant que j'ai une force surhumaine et que je flambe ?  
-Euh…

Banner éclata de rire, ce qui amusa le génie. Pepper, levant les yeux vers son visage, resta interdite un moment. Incrédule, elle s'exclama :

-Il s'est réveillé !

Comme si elle avait prononcé un mot magique, une vague humaine se rua sur le lit. En un mouvement incroyablement synchronisé, Happy, Natasha, Lisbeth et Banner se jetèrent sur lui. Même en s'exerçant pendant des jours, ils n'auraient pas pus faire mieux.

-Tony !

-Patron !

-Stark !

-Papa !

-Wow, wow, wow, murmura il se redressant, calmez vous.

Avec un sourire, il s'adossa à un oreiller, et sera la main de sa fiancée. Sa douceur le rassura. Banner, un sourire aux lèvres, s'exclama :

-Tu as une de ses têtes !

-Merci…

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Natasha.

-Ça va… Et Rhodey ? Et Kyle ? Ils vont bien ?

-Super bien, fit Lisbeth. Tout le monde va très bien. Enfin à par toi, bien sure.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Quelques jours, avoua Banner. C'est peu, mais ça va être quelques jours de repos total. Si je te surprends à te lever, je demande un jeu de sangle pour te maintenir à ton lit !

-Je ne crois pas que les infirmières t'obéiront, avoua il.

-Je suis médecin : j'ai tous les droits dans un hôpital.

Avec un sourire, Pepper posa un baiser sur le front encore brulant du génie, et poussa un léger soupir. Elle semblait soulagée. Lisbeth, s'asseillant près d'elle, murmura :

-On devrait peut être lui en parler, non ?

-Pas tout de suite, fit l'agent du SHIELD, laisse lui le temps de respirer.

-Je ne comprend pas, avoua Iron man. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, déclara Banner.

-Au fait, Lisbeth, c'est quoi cette horreur que tu as au poignet ? Je t'ai fabriqué une montre, non ?

-Bon, bah je crois qu'il faut qu'on lui en parle, grommela Pepper.

Lisbeth poussa un soupir, avant de tenter de sourire. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse rassurante, pour qu'il n'ait pas peur, ni ne s'emporte. Par ce que les deux étaient possible.

Ce fut Pepper qui expliqua :

-Ecoute, pendant que tu dormais, on a eut une grande discutions à huit clos à propos d'Extremis. On a voté, et avons décidé à l'unanimité qu'il ne fallait pas que Lisbeth soit encore débarrassé du virus. Dis moi si tu ne suis plus…

-Jusque là, ça va.

-Bref. Bientôt, c'est les vacances d'été. Il est clair que Lisbeth ne sait pas contrôler Extremis, ce qui est normal. Il faut qu'elle apprenne je refuse qu'elle fasse bruler la maison le jour où on lui mettra un râteau. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais essayé de le faire, donc je ne peux pas l'aider. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui peut…

-Qui ça ?

-Moi, intervint Banner. J'ai mis des années et des années à contrôler l'autre, mais je sais comment faire, à présent. J'ai la méthode. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ça lui prendra : un mois, deux mois, un an… Mais je crois que si elle suit ma méthode, elle y arrivera.

-Bah alors… murmura il faiblement… C'est parfait.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Serrant sa main, elle hésita un long moment. Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammèches de joie, teintée d'un peu de tristesse. Elle avoua :

-Pas vraiment. Pour que la méthode marche, Bruce a dut partir au Mexique…

-Je m'en souviens.

-Puis en Inde.

-Ça aussi, je m'en rappel.

-Et il faudrait que Lisbeth parte avec lui. Qu'ils soient seulement tous les deux.

-Ça voudrait dire que…

-… que pendant une durée indéterminée, on serait séparé de notre fille.

-Non.

Natasha poussa un soupir, alors que Lisbeth et Banner échangeaient un regard entendu. La russe, s'adossant à la paroi de verre, fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrarié, ou lassé.

Elle grogna :

-Je vous l'avais dis. Il n'acceptera jamais. Le séparer de sa fille, c'est pire que de le séparer de ses armures.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. J… j'ai faillis la perdre… je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Tony, elle sera avec moi, lui rappela Bruce. Elle ne risque rien.

-J… j'ai dis non. C'est ma fille… c'est moi qui dé… décide…

-Vous pourriez nous laisser ? S'enquit Pepper. Il faut que je touche deux mots à cette tête de mule.

Le groupe fit « oui » de la tête. Natasha, faisant signe à Happy, quitta la pièce alors que Banner saisissait sa filleule par les épaules, et suivait le duo. Lorsque la rousse eut fermé la porte, il y eu un court silence.

Pepper, s'asseillant, sur le lit, sera davantage la main de son compagnon. Son regard était empli d'une fermeté qu'il ne lui connaissait presque pas. Elle voulait le convaincre, et quelque chose lui souffla qu'elle réussirait.

Elle commença :

-Tony, écoute moi.

-Non… ce n'est pas… négociable.

-Lisbeth est peut être ta fille, mais c'est aussi la mienne. Un mélange de nous deux. Et je suis autant responsable d'elle que toi !

-Je ne vois… pas le… rapport.

-Tu es son père, Tony ! Son père ! Et en tant que père, tu dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta fille !

-Tu crois que… la laisser partir… je ne sais pas où, ni combien de temps… avec quelqu'un qui devient un monstre vert quand il est en colère…

-Tony, c'est Banner ! Notre ami ! Celui qui l'a fait naitre ! Celui qu'elle appelle « Parrain » depuis qu'elle a deux ans ! Il ne lui fera jamais de mal !

-Je ne… veux pas… qu'elle s'en aille.

-Ce n'est que pour une durée réduite. Elle reviendra.

-Je… ne veux pas… c'est… Lisbeth. C'est mon… bébé.

-Tony, Tony. Calme toi, murmura elle, écoute moi.

Elle posa un baiser sur son front. Ses lèvres se couvrir d'une sueur opaque, salée, qui détrempait son front comme une serviette humide. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche, avant de reprendre :

-Plus vite elle partira, plus vite elle reviendra. C'est Banner, l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance après Rhodey et Happy…

-Et moi ?

-Toi tu ne comptes pas. Je suis certaine qu'il est capable de gérer cela. Lisbeth ira vite mieux, et vous pourrez à nouveau bricoler tous les deux.

-Tu ne sais pas… combien de temps elle… Sera absente.

-Tony, pense à toi un instant. Avant, tu étais le roi du narcissisme, mais j'ai l'impression que par moment, tu l'oublies. Je te rappel que tu avais cinq balles dans la poitrine et six côtes cassées. Ce robot t'en a cassé deux autres. Tu vas mettre des semaines à t'en remettre, et des mois pour être à nouveau complétement opérationnel. C'est le temps dont Lisbeth aura besoin pour contrôler Extremis. Tu ne te rendras même pas compte de son absence. Tu seras sous antibiotiques, et surement sous analgésique. Tu seras dans les vapes continuellement, et tu le sais. Quand on était dans mon bureau, que tu étais dans un état pire que pitoyable, tu m'as demandé de faire sortir Lisbeth… Souviens toi. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te voie dans cet état. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit là, quand tu ne sortiras de ton lit que pour aller voir un médecin, qui contrôlera que tu ne fais pas de septicémie ?

-Non… jamais.

-Dans ce cas, tu dois la laisser partir avec Banner.

-Mais…

-Tony, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Oui, il le savait. Mais il avait beau le savoir, en être persuadé, il refusait de laisser Lisbeth partir. Pas une nouvelle fois. Pepper passa une main sur son visage, et eut un léger sourire. Il murmura un bref « d'accord », alors qu'une étrange masse de coton se mettait à l'entourer. Il devait vraiment se reposer.

Posant un baiser sur sa main, il reprit :

-D'accord. Qu'elle s'en aille. Maintenant.

-Elle peut rester encore un peu, si tu veux…

-Non… comme ça elle reviendra… plus vite.

Un sourire orna les lèvres de la jeune femme. Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se leva, et s'en fut vers la porte. L'ouvrant, elle demanda à Lisbeth de venir. Une fois la lycéenne dans la chambre, la jeune femme referma la vitre, et revint vers le lit.

Là, Tony saisit la main de sa fille, et plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était toujours étrange que de voir ces pupilles parfaitement semblables se fixer, comme en une symbiose parfaite.

Il murmura :

-Lisbeth… écoutes… tu vas partir avec Banner.

-Merci Papa.

-Mais… par ce qu'il y a un mais, je veux que tu… prenne garde à toi. Je ne sais pas… comment te protéger de toi même… mais… mais…

-Papa, l'arrêta elle, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Je serai avec Parrain. Et tant que je serai avec lui, je n'aurai peur de rien. Je ne m'en vais pas en Afghanistan.

-Je… sais. Viens là, que je… te dise aurevoir.

Avec un malheureux sourire, la lycéenne se pencha sur son père, et le sera dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme, dans une harmonie presque insultante.

Aucun ne voulait quitter l'autre. Lisbeth refusait de laisser son père dans cet état, et lui n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner. Mais pourtant le destin les séparait, non pas par la maladie, mais par Extremis. Enfin, songea l'homme, c'était toujours mieux que la mort.

-Lisbeth ? Tu es prête ?

-Une minute maman.

Assise à même le sol de sa chambre, jetant un dernier tee-shirt dans son sac, elle resta silencieuse un instant. Sur sa table de nuit, son téléphone dormait. Son parrain lui avait clairement expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'emporter, devant rester couper du monde à n'importe quel prix.

Toute fois elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses parents ainsi. Sans nouvelle d'elle, sans musique à fond dans sa chambre, ni même son odeur. Elle savait ne pas être douée pour dialoguer, ni pour écrire d'ailleurs. Et elle n'avait jamais été fichue de trouver des mots à mettre sur ses sentiments.

Elle se demanda ce que Kyle ferait, à sa place. Il écrirait une lettre, belle, émouvante, qui exprimerait tant ses émotions que celles de ses parents. Mais elle avait beau être brillante, génial et même hors norme, elle était incapable d'écrire un tel épitre. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Pour qu'ils se souviennent d'elle, qu'ils comprennent que se séparer d'eux était douloureux.

Poussant un soupir, elle darda sur son sac de voyage militaire –cadeau de James pour son treizième anniversaire- un regard noir. L'important n'était pas ce que Kyle aurait fait, ni Stacy, ni sa mère, ni personne. Mais ce qu'elle, Elisabeth Maria Stark, allait faire. Levant les yeux vers son plafond opaque, elle regretta que le ciel étoilé ne la surplombe pas. Peut être aurait elle été plus inspirée.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Elle lui sembla dérisoire, imbécile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers un coffre qui contenait toute sorte de pièce en métal. Elle en sortit une petite machine grande comme une paume, d'un métal ambré, qui luisait entre ses doigts. Le posant sur le lit, elle y pianota un moment, avant que le disque ne se change en une caméra intégrée, qu'elle régla comme bon lui sembla.

Une fois que tout lui parut en place, elle recula de quelques pas, et ordonna :

-JARVIS, met en marche l'holographe.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Aussitôt, la caméra s'orna d'une teinte bleue qui lui était familière. Elle filmait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lisbeth commença, tentant de sourire :

-Coucou Papa ! Coucou Maman ! Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas où je serai quand vous verrez cet hologramme. Je l'ai fais par ce que… Enfin je sais que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire de belles lettres, comme Kyle, ni d'écrire quelque chose dans le ciel comme Papa, ou même de graver un message dans la Toure Stark, comme Parrain. A côté de vous, je ne suis qu'une grosse nulle.

Elle se tut un instant. Ce message ne devait pas faire part de ses peurs et de ses doutes, mais seulement contenir ce qu'elle ressentait. Que ressentait elle, exactement ? La réponse était trop simple : une peur monstrueuse et dévastatrice.

Une peur qu'elle savait nécessaire. Elle n'avait ni le courage de Rhodey, ni la légèreté d'esprit de Happy, et encore moins la nonchalance de Natasha. Non, il avait fallut qu'elle soit un mélange parfait entre l'insouciance la plus total et l'angoisse à l'état pure.

Elle finit par reprendre :

-Mon truc à moi, c'est de bricoler… Et de cramer aussi, mais c'est un autre sujet. Je construis tout le temps des machines en tout genre, aussi performantes que celles de Papa –et parfois plus-. Sauf que lui, il aime réparer. C'est bien aussi, de réparer, mais ce n'est pas aussi bien que d'inventer, je pense. Mais… Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bref, mon truc c'est de bricoler. Je passe mon temps à bricoler des trucs improbables, qui rivalisent toujours d'inventivité et d'ingéniosité. Il y a le surf solaire, le blaster, cet hologramme, les chaussures aérodynamique, pleins de robots à l'effigie de tout le monde, et parfois non. Et si tu me laissais travailler sur une armure, Papa, je serais certainement meilleure que toi. Mais… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les mots que je voudrais dire ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas duquel je tiens ça, mais il va me le payer. Attendez, je vais essayer de m'en tirer avec un truc de littérature… Parait que ça marche…

Elle resta à nouveau silencieuse, tentant de ressusciter ses pensées. Si seulement elle avait été plus attentive en cours de langue… Elle plongea dans son esprit comme dans une nébuleuse, parsemée d'étoile mourante. Elle savait que, quelque part, se trouvait quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir.

Après une bonne minute, elle décida d'abandonner. Après tout, elle n'avait pas toute l'année :

-Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux tout construire, tout bricoler. Sauf que maintenant, toutes mes inventions me semblent inutiles. Par ce que la seule qui aurait de l'importance à mes yeux, je ne l'ai pas encore construite. Elle me permettrait de rester avec vous, malgré Extremis, Modoc et les blessures de Papa. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé…

Je sais bien que je peux passer pour la pire des ados, et je le comprends. Maman, je sais que tu détestes que je ne sois pas comme les autres : je n'aime pas faire les boutiques, ni les films à l'eau de rose. Et, au fait, j'ai toujours détesté Titanic. Quand je le regarde, c'est que Kyle n'est pas loin. Je sais que tu hais mes cheveux mal coiffés, ma peau continuellement tachée de cambouis, et mes mains abimées par les outils en tout genre. Tu aurais voulu que je prenne soin de moi, que je me maquille, que je fasse attention à mes cheveux, m'habilles bien, et sorte avec des garçons pour pouvoir me taquiner sur eux. Je sais bien que tu détestes l'assurance que j'ai, quand je teste une invention ou que j'affronte mon prof de littérature. A ce sujet, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de sur quoi portait la dernière leçon… Bref. Tu aimerais bien que j'arrête de reprendre le prof de chimie, ou celui de maths. Que je cesse de dire que ce sont des ignares, même si c'est vrai. Et je trouve ça normal. Je suis désolé de ne pas être la fille que tu voudrais…

Quant à toi, Papa, je pense que tu es le moins malheureux de l'histoire. Tu aurais peut être voulu que je sois moins brillante, par ce qu'un jour je vais te faire de l'ombre, mais tu le sais. Tu aurais surement préféré que je sois une fille normale, toi aussi. Mais on n'aurait pas partagé autant de chose. Quand tu m'as donné ce morceau de palladium, je me suis dis qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir toucher l'infini du bout du doigt… Aller sur Stark45… Avoir enfin une armure, autre qu'en carton. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas la mienne…

-Lisbeth ! Appela Pepper depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J' arrives Maman ! S'exclama elle, Et je n'ai même pas été capable de le garder. Je n'ai pas être fière. Pas du tout. Alors j'espère que, malgré tous vos défauts que je pense cumuler, malgré les miens qui se sont greffés à ce mélange déjà explosif, et malgré tous ce que j'ai pus faire, et que je ferais à l'avenir… Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de phrase fracassante pour clore mon message. Alors, je pense que je vais juste dire que vous allez me manquer. Et que j'ai hâte de rentrer.

Faisant signe à JARVIS, elle regarda la caméra s'éteindre. Aussitôt, celle ci se transforma à nouveau en une pièce de métal ambrée, qu'elle laissa sur son lit. Saisissant son sac, elle le jeta sur son épaule, et quitta sa chambre.  
Dévalant les escaliers, elle vit que sa mère était adossée à la porte, et discutait avec son parrain de façon plus que formelle. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils dirent, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

-Je suis là ! S'exclama elle se joignant à eux.

-Tant mieux Crevette. Bon, sac ?

-J'ai.

-Vêtements en tout genre pour affronter vent, marée, neige, canicule et…

-J'ai, le coupa elle.

-Trousse de bricolage ?  
-C'est bon.

-Carnet de projet ?

-Parrain, c'est bon !

-Star Trek ?

-Oui. Bon, on y va ?

-Montre contrôlant le rythme cardiaque ?

Brandissant fièrement son poignet, menotté par un bracelet en fer où se trouvait un cadran particulièrement laid, la lycéenne eut un sourire. Elle ne comptait pas l'oublier.

Banner déclara :

-Ne t'en sépare jamais. Si ton rythme cardiaque augmente…

-Je sais ! On finira cramé !

-Tu as bien appris ta leçon. Dis aurevoir à ta mère, et on y va.

Lisbeth fit « oui » de la tête. Se retournant, elle posa son sac au sol, et posa sur sa mère un regard à la fois nostalgique et humide. La femme qui se trouvait devant elle était grande et élancée, dans son jean et son tee-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux roux s'éparpillaient sur ses épaules avec une certaine grâce et ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait pleuré.

S'approchant d'elle, la jeune fille la sera dans ses bras avec force. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle refusait de laisser sa famille ainsi. De les abandonner. Pepper, comme toute mère, sentit le trouble de sa fille. Ravalant ses larmes, elle posa un baiser sur ses cheveux, et les caressa doucement.

Elle murmura :

-Ça va aller.

-Je sais.

-Ça va aller vite.

-J'espère. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Tu veux dire, à par m'occuper de ton père ? Je vais essayer de gérer la crise « Modoc », et de découvrir comment il a put reproduire le virus. Il n'existait normalement plus.

-Maman, ne te fatigue pas pour ça. Il a volé le tee-shirt que je portais, lors de ma première combustion. Il était couvert de mon sang, et donc de cellules contenant Extremis. Concentre toi sur Papa et la crise, plutôt.

-Et tes profs survoltés ?

-Aussi, ironisa la lycéenne.

Ses yeux la brulaient déjà de trop, lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue. L'ignorant, elle renifla, et reprit :

-Essaye de te reposer un peu, aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiéterai toujours pour vous…

-Je ne sais pas duquel tu tiens ça, avoua Pepper.

-Les deux, je dirais.

-Bon, tu dois y aller.

-Je sais.

Se décollant de sa mère, la lycéenne posa un baiser sur sa joue, se forçant à éviter son regard. Saisissant son sac, elle la sentit l'embrasser à son tour, avant de suivre Banner qui, déjà dehors, avait même chargé son sanc dans une voiture qu'il avait loué non loin.  
Pepper lui avait proposé de lui en prêter une, bien entendu, mais il avait refusé. Il pouvait il y avoir un traceur, et ni Tony, ni Pepper ne devait savoir où ils se trouvaient. Lisbeth chargea son sanc dans le coffre, avant de venir s'installer sur le siège passager. Le moteur vrombit, et bientôt l'engin s'éloigna de la maison immaculée, bolide gris parmi tant d'autre, qui transportait un géant vert, et un génie qui avait le défaut de s'échauffer pour un rien.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Banner ralentit, et demanda :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Vide.

-C'est un peu normal. Tu es fatiguée, tant physiquement que mentalement.

-Je ne veux pas les laisser.

-Ne t'en fais pour eux ils survivaient avant ta naissance.

-Tu crois que je vais leur manquer ?

-Leur manquer ? Crevette, quand tu étais petite, il suffisait que je te prenne dans mes bras pour que tu leurs manques.

-Parrain, tu crois que le bonheur s'achète ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu aurais dépensé des fortunes pour avoir le bonheur de rester avec eux ?

-Non, je pense juste que si le bonheur s'achète, alors la vie est très nulle.

A son ton, il devinait que la vie n'était pas nulle uniquement pour cela. Poussant un soupir, il avoua, fixant la route :

-Le bonheur ne s'achète pas, Crevette. Et la vie n'est pas si nulle, quand on sait quoi en faire. Seulement, c'est parfois compliquer d'aimer vivre… comme de réparer un vieux truc en ruine.

Dans ce cas, songea Lisbeth, son père adorait vivre. Et si il la réparait, alors elle se bricolerait une vie. Elle en avait le pouvoir.


	20. Chapter 20

20. « I'm coming home »

-Allez Lisbeth, recommence.

-Mais Parrain ! J'en ai assez !

-Une dernière fois !

-Bon…

La rousse, jetant un coup d'œil au paysage qui l'encerclait prit une grande inspiration. Des arbres aussi hauts que larges les encerclaient, et ses pieds nus caressaient l'herber émeraude avec volupté. Non loin, la surface plane et translucide d'un lac luisait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient dans cette partie du Massachusetts, perdue entre une grande ville et la campagne la plus sauvage.

Banner avait déniché une cabane au bord d'un lac, où ils allaient se jeter lorsque la jeune fille flambait un peu trop. L'eau glacée était un des seuls éléments capables de la refroidir. Durant ces trois mois, Banner lui avait fait faire toute sorte de chose. Elle ne comptait plus les après midi au bord du lac où, à cran et les nerfs à vif, il l'avait forcé à s'enflammer. Dés que sa montre se mettait à hurler, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant, il fallait à peu près un instant avant que ses phalanges ne fument. Au fil des semaines, elle avait sentit extremis affluer dans ses veines, comme une armée chevaline et hennissante. Elle avait réussi à calmer cette cavalcade, à force de contrôle de soi et de calme. Peu à peu les chevaux avaient cessé d'être incontrôlable, pour –pas au point de devenir docile- se calmer, et écouter ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

Dés qu'elle avait réussi à maitriser la hauteur des flammes, Banner avait tout fait pour lui faire changer de paysages. Ils étaient allés quelques semaines en Alaska, sous la neige, et près des grands canyons. Ainsi, elle avait put maitriser extremis, quel que soit le temps. Ensuite, Bruce l'avait emmené en ville, où la proximité avec la foule l'avait stressé. Elle avait fait fondre une montre ou deux, ce qui leur avait valut de retourner à la cabane, pour en changer.

Il avait voulu qu'elle s'habitue doucement à être entouré. Il avait d'abord commencé à l'amener dans la bibliothèque municipale, presque vide, où ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter de chimie. Il en avait fallut tant et tant, pour qu'elle s'habitue au monde, et ignore la brulure du poison dans se veines.

Une fois Extremis contrôlé, il l'avait emmené au théâtre. Elle s'était concentré sur la pièce, et avait oublié la foule autour d'elle. Elle avait même réussi à rire. Pourtant, tenant de son père pour la littérature et la culture en général, Lisbeth avait toujours détesté le théâtre.

Après cela, ils étaient allés se promener en pleine après-midi sur une avenue marchande, où elle avait dut s'acheter de quoi s'habiller. La plus part de ses vêtements avaient brulé durant les entrainements.

Poussant un soupir, le génie se figura le souvenir le plus horrible qu'elle avait, et sentit le virus affluer dans ses veines. Une vague de chaleur la saisit, et elle demanda mentalement à ses poings de s'enflammer.

Aussitôt, de petites flammèches ornèrent ses phalanges, et un léger picotement se rependit dans son poignet. Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Lorsque les picotements cessèrent, elle posa sur son parrain un regard lassé. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle faisait toujours les mêmes exercices, ressentant les mêmes picotements et les mêmes émotions.

Banner ordonna :

-Les bras maintenant.

-D'accord.

Elle laissa des fourmis bouillantes courir jusqu'à ses épaules, alors que de petites flammes s'accrochaient à sa peau. Lorsqu'elle flamba, avec une maitrise et un contrôle de soi incroyable, Banner eut envie d'applaudir. Ils avaient réussi.

Avec un sourire, il s'exclama :

-Bravo Crevette !

-Je peux arrêter ?

-C'est bon.

La lycéenne poussa un long soupir, alors que doucement, les flammes la quittaient. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que sa peau éclatante, tiède et claire, un grand sourire orna ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle vit la tête que faisait Banner.

Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable, qu'elle l'avait vu brandir pour passer des coups de fils très urgents. La coque noire brillait sous le doux soleil. Le tendant à la jeune fille, il le regarda hausser un sourcil.

-Tu ne le prends pas ? S'étonna il.

-Je devrais ?

-Oui. Tu ne veux pas envoyer un message à tes parents ?

-Pour dire quoi ?

-Que ton entrainement est terminé.

Dés qu'elle entendit ces mots, Lisbeth sentit quelque chose exploser dans son ventre. Elle avait terminé. Enfin. Après trois mois de travail éreintant, à flamber comme une torche, elle avait réussi.

Avec un sourire, elle saisit le téléphone, et hésita un instant. Devait elle envoyer un SMS à son père ? Sa mère ? Les deux ? Elle décréta que sa mère serait une meilleure idée. Sinon, son père risquait de devenir fou, et de faire exploser la maison par erreur. Et elle ne le désirait pas.

Elle composa donc le numéro de sa mère, qui s'afficha sous le nom de « Pepper ». Elle resta songeuse un instant. Que devait elle écrire ? Sa joie sans borne ? La fatigue insatiable qui la tenait en étaux ? Ou sa hâte de les retrouver ?

Elle décida de faire dans la simplicité. Elle pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier, avant de relire son message, et de sourire. Elle l'envoya, et rendit le téléphone à Banner. Celui ci haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est ce que tu leur a envoyé ? Demanda il.

-Quelque chose de simple.

-C'est à dire ? « Je vous aime » ? « J'arrive » ? « Vous me manquez » ?

-« I'm coming home ».

Le lendemain, assise à son bureau, épluchant un rapport, Pepper lançait à son BlackBerry des regards noirs. La veille, le message de sa fille l'avait surprise en plein diner, lui faisant recracher son verre de vin. Face à elle, une fourchette entre les dents, Tony avait haussé un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Avait-il demandé.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop.

Saisissant son téléphone, elle avait mis cinq bonnes minutes à réaliser ce qui s'étalait devant elle. « I'm coming home ». Provenant du téléphone de Banner. Donc, de Lisbeth. Incrédule, elle était restée interdite, alors que le génie la harcelait de « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », « Qui c'est ? » et de « Allez dis moi ! ».

Il avait fini par bondir par dessus la table, et lui arracher l'objet des mains. Il avait fixé l'écran avec de grands yeux, lui aussi, avant qu'un immense sourire n'orne ses lèvres. Il avait hurlé :

-Elle est vivante ! Elle va bien ! Elle revient ! Pepper ! Elle revient !

Il avait saisis son visage, et l'avait embrassé avec fougue. Leur fille allait rentrer. Ils allaient enfin retrouver leur « nous ».

Ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir là, et ce depuis un moment. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, le matin même, ils étaient cernés, épuisés, mais heureux. Par ce qu'ils avaient le sentiment qu'ils le seraient encore, et pour longtemps.

Pepper était partie au travail, enfermant Tony dans l'Atelier et lui ordonna de ne pas en sortir. Si il le faisait, elle était convaincue que la maison finirait en cendre, ou l'état tout entier. Poussant un soupir, elle ouvrit à nouveau son téléphone, et regarda sa boite de réception vide avec haine. Pourquoi Lisbeth ne lui avait elle rien envoyer ? Où était elle ? Comment allait-elle ?

Elle sentit son inquiétude s'accroitre. Elle devait se convaincre que sa fille allait bien. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et laissa ses pensées la submerger. Où était Lisbeth ? Où était sa petite fille ?

La porte fut ouverte et Happy apparut, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-Patronne, il y a…

-Non Happy, pas maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et je dois me calmer.

-Mais…

-Happy, s'il vous plait.

-Patronne, vous devez absolument voir cette fille, insista il. Vraiment.

-Je ne peux pas. Pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de calme.  
-S'il vous plait.

-Non…

-Mais…

-… Non est une réponse claire !

-Pepper, il faut vraiment que vous la voyiez.

-Happy, j'ai dis non.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que vous la voyiez ! Absolument !

-Happy, je vous ai déjà dis que je refus…

-Happy ? S'enquit une voix venant du couloir, C'est bon ? Je peux venir ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, et resta silencieuse. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Incrédule, elle fixa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse. Elle était fine, élancée, et portait une robe d'un blanc immaculée. Sa démarche était élégante, aérienne, presque acrobatique.

Pénétra dans le bureau une jeune fille rousse, portant une robe en dentelle et une paire de ballerine couverte de paillette. Elle avait attachée ses boucles en une queue de cheval, bien que quelques mèches tombent entre ses yeux. Ses prunelles bleu sombre étaient animées d'une étoile de génie. A son poignet, une montre particulièrement moche luisait.

Elle posa sur la jeune femme un regard d'une tendresse dure, et un sourire éclaira ses lèvres écarlates. Elle murmura :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Potts.

-Euh…

-Enfin, je devrais dire Maman.

Pepper, les yeux écarquillés, se leva, et fixa sur elle un regard gris dont l'extase se lisait comme dans un livre. Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement, et prit le temps de la détailler. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa fille était à nouveau devant elle, resplendissante de santé et de beauté.

Etonnée mais pas blessé que sa mère la fixe ainsi, Lisbeth demanda :

-Tu ne me serres pas dans tes bras ?

-C'est que… J'ai un peu de mal à te reconnaître…

-Hum, grogna elle soufflant dans une de ses mèches écarlates, j'avais bien dis à Parrain que ça faisait trop !

Dénouant ses cheveux d'un geste, ils tombèrent sur ses épaules en une cascade attrayante. Elle retira ses chaussures, et planta sur sa mère un regard amusé, trompeur, pétillant de malice. Le regard de Lisbeth.

Sans attendre, Pepper se jeta sur elle, et la sera si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait l'étrangler. Elle embrassa son front avec frénésie, avant de murmurer :

-Lisbeth…

-Salut Maman.

-… je t'aime.

-Moi plus.

-C'est pas possible.

Elles restèrent un moment éperdues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mère et fille unie comme au début de la vie. La lycéenne ferma les yeux, avant de sentir sa mère passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Pepper se sépara d'elle, et la passa en revue comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, dans ses bras, et bien vivante. Elle finit par murmurer :

-Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison ! Tony va être tellement content de te voir !

-Moi aussi, je vais être contente de le voir.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda elle lui serrant les mains, Alors, ces trois mois ? Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me raconter !

-Toi aussi j'espère.

Avec un sourire commun, elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et, abandonnant Happy, s'en furent vers la voiture immaculée de Pepper. L'air était chargé d'orage, comme seize ans auparavant. Le ciel, pourtant aussi clair que de l'eau de source, ouvrait ses larges bras au dessus de Malibu. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, songea la jeune fille, j'aurai seize ans.

Que ce la lui faisait il ?

Rien du tout. Pour elle, l'âge n'était qu'un indicateur dérisoire, tout juste bon à aiguiller les lignards sur la capacité de reproduction de leur partenaire. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme son parrain, à présent.

Grimpant sur le siège passager, Lisbeth eut un sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa mère s'étonner qu'elle ait déjà posé son sac sur la banquette arrière.

Avec une espièglerie non dissimulée, elle avoua :

-Je n'ai pas fait qu'apprendre à maitriser Extremis, pendant ces trois mois.

-Tu as appris quoi d'autre ? Demanda Pepper mettant le contact.

-A crocheter des serrures, avoua elle avec nonchalance, à cuisiner des omelettes, à pêcher, à colmater un trou dans un mur un bois par temps pluvieux… A échapper aux ours, à cueillir des oranges, et tout un tas de truc qui ne me serviront certainement jamais à rien.

-Qui te les a apprit ?

-Parrain.

-Il va m'entendre.

-Sois sympa, fit la lycéenne alors que la voiture s'engouffrait dans un amas informe de véhicule, il est gentil.

-Il t'a apprit à crocheter des serrures ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Lisbeth haussa les épaules, éperdue. Elle devait faire semblant et se moquer de sa mère, mais sur l'heure, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait retrouvé sa fille, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle murmura :

-Papa m'a apprit à fabriquer des bombes nucléaires… Cherchez l'erreur !

-Lisbeth.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-La vérité, et tu m'as fait regretter de t'avoir laissé jouer dans l'Atelier quand tu étais petite !

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!

-Mais non.

Elles mirent une dizaine de minutes à atteindre la maison immaculée qui, expose au soleil, bronzait comme dans l'espoir de ne plus être aussi blanche. Saisissant leurs sacs, le duo traversa la cours, avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Lisbeth, un immense sourire aux lèvres, regarda le salon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois mois. Etrangement, il lui parut plus rassurant et plus grand que d'ordinaire. Des centaines de papillons voltigeaient dans son ventre. Posant son sac au sol, elle laissa des émotions en tout genre la submerger. Laquelle pouvait prédominer ? La joie ? L'angoisse passée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir et pendant les trois mois qu'avaient duré son voyage, elle avait eut envie de revoir son plafond. Pour compter les étoiles, et rêver qu'elle irait, elle aussi, les voir. Pour toucher l'infini du doigt, même à travers l'énorme œil vitreux d'un satellite.

Mais avant de retrouver sa chambre, avec tout ce qu'elle y avait laissé, elle voulait voir son père. Jetant un coup d'œil qui descendait vers l'Atelier, elle retira ses ballerines –qu'elle ne mettrait plus jamais, c'était trop inconfortable- avant de demander à Pepper de ne rien dire.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon, où elle s'était glissée tant et tant de fois. Sur ses pieds nus, le carrelage lui sembla doux comme la soie. Il lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'elle fut à mis chemin, une chanson retentit. Une chanson qu'elle connaissait bien. « I'm Blue ». Continuant sa descente, elle intima à JARVIS de baisser le volume, et de ne surtout pas parler d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la porte de verre, elle jeta un coup d'œil au travers. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait. Allait elle trouver une pièce sans âme, dépouillée de tout ? Ou au contraire le repaire d'un alcoolique malheureux ? Les deux étaient possibles. Toute fois, elle ne trouva que la pièce comme elle l'avait laissé : en bazar, des morceaux de métal trainant partout dans la pièce, et son père assit sur le sol, bricolant un plastron.

Ouvrant la porte, elle s'avança à pas de loup vers lui, alors que la musique se taisait doucement. Il lui sembla fatigué, à son dos vouté et ses cheveux ternes. Mais après tout, il revenait d'une convalescence plus que longue. Sa mère lui en avait touché deux mots, sur le trajet. Non pas qu'elle ait voulu, mais Lisbeth avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait dut tout avouer. Il n'avait pas fait de rechute, mais avait mit du temps à se remettre. Ce qui était apparemment tout a fait normal, mais si il avait bien supporté les antidouleur, ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas de son absence.

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle l'entendit pester :

-JARVIS, ne baisse pas le volume.

-Mais monsieur…

-J'ai dis…

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots, que Tony sentit deux mains être appliqués sur ses yeux. Le simple contact avec sa peau lui fit ressentir une décharge électrique, qui courut tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de frapper son cœur de plein fouet.

Une voix s'exclama, comme bien des années auparavant, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans :

-Ah ah ! Je suis sure que tu ne devineras pas qui s'est, Papa !

-Lisbeth…

Se retournant, ignorant son tourne vis qui alla se perdre quelque part, il saisit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra avec force. Celle ci en fit autant, bien qu'avec beaucoup moins. Elle ne voulait pas lui casser quelque chose, et elle s'en savait capable. L'homme mit tant d'entrain dans leur étreinte qu'ils basculèrent en arrière, et s'effondrèrent sur le sol en un éclat de rire.

Se réasseillant, Iron man saisit sa fille, refusant de la lâcher, et murmura :

-Tu es là.

-Oui, je suis là.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Génial. J'ai eu trois mois de vacance, je ne crame plus personne… La vie est belle ! Et toi ? Ça va ?

-Du moment que tu es là, je vais bien.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Papa.

En symbiose, comme hors du temps, unis par un lien plus fort que l'amitié ou l'amour, les deux génies ne semblaient pas pouvoir se lâcher. Etre différent, certain disait cela positif : ça rendait plus fort, d'après eux. Mais pour être différent, l'un comme l'autre, Tony et Lisbeth savaient cet adage erroné. Etre différent n'avait rien ni d'amusant, ni de loquace. Seulement une fierté égoïste, que parfois ils étaient obligé de tirer de leur passé, pour ne pas s'effondrer sous les regard en coin, les injures et la pression sourde que tous dardaient sur eux.

Etre différent ne rendait fort qu'à une seule condition : qu'on soit deux à l'être. Alors, ce duo infernal pouvait tout faire. Décrocher la lune ? Allumer les étoiles ? Sonder les abysses ? Aucun obstacle ne pouvait se dresser devant eux. Pas même Dieu. Aussi, lorsque les membres de ce duo étaient séparés, les deux tombaient dans une nostalgie terrifiante et plombante. Tony et sa fille étaient de ceux là. De ceux qui ne peuvent pas vivre, tant que l'autre n'est pas à leur côté.

L'homme, sortant de ses pensées, murmura :

-Tu veux surement aller voir Kyle, mais attend un peu, d'accord ? Je veux prendre le temps de te retrouver.

-Prends le. Je ne compte pas repartir avant un long moment…

-Quand je pense que tu as faillis mourir.

-Papa, c'est fini maintenant. Oui, j'ai faillis mourir, oui, ça a été difficile. Mais j'ai été sauvée…

Elle chercha ses mots un instant, alors que son père passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et respirait son odeur. Sa douceur lui avait manqué. La rousse, se blottit contre sa poitrine, et resta songeuse quelques secondes. Elle cherchait une expression pour terminer ses phrases.

Quand elle l'eut trouvé, un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Oui, cette expression était vraiment parfaite. Elle murmura :

-… In extremis.


	21. Chapter 21

Scène post générique

Assise sur le sol de sa chambre, deux sphères en verre devant elle, elle regardait dans l'une de minuscules papillons voleter. Leurs ailes bleus et mauves battaient l'air avec une force incroyable, pour leur taille. Ces papillons n'étaient fait que de métal. Cela avait beau être incroyable, vu leur délicatesse, c'était vrai. Elle avait mis trois mois à les construire, armé de microscope et de verres grossissant, ainsi que de tourne vis minuscule.

Ouvrant la sphère, les papillons s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond opaque, et voletèrent à travers la pièce. Leurs ailes projetaient des couleurs ambrées sur les murs, comme autant de reflet d'or.

Pressant un bouton sous la sphère ouverte, elle regarda les papillons revenir vers elle, et se poser dans l'objet sphérique. Elle referma le globe, et retourna l'objet. Sous le socle se trouvait un écran sur lequel elle pianota. Aussitôt apparut son image, vue du plafond, qui fixait la caméra avec intensité. Combien de temps avait elle mis à implanté ces micros caméras dans la tête des papillons ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais beaucoup.

Avec un sourire, elle reposa la sphère, et saisit la seconde. Elle contenait des poissons minuscules, dont les nageoires gigotaient avec frénésie dans l'eau transparente. Leurs yeux luisaient. Avec un sourire, elle se fit la réflexion que si un jour elle devait espionner quelqu'un, elle n'aurait que l'embarras du choix pour le faire. Même si il vivait sous l'eau.

Elle avait appelé Kyle, quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui ci avait hurlé de joie en entendant le son de sa voix. Ils avaient bavardé une dizaine de minutes, avant de convenir de se retrouver au lycée, lundi. La rentrée avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, et le jeune lui avait avoué qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même classe. Ainsi que dans celle de Stacy et ses acolytes, mais c'était le prix à payer.

Lorsqu'ils avaient raccroché, un sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

-Lisbeth ! Appela Pepper. Viens !

-J'arrive Maman.

Se levant, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre. Sitôt dans le couloir, une odeur alléchante vint caresser ses narines. Au sucré de celle ci, elle devina immédiatement que sa mère avait fait des cookies.

Les cookies de Pepper n'avaient pas leur pareil : non pas par ce que c'était elle qui les faisait, mais par ce que leur fondant était incontestable, et leur croustillant aussi. Le mélange parfait entre la fermeté et la douceur. Un peu à son image, songeait elle souvent.

Toujours est il que les cookies de Pepper avaient été hissé au rang des dieux, tant par Tony que par sa fille. En fait, l'homme avait été fan de ces biscuits bien avant la naissance de Lisbeth. Et même bien avant qu'il ne soit amoureux de Pepper. La première fois qu'il les avait goutté, il se souvenait rentrer d'un week-end un peu chargé en alcool, en fille et en musique hurlante. Celle ci ne s'était pas tue dans son esprit, lorsqu'il était rentré.

Il était rentré encore dans le brouillard de ce week-end tumultueux, et s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'une bonne odeur circulait dans la pièce. Il s'était levé, et avait avancé jusqu'à la cuisine où il avait trouvé son assistante dans la cuisine, ne portant qu'une robe rose et un tablier blanc. Ses écouteurs l'avaient empêchés de l'entendre.

S'approchant d'elle, il lui avait fait peur, lui faisant lâcher son livre de cuisine. Se retournant, elle lui avait mis une gifle –certainement par reflexe- ce qui l'avait amusé. Confuse, les yeux écarquillés, elle avait arraché ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, et avait bredouiller :

-Monsieur Stark… Euh… je suis désolé, je…

-Mademoiselle Potts, calmez vous.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi, et ma cousine fait une dépression, je voulais lui apporter cela avant votre retour, s'était elle empressé de s'excuser en tentant de ranger son matériel.

-Eh ! Mais clamez vous.

Il avait saisit les saladiers, et les avait remis à leur place. La rousse, gênée, avait posé sur lui un regard confus. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la plâtrée de biscuit qui, dans une assiette, dégageait son odeur si particulière. S'approchant, il en avait prit un et l'avait croqué, au grand damne de la jeune femme :

-C'est pour ma cousine !

-Je peux bien en prendre un, non ?

-Non ! Enfin, si… mais je cuisine mal, il ne faut pas…

Il n'avait écouté la fin de la phrase. Le goût de ces biscuits était tout bonnement indescriptible. Il croquait sous sa dent, fondait sur sa langue, et semblait pétiller dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi succulent.

Impressionné, il avait murmuré :

-Waho…

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais tout ranger, et nous oublierons tout ça, si vous le voulez bien !

-Mais attendez, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Vous cuisinez à merveille !

-Monsieur Stark… Avait elle commencé rougissant.

-Appelez moi Tony.

C'était là qu'avait commencé leur véritable partenariat. Jamais il n'avait mangé à nouveau les fabuleux cookies de Pepper, à l'exception de deux fois, avant leur baiser. La première avait été à son retour d'Afghanistan, où il avait trouvé une boite en plastique contenant quelques uns de ces fameux cookies. Il les avait mangé une nuit, dans l'Atelier, entre deux verres de purge et trois mises au point de l'armure.

La seconde avait été un peu plus tard, peu avant l'affaire Hammer. Il ne savait pas encore être malade. Revenant d'une mission en Palestine, épuisé, fourbu, courbaturé et à bout de force, il s'était écroulé sur le sol du salon, n'ayant pas l'énergie d'atteindre le canapé. Il s'était réveillé sur celui ci, soigné, un oreiller sous la tête, et couvert par un plaid. Sur la table basse se trouvait une assiette couverte de cookies et une grande tasse de café. Sur celle ci se trouvait un mot écrit à la hâte, accompagné de quelques médicaments. Il était écrit « Mangez, et reposez vous ».

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, quelques heures plus tard, elle l'avait trouvé dans l'Atelier, à demi endormie sur une armure. Elle était descendu, avait ouvert la porte, et s'était agenouiller près de lui, un dossier sous le bras. Elle s'était penché en avant, et avait effleuré son front. Il l'avait à peine sentit, mais s'était sentit soulager lorsqu'elle avait murmuré :

-J' appel un médecin. Vous êtes brulant.

-Non… Avait il murmuré… Ça va aller.

-Certainement pas. Vous avez besoin de soin.

-Non… J'ai besoin de vous.

Il avait posé ses yeux fatigués et fiévreux sur elle, et l'avait serrer dans ses bras. Il avait sentit contre lui cet être si doux, si frêle, dont il était amoureux depuis des années, et avait crut qu'une vague de fatigue le submerger. Il s'était à nouveau effondré dans un brouillard sans nom et sans odeur, où il avait sentit la jeune femme l'allonger sur le sol.

Dans cet entre deux cotonneux, il avait murmuré :

-Ils étaient délicieux…

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-… vos cookies.

Mais à présent qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'ils avaient une fille et coulaient le parfait amour, les cookies avaient prit une autre signification. C'était le signe de la fête.

Aussi, lorsque Lisbeth arriva dans la cuisine, ne fut pas surprise de trouver son père assis sur une chaise, un biscuit entre les dents, se brulant la langue. Se jetant sur sa mère, elle s'enquit :

-Je peux finir le bol ?

-Trop tard, ton père t'a prit de vitesse.

-Quoi ? Mais Papa, ce n'est plus de ton âge !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon âge ?

-Que tu t'es brulé la langue !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, avoua Tony.

-Bon, je peux en avoir un ? S'enquit la lycéenne saisissant un biscuit.

Pepper répondit ironiquement « non », alors que la jeune fille se brulait les lèvres. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, extatique, elle avoua la bouche pleine :

-Trop bon…

-Il faut que je t'apprenne, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-J'y arriverai jamais ! Tu le sais bien !

-On peut toujours espérer.

-Ce que j'espère, c'est que Papa me laissera le bol la prochaine fois.

-Premier arrivé, premier servie.

Avec un sourire, l'homme se leva, et saisit un autre biscuit. Gourmand jusqu'au bout, songea Pepper. Avalant ce qui restait de son premier cookie, Tony demanda :

-Je vais les chercher ?

-On va tous y aller, déclara elle.

-Où ça ? Demanda Lisbeth.

-Dans l'Atelier. En revanche, je n'ai pas éteint la musique.

-Tant pis.

Elle saisit un biscuit, et le coinça entre ses lèvres. Lisbeth, faisant de même, suivit son père qui s'en fut au sous sol. Une fois la porte de verre poussée, ils pénétrèrent dans l'Atelier où du métal résonnait doucement.

Pepper emmena Lisbeth s'asseoir à même le sol, non loin des armures, alors que Tony s'en allait vers son bureau. Il y farfouilla un moment. La jeune fille, curieuse, haussait un sourcil. Se tournant vers sa mère, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il cherche ?

-Tu verras.

-C'est une arme ? Du palladium ? Ou alors c'est…

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela.

-C'est bon ! S'exclama Tony victorieux, je les ai !

Revenant vers le duo, il s'assit en face de Lisbeth. Un sourire éclairait ses lèvres. Ouvrant les mains, il lui tendit une paire de lunette en écaille. Saisissant l'objet, la lycéenne le détailla un long moment. Des souvenirs affleuraient dans sa mémoire, bien qu'elle peinait à les décortiquer. Un homme avait porté ces lunettes. Et elle l'avait connu.

Elle mit un instant à se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'Henri Modoc. Ces lunettes étaient tout ce qui restait de lui. Ainsi qu'un tas de cendre, mais ça ne comptait pas. Caressant un des verres, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce que… pourquoi les lunettes de Modoc sont chez nous ?

-C'est tout ce qui reste de lui, avoua Tony.

-Ça je sais. Mais pourquoi elles sont chez nous ? Elles ne devraient pas être dans un dossier de police ?

-Elles devraient, convint Pepper. Mais on a pensé que tu aimerais les récupérer.

-Moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

Pepper et Tony échangèrent un regard. Sur le moment, cela leur avait parut plus qu'évident. La jeune femme fut désignée silencieusement pour parler, ce qui ne surprit pas sa fille :

-Lisbeth, c'est tout ce qui reste de Modoc. De l'homme qui t'a plus ou moins tuer, par ce qu'il voulait Extremis. Il t'a fait souffrir… de toutes les manières possibles. Alors on trouve normal qu'elles te reviennent…

-C'est quoi ? Un genre de trophée ?

-C'est ce que tu veux. Tu peux tout faire de ces lunettes : les encadrer, les jeter à la mer, les enterrer, les mettre dans une boite… Tu es libre.

-Libre ?

Si elle était aussi libre qu'on le disait, alors elle devait faire quelque chose de cet objet. Lui faire quelque chose, qu'elle aurait aimé faire à Modoc. Qu'aurait elle désiré lui infliger ? Elle chercha un long moment, sans trouver de réponse. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détester.  
Pourtant, il avait blesser son père, martyriser sa mère, terrifier son meilleur ami, menacer le père de son meilleur ami, et l'avait tuer. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas le haïr ? Après tout, cela aurait été légitime. Pourtant, dés qu'elle pensait à lui, elle le revoyait mourant dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les tremolos dans sa voix, ni ses yeux humides, regrettant de n'avoir pas vécue. Elle ne voyait pas en lui un méchant, ni un adversaire, mais une victime. La victime de sa propre maladie.

Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas à elle d'haïr Modoc. Ce n'était à elle qu'il avait envoyer des lettres de menaces, pas elle qu'il avait contraint à accoucher dans un appartement, et encore moins elle qu'il avait couvert de balle et de fracture. Ce n'était pas son rôle, que de détester cet homme.

Dans ses mains, les lunettes ne pesaient pas lourd. Quelques grammes, tout au plus. Comment cet être qui avait fait autant de mal, pouvait il ne peser que quelques grammes, à présent ? C'était une notion si abstraite, si dérisoire, qu'elle l'amusa. Empoignant les lunettes fermement, elle les brisa en deux. Sitôt un verre dans chaque main, elle les tendit à ses parents.

Haussant un sourcil, Pepper demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Maman, Papa, ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir ces lunettes. Ce n'est pas à moi de leur faire du mal, par ce que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il en a fait le plus. C'est à vous. Alors, ça aurait été idéal qu'il y ait deux paires de lunettes, mais non.

Chacun saisit un des verres, et le regarda un instant. C'était un partage équitable, sans appel, parfait. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres. Tony, saisissant un tournevis, le planta dans le verre, le faisant voler en éclat. Des paillettes transparentes volèrent dans l'air, se rependant sur le sol.

Pepper resta songeuse un instant, avant de se lever. Ils la virent marcher jusqu'à la porte du garage, demander à JARVIS de l'ouvrir, et s'y engouffrer. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, dans la nuit, elle s'approcha de la falaise. Bien qu'ils ne la voit pas distinctement, il leur sembla qu'elle regardait la mer qui, à près de dix mètres sous elle, frappait la pierre avec rage.

Ils la regardèrent jeter les lunettes, et sourire légèrement. Elle revint vers eux, et s'assit près de sa fille, qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Tony en fit autant, et ils restèrent ainsi éperdu, entre deux mondes, dans les bras les uns des autres. Unis en une étreinte commune, sanguine, rassurante. En famille.

Derrière eux, comme une douce berceuse, une chanson résonnait. Et les paroles étaient le symbole de leur bonheur :

-« You listen up here's story,

About a little guy that lives in a blue world,

And all day and all night and every think

Is just blue like him inside and outisde,

Blue is his house with a blue window

And a blue Corvette

And every thing is blue for him and himself

And every body around

'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen… »

Fin


End file.
